Hotel Castaway
by Pp62912
Summary: Johnny takes Mavis back to Hawaii for a second time for a huge surprise. On their way back to the Hotel, the plane goes down. Dracula finds out and creates a search party for the couple. Will he find them in time? Will the couple survive and will this accident strengthen their love or break them apart?
1. Chapter 1: A Surprising Proposal

**Author Notes:**

 **This is the first fanfic for me. I'm kind of nervous how it will turn out but some family read it and they offered their support. Please forgive any errors when transferring over. This goes back to in between the first and the second movie, even though it does not follow the time table for the second. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hotel Castaway**

 **2 years after the first Hotel Transylvania**

 **Chapter One:**

 **A Surprising Proposal**

" _Why do I hear running water?"_ as he asked himself not know if he was in a dream. _"Did I forget to turn the sink off?"_ He started to slowly wake up, rolling over to his side facing running water, his crazy red hair catching up to his movement. _"Sounds like someone is in the shower. But who is in my room?"_ Still confused from sleep and thinking if he had an intruder in his hotel room. _"I guess I better turn the water off then."_ He slowly started to open his eyes and was about to pick himself up out of the bed.

Before the red head was able to, the running water stopped and all he heard from the bathroom was a sweet humming from a girl's voice. He then heard an "Oh, crap!" loud enough to hear but barely. His body froze and his eyes went wide, scanning the room in front of him. _"Oh my god! Someone IS in my room! And it sounds like a girl!"_ He thought to himself. Seconds later, a figure walked out from the bathroom and he was right, it was a girl. She had big, bright blue eyes, pale skin, a towel wrapped around her head with a few strands of wet, black silky hair showing and a towel wrapped around her skinny body covering up all that needed to be.

When the red head saw this girl in his room, his eyes went even wider and his mind quickly woke up remembering where he was and who the girl was. And without hesitation, he blurted out, "WHAO MAVIS! Good evening to you too!" as he continued to stare in disbelief. This made Mavis jump as she heard his voice from other side of the room. She stopped trekking, slowly turning her head to the boy on the bed, eyes wide open with fear. She then gave out a loud shriek all while folding her arms across the front of her body and with her vampire speed, jumping back to the protection of the bathroom hoping he didn't see anything.

Mavis poked her head around the bathroom door and made eye contact, "Johnny! I thought you were still asleep!" as she started to feel the warmth of embarrassment come over her face, although being a vampire, her skin was too pale to see if she was blushing.

"Well, I was asleep until I heard running water," Johnny said as he opened his eyes to make contact with the surprised look on Mavis's face.

"I'm so sorry for waking you. I just forgot to grab some clothes out of my bag before getting in the shower," Mavis explained.

"That's ok Mavy. I promise I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to." Johnny said jokingly all while having the biggest grin and a face redder than his hair.

They both stared at each other's eyes for what felt like minutes unit Mavis's surprised face turned into a smile. A smirk started to formed and she narrowed her eyes in a menacing way, "For your sake, I hope you didn't see anything Johnny. Could you please turn around so I can get some clothes out of my bag?" Johnny kept staring for a second until he surprisingly broke out of his trance and quickly rolled over facing the balcony doors, "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

Knowing that the coast was clear and watching Johnny roll over, Mavis walked to her bag on the other side of her bed, grabbing what she needed and walking quickly back to the safety of the bathroom. "Thank you, Johnny. I'm back in the bathroom now." Even though Mavis still had this embarrassing feeling from almost being seen naked by her boyfriend of 2 years, she had a smile on her face knowing Johnny was as embarrassed as her and that he would never do anything to her unless they both agreed. She quickly dressed in her usual. A black turtleneck short dress, black and red striped leg stockings, and fishnet sleeves on her arms. She brushed through her black, shiny and silky hair and put on some makeup, she made her way out into the room where she saw Johnny sitting up in his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She walked over to him and sat on her bed across from Johnny watching him wake up and gave him a smile. She leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead all while avoiding his crazy, red hair.

"For two years, you still haven't gotten used to being up all night, have you?" she asked.

"Not really. It doesn't help that I was up during the day the past couple days too," Johnny said.

"And what have you been doing when I was asleep?" Mavis asked cocking her head to the left and peering into the hazel eyes with a curious look on her face.

"Nothing really, just hanging out" he said with a huge grin he was so desperately trying to hide, knowing he'd been caught.

"Oh really? Is that before or after you left the hotel room?" Interjected Mavis.

"Oh… Busted." Johnny replied while putting his head down.

"So what have you been doing? What are you hiding?" asked Mavis.

"Nothing really, I swear I'm not hiding anything." Johnny said hoping she wouldn't push him anymore and ruin the surprise.

"Why won't you tell me? Why is it that secret?" Mavis was starting to get a little upset thinking why would Johnny be hiding something from her?

"It's nothing bad Mavis. I just can't talk about it right now. You'll see eventually," said Johnny hoping this would be enough to calm her down.

"Look Johnny," in a stern but hurt voice, "I don't mind that you are up during the day. I just want you to be honest with me. I worry about you and don't want anything to happen to you and you doing something behind my back would hurt me," said Mavis as her face deepened in sadness and tears started to flow from the corners of her big blue eyes.

Johnny seeing this, that he hurt his girlfriend's feelings thought to himself, _"Oh man. I hope this isn't going to ruin tonight."_ He got off his bed and turned around to sit next to her on her bed. He put his hands on her shoulders. She resisted at first thinking, "Should I give him a chance to explain?" Mavis let Johnny turn her upper body slightly to face him and make eye contact. Johnny took his right hand and cupped under her chin to bring her head up to eye level. "I'm sorry Mav. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise you I wasn't doing anything to hurt you. I actually was finding stuff for us to do for you birthday and our last night here. I just wanted it to be a surprise. That's all I was trying to do, I promise," he explained. He gave her sincere smile and wiped some of her tears off her soft, pale cheeks.

"R...r...really?" she asked in between sobs.

"Absolutely. You know I would NEVER, EVER hurt you in any way," as he made sure to put emphasis on his "never" and "ever." In fact since it will be your first birthday out of your dad's hotel, I got some good surprises planned for you tonight," Johnny said all while looking deeper in those big, blue eyes. "And trust me, you will love them I hope." He moved himself closer to her, putting his arms around her in a protective hug and gently kissing her.

"Where are we going?" Asked Mavis as a smile returned to her beautiful face.

"All I'll tell you is that involves food. If I told you any more, it wouldn't be a birthday surprise then, would it? Trust me, you'll like it." As Johnny said this his face turned a little pale. A worried look replaced his smile.

"What's wrong Johnny? You look you saw a ghoul," asked Mavis as her face showed she was worried too after seeing how pale Johnny's face went. He didn't respond for a second and kept staring behind Mavis.

As Johnny caught himself staring at the clock on the night stand. It showed him he only had thirty minutes to get ready to make it to the dinner reservation he set up. "Oh no, I don't have much time to get ready, I better hurry and get a shower!" As he said this, he jolted up and ran into the bathroom to get a shower leaving Mavis on the bed a little confused. Then she noticed, he was about to do the same thing she did earlier, forget to take clothes into the bathroom. "Johnny, you forgot your clothes!" she yelled into the bathroom door. "I'm sorry about that. Could you get some for me out of my bag? Something nice looking. I trust you."

Hearing this, she knew what he meant. He trusted her in picking something out for him that didn't make him look like a child dressing themselves for the first time. Johnny knew Mavis had a good taste for style. She always picked the best, fashionable clothes during their travels. Mavis went to his bag and found a nice light blue button down shirt and a pair of loose fitting, kind of silky, tan khaki pants that looked good and didn't smell as bad. She wrinkled up her nose and turned her head, _"I'm going to have to force him to wash his clothes more often,"_ she said to herself with a smirk. Mavis went back to the bathroom door and knocked. "Johnny I got your clothes!"

"Okay! The doors unlocked! I'm already in the shower if you want to put them on the counter top! Thanks Mavy." Johnny yelled over the running water behind the closed shower curtain. Mavis reluctantly did this but still kept her eyes closed and placed his clothes on the bathroom counter and quickly closed the door as her face felt all warm and flushed.

As Johnathan thought about Mavis going into his bag and not finding anything that he didn't want her to see, he still trusted her. Lucky for him, his back pack had some hidden pockets. Especially pockets to keep a small box with a special ring out of site until later tonight. As he was finishing his shower, his mind flashed back to about a week and three days ago at the Hotel Transylvania and his conversation with Dracula.

 _Johnathan knocked on Dracula's office doors nervously. A second went by and he heard the Count's familiar Romanian accent, "Enter." As Johnny reached for the door knob, his hand began to shake and sweat ran down his face from being so nervous, but he opened the door anyway._

" _Good evening Johnathan. What can I do for you?" The Count asked._

" _Um, well… I… are you busy? If you are, I totally understand and can come back another…"_

" _No I'm not. I was just finishing up. What's the matter? You look nervous." Asked Dracula_

" _Well, I wanted to ask…since Mavis and I are going to be in Hawaii for her birthday and flying right back here, are you still planning a party for her birthday after we get back?" Johnny asks the Count nervously._

 _Drac looked at Johnny with some confusion as to why he was asking, "I was thinking about it, yes. It has been kind of a tradition every year for the guests. Why are you asking?" Said Dracula with a puzzled look on his face._

" _Well, I was asking… because… I was thinking… in Hawaii…"said a nervous Johnny as he started to fiddle with his fingers in front of himself._

" _Johnathan please tell me what are you trying to plan?" Interjected Dracula still looking puzzled as to why the human was so nervous._

 _Johnny took one last deep inhale and exhaled while closing his eyes hoping this would give him the courage to ask._

" _You know since me and Mavis zinged, it's clear we will be together for the rest of our lives and I wanted to do something special for her. But before I do that something special, I wanted to properly ask you…" He stopped for a moment to take another breath and quickly began again, "to have your daughter's hand in marriage?" He said quickly as he let out any breath he had left._

 _Dracula stared at Johnathan for who knows how long with an ounce of expression on his face. After getting over the shock at what this human had asked him. Drac finally pulled himself up using his desk, slowly walked around it and stood in front of Johnathan. Johnny looked up at the dark menacing figure of the Count Dracula. Drac looked down at Johnny with still no emotions on his face, not knowing if he should be happy, sad, or angry. Dracula finally took both of his hands and rested them on Johnny's shoulders. His blue eyes showing concern._

" _You know Johnathan, I never liked humans until you showed up for my sweet blood orange's one-hundred and eighteenth birthday. I have seen how Mavis has become happy with you. You do all you can, as a human, to protect her and care for her, even though that's not enough. She knows you try your best. And over the past year of your travels, you have never let my sweet Mavy ever get hurt. But…"_

 _As Johnathan was listening to the explanations with a small smile, the word "but" is not something he really wanted to hear because of its negative meanings. So Johnny's smile quickly turned to a frown and his head started to drop until…_

" _But you must prove to me and to Mavy that you can be even a better husband than a boyfriend. I will gladly say yes to you Johnathan. You can have my sweet baby fangs as your wife. And I commend you on your bravery in asking me first before proposing to her." When Johnathan heard this, his saddened face quickly turned to one of puzzlement and then to pure joy and excitement like when he was a child on Christmas day many years ago. Dracula's face turned to one of surprise as he felt a crushing pressure in his mid-section only to find Johnathan hugging him. With a surprised look on his face, Dracula said, "Okay, Johnathan! Okay! You're going to marry my Mavis, not me. You can let go now."_

As Johnny finished cleaning himself up for the biggest surprise of Mavis's long life tonight, he couldn't help himself to a smile as he thought how funny he looked back then to Dracula. He also chuckled on how nervous he was to ask " _THE"_ Count Dracula for his daughter's hand in marriage. Of all this, what made him feel even happier was knowing how excited Mavis will be, as long as he didn't blow it…and as long as she said yes. As his smile was fading, he quickly shook his head wildly trying to push that scenario out of his mind completely. _"She'll say yes! She has to!"_ He thought. As he walked out of the bathroom with a calm look as to not concern her, he saw Mavis sitting on her bed waiting. He noticed she had changed her outfit from her usual attire to a beautiful navy blue short dress. The dress had short sleeves, a modest V-neck, and the skirt went down to her knees all with her usual fishnet sleeves but no stockings, showing off her smooth but pale legs. Johnny noticed the dress shined in the light at certain angles. He couldn't help but to stare at how gorgeous she looked.

"Whoa. You look beautiful," proclaimed Johnny.

"Thanks," Mavis said. "I thought since you are taking me out on a surprise for my birthday, I'd thought I'd dress up to surprise you too."

"You sure did and you are stunning," proclaimed Johnathan as he closed the gap between them. Mavis had a smile on her face all while showing her embarrassment by folding her arms in front of herself and slowly twisting her torso back and forth.

"Are you ready to go my 'Mavy Wavy'?" asked Johnathan cutely as he stole a kiss from her.

"Yes. So… where are we going?" Mavis asked.

"Oh, you'll see. I think you'll enjoy it," Johnny said while getting some important items from his back pack like money, keys, and the box that he quickly stuffed in his pants pocket, hoping she didn't see it with her keen vampire eyes. "But we better hurry there. We don't have much time until it starts."

As they walked out of their hotel room, hand-in-hand, and down to the entrance, the outside air was warm and comforting since the sun set. Mavis asked, "Are we going to be late? Should I fly us there?" Thinking changing to her bat form and flying would make up lost time.

"No need Mavs. It actually is down by the beach. We gotta be there by seven but I've got a plan," stated Johnny.

"A plan?" asked a puzzled Mavis.

As they rounded the corner of the hotel, Johnny hit a button in his pocket and a convertible top car responded with a beep of its horn and flash of its lights. "HOLY RABIES!" exclaimed Mavis as her eyes widened and her smile grew even bigger. Johnny opened the passenger door for Mavis and took her hand while she sat down on the leather seat. Johnny came around to the driver's door and climbed in and started the car. He asked all while looking at Mavis, "Are you ready for this?" As he said this, he pressed a button and immediately the top of the vehicle started to make noise and move to its storage area back in the trunk. Mavis' eyes lit up even more as she looked up at the night sky while in the car and gave a small giggle of appreciation. Smiling, she looked at Johnny and took his hand and said, "Awesome!"

On their drive, Johnny couldn't resist in looking over at his girlfriend from time to time, seeing her stare so brightly at all the sites around her speeding by with a large smile on her black lipstick covered lips. He reached over the center console area to where Mavis had folded her hands together in her lap and took her left hand, webbing his fingers around hers. Mavis looked over at him with a smile. They looked into each other's eyes briefly not talking but understanding what the other was saying by what they saw in each other's eyes and smiled. _"I'm glad he came back to me,"_ thought Mavis. _"I'm glad Drac brought me back to her,"_ Johnny thought to himself.

Johnny then had an idea that he wish he thought of when they got into the convertible. "Would you like to listen to some music for a little bit?" Asked Johnny while keeping an eye on his driving. "Sure!" Mavis said excitedly. As Johnny turned the radio on, the radio dial was already on a great classic rock station. "Is this ok?" Johnny asked. "Yes. This is awesome!" Exclaimed Mavis.

As they arrived to their destination, Mavis didn't notice at first but she then noticed Johnny took her to a concert. "HOLY RABIES JOHNNY! Who are we going to see?" asked Mavis. With the biggest grin from ear to ear, Johnny produced out of his pocket a pair of tickets. Mavis took one and looked what was printed on the ticket. Her blue eyes widened and let out a gasp of surprise. She was speechless at this point. When she came around she let out a loud, "HOLY RABIES!" while her mouth was wide open not thinking to hide her fangs from plain view of any on-lookers. Johnny came around from the other side of the car and took her hand. "I take it you like?" Asked Johnathan while looking at her beautiful smile with her fangs still showing a little. She just looked at him and nodded in acceptance.

"Ever since I met you, they have been my favorite to listen to and I always wanted to see them live! I LOVE AEROSMITH!" exclaimed Mavis. "Thank you so much Johnny!"

"Come on. We better get in there before it starts," stated Johnny. With this, he lead the two of them to the ticket stand. Making way through the crowd, they found the best spot to watch. The cover band started to play and Mavis really liked them too. After the cover band finished, Aerosmith took the stage. Mavis started to scream with excitement. Johnny couldn't help but smile and pull her closer in a side hug. As they started play, Mavis couldn't help but to start dancing and pulled Johnny into her dance. They danced to most of their songs, even slow danced to a couple.

As the concert ended, Mavis couldn't help but be sad about it ending but was too excited that she got to experience Aerosmith live. "That was so awesome Johnny! How did you know I wanted to see them live?" asked Mavis

"I remember when you first heard them and kina' got addicted to listening to them so I thought why not see if they were touring or something. And here we are. Surprised?" Johnny asked with a big smile on his face.

"I sure was!" exclaimed Mavis. With this, Mavis quickly took her arms around Johnny's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As the kiss lasted longer and longer, Johnny couldn't help feel the look of all the on-lookers staring at their public displays of affection. At the end of the kiss, he did look around and saw some people staring and smiling. Someone let out a wolf whistle and another stated, "Looks like you need a room." Mavis looked up at Johnathan with curiosity. "What are they talking about?"

Johnny's face when red looking at Mavis, "Uh…I…Think it's better to talk about that somewhere else," Johnny tried to explain. Mavis looked at Johnny's red face and then realized what they meant and felt the warmth of embarrassment.

"Anyways," Johnny said trying to change the subject. "I think it's time for some food. Come on. I got another surprise for you," said Johnny as he took her hand and lead her to the car. "It's just down the road a little," as Johnny started the car.

Moments later, Johnny pulled the convertible to a beautiful restaurant on the beach. Mavis's smiled with her mouth open, exposing her fangs. As they exited the car, the couple took each other's hand and walked to the greeter's stand. Johnny mentioned his reservation under his name to the greeter and the greeter said with a smile, "You have perfect timing, sir. We have just finished preparing your table. If you would please follow me, I will show you the way." As soon as the greeter said this, he was off and walking past all the other couples and families dining in the main area. As Mavis was letting Johnny lead with her hand in his, she saw some empty tables in the back of the dining room thinking these are one of their tables until they passed them and went through another door. This door lead to the rear of the building onto a wooden patio over-looking the ocean. Continuing off the patio was a beautifully lit pier that made its way out over the sandy beach and stopped just at the water's edge with an island style decorated gazebo at the end.

Mavis stopped short of the gazebo all while taking in her surroundings from the noise of the surf against the beach to the smell of crisp, dark blue ocean water, and how beautiful and romantic this looked. The gazebo had candles burning bright around its pillars while a single table had candles burning bright in the middle surrounding a vase full of the most beautiful Hawaiian flowers. It wasn't long before Johnny noticed she stopped. She was amazed at what he surprised her with. Johnny then began to notice tears forming her big blue eye, a smile was starting to grow bigger until her fangs almost exposed. Before this were to happen and before the greeter would have seen anything, Johnny quickly squeezed her hand and said, "Surprise! Do you like what you see Mavy?"

As Mavis finally came back to reality from her surprise, she looked up at Johnathan with happy tears in her eyes and just smiled, "I can't believe you would do all this for me Johnny! It's so wonderful and beautiful. Thank you so very much!" She exclaimed wiping away the tears in a way to not mess up her make-up. Johnny just smiled seeing her so happy, "Happy birthday, Mavis! I love you," said Johnny.

Mavis looked deep into his eyes and took both of his hands into hers and squeezed them in gratification. "Thank you very much, Johnny. I love you too." She then started to lean into him, closed her eyes and pressed her small lips onto his and stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity and something she did not want to end. After a few seconds however, Johnny and Mavis both heard someone clear their throat loudly as to get their attention. It was the greeter waiting patiently by their table. "I apologize for disturbing you. Would you like to be seated?" Asked the greeter. They both looked at the greeter then back at each other. They both smiled, letting out a small giggle and laugh. "Sorry 'bout that dude. Got caught up in the moment if you know what I mean," Johnny said all while giving the greeter a wink. "I completely understand sir. Trust me, it happens more than I'd like to admit. No harm done." As the greeter said this Johnny assisted Mavis into her chair and the greeter then assisted Johnny. "Your waiter for the evening will be with you momentarily. Please excuse me and enjoy your evening," said the greeter as he parted. "Thank you!" Mavis said as the greeter walked away from the gazebo.

The next couple hours were spent eating and talking about the concert, all of their adventures, and possible travels up to this point. Mavis mentioned how awesome it was that Johnny wanted her to have her birthday in Hawaii and thanked him so much for a wonderful time exploring and dancing. Mavis then started to talk about the future and where they would go next after a few months of a break at the Hotel. Johnny replied in his usual "just roll with it" attitude, "You never know where we could go next." After saying this, he started to reach in his pocket. Once he did, he felt the small box that he stuffed in his pocket earlier that evening. _"Oh crap! I almost forgot about this. I am so crazily scared right now,"_ Johnny thought to himself as his eyes went wide, his smile disappeared from his face, and he thought he felt like his heart stopped a minute causing him to go very pale.

Mavis was taking a sip of her drink when she brought her eyes up to Johnny's face. She then saw how pale he had become. "Johnny? Are you alight? You look like you saw a ghost." Johnny immediately broke out of his nervous trance as soon as he saw Mavis's face show worry for him.

"I'm fine. Say. Do you want to go for a walk? On the beach? I think I could use some fresh air and a walk," said Johnny trying to cover up his nervousness as best he could. Mavis liked the idea and thought it would help Johnny. "That would be nice. Come to think of it, you have been acting strangely ever since we left my Dad's hotel. Are you sure you are ok?" Mavis asked as she got up from her chair.

"I swear Mav, I am okay." Johnny said through a toothed smile as he too got up from his chair and joined her on the walk down the steps to the beach. Johnny then decided it was a good idea to take his shoes off and walk barefoot on the sand. Mavis didn't ague as she took her short dress heels off. She always loved the feeling of the sand between her petite toes. Johnny waited for Mavis to take off her heels and held out his hand for her to grasp. The couple started to walk side-by-side holding hands down the beach looking at the open ocean thanks to the moon light. They walked on a little longer and talked about how beautiful Hawaii is and what else they could see for future visits. Even Mavis hinted on possibly living in Hawaii. Johnny just nodded in agreeance.

" _The time is perfect. You can do this Johnny. Don't blow it."_ Johnny suddenly stopped walking. Mavis felt this in her hand and she too stopped and looked at him. She saw him looking up at the stars. "Look at all the stars. I'm sure you don't see so many at Hotel Transylvania." Mavis looked at him as he was speaking then looked up. She certainly knew what he was talking about.

" _Okay Johnathan, now's your chance!"_ As Johnny was thinking to himself and seeing he distracted Mavis just enough to slide in front of her kneeling to one knee. _"Now before she notices!"_ He thought.

"Mavis… I love you so very much." Mavis then turned her attention to her boyfriend who was acting really strange to her. Her face full of puzzlement. "Ever since I saw you that night at your dad's hotel, I knew you were special. And I don't mean being a vampire." Johnny grinned as trying to keep a little humor in the speech. "I zinged with you that night. And when I left on that air plane the day after, I felt lost. Like I left a part of myself behind that I needed to survive. I am so grateful that your dad brought me back. And ever since then we have traveled to many places. Most I have been to before. But there so much better since you were with me to share in the adventure. Having you by my side these two years have been the happiest times of my life." As he finished, he reached for his pocket and started fidgeting with the box inside making sure he was ready. "Mavis, I guess… what I'm trying to say… well…what I mean to ask is…" saying as he got nervous, more than he had ever been. "Will you continue to make me happy and marry me?" As Johnny said this, he gave Mavis a great big smile and pulled out the box from his pocket and opened it showing its beauty even in the moon light.

Mavis's eyes got wider and her jaw started to drop as she saw what was in the box and what her boyfriend now asked her. With her heightened, vampire eye site, she saw how beautiful the ring was. The band was of gold that had a circle of eight small sparkling diamonds encircling what she thought was the most gorgeous blood red ruby she had ever seen. To her, it was sparkling brighter than all the small diamonds combined.

As Johnny saw the shock in her face and her jaw drop, he started to get nervous and ramble on about the ring. "It's a blood red ruby with some diamonds to accent it and the band is made out of gold so there is no hint of silver to…" as Johnny was trying to explain the ring to Mavis, she just fell on top of him, giving him the biggest hug ever. "YES JOHNNY! I'LL MARRY YOU!" exclaimed Mavis. As he was not ready to be jumped on, he fell to the sand along with her on top of him. Tears of joy filler her eyes and she repeated herself but choked up a little, "I love you Johnny and yes, I will marry you."

As the moment past, Mavis picked herself up off of her newly acquired fiancé. Johnny stood up in front of her, picking the ring out of its box, looking at her hand and placing the ring securely around her finger as he brought his eyes up to stare into her hypnotizing blue eyes. Mavis stared at the ring while Johnny was putting it on her finger. After he completed this task, she looked up at him and quickly got closer to his face until their lips met. Their kiss deepened in intensity. They wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as possible. Breaking the kiss only for a moment to breath but continued a little more until they finished with a few quick pecks.

As they walked off the beach and back to the convertible, they were even closer than before. A smile on both of their faces, Johnny's arm around Mavis's shoulder and Mavis having both of her arms wrapped around his mid-section in a side hug and her head leaning on his shoulder. Johnny opened the convertible door for his new fiancé, walked around and got in the convertible as well. As they drove back to their hotel, their hands never left each other. Johnny's smile never ended. Mavis was the same way. Then out of nowhere, they managed to both say "Awesome" in a laid back manner at the same time. The newly engaged couple found themselves looking at each other for a second and both giving a chuckle.

"Johnny, I really love this ring. It is so beautiful. But more importantly, I love you more than anything," Mavis said while Johnny was pulling into a parking space at the hotel.

"I love you too Mavy." Johnny replied with a deep smile of accomplishment and leaning over to kiss her.

"I have to ask though, where did you find this?" Asked Mavis.

"I was looking online to get some ideas when I saw this jeweler here in Hawaii had a picture of this ring. I called them up about it to make sure they still had it. While you were sleeping during the day, I snuck out of the hotel room so I could go see it. Let me tell you, the first time I saw it in person, I knew it was the one for you. The picture online didn't compare to what I saw in person. I was hoping you would like it and think that the red ruby in the middle symbolizes my heart for you." As Johnny finished explaining, he started to tear up by his own explanation of the ring. Mavis just let out an "AWWW," knowing how cute and adorable Johnny looked right now just by explaining his intensions and how his eyes gleamed in the light of the parking lot.

"Of course I thought that way Johnny. That's why I zinged with you." A smile came over her face while looking at Johnny's in the dimly lit convertible.

"I guess we better call it a night. I know the sun won't be up for a few more hours but we have a plane ride back to Romania real early tomorrow evening and we still have to pack up," Johnny said as he was opening up the car door. Mavis followed, "I can't wait to show everyone back home. Dad is going to be so surprised." As they both stepped out of car and walked toward the hotel entrance and to the elevator.

"Actually, expect a big party when we get back," Johnny mentioned.

"How do you know this?" asked Mavis with a peculiar look on her face.

"I actually asked your dad if he was planning anything after our trip. I also asked him if I could propose to you. Of course he said yes and he said he would be not just throwing a little birthday party for you but a congratulatory party for us," Johnny said.

"So you had to ask my dad first to propose to me?" Mavis asked as she did not understand why. She started to think, _"There goes my dad again, always being over protective and controlling."_

"Yea. It's kinda' a tradition to ask the father for his daughter's hand in marriage, especially back in history." Johnny explained.

"Oh so it's not a controlling thing from my dad?" asked Mavis.

"Of course not. And even if he did say no, I would have proposed anyway," Johnny finished with a big grin toward his future wife.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush. If I could," said Mavis playfully.

As they got out of the elevator onto their floor and opened their room, they quick started to clean up a little and getting relaxed. The couple left an outfit out for the next evening so they would be ready for their trip back. They both slipped into their respective PJ's. Johnny crawled into his bed and under the sheets. Before Mavis got into her bed, she walked over to Johnny. Mavis bent down to meet his lips with hers in a last passionate kiss of the night.

Johnny then said in a playful but tired voice, "Good night my Mavy Wavy."

Mavis replied back the same playful manner as she was crawling under her bed covers, "Good night my Johnny-stein."

Johnny then shut the light out. They both laid in the dark wide awake looking at the ceiling. Minutes later, Johnny could hear Mavis's voice, "I can't sleep. Can you?"

"No. not at all." Johnny replied in the dark.

"I think with all this excitement that happened tonight, I can't sleep," said Mavis.

Johnny thought for a moment while he tried to swallow the knot in his throat. "Do you want to cuddle? Maybe that will both help us sleep? Umm…I'm not saying that we have to do anything, if you know what I mean," Johnny asking as his face felt hot with embarrassment. Mavis didn't say anything. All he could hear was her shuffling out of her bed. The next thing he knew, he felt the other side of the bed sink in a little with the presence of another body. Mavis quickly cuddled closer to her zing while covering herself with the same blankets Johnny was using. She felt so scared right now and was asking herself, _"What am I doing?"_ She knew what he meant and she knew he wouldn't do anything dirty so she felt ok about this. And besides, they were getting married soon. To her, this kind of felt natural to her to cuddle up with her new fiancé.

As she finished climbing under the sheets and getting closer to Johnny's body, she found his face in the dark and started to kiss him. He returned the gesture. They passionately kissed for minutes. When both felt satisfied, they both said goodnight to each other in each other's arms. Mavis using Johnny's chest as a pillow and Johnny put his arm around Mavis's waist. Something in both of them told them that this feeling this was right and okay. Soon they both quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling, and dreaming of each other and their future together.


	2. Chapter 2: Turbulence

**Author's note:**

 **Here we go. Chapter 2 finished. I will try and continue to upload as quickly as I can. Although with work and family taking up a lot of my time each week, I may not be able to frequently update as much. Hopefully I will be able to upload a new chapter each week for everyone. Let me know what you think about the twist in my story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Turbulence**

As the alarm went off, Johnny found himself slowly waking from a great dream. He quickly turned the alarm off and recalled his dream. Remembering the finer details of a certain cute vampire girl and an off-the-charts gorgeous engagement ring. _"Wow. That was a really great dream,"_ thinking to himself. Then he realized something. It wasn't a dream at all. The ring and the girl were REAL!

Johnny looked over at the alarm clock again and found it was the evening, around six. He slept well, to think about it. He slept all through the day which he wasn't accustom to doing much as he'd been a light sleeper ever since he was a child. And being with Mavis for two years, you would have though he was used to being up at night. He tried to sleep all day sometimes and be up with her at night, but couldn't always accommodate her. At least he tried and that's all she cared about. He always had to get some sun to wash over his body… almost like being energized. This night was different, however. Johnny tried to move then realized he couldn't… like something was weighing him down. He pulled the covers back away from his left shoulder with his free right arm and tried to free his left, to no avail.

Not sure what was holding him down, Johnny removed the covers even more, past his chest and stomach only to see a head of silky black hair on his chest and an arm going from his left side to his right. She was laying on his left arm somehow. _"She must have been cold to cover up completely under the sheets,"_ he thought. He saw a ring on her left hand, the same ring from his dream. And to him the ring looked very large against her tiny hand and finger that it was wrapped around… but still looked gorgeous.

He decided to take his left hand and move some of the hair behind her ear very gingerly as to not wake her up. With this, he was able to see some of the vampiress's features. Her eyes closed tightly, nose kind of wrinkled up and her small mouth partially open, exposing a fang from what Johnny could see. She looked cute and peaceful while sleeping. Johnny decided to quickly capture this tender moment and grab his cell phone. He took a quick candid shot to savor and cherish in all its cuteness just like others he had of her sleeping as a bat and doing random but cute things.

" _Should I wake her up now or let her sleep a little more? We really don't have to leave for another hour and a half."_ Pondering for a moment. _"I'll let her sleep for a little while longer,"_ he decided to himself. She just looked too perfect and peaceful to wake up plus she had this cute little, light snore. Johnny couldn't help but smile at it. Johnny decided to lay there, content in thinking on what transpired the night before and how, in his mind, he just became the world's luckiest man.

As thirty minutes passed, he started to begin to play with her hair more. Then deciding to softly run his hand up and down her exposed arm and gently called out some of her pet names he father had used too much. "Mavy. Wake up my sweet fangs. Time to rise with the moon, Mavy Wavy." Soon she began to stir. First a small stretch, then slowly picking up her head. With her left eye barely open and her right completely closed still, she started to look around, getting her bearings. She put her head back down on Johnny's chest for a moment but then tilted her head back to look up at his face with a little confusion on who woke her up. After a moment, a smile crept onto her face knowing who had woken her.

He smiled down at her while combing his fingers through her messed up hair. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Very," she managed to say before yawning uncontrollably showing her fangs. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's six thirty. Our flight leaves at eight forty-five so we have to get up and get ready," he said softly. Not arguing the fact they needed to get up, Mavis moved off of Johnny's warm body, removed the covers from herself and got up to stretch even more. She didn't notice but the t-shirt she wore to bed had gotten wrinkled up and slightly raised up showing her pale skinned belly as she stretched to the ceiling, but she didn't care to notice.

"Go ahead and use the bathroom first. I'll change out here while you're in there," getting up and putting his feet on the floor and stretching himself as he explained.

"Okay," said Mavis caught in another yawn, picking up her clothes she left out, and heading for the bathroom. Both "love bats (even though Johnny was still a human)" got dressed in some comfortable clothes to travel in. Mavis cleaned her hair up a little and brushed her fangs. After Mavis finished, Johnny went next taking the time to freshen up as well.

After Johnny finished brushing his teeth, he came out from the bathroom taking the opportunity to sneak up behind Mavis as she stared down at her new ring. Johnny quickly wrapped his arms around her waist before she was able to react. Even though, she could have easily countered his move with her vampiress speed but that wouldn't have been fun. Mavis couldn't help but let out a cute giggle at his romantic attempt.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Asked Johnny playfully as he brought his head down on to her left shoulder trying to make eye contact with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I was admiring your heart," Mavis replied with a grin and her eyes closed lightly leaning her head on his.

"My heart?" pondered Johnny.

"Well… yeah. I named my new ring. 'Johnny's Heart'." As he heard this, his face started to blush. "Aww…You really know how to pull at a guy's heart strings," replied Johnny as he leaned further over Mavis's shoulder and stole a deep kiss, squeezing her closer. Mavis instinctively put a hand on the back of Johnny's head to bring him even closer.

"I wish we could stay like this for a little while longer but we have to get to the airport soon," said Johnny after their impromptu romantic period ended. "You're right," replied Mavis never breaking eye contact with him.

They both made a final sweep of the hotel room and their bags, making sure not to leave anything behind. Seeing that everything was accounted for, the couple picked up their bags and got in to the elevator heading for the main lobby.

"I'm really going to miss 'Hawee-wee' for a while," Mavis said as she started to frown.

"Oh don't you worry Mavy, we'll be back here in no time. There is sooo much more to see," Johnny replied hoping to cheer his zing up. She smiled brightly at him. The doors opened, they exited the elevator and headed for the receptionist. Johnny handed over the room keys and both walked outside into the darkness. With their bags now stuffed in the trunk of the convertible. They quickly climbed in the car and drove towards the airport.

Once they reached the airport, Johnny followed the signs as to where to return the rental convertible. With here keen eyesight, Mavis helped to look for a spot to park. As she found a suitable space, Johnny parked and both exited the rental. Picking up their bags from the trunk, they proceeded to the rental clerk where Johnny turned over the keys. They were off to the main part of the airport, hand-in-hand to check in their bags and go through security.

Making their way through security was very easy tonight and they walked making it to the boarding gate with time to spare. Mavis and Johnny both sat down to wait out the forty-five minutes until their flight boarded. They kept entertained with some of Johnny's music. Mavis intertwined her hand with Johnny's and placed her head on his shoulder. From time-to-time, she would squeeze Johnny's hand as a song came on that she really liked. Johnny then would bookmark the song for later. Looking up from time-to-time, Johnny would check to see if their flight was still on time on the terminal's board. Moments later, the gate attendant was overhead on the loud speaker, getting the attention of them and the rest of the airport. _"Attention. Flight 765 from Hawaii to Hong Kong at Gate A9 has been delayed by thirty minutes. Estimated departure time is nine fifteen local time. We apologize for any inconvenience and will further update if there is any changes. Thank you."_

"Bummer," replied Johnny removing his one earbud.

"It could have been worse. The flight could have gotten cancelled," stated Mavis.

"You're right on that. Well. We'll just 'roll with it' then," said Johnny smiling at Mavis. Mavis smiled back and was about to get back into listening to music when Johnny came up with a great idea.

"You know we haven't eaten yet, would you like one of those 'Monster' cookies? I think I saw the cookie stand just a few gates down. I haven't had one of those in a while," Johnny asked his fiancé.

"That sounds yummy! Yes, please," she politely responded.

"I'll be back before you can say 'Frankenstein'," joked Johnny and stood up.

Mavis looked at him a little confused with one eyebrow raised. Johnny saw he confused expression and bent over to whisper in her ear, "What I meant to say is I'll be back quickly." Mavis then let out an, "Oh," signifying her understanding of what he meant but still not understanding the joke. He gave a quick peck on the cheek before heading off.

She watched him walk away for a moment then turned around and looked around at all the other people waiting. As she was scanning the terminal, her eyes slowly went down to her ring when she noticed her pinky finger playing with it. She put her hand out a bit to get a better look and started to smile. An elderly couple sitting across the next row and diagonal of Mavis was watching her gazing at the blood red ruby ring. The husband spoke first and asked, "That is a beautiful ring sweetie. Did he propose to you?" Mavis was a little startled but then looked up at who was speaking to her.

"Yes…yes he did. Just last night for a birthday surprise," she replied to the couple. The couple just smiled at her and both spoke at the same time, "Good for you! Congratulations!"

"Thank you very much!" Mavis replied. "To me, I think he picked out the world's most beautiful ring."

"It sure is. And he seems like a nice young man," the elderly wife said.

"He is very nice and gentle. He can be a little clueless and clumsy at times but that adds to his charm and cuteness. Although he sure knows how to surprise a girl," laughed Mavis.

"That is so sweet my dear," said the wife.

"Are you two heading home to tell your families?" asked the elderly husband.

"Harold! Stop nosing in other people's affairs!" retorted the wife.

"No it's okay ma'am. I don't mind at all. Yes we are heading back to my home. To my dad's hotel in fact. Although my dad already knows because my fiancé asked his permission, none of my aunts and uncles know yet," explained Mavis.

"Oh that's wonderful dear. So your dad owns a hotel in China?" curiously asked the elderly woman not intrigued in hearing about their travel.

"No. We have to take another flight from Hong Kong to Romania."

"Romania? Ah ha!" exclaimed the elderly man. "Please don't be offended or frightened when I ask but are you a vampire?" asked Harold as his voice trailed off into a whisper at the end. Mavis had a scared look on her face and was kind of concerned to respond not knowing what this couple's true intentions were. "It's okay if you don't want to answer sweetie," reassured the elderly woman. "We understand it's best to keep it secret. We actually are friends of a vampire family in China," chimed in the elderly wife seeing how scared Mavis got. That was reassuring to Mavis. She knew this couple wouldn't harm her. They would have done so by now if they wanted to. Mavis then moved over a couple seats so she could be directly in front of the couple and be a little quieter in her response. "Yes I am but my fiancé is human."

"We figured that much. We didn't mean to offend or scare you sweetie. Like I said, we too are friends of vampires and monsters. We try to go see our vampire friends in China as much as possible while both of us are alive and healthy enough to travel," replied the wife.

" _Whew. That is so reassuring,"_ thought Mavis to herself. "That's so awesome! So you know of the existence of other monsters too?" whispered Mavis.

"Yes. You see, we traveled when we were young," explained the husband. "We were in the Caribbean many years ago at the same time when a hurricane hit. We were actually saved by this kind vampire, the same one that lives in China now. And we have seen other monsters too in our travels. They are some of the nicest people we have ever met. Now you said you are going to Romania? Does that mean you are going to the Hotel Transylvania?" finished Harold.

"Yes. You have heard of it also?" asked Mavis with a smile.

The elderly wife's jaw dropped in surprise now knowing who she was speaking with. "Oh my goodness," she said as quietly as possible. "Harold, I think we have been talking to a famous vampire of the monster world. Are you indeed the daughter of the great Count Dracula?" asked the wife. Not soon after, Harold's face lit up and he let out a, "Well, I'll be."

"I'm Mavis Dracula," as she put her hand out to shake Harold's and his wife's hand.

"Mavis it is so nice to meet you sweetie. I'm Linda by-the-way and this is my husband, Harold," Linda said while shaking her hand.

"So you know my dad?" questioned Mavis.

"We know of him but have never met him before. All we have heard was from our vampire friends that he is considered the lord of all vampires in the world," replied Linda.

"You know, I have really never spoken to any other humans, except for my fiancé's family. It's amazing how many know of the existence of vampires and monsters," said Mavis.

"There are a lot of us that know. We try not to speak about it in the open as to help keep their existence a secret unless we are sure they are monster or friends of monsters. It's like a secret society that helps each other when needed," Linda replied.

At this time Johnathan came back with two fresh monster cookies. Johnny saw as he was walking up that Mavis was talking with the elderly couple. "Hey Mavs, I've got your cookie here and it's really hot. Oh… hello there," said Johnny as he handed the cookie to Mavis while looking at the elderly couple.

"Johnny, I would like to introduce you to Harold and Linda. This is my fiancé, Johnny," said Mavis in a formal style greeting. Harold and Linda shook Johnny's hand. "Congratulations on your engagement son!" said Harold. "I think you found the best person to be your wife," Linda added.

"Thank you very much. That really means a lot," replied Johnny as his face started to blush a little.

"So, Johnny. I was talking with Harold and Linda here and they are on their way to China to visit some of their friends. There friends are vampires too. Can't you believe it? Meeting other humans that know?" Mavis asked while taking a small bite out of her cookie and smiling. Her eyes partially rolled in the back of her head a little after tasting the warm, sweet, gooiness of the chocolate and cookie melded into one over her tongue.

"Well, that's..." Johnny froze from un wrapping a corner of his cookie wrapper. His head came up showing his eyes wide with fear. He turned his head to Mavis and she saw his reaction and knew exactly what to say.

"Yes Johnny, they know about the existence of monsters and they know I am a vampire. They also know my dad is Count Dracula," replied Mavis in between bites of cookie.

"It's ok son. We have always sworn secrecy for vampire and monster existence," explained Harold to help ease the boy's mind.

"Well…okay then. That's awesome, actually. It truly can be a small world," Johnny said as he put on a smile and finally took a bite out of his cookie.

As the four of them talked for what seemed like hours, they shared stories and adventures in traveling here and there. Mavis was really quite impressed and relieved that there were more humans as kind as Johnny's family that knew of monsters. It gave Mavis hope that one day, humankind and monster kind could co-exist. At about nine o'clock, the gate attendant called out on the overhead speaker, "Ladies and gentleman, at this time, flight 765 will begin boarding. Please have your boarding passes and documentation ready."

"Well, that is us. Mavis, Johnathan. I hope you two have the best wedding and good luck in your future life together," said Linda.

"Thank you very much," Mavis and Johnny said. "I wish you safe travels," said Mavis. They all shook hands respectably one last time before heading to the forming line to board the flight.

As the young couple boarded the plane and took their assigned seats. Johnny thought of something and explained it to Mavis. "I really hope this delay doesn't harm us in anyway. We won't have much time until the sun comes up when we get to Hong Kong and making out other flight."

"I think we'll be fine Johnny. You sure are concerned for me ever since Japan. I do like that you care about me but you worry too much. I'm a big girl and can do things too. Besides, I brought some sunscreen just in case," Mavis replied. Johnny just smiled and blushed. "I just want to make sure you don't get any burns on that gorgeous face of yours."

"Aww," replied Mavis as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Johnny stowed away their carry-ons above them with the exception of his phone and headphones for music. He squeezed by Mavis to the window seat and buckled in. They both watched as people boarded the plane slowly. The flight attendant shut the plane's hatch and the plane started to get taxied to the runway. As this was happening, the flight attendant was going through all the protocols and emergency procedures to the passengers.

As Mavis and Johnny thought the flight attendant's speech was complete, the attendant continued, "And finally, we would like to congratulate the couple in fourteen 'A' and 'B' on their recent engagement. Congratulations Johnny and Mavis!" As the flight attendant finish, she started to clap, the whole plane clapped and cheered for the young couple. Johnny and Mavis felt so embarrassed at the impromptu announcement of their engagement. They just smiled in gratitude knowing who told the attendant of their engagement, Harold and Linda. "Thank you!" yelled Mavis so everyone heard her. Some female voice behind the couple yelled, "Let's see the ring!" With this, Mavis lifted her left arm up in the air pointing the ring to the back. Gasps of surprise and some wolf calls were heard as everyone found the ring beautiful.

As the excitement died down, Mavis and Johnny got settled in for a long flight home. As the plane accelerated into the night sky, they could feel the plane making course corrections to start its long trek over the Pacific. The captain heard over the intercom gave a short itinerary of the flight path and how he will turn the seat belt sign off momentarily when they reach a cruising altitude.

After a while, Johnny and Mavis looked at each other. "Were on our way home," said Mavis. "I am kind of glad that we are taking a break from traveling for a while but I will still miss 'Hawee-wee'."

"I hear you. I'm used to always traveling but a break is always a good thing. Especially when it's with you," smiled Johnny. Mavis smiled back and leaned on his shoulder. Johnny took his right arm and placed it around her right shoulder to pull her closer. "Music?" Johnny asked. Mavis just nodded in agreeance not wanting to move away from his warm shoulder. Both took an ear bud to listen to music to pass the time. "Any specific type?" asked Johnny.

"Any is fine," replied Mavis.

As Johnny hit the shuffle button on his phone, he made sure to keep anything too loud and hard out of the shuffle. When he finished fiddling with the playlist, he put the phone down on his lap and took Mavis's right hand with his left, just slowly rubbing the top of her hand with his fingertips. She turned her hand over exposing her palm. He continued to move his fingertips up from her wrist to her finger tips. He looked over and saw her eyes were closed but she was smiling as she enjoyed this.

This eventually made her fall asleep on Johnny's shoulder. He gently removed the ear bud from her ear and he too removed his. He also thought it would be a good idea to catch up on a little more sleep. He closed his eyes and put his head on top of hers and quickly dozed off.

As hours went by into the flight, a violent shaking of the plane woke Johnny up. Confused, he didn't know how long it was since they left Hawaii. He opened the blind to the window, all he could see was the night and some dark clouds. He closed the window blind as another pocket of turbulence caught the plane. This one woke Mavis up. She picked her head up and looked around then looked at Johnny.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Mavis asked with a concern look.

"Looks like a little bit of turbulence," he answered. "Not to worry. I've been through worse before."

The captain flipped on the seat belt sign as a precaution and notified the passengers of the turbulence and he would do his best to steer clear of it. Johnny looked out the window again and saw a flash of light from lightning. _"This doesn't look good if the Cap' is trying to fly in this,"_ he thought to himself. Mavis saw a glimpse out the window while Johnny had it open. "That does not look good," she whispered. It seemed the turbulence was getting worse also.

Moments later, a brighter flash of lightning accompanied very closely by thunder and a loud crash that shook the plane violently. The lights all went out in the cabin except for a bright glow out the windows could be seen. Johnny looked at it and saw the plane's engine was on fire. _"This is not good,"_ Johnny said in his head.

"Johnny, what's happening? I'm scared," Mavis said as she buried herself into her fiancé's chest and wrapped herself around him. Other passengers started to panic and scream at the chaos around them. "I'm right hear Mavis," as he put his hands around her and combed through her hair. The plane continued to shake violently.

Suddenly, they heard a gentleman's voice in the dark at the front of the plane yelling as loud as he could to be heard over the loud roar. "Everyone! I want you to stay calm please! As a precaution, please reach for your water flotation devices under the front seat. The captain is trying to regain electronics back so he can at least find the nearest airport and land there. But for now, please have your flotation dev…" a large crack and bang could only be heard over the co-pilot. At the same time, all Johnny could remember seeing in the dark cabin was the plane's hatch was no longer there. It was replaced by empty darkness with moments of flashing light with even a louder noise entering the cabin along with a lot of turbulent wind. The oxygen masks fell from the compartments above scaring Mavis and a lot of the other passengers. Mavis clenched on to Johnny even tighter.

Johnny was frozen with fear, not knowing what to do and what was happening. _"Are we going to crash and die? How is this fair! We've only just begun living our lives together! Please don't take her away from me! NOT AGAIN!"_ As his thoughts ran rampant through his head, he quickly snapped out of it and started to grab the life vests under the seats for him and Mavis. "Mavis. Sweetie. Put this on. Quickly!" He handed her the life jacket to her. He helped her wrap the jacket around herself while keeping constant eye contact with her. "I'm scared too so please don't let go of me whatever you do," he said as he put on his life vest. "Remember, we have been though some bad stuff before and came out with no problems. I love you and I will always protect you no matter what," he reassured her.

"Johnny! What's happening to the plane?" asked Mavis. She saw the fear and urgency in his eyes. She knew everything was not okay. Johnny's quirkiness and comical demeanor were now replaced by concern and seriousness. She only saw him one other time like this when she was almost caught by the sun rise back on their trip to Japan about a year ago.

"The plane is going down, Mavis. Into the ocean. I'll hold onto you and never let go! Always remember I love you no matter what happens and I will be with you forever!" Johnny answered. They saw each other's faces only with flashes of light from the burning engine and lightning around them. Both kept their eyes on each other not chancing on letting the other out of sight.

As the noise grew louder, Johnny feared that the ocean was getting closer. He felt the nose of the plane dip down more and suddenly. He really wanted to know what was happening up front but did not want to let Mavis go and leaving her alone was out of the question. Little did he know that there was not much of a cockpit and first class section left. As tears were filling up his eyes only thinking of how unfair life was right now and to the best times he spent with his fiancé. From back when he crashed into her on the steps of Hotel Transylvania to seeing such a beautiful face for the first time and seeing that zing sparkle through her beautiful blue eyes. The only thought going through his mind was how unfair this was and both of them had many years ahead of them to wanting to go back to the past in Hawaii and find another plane. He pulled her closer to him never wanting to let go as he began to sob.

Mavis felt Johnny starting to convulse as he cried even harder. She took her hands and put them on his cheeks. She moved his head to make eye contact with him and sternly kissed him to show he was not alone. Tears also filling her eyes as she clenched them shut to try to stop them but the tears still leaked out. She ended the kiss and wrapped her arms around him tightly and her head on his shoulder. "I love you Johnny! I'm right hear with you darling. I'm never letting go. Please don't be scared," Mavis said reassuringly.

As the storm raged on outside, churning up an already disturbed ocean, the plane kept getting closer and closer. The storm never letting up. Johnny and Mavis didn't know how much time was left. They just hoped this would be all over and everything would be ok… and soon. Suddenly they felt what was left of the nose hit the water with such force, breaking it apart instantly and causing a flood of ocean water to hit the couple. This force of hitting the water stunned them but they quickly regained their bearings. Seeing what was left of the sinking plane, Johnny unbuckled his belt and Mavis followed. Quickly making their way to the front of the nose-less plane, seeing the severe storm raging on around. The wind was fierce and howling. The ocean was churned up with monstrous waves. With the water quickly rising in the cabin, Mavis and Johnny were running out of time before everything would be submerged. Making their way to what was left of the front, they quickly jumped out into the wind, rain, and waves. Swimming away from the wreckage as fast as possible, hoping it would not pull them under with it. Johnny found a large piece of debris floating by and he quickly grabbed it hoping Mavis could at least lay down on it. Johnny helped Mavis up on the debris while he held on and floated with it. Johnny quickly found out, the piece of plane was too small for both of them. But that was ok, as long as Mavis was on it and safe for now. He could hold on and be content, knowing she would be safe.

"Climb up Johnny!" yelled Mavis over the storm.

"It's too small for both of us! If I climb up, it'll sink! Don't worry, I'll be fine floating with it!" replied Johnny trying to keep his head above the pounding waves. Mavis reached out for his hand to grab. "Johnny! Take my hand and don't let go of me!" exclaimed Mavis.

Johnny quickly reached over and took her tiny hand in his, grasping intently to never let go. "What are we going to do?" asked Mavis as she looked at Johnny for an answer. "Just hold on hoping this storm finishes soon! Then we can see what's around."

"This isn't fair! I almost lost you once! I don't want to lose you again!" yelled Mavis hoping the storm would listen and just quit. "We will survive this Mavy! I never want to lose you ever again either! You are always with me! In my soul and in my heart! And you have me forever!" Johnny said all while trying to hold back tears.

As quickly as Johnny said this, a menacing shadow started to creep up on them. Johnny and Mavis both looked up to where the shadow was coming from and the couple did not like what they saw. A massive wave towered over them. Before they could react, it fell onto them, devouring the couple under the water for a brief moment. Once the piece of plane came back up with Mavis holding on for dear life, she quickly caught her breath. She noticed her hand was empty, the hand Johnny was holding. Mavis's eyes went wide and she started to panic. Fear flowed over her face. She looked all around to see if Johnny was around. _"NO, NO, NO, NO! Please don't take him! Where, where is he? Where is he?"_ She then heard her name being called very faintly over the raging storm.

"MAVIS!" yelled Johnny from far away.

Mavis heard her name and looked in the direction it came from. She could barely see him over the pelting rain and splash of the waves trying to consume her face but she saw Johnny floating far away, trying to get back to her. "JOHNNY!" Mavis yelled back. She knew he was in trouble as she saw him struggling.

She quickly made the bold decision to go after him. It was better to both stay together whether floating on wreckage or not. Quickly she unbuckled her life preserver and change into her bat form knowing flying will be the only way to get to him. It was a risk she was willing to take to save her zing. In a purple cloud of smoke, she came out as a bat, desperately fighting the wind and stinging rain on her wings. She flapped her wings as hard as she could. She was getting closer to Johnny, so she thought. Mavis was using a lot of her energy and strength to keep from falling into the dark ocean, more than she wanted to. She flapped harder and harder only to find the wind was pushing her back farther and farther away from Johnny. She kept yelling his name, "JOHNNY! I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" She was hoping he could hear her.

She was getting tired with every flap. Just trying to stay in the air was getting difficult. Breathing heavily, Mavis found a little more strength deep inside her to keep going, to save her love. Since Mavis was concentrating on her flying, she didn't notice that Johnny was further away now. Barely visible thanks to the high rolling waves and he could no longer be heard. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she tried again to get to Johnny. Slowly she was making progress. She was making up the distance between them. For some reason, the wind died down a little. She did not know why but she couldn't dwell on it. Mavis was just so happy to be getting closer to Johnny.

As she was getting closer, she sensed something was right. In fact, something was very, very wrong. Not soon after, a shadow crept up behind Mavis. She noticed it got darker all of a sudden, her blood started to turn colder than it could be for a vampire. Turning her head only slightly, she could see something she dreaded and feared right now in the corner of her eye. A large tidal wave crept up to her and towered above. Using what energy she had left, she flapped harder and harder in an attempt to get out of the mouth of this large, monstrous wave. It started to collapse around her just like the jaws of a predator against its prey. The water hit her with such force, taking her under the water and stunning her.

As the underwater current pushed and pulled her like a rag doll, she felt a sharp pain in her right wing that was too agonizing to move. But she knew she had to get to the surface or suffer drowning. Mavis didn't have any energy left but she fought hard and reached the surface. Taking a breath of air was never this painful before to her. She tried to swim only to have the pain in her right arm return. Her wing was broken. She swam as best she could finding some wreckage floating nearby. Mavis found it difficult to climb up on the debris with one wing.

Mustering up her last bit of strength, she was able to crawl up and just lied there on her back. The pain was too great. She then looked to her right wing and saw a broken bone and a tear in the tissue. She knew she was helpless now to save herself… and to save her zing. She closed her eyes and started to cry in pain for losing Johnny. Tears, or that's what she thought they were, or the rain flowed around her little fuzzy bat face. All she could do is scream in pain, "JOHNNYYYYY!" She stopped a brief moment, "Johnny," as her scream grew quieter and she cried harder. So weak and tired from flying, she couldn't move anymore. "Johnny… Johnny…. Johnny," she cried more while using his name. Quickly turning to whispers for her father, "Daddy… daddy… daddy." From mere exhaustion and pure heartbreak, she started to fade out of consciousness. Finally saying, "Johnny… Daddy… Da…dd…y," as darkness crept around her eyes. Mavis fell into unconsciousness. Her form changed back to her usual vampiress self just in shear exhaustion, floating helplessly as the storm slowly weakened.


	3. Chapter 3: Daydreams Beyond Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay in getting Chapter 3. Work and family have kept me a little away from writing. I also went back and heavily revised the chapter. It's a long one so sorry for that. Couldn't help it. Anyway, happy reading and please review what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Daydreams Beyond Reasoning**

 _The day had come after almost two long years to see his darling daughter come home from her many travels around the world. Ever since she met her human zing, she has never stopped seeing the world and experiencing new things and cultures. Although still very skeptical about humans and how they may have changed in the past century, he was very eager to hear all about the world outside of the Hotel Transylvania from his daughter._

 _To calm his anxious mind, he kept busy in his office on the top floor of the hotel managing paperwork and sifting through compliments and complaints. When he heard a knock at his office door, he quickly sprang up and answered it hoping to see her. Excitement ran through his body. To his displeasure, he saw one of his many security suits of armor. The smile he had on his face quickly faded to a scowl._

" _Pardon the interruption sir, but I have news," announced the magical armor._

" _Yes…yes, what is so important that I be interrupted in my paperwork?" asked the tall black haired man with blue eyes in an unpleasant monotone voice._

" _I am terribly sorry, sir but I have news of some special guests arriving just now," replied the armor._

" _Special guests?" pondered the vampire. At almost a split second, his eyes lit up and a smile returned and was as big as the crescent moon. He flashed past the suit of armor, causing him to spin and spin until flying apart, slamming off the wall and cluttering the hallway. "Why does this always happen to me?" the suit of armor's helmet asked himself now laying in pieces._

 _The black haired, blue eyed vampire zipped through the corridors of his hotel, not paying any attention to guests that may have been in the way. Zig, zagging through all the corners until at last he came to the elevator. He called for it to reach his floor. Once the elevator reached him, he quickly walked in and kept tapping the ground floor button hoping it would move faster. The ride down felt like an eternity. He wished he could make this elevator move faster. And finally reaching the ground floor, he quickly took a deep breath before the doors opened. The doors opened to a large crowd of hotel guests all clapping and cheering. He couldn't see for what or whom they were cheering at due to the sheer number of monsters blocking his path and vision._

 _He slowly and politely made his way through the large crowd, toward the main entry way. As he thought he was getting closer, he noticed some familiar faces. He saw his old friends whom he considered part of his family. Griffin, the invisible man: Glasses bobbing up and down in excitement. Murray the mummy. He was clapping so hard, sand was dropping to the floor. Then he saw Frankenstein and his wife Eunice standing out quite easily with their blue toned skin and height. Finally Wayne the werewolf man and his wife Wanda, both were on the other side of the circle of guests._

 _He noticed Wanda was talking with someone very familiar to him. She was short and petite. As her back was towards him, he could only see her short, black hair, the same familiar short black dress with fishnet sleeves and black and red striped stockings with red converse style shoes._

 _His face lit up as he got closer to her. Wanda pointed towards him and made an eye gesture to the small figure letting her know someone was coming up behind her. She quickly turned around and already had the biggest smile on her face exposing her fangs. He was now able to see bright blue eyes, a tiny nose, puffy cheeks, and black lips that made up his beautiful daughter. Her expression showed that she was very glad to see her loving father._

 _As his daughter stood there smiling back at him, something didn't feel and look right at all to the tall vampire. On the corners of his vision, he started to see a menacing black mist creeping around, starting to cover everyone around his daughter. Not soon after, the same mist started to devour his daughter to where she was no longer seen. Quickly after his vision went black, a new scene replaced it. Lightning lit up the sky for brief seconds and all he could see was a familiar bat, drenched from rain, floating on something he couldn't quite make out. The bat's face looked sad and distressed. The bat's eyes were closed, tears escaping the corners of the eyes, mixing with rain. All he could hear was her crying out, "Daddy…daddy…da…dd…y," slowly growing quiet and drifting off as she fell unconscious._

Tossing and turning in his coffin bed, his head lunging back and forth on the pillow. Sweat pouring off his face. His eyes flew open. He sat up quickly, gasping for air. His breathing became normal after a few moments. As Dracula ran his hands down his face, he tried to ponder what this "daymare" was about.

" _What kind of dream was that?"_ asking himself. _"Why was Mavis crying like that and in her bat form and why was she in water?"_ Dracula feared the worse but quickly got a hold of himself, _"Nothing but a bad dream. That's all. I'm sure everything is fine and they are on their way back,"_ Dracula finished thinking. He then laid back down to sleep more as it was too early to get up with the sun still in the sky.

Minutes passed by. Sleep wasn't coming back so easily, just tossing and turning. Dracula sat up in his coffin bed, deciding to get up and go to the kitchen and grab a glass of some warmed blood beaters. _"That will help calm me,"_ Dracula thought. He put on his robe and slippers and headed for the kitchen. As he walked through the hotel halls, no guests were in sight. He only noticed a few of his zombie employees keeping busy during their "graveyard" shift doing whatever zombies do best.

Reaching the kitchen, he found himself a glass, poured the red liquid, and warmed it up a little. Once he was satisfied that his blood beaters were warm enough, he took a drink before heading out and back to the elevator. From there, he made his way back to his room and finished his beverage. Feeling a little better, he laid back down to get some more rest. Tomorrow night was going to be a busy day of preparing the hotel for the "Welcome Home" festivities.

The sun had quickly set and the evening was upon him. Dracula didn't feel like he got any sleep at all after that "daymare." He kept wondering what it was about. As he caught himself staring at the wall of his room, he quickly blinked and shook his head all in an effort to push the image of Mavis crying to the back of his mind. Right now, he needed to get ready for the night and start decorating for Mavis and Johnny's return.

As he finished dressing and preparing himself for the night, Dracula made his way first to his office to take care of some final paperwork. He surely didn't want think about paperwork at a time like this being that it was so boring and dull but it was something that had to be finished. He didn't want to have to think of or work on any expenses during the party tomorrow night. The good part is that he didn't have much left to do from the previous night.

As he trudged along in completing bills and purchases, Dracula found himself wandering from his task and back to the dream he had during the day. It's like he was purposely drawn away to bring it up and it felt so much more real. Again he tried to forget about it and concentrate. But he couldn't do it. Why couldn't he forget this stupid dream? Finally having enough and the frustration building inside, he stopped working. _"It's got to be all this work and planning that has me all stressed out. I need a break,"_ thinking to himself. With that he got up from his desk, neatly stacked what was not finished and set it aside for another time as his health and sanity was more important right now.

Dracula made his way down to the lobby to see how his party plans were coming together. He noticed Frank, Wayne, and Wanda all talking about to each other before Frank noticed Dracula exiting the elevator. "Drac!" the blue flesh golem called out. "Are you excited to see Mavis and Johnny?"

"But of course I'm excited to see my little ghoul. Why wouldn't I?" Dracula asked with a fake smile on his face.

"You didn't look like you got much sleep there and you kinda look annoyed or something," Wayne added.

"Me? Annoyed? No, no. I'm just thinking about the party tomorrow. I have to make sure it is perfect for my Mavy Wavy," Dracula said. "If only these zombies would be able to hang decorations straight!" as his eyes went red while yelling at a pair of zombie employees trying to hang some streamers around a banner.

Frank, Wayne, and Wanda just stared a Dracula in disbelief. He really never got this angry with his staff. A little but not this much. Wanda had a feeling something wasn't right with Dracula. "You have never yelled at your employees like that ever since I've known you. Dracula, sweetie, you look too stressed ou. Why not take a break away from all of this party planning and work. I can help get it ready," said Wanda with a caring voice that Dracula couldn't even refuse.

"Maybe you are right, Wanda. Perhaps I do need to take a little break. I am sorry you had to see that. I've been stressed ever since yesterday morning," replied Drac. "I'll head to the library for a little while. I do thank you for your help. However, I will take care of the dance hall. Under no circumstances are you allowed in there. It is a surprise meant for all of you and Mavis," said Dracula in a serious tone and look.

"Okay buddy. We promise. Why is it a surprise for us also? Did something happen?" asked Frank with a puzzled look on his face.

"I told you it is a surprise for all of you and Mavis! You are not to go in there, understood!? And do not go trying to ask the staff about it. They do not know about it either," said Dracula as he was starting to get angry.

"Frank, don't push him," Wayne interjected before Dracula lashed out.

"Okay. I'll leave you all to the planning for now," Dracula said as he started to calm down and walking away.

On his way to the library, he greeted many guests as best he could. He didn't feel like conversing with anyone right now unless there was an issue that needed to be addressed. He made sure all concerns were taken care of right away. His mind was occupied with this bad dream he had. He knew something didn't feel right. He thought only the reason why he felt upset about it was how distressed and how endangered Mavis looked. That was his only excuse he could think of why this dream felt so real. And he was a very protective father to his precious daughter. He reached the door to the library and opened it quietly. As the Count looked around, he was glad to see other monster guests were enjoying his library. Some looked up to see who entered and went back to their reads and others that were closer in proximity with Dracula gestured or quietly greeted him. He did of course return the greetings with a wave, smile, or a nod as to try to remain quiet for courtesy of the other guests.

Dracula didn't know what look at or read. He read almost every single book here. Reading one twice would not help ease his mind off the party and… Mavis. He quickly searched around for something… anything to read. He came to a rather peculiar book. It did seem like no one had read this book in like a hundred years with all the dust collected on it. Dracula picked up the faded red, hard covered book and read the title, "Mythical Vampires." Dracula looked at it for a moment with a puzzled look on his face. _"I really do not remember this book being here. It's something I have never put here from my collection. And no author written down either,"_ pondered Dracula. _"Perhaps I will read it and see what it is all about."_

Dracula quickly looked around and found an empty lounge chair suitable for this "mystery" read. He looked through the first few pages and now knew this book was about some vampires with strange abilities through the earliest histories of his kind. It was like a history when some abilities came into existence. Of abilities he first saw were floating, telekinesis, speed, mind control and when they occurred. These were pretty common to see now. As he got into the book further, he found more uncommon and rare abilities like controlling fire or shapeshifting into smoke. There were some quite disturbing tales of some vampires using said powers for evil deeds.

At the very last pages, Dracula was intrigued about a tale of a family of vampires with an uncommon ability to communicate though dreams. _"I wonder if my dreams could be…"_ as he pondered some more about his dream with Mavis. He continued to read for any answers or clues. This ability nicknamed "Dream Share," if true, was only within close blood relatives like parents and children only. And a "Dream Share" would only happen when a family member was in danger and the "dream" would show the family member in danger or calling for help. Dracula pondered on it before continuing to read on. The dream could seem too real and in some cases for the family member that had the dream, it could resurface even when awake. As hard as he didn't want to, he thought of the dream with Mavis, _"Could it be possible? No part of my family or Martha's had any such spoken ability. No. This isn't possible. I'm just getting too stressed thinking about this and the party. I need to get out of here. I'll go Jorge's Tavern. Yes, yes. This will help."_ Closing the book a little too briskly, Dracula caught a face full of the disturbed dust. If this wasn't a sign that he was stressed, what else was there?

Dracula exited the library decided to see what progress was made in the lobby and main dining hall. Turning the corner of the lobby, he was astonished that the decorating was nearly completed. Dracula smiled happy to see that he had great friends that cared for him and Mavis… and of course Johnny. Don't forget about Johnny. The lobby was as perfect as it could be. As the vampire walked into the main dining hall his jaw just dropped with astonishment. Beautiful streamers and banners of black and purple were hanging from the ceiling, tables neatly organized and decorated with a beautiful assortment of purple roses with slightly decayed thorny vines. Well beautiful to them at least. All for Mavis's one hundred, twentieth birthday. Wanda saw Dracula staring up and around the dining hall with his mouth wide open in amazement. She walked up to him to see if he liked it.

"What do you think?" asking with a smile on her face thinking how excited the vampire father was. Dracula looked down at the werewolf, jaw still wide open. He managed to close it before it became unhinged and gave the biggest smile she saw from him in quite a long time.

"It is perfect!" exclaimed Dracula. "This looks even better than her one hundred and eighteenth party!"

"I'm glad you like it and I hope Mavis and Johnny will like it to." Her voice lowered in a whisper and she added with a smirk, "I hope it matches what you have hidden behind the dance hall," said a pondering Wanda. At this, Dracula's smile faded a little and his eyes gazed down at the werewolf mother.

"You looked, didn't you?" asked Drac.

"No I haven't and you know I wouldn't stoop that low behind your back. I just have my guesses why," replied Wanda.

Dracula took this as a sign to look up and glance around to see if anyone was listening in to their conversation. Thankfully no one was. He put a hand on Wanda's shoulder and led her to a secluded corner of the dining hall to finish their conversation.

"Okay Wanda, what guesses would you think I haven't allowed admittance to the dance hall?" he asked to the short statured werewolf.

"Johnny proposed to Mavis, didn't he?" Wanda replied. Dracula knew his surprise was not going to fool a mother of multiple werewolf pups. He stared at Wanda for a moment then let out a sigh knowing the secret was out, well at least to her.

"Yes he did. Me and Johnathan were hoping to surprise all of you and guests. Deep down I had a feeling you would figure it out." Then Dracula took both of his hands and put them on Wanda's shoulders. "I guess it's better to have an accomplice with these sort of surprises. Could you please keep it a secret from everyone? I will let you see it and if you want, and since you did such a pleasant job here, you could finish the dance hall if you would like," pleaded Dracula hoping a little bribery to see the dance hall would keep the surprise just that, a surprise.

"Of course I will sweetie. You know I would have kept it secret even if you didn't offer to see the dance hall and ask for help," Wanda said with a smile on her face. Dracula knew he was beat.

"Good, good! Let me take you to the dance hall now so you can see what it looks like," said Drac gesturing toward the exit door to the dining hall. As they walked out of the dining hall, she stopped and turned around to let Wayne, her husband know she was leaving the dining hall. "Wayne! I'm going to be in another part of the hotel. You're in charge of the kids tonight," she yelled. She heard his reply, "Aren't I always in charge of them? Okay dear. Don't be gone too long!" yelled Wayne from the other side of the hall. "Kids, get off the table! Why can't you be like your sister!?"

As Wanda and Dracula walked down the corridor past the lobby, Wanda asked how Johnny proposed. "I am not sure how he was going to ask. But he did come to me and ask for Mavis's hand in marriage before they left." Wanda just found this so adorable and romantic she let out a long "Awwww!" Reaching the dance hall, Dracula paused before opening the doors and turned around to Wanda. "Now please keep this a secret and whatever you see, I will let you know I have decorated this whole hall by myself."

"By yourself? You didn't have any of the employees help?" pondered Wanda as she nodded her head in confirmation on keeping the hall a secret.

"Please! I can't trust the housekeeping witches. They gossip too much and the zombies, don't get me started there. They would have tripped over themselves while exposing the secret," replied Drac.

"So that's why you looked so stressed the past couple evenings. Dracula, sweetie. You know you could have come to me anytime for help," assured Wanda with a worried look on her face from remembering Dracula the past night looking so tired.

"I know and I am sorry for worrying you. I promise I will come to you for any help," said Dracula with a bashful and saddened face that a child would give after being punished.

"And don't you worry about the wedding plans. I will take over and make Mavis's wedding the best event here!" exclaimed Wanda with a proud look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Wanda. Now let… me… show… you," As Drac pushed the heavy solid wood doors. He let Wanda walk in first. She looked around and let out a gasp of surprise. Unfortunately, Dracula didn't know if this was good or bad so he stepped back from Wanda to give her space to look. He didn't know if her gasps were good or bad with her back turned to him. Wanda looked around at the walls, ceiling, and at the stage. She couldn't believe how wonderful the hall looked and was stunned that it was only Dracula who did this.

A smile formed on her face and she turned to face the vampire, "Mavis will love it," Wanda said breaking the silence and making Dracula exhale after holding his breath for her approval. "What else were you thinking on doing with the hall?" asked Wanda not sure what else Dracula had planned for the spacious room having a completed look to it already.

"I was thinking…" Dracula paused as he heard voices approaching the other side of the hall. "One moment Wanda. I'll be right back." With that Dracula used his vampire speed and quickly left the dance hall. As Dracula stood in front of the dance hall doors, a pair of skeletons were walking past talking amongst themselves. He greeted them and found the closest security armor.

"Have you and another armor come and guard the dance hall door on the double. No one is to enter this room without my permission or Mrs. Wanda's permission. Understood?" whispering to the magical suit of armor.

"Yes sir! I have another armor on his way now." Replied the empty suit of armor sternly and saluting.

"Good," replied the tall vampire as he quickly used his speed and entered the dance hall once again where Wanda was looking at other decorations a little closely. "As I was saying, I was hoping to add some lighting around all the pillars in a spiral pattern from top to bottom." Dracula continued to explain what he had hoped to finish knowing there wasn't much time before sunrise and the night of Mavis and Johnny's return. "Now if you do not mind, I have something that requires my attention elsewhere, Wanda. Something I need to… check on." Dracula finished as Wanda turned with a puzzled look as he saw how serious he looked at her.

"Is everything ok, Dracula? And where are you going?" asked the puzzled mother.

"I worry for Mavis and Johnathan's return. I am going to the airport to make sure their flights are all okay and on time."

"Is this a reason why you have been stressed the past few days?" he heard Wanda asked as he was walking for the door. He turns around to look at her with a concerned look, "I…I've had strange dreams lately and I want to make sure they are just… dreams. I want to put this stress… these bad dreams to rest and ease my mind. I want to be sure my precious daughter and Johnathan are ok," Dracula finished.

"If that will help calm you down. Worrying all this much is not good for you, sweetie." Wanda gives out a long sigh. "Okay. But please be safe. I know some of these villagers know you and befriended you but please be careful."

"I am always cautious, Wanda. Please do not tell this to anyone else. Please?" asked Dracula. "I do not want them to worry and I should be back before sunrise."

"I will finish this dance hall before you get back, sweetie," as Wanda gave Dracula smile knowing deep inside, she was worried.

Wanda continued where Dracula finished on the dance hall. Dracula quickly traveled to his room where he changed his clothing to that of what humans of this day and age were wearing. Flying out of his window, so not to chance bumping into anyone, he flew over the forest toward the village where the Monster Festival is held every year.

Nearing the village, he quickly turned back into his normal form and walked the rest of the way to the village to not arose suspicion. Here he was hoping to ease his mind about Mavis and get answers at the airport on their flights. As he walked the dark, poorly lit sidewalk, he saw a familiar tavern where he met some of his new human friends. _"I think one drink wouldn't be bad. Besides it will help calm me,"_ as he thought to himself, grabbing the handle to the tavern door and opening it outward.

Dracula was quickly met with everyone's eyes and then smiles from the regulars knowing who it was. "Look who came in tonight?" asking one regular to another. "Vlad! It's great to see you again! Do you want your usual? How's your 'business' doing?" asked the bartender. The bartender, Jorge knew it was Dracula but preferred to call him Vlad so to make sure anyone that wasn't a regular did not know that he was indeed "The" Dracula of legend.

"It's going great Jorge. Thanks, Sure, I'll take my usual drink," as Dracula answered in the same order and gestured for his drink. "It has been real stressful the past couple days," he said as he took a spot at the bar to sit for a little while. "How so?" asked another gentleman sitting at the bar two stools away.

"Well Dorian, I've been planning my daughter, Mavis's surprise party for her birthday and waiting for her return on her trips with her new fiancé. I have so many family and guests over right now, it is a little crazy at the hotel trying to plan a birthday and an engagement party."

"NO WAY! He proposed?" asked Jorge surprised and already knowing the answer to his question. "That's awesome Vlad! Congratulations!"

"Thank you very much," replied the disguised vampire politely.

"Well, what are you doing here then if you got a party to plan?" asked Michael.

"Actually was also on my way to the airport to see if their flights were on time," Dracula or Vlad to them replied back.

"Then what are you doing here then?" Jorge asked.

"I needed a moment to relax. It's been a stressful few days for me," Vlad Dracula said while taking a sip of his drink.

"I understand completely. Running a business and raising a child by yourself is stressful as is. You always know my door is open to you so come in and relax anytime," Jorge said kindly looking at Vlad giving a smile.

"Thank you, Jorge. And you are also welcome to visit my hotel if you need a break from this," replied Dracula in kind. With that Jorge went off to help another customer and Dracula was taking another sip of his drink while his eyes met the television on the wall, showing world news.

" _In recent news. The search continues for a missing flight over the west Pacific near the Philippian Sea. Flight 765 from Hawaii to Honk Kong disappeared from radar last night. A little over two hundred and thirty people on board all feared lost. The search still has not found any evidence of a wreckage or floating debris as the search area is over 'two hundred' square miles."_

Dracula froze, his eyes went wide, starring at the screen. His drink glass up to his lips like someone glued it there. His mouth slightly open in shock now more than preparation for the strong drink. He was remembering the numbers on the small piece of paper that Johnny gave to him before they departed… _**765**_. He was hoping he heard the flight number wrong. Still staring at the screen, he saw the news ticker quickly rolling by and above was the "Breaking New" banner. Just below that was a number Dracula started to dread as that dream resurfaced. _**765**_. Unfortunately, this "was" the first return flights for the couple. As quickly as news aired the tragedy, Dracula's body felt like breaking. So did his soul. His… existance and his grip on the glass. To him, it was in slow motion. The glass dropping slowly until the quick and loud shatter was heard throughout the tavern, catching the attention of everyone including the bartender.

"Vlad, are you alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost," Jorge said trying to get Drac's attention. Still no luck, Jorge stood in front of him and the television, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hey Vlad, are you okay?" Regaining some sense of consciousness back, Dracula's eyes immediately shifted to the human touching his shoulder without moving his head. Some tears started to form in his eyes and no attempt was made to hide them.

"My…my daughter," Dracula spoke quietly as like a whisper and becoming very emotional. His head dropped a little. "My daughter and her fiancé were on that flight." It was a quiet tone but it seemed like everyone heard it, including Jorge.

"Oh no," was the only thing Jorge got out after a moment of silence. "I'm so sorry Vlad. Especially to hear about it like this. You should get home my friend. Don't worry about paying. I'll take care of it. Just get home. You don't need to be here right now. You need your family and they need you. Go Vlad! Get home! I'll keep in touch with you if I do hear anything. I promise," Jorge finished saying as he had both hands on the distraught vampire's shoulders slightly shaking him to stir some movement from him.

"You… you are right, Jorge," as a tear ran down his cheek. "Th… Thank you for your kind words my friend. I'm very sorry about dropping your glass," replied Drac.

"Don't worry about the glass. I'm more worried about you and I would be less worried if you were with your family right now. Go home Vlad. You need family right now, not drinks," as Jorge pushed him to go.

"Thank you Jorge. I will go now." With that Dracula got up slowly and walked out as quickly as he could. He didn't stop walking until he was out of the village and into the forest. Tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision. They started to run down his cheeks more. He stopped and leaned on a nearby tree, sobbing quickly followed. Head down and his hand meeting his face. Everything that he had was his daughter. His only child. The broken vampire gained composure and quickly changed to his bat form and flew as fast as he could toward the hotel.

As tears clouded his vision, his flying was sporadic. There was no pattern in his flying. Rising, dropping, a little to the left, and a little to the right. The pain he felt deep in his heart and soul was excruciating. Not knowing it but this caused him to just stop flying for a moment. As thinking wasn't easy now, he forgot the flying. Starting to tumble into the forest. The Count bounced painfully into branches, one by one, being scratched by twigs and leaves. Finally coming to a sudden stop as he slammed into the ground with cuts and bruises. He did not feel the pain of hitting the ground. A much greater pain was being felt. Dracula's tears would not stop and soon he started to sob again just lying on the ground. His heart, his soul, his whole existance, _**GONE**_ just like that?

" _Why Mavis!? Why not take my life instead!? This can't be true! She can't be gone!"_ denying what he saw to himself. He wanted to yell and growl but in doing so could, he could alert the nearby village. Holding his anger and pain in, he quickly regained composure to start flying again toward the hotel as fast as his wings could stand.

It was apparent the whole hotel knew Dracula was not there. Knowing Wanda was the last to see him that night, the group of close friends pressed her for answers.

"Where's Drac at, Wanda?" asked the concerned bluish flesh golum.

"You were the last to see him, right?" added Murry.

Wanda was feeling the pressure to tell them truthfully where he went to. Being told exactly to not tell anyone where he was going was becoming difficult. "All he told me was he had something to take care of. Plus he needed some time away. He was getting stressed with all the party planning," Wanda said safely keeping his true intentions secret… for now.

"Time away?" said Griffin with his glasses tilted slightly sideways. "I think he went to the village, didn't he?"

Wanda knew keeping it a secret would only last so long from everyone's questions. So she added a slightly off topic answer to his question. "He went to the airport to check on Mavis and Johnathan's flights. To make sure they were on time." She saw some of their faces turned worried.

"Why did he go there with all the humans? I know he friended some in the village but you never know what they might do if they find out he is a vampire!" Frank said as a concerned look filled his face.

"I think I remember seeing Johnny giving Drac some clothes so he can blend in with humans if needed," added the Invisible Man.

As she was listening, Eunice never took her eyes off of her husband. He had this frown, that troubling frown that he was sad and concerned for his so called adopted brother, Dracula. She took his hand to get his attention and show everything will be okay. "Frank, he will be okay. He isn't called the 'Lord of Vampires' for nothing," as Frank turns and looks at his wife's eyes and smile. He couldn't help but to return a smile of gratitude to her and take her other hand.

"It's been a couple hours," Wanda said. "I'm sure he found out about the flights and is heading back right…"

 _ **CRASH**_

Everyone in the lobby ran and took cover behind chairs and couches as almost what sounded like a large explosion was heard near the entrance of the hotel. Shards of stone and glass, bent and splintered metal flew inward from the revolving doors. No one saw what made the noise. Everyone ducked, covered their faces, and hid behind anything that would protect them from the onslaught of debris flying through the air. A large dust cloud followed blinding everyone's sight further like a thick fog. Seconds later, a thud, some skidding, and crash were heard in front of the receptionist desk. The dust cloud billowed over the whole lobby by now and no one could see what was happening to this sanctuary for monsters. As the noise died, coughing could be heard from almost everyone choking on dust. Terrified but some curious monsters started to reveal themselves from their hiding spots to see what just happened. Other's remained hidden. Everyone was completely terrified and did not know what was happening in the lobby full of monsters.

The dust started settled enough to see what was happening. Frank got up and looked around at the entrance. What he saw shocked him. The golden revolving door was gone. Replaced by a large hole of stone with broken glass and bent metal strewn around the lobby in a blast pattern. Wayne, Wanda, and the rest of the group finally all stood up and got a glimpse of the aftermath. All were thinking what or who could have caused this?

Dust started to drop away further in the lobby, all the way to the reception counter. Wanda was looking around to see if anyone was injured and asking if everyone was ok. As she glanced toward the reception desk, all she could see was a figure of a man lying on the floor against a splintered counter. She heard some sobbing coming from that way. She then realized who it was. "Dracula!" she yelled while running as fast as her little paws could carry her.

While running toward him, he started to move, slowing removing his side from the dent he made in the wooden counter. On his knees now, Dracula was still hunched over, his face buried in clenched hands. His fists were made tighter and tighter as they rested on his forehead. His eyes clenched shut, tears running from their corners onto his cheeks and the floor. His lips parted, showing teeth and fangs tightly grinding together. He face showed pain. But not a physical pain. This pain was deep within the vampire's soul. Between some deep breaths and sob, a low growl could be heard. It got louder and louder as Dracula's back straightened up. His head immediately cocked back looking up at the ceiling, mouth wide open, deep blue eye's scorned with tears. A roar followed, shaking the hotel to its very foundation. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Slowly tapering off as his eyes closed again and he went back into a hunched position. Elbows on his legs supported his face in the palms of his hands. Wanda and the others were running to him were frozen with fear from his roar. Tears once again continued to seep from in between fingers and down his wrists.

Wanda broke the fear and slowly walked in front of Dracula. She knelt down in and fearfully put her hands on his shoulders hoping not to be lashed out at. "Dracula, what happened?" A concerned look stared at the covered face of her "family". No clear reply was given from vampire. Just loud sobs and sniffles, all muffled by his hands. "Dracula, please tell me what is wrong. We are all scared right now. What happened out there?"

A muffled response soon was heard, "Sh…Sh…She's gone," Dracula said.

"What do you mean, Drac? What do you mean 'She's gone'?" as Wanda's voice sounded more worried. Moments later, after a few shuddering breaths and sobs, Dracula picked his head up, meeting the eyes of the werewolf mother. His eyes were such a deep blue as tears continued to roll down. His face showed immense emotional pain, like something irreplaceable was lost.

"She's gone, Wanda! Mavis **IS GONE**!" Everyone around gasped at what the Count had just said.

"What do you mean Mavis is gone? Where did she go?"

Wanda confused still, trying to piece together his riddles.

"Th… th… their plane… disappeared in the Pacific. Th…th…they s…said there were n…no s…su…survivors. Sh… she's gone. My beautiful honey bat is GONE!" Dracula's face met his hands once more after yelling to try and ease some of this pain of losing his child.

"OH NO!" Frank yelled. Everyone was shocked at the traumatizing news from Mavis's father. Tears started to flow from all of Dracula's friends, the closest ones he had left to a family. Other monsters and guests that gathered around had also heard the heartbreaking news. Most bowing their heads, some cry, and some also saying condolences to Dracula out of respect and showing they did care for the hotel owner.

Other than her adopted family, a lot of monsters that frequented the hotel knew Mavis well and how kind and gentle she was. Memories emerged from times she was a child playing in the halls as she never frowned, always smiled and said hello to everyone she met. And ones that knew Johnny, even only for a short time that he did stay at the hotel. Some guests were very skeptical of allowing a human to stay. But they quickly found out why Dracula and Mavis trusted him. He was kind hearted, a real life Goofy at heart. He was polite and gentle, always saying hello to monsters he met along with his curiosity. They could see a little of Mavis when she was a child in him. They were beginning to like him over time. But it was all tragically cut too short.

Wanda was becoming distraught as well, knowing Mavis since she was a baby. She felt like a protective mother. Wanda cried along with Dracula, hugging him over his slouched form on the floor. She regained some composure and called over the closest armor to her.

"You're in charge, right?" asked Wanda.

"Yes ma'am! What can we do to assist?" asked the empty suit.

"Start cleaning up the lobby with housekeeping and have maintenance see what they can do about the door, please," commanded Wanda.

"Yes ma'am! We are on it!" saluted the armor before running off to get recruits and start cleaning up damage.

"In the meantime. Dracula, sweetie. Can you stand up for me? Let's get you to your room. You need to rest yourself. We'll take care of the rest," assured Wanda. Dracula looked up at her again. All he saw in her eyes were that motherly care. He couldn't fight that. He quickly got up with her and Frank's help and rode the elevator to Dracula's room. Once there, Wanda helped him to his bed and laid him down. "Rest Dracula. I'll be right her if you need me. Thank you Frank. I'll let you know in a little while," Wanda commanded, gesturing to the door. Frank understood and to not argue at this point even though he wished he could be with his "family" right now. He will get his chance later.

Dracula lying in his bed, had turned his back towards Wanda. She could still see him crying as he convulsed a little in between sobs. She gave a kind and quiet "Shhh" to try and calm him all while rubbing his back. After another hour, the crying had ceased and Wanda now saw Dracula was asleep. She quietly and carefully covered him up with is blanket and cautiously walked out of the room.

Outside of Drac's room, all of his family gathered waiting for Wanda with news of his condition. All were quietly sobbing and trying to console each other for the Count and for the sudden news of the loss of their beloved niece and soon-to-be nephew, Mavis Dracula and Johnathan Loughran. When she emerged from the room. Everyone looked up at her. "How is Drac holding up?" asked Frank.

"He's asleep right now. He's not taking this well. Unfortunately, he may just be as worse when he wakes up," replied with some tears, a sigh, and a heavily sorrowed face. "I just wish there was more we could do. But for now, we all have to give him is time to understand what happened and to mourn. We all need time. We'll be there for him. To support him." Wanda turned to face the door and bent down to the shrunken head attached to the door. "Could you please let us know if Master Dracula wakes up by telling one of the armors?" she asked the head.

"I will indeed. And I am sorry to hear what happened," replied the hanging head.

"Thank you," said Wanda as she pulled one armor to stand by Dracula's door so word can reach her or the others if Dracula awakens. The group of friends slowly walked down the hall and decided to all head to their respective rooms for the night knowing they may need a good night's rest to take care of the distraught vampire. If sleep came to them as easy as it did to Drac that is.

As Dracula laid in bed sleeping, his dream of Mavis had changed. Now he saw his beloved daughter, surrounded by a black mist in her normal, vampiress form. She was laying on her side on some rocks with her legs being hugged in to the rest of her body. Her head buried deep into her knees as far as she could. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her head rose a little from her knees showing puffy eyes. Crying had taken its toll on them. At this moment, all Dracula could hear was her saying in between sobs, "Daddy…Johnny…Daddy, help me. Please," she mumbled in between her sniffling. The image played over and over in the father's head like a broken record. But this time, he did not wake up from this. Being so exhausted from rushing home, crashing through the doors, crying, and the emotional pain that he will never see his daughter again. Ever.

The next day went quickly. Morning turned to afternoon, then to evening. Soon the sun set behind the mountains covering the castle in darkness once more. The shrunken head hanging on the door handle started to hear something behind the door. She listened for another brief moment and confirmed to herself that Dracula was indeed waking up. "Hey armor!" she yelled not knowing he was standing right there by the door with her sewn shut eye lids. "The master is waking up. Better alert the werewolf mother," the head finished.

"We are on it!" replied the armor as he summoned other armors to notify Wanda and the others. Wanda immediately heard the knock on her room door and quickly got up knowing what it was about. She didn't sleep much at all and of course poor Wayne was up all night because of the werepups. Wanda grabbed her robe and some slippers and opened the door, she already expected an armor there.

"Ma'am! I report that Master Dracula is waking up at this moment," said the armor as soon as Wanda opened the door. "Thank you for letting me know," she replied as she walked past him closing the door behind her. The suit stood there watching the werewolf mother walk briskly away. He quickly caught up to her and walked along side but still behind her.

"If I may ask Ma'am, will the master be okay?" asked the concerned suit. Wanda stopped a moment, surprised a little at the question. She then continued to walk toward Dracula's room. "I surely hope so. Only time will tell. Mavis was his only family left. It's very hard on a parent to lose a child, especially an only child." She continued talking over her shoulder. "Your concern for Dracula is very thoughtful. It will surely show him that he is cared for and thought of, like a big family. All we can do right now is do our part to help run the hotel as best as he would." Wanda was glad that even his hotel staff was concerned for his well-being.

"We will all surely do our part to help the master any way we can," saluted the suit as Wanda entered the elevator. "I shall go alert the others for you."

"You haven't done so yet?" asked the puzzled werewolf.

"We thought it was best to alert you first and foremost about Master Dracula waking as you know what is best," answered the plate of armor.

"You are right and thank you for that. Also before I forget, could you have someone bring up some blood beaters to his room? I'm sure he will need it."

"Yes ma'am! Right away!" And just like that, the armor was running on his way as the elevator doors closed. Wanda was a strong person. But when the elevator doors closed, she broke down and her vision became blurry. She did not want anyone to see her cry anymore. Her friends… no, her "family" needed her and she needed to be strong for them. She wiped off what tears she shed with her robe sleeve before the elevator doors opened. She took a deep breath to calm herself. The doors opened and she proceeded to the Count's room.

As the count was waking up, his eyes opened. His vision still very blurry from all of the crying. He sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed. He was disoriented and confused a little, not knowing what happened the past night. He heard a knock on the door. He wiped his face with his hands. "Dracula? It's Wanda. Are you awake?" asked the muffled familiar voice. With a hoarse sounding voice he said, "Come in." The door creaked open and Wanda stepped through its threshold. "How are you feeling sweetie?" asked a concerned werewolf mother.

"My head is hurting and I'm not quite sure what happened last ni…" his voice trailed off into nothing, suddenly remembering what happened the night before. The corner of his eyes puddle up with tears. He looked at Wanda with the worst, heartbroken look she ever saw. "Please tell me my sweet 'Deadums' and Johnny are here? Please tell me it was all just a dream? TELL ME!" yelled the vampire as his eyes started to turn red but quickly faded back to their natural beautiful deep blue. Wanda jumped when he yelled and saw the anger and pain in his face. She didn't fear him though as she knew he didn't mean to lash out. Tears started to form in her eyes too while staring at the count. She tried to stop them but they just kept coming. "Oh Dracula, I'm so ss…sorr…sorry." At this Wanda started to sob uncontrollably. She grabbed Dracula and pulled him into a hug, both crying uncontrollably. Dracula pulling her closer, clenching part of her robe in his fists trying anything to ease the pain.

The rest of the "family" reached Dracula's room. Frank was about to knock when he heard the crying and bellowing. He was going to start his knock when Wayne held Frank's hand back. Frank looked at Wayne. The bluish flesh golem knew the expression in Wayne's eyes was telling him to give them more time.

Consoling each other, tears flowing but starting to ease up. "Dracula, you should eat something or at least have some blood. You used a lot of energy last night and I don't want you to get sick. You need strength," said Wanda in a comforting voice.

"What's the point Wanda. There's nothing for me now." His eyes met Wanda's as he continued, "N… no parent should outlive their child!" Dracula covered up his face as tears returned. "No parent should have to bury their child!"

Wanda was pained and surprised to hear Dracula say this, "You shouldn't say things like that! What matters is you are here. I'm sorry but these things happen. Mavis would not want to see you like this… ever!" She stopped to stare at his blue eyes seeing she had his attention. "She would want you to remember her, keeping her in your heart. She wouldn't want to see you like this! Remember. She will always be here with you," as Wanda took her hand and placed it on Dracula's chest, over his heart.

"But I failed, Wanda. I failed to keep her safe, just like I promised Martha. There's just nothing left for me."

A quiet growl came from Wanda as she heard this nonsense. "You did not fail Martha!" growled the werewolf, with an angered face, showing a fraction of her teeth at the vampire. "There was nothing you or anyone could have done! And you surely did not break your promise!" She paused a moment, her anger subsiding and her face showing a small smile with kind eye. "You kept her safe all these years, gave her a life. And even righted the wrong by bringing Johnny back to her. You fulfilled your promise with that. She had Johnny with her so you know she wasn't alone and was protected."

There was a knock at the door. Wanda got up from her sitting on the bed beside Dracula and answer it. It was a housekeeper with a tray and a single goblet of blood beaters that she requested. She also saw her husband Wayne and the others standing behind the housekeeper witch. "How is he?" asked Frank with a worried expression.

"He's not good but is slowly getting better. Still in denial over this. I wouldn't blame him as I am too. We just have to have patience and give him some space," replied Wanda.

"If there is anything we can do, let us know Wanda," said Murray.

"Thank you. I'll let you know how he is in a while. It would be better for all of you to go do something, to ease your minds." assured Wanda. She took the goblet of the red liquid and closed the door. She went over to Dracula who had his hands hiding his face. He looked up and saw Wanda holding out the cup. "Please drink it Drac, you need it. It will help you calm down," said the werewolf mother. Dracula didn't want anything. In fact all he wanted to do was just disappear so he could just stop hurting so much inside. However the words Wanda spoke to him resonated in him. He couldn't give up living. That's not what his "baby fangs" would want to see. He took the cup and drank the ruby red mixture quickly. He did feel a little better afterwards.

Two nights later, the hotel was autonomously being run by armors, head housekeepers, and his friends. Dracula didn't want any involvement in it. He closed himself off in his room only receiving meals by room service. He couldn't think of a life without his daughter. Not seeing her get married, sharing her travel stories, and not to mention sharing in the joy of having and raising grandchildren. He almost gave up on life but Wanda helped him stay strong and keep fighting.

" _Drac, you will see her again… one day. And you know Martha is taking good care of her now. Trust me, they are always with you," as she put her small paw over his heart. "You have to be strong. You know Mavis would not want to see you like this. Be strong and live on for her."_

These words from his friends changed him and helped him along. Thinking now, they were not friends anymore, they were his family. All of them cared for Mavis as much as he did. And that caring and loving for his daughter was transferred to him in this difficult time.

About a week later, they held a ceremony to honor Mavis and Johnny. Johnny's family, having already heard about the tragedy also came to the ceremony to show Dracula that they also cared for Mavis like a daughter after hearing new that he did propose to her. It surely showed how much good Johnny touched the lives of monsters too. A lot of guests staying at the hotel extended their stays and attended the ceremony. It was difficult for Dracula but the words of Wanda still echoing in his thoughts to live on for her and Johnny. He also never really gave up hope that one day he would see his daughter again.

Nights after the ceremony, things in the hotel were starting to go back to normal. The main entrance was repaired and Dracula started to venture out of his room more. Emotionally, he was getting better but still somber. He still ran the hotel in his usual way but deep down inside, he felt like giving up. One normal night while performing his duties of going over paperwork and paying hotel expenses, he paused from his writing, looked up a moment and turned his head to a small portrait that sat on the corner of his desk. The painted portrait was of Johnathan and Mavis holding hands and smiling at him. Dracula asked them to pose for this recent painting before they left on their worldly travels. It served Dracula well in remembering them while they were gone.

Suddenly something mentally hit Dracula. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. His mind had quickly flashbacked to the dream he had of Mavis crying for him in some sort of cave. He also remembered the first dream too. These couldn't just be bad dreams. It finally snapped in his mind. Mavis was floating on a piece of the plane and now she was in a cave the next night. Then remembered about the legend he read from the mysterious book in the library. _"Could it be true? Could my Mavy be trying to communicate with me? She has to be alive! And she needs my help!"_ thought Dracula. He quickly picked up his desk phone and dialed out, hoping the recipient of his call answered. The ringing continued and the Count started to lose hope. Finally a familiar voice answers.

" _It's ten o'clock in the mornin' here! You better have a good reason for wakin' me!"_ exclaimed the raspy voice.

"Now is that how you talk to an old friend?" slyly asked the Count with a smile on his face. There was a long pause on the other end and Dracula was beginning to think they hung up on him until, _"Vladimir? Vladimir Dracula? Is that you?"_

"Who else would be calling you at this time you old sea crab!" said Drac sarcastically.

" _Why you ol' blood sucker! Vladdy my boy! What can ol' Barnacle Barney do fer ya?"_ said the voice in a rough pirate tone.

"First of all Barney, I have to tell you something and please forgive me if I get all sentimental on you. You remember my daughter Mavis?"

" _How could I forget the adorable little lass! How is she?"_ asked Barney. Dracula paused and sighed. This brought a concern to Barney when he heard this.

"She is missing Barn. She was on a plane over the South Pacific near the Philippine Sea with her newly engaged fiancé when the plane went down," said the vampire trying to hold back tears. "She was on her way back from Hawaii with her human zing."

" _Oh no. I'm sorry to hear about that. She got engaged to a human you say? I thought you hated 'em,"_ said Barney

"I did up until her one hundred and eighteenth birthday where he accidently came in to my hotel. He is a nice guy though and would have done anything for my daughter. Enough about that though. I need a favor my old friend."

" _Anything for you Vladdy, you name it,"_ replied Barney in a confident tone.

"I have a feeling she is alive out there. A strong feeling. There is this special ability that I only thought was a legend but I think it is true. I had dreams about Mavis floating in the water and in a cave calling for my help. I think not knowing, she communicated to me in my dreams. She may be on an island out there. I have find her Barney. I need to try and I need your help. Could I rent one of your boats so I may at least try and find my daughter?" asked a somber sounding Dracula.

" _Vladdy, you have helped me many times without reward. You not only will have a boat but you will have me and a full crew and my flagship, the 'Dauntless' at your service. We'll do it for your daughter. But be warned Vlad, that area is vast and a lot is still uncharted, even by sea monsters. We can ask some of them there but they will not know all of the islands in that area. Please be prepared if we don't find her,"_ said Barney in a concerned but stern voice.

"I understand Barn. I still have to try. It will be better for me to at least try than sitting here doing nothing. Where are you anchored at right now?" replied Dracula.

" _I am at me home port on the Sri Lanka's south coast. Give me a week to recall me crew and stock the ship. And I have plenty of that blood beaters stuff fer you,"_ answered Barney.

"Thank you Barney. I will be there within a week. Take care." As Dracula hung up the skull phone, he glanced at his daughter's portrait. "Hold on my sweet fangs. Daddy is coming for you." He rushed to his closet and packed as fast as he could. Tomorrow he would leave the hotel and hopefully in secret.

Tomorrow came too quickly. Dracula almost wasn't prepared. He made sure all issues concerning the hotel would be handled by his head of security and head of housekeeping. This was difficult for him as he never was away from the hotel for longer than a week. He may be gone for two or three months. But he hoped it wouldn't take that long, knowing the longer he stayed out there, the less hope of finding Mavis & Johnathan.

Concentrating on his final preparations, he heard a knock at his door and immediately it opened. Rushing in was the werewolf mother with a concerned look. "Dracula, where are you going?" asked Wanda with a concerned look.

"How d…do you know I was leaving?" asked the surprised vampire.

"I overheard your housekeepers and it seems it's spreading like wildfire around the hotel that you are going to try to search for Mavis." After Wanda asked this, the door abruptly opened again. Frank, Eunice, Murray, Wayne, and Griffin all stormed in.

"Now is not the…" said Drac before being cut off by Frank. "Don't go Drac!"

"I have to go! I know she's out there and needs me!" yelled Dracula.

"What makes you think that she is alive?" asked Wanda. Everyone now staring at the count for an explanation.

"I KNOW she is alive, Wanda. I never told all of you but I had dreams of Mavis. One particularly before I found out about the plane went down and after. Mavis was floating in the water on some piece of plane calling for me and a second was her in a cave calling for help," retorted Dracula.

"Surely these were just dreams and nothing more. How can you be so sure of this?" Eunice said speaking up.

"There is a legend I have read about. A family of vampires able to communicate through dreams somehow. Only if there was any trouble. Now I do not think it was a legend. My daughter may have a secret ability that she and I do not even know about. Besides these dreams of Mavis are too real to be ignored. I have to try, Wanda. I have to try to find my daughter! She is all I have!" said Dracula as he started to raise his voice then trailed off when he continued as tears started to drop, She's all I have left," with concerned blue glowing eyes.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Frank said in an outburst.

"No one is coming with me. I can't lose anyone else. You are my family!" retorted the vampire.

"We are coming with you whether you like it or not," Wayne added as his wife gave him an evil stare. He looked at her, "What!? If there is a possibility that Mavis is alive, I'm willing to do what I can to help our niece! She's part of our family too! Drac, you are not going to lose anyone else. But you are going to gain your daughter back. I promise!" Wayne said as he tried to spark some motivation in everyone.

"I'm coming too! You ain't gonna leave a pile of old sand like me sit around and do nothing! I'm with you Drac!" Murray said as he smiled and his green glowing eyes peering through his bandages.

"You can count me in too! You won't even know I'm there, literally," said Griffin the Invisible Man jokingly.

"I'm sure Johnny is with her too! We will get both back in one piece!" Frank said optimistically.

As Dracula stared at all of his friends, they were all looking back at him. He had no choice but to let them go with him or they would still follow. Besides, Frank, Murry, Wayne, and Griffin would be able to look during the day better than he could. He closed his eyes and sighed as he couldn't help but smile at all of them. "You truly are my family. Thank you for your support. I guess I have no choice. And I guess it is better when you have family with you. Everyone should know that this trip may last three months. Are you all sure you want to go?"

"I don't care if the trip takes a year! We will find Mavis and Johnny!" Frank retorted. The others just nodded in approval. "Okay then. Go pack quickly and pack light. We have to be in Sri Lanka in six days," added Dracula as a smile appeared on his face.

"Then it is up to me and Eunice to watch over the hotel for you if that's what you want?" asked Wanda.

"I was going to ask you two. Thank you for watching over the hotel if you do not mind. Here is a key to my office." Dracula handed Wanda the key. Wanda brought Dracula into a hug letting him know everything will be okay.

"Please do not be disappointed if you don't find her or Joh…"

"But I will find them. No questions about it," said Dracula as he cut her off from finishing a sentence he did not need to hear.

The group of friends were all ready to go on another big adventure. Dracula knew if it was only him, he would be able to get to Sri Lanka within three days at most. Now with five monsters, traveling will be slower. They will have to rush to reach their destination in time. From there, they will sail to the Pacific into mainly uncharted seas, like searching for a needle in one square mile of hay. After saying their goodbyes to Eunice, Wanda, and the werepups, the group of men slowly exited out of the newly built revolving door. Dracula stopped short of exiting and turned around one last time. He took a mental picture of his precious hotel knowing it was in good hands with Wanda. He looked at Wanda and Eunice one last time and waved a goodbye to them. The vampire turned back around and went through the main entrance to join his family on the other side where they hurriedly packed in the hearse. Dracula then thought about his precious hotel. It was not precious to him now. What was precious was his love for his daughter and seeing her happy with Johnny. They drove away not looking back this time, on their way to find the ones they cared about and loved: Mavis Dracula and Johnathan Loughran.


	4. Chapter 4: Surviving Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

 **Here we are. The continuation of a great story. Thank you for all that posted comments on this. This story will never be left unfinished. I assure you. Now here is Chapter 4. Let us see what is happening with Mavis.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Surviving Heartbreak**

The rushing of and bubbling of salt water hit the sandy beach on a cloudy night sky. The water retreats again. Some stars visible between thinner, wisps, and breaks of clouds. The water again rushes up in a small wave and crests, bubbling back up. She soon heard the loud surf. The loud swish of the waves breaking on the sand. As the water rushed up again toward her, she felt the water hit her feet and lower legs. It was cold and wet. Again another but a little stronger wave hit the beach, this time running itself up her legs and just barely reaching up at her waist.

The cold and noisy ocean water made her stir from her unconsciousness. Squinting her closed eyes, she wrinkled her nose up as a frown formed on her black lips, letting out a moan. Her stomach almost flat against sand but partially on her side. One side of her face was pressed into the beach. Moving her head away from the sand, granules of wet sand stick to her cheek and the side of her hair. As she tried to roll over to her back, a sharp pain coursed its way from her right arm. The pain was great enough to stop her roll. Her eyes opened wide with the onslaught of pain, her mouth opened as to make a sound, but no sound came. She wanted to scream but nothing happened. Eventually a raspy, half scream was all she got out. Mostly due to the ocean water roughing up her throat. Her face grimaced at the pain as she continued to roll onto her back. She reached over with her left hand and reached for the painful spot. She doesn't remember a time she felt such a horrible pain before. Of course she had cuts and bruises before but nothing this bad.

As she lay on her back now she continued to clench her right arm, checking what was wrong with it and trying to support it make the pain stop. Slowly and gingerly, she moved her left hand up her right arm. As she reached her bicep, she felt a hard, boney lump. Her face scowled at what she felt and hoped it wasn't true. But no doubt about it. Her arm was broken… bad. It would take a long time to heal, maybe days. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh to help relax and not think of the pain. Opening them up again, she stared up at the night time sky. The clouds moving in packs, countless stars twinkling. She never saw so many before, not at the hotel and even not in Hawaii because of the city lights. She laid there for a while until another wave came up to grab at her feet. It was cold, especially for her left foot. She pulled her left leg up in response to the chill and saw her left shoe was missing. She looked and noticed tears and holes in her black and red stockings, then feels a coolness up her leg. She feels a small vertical rip on the side of her black fitted dress.

She began now to gingerly sit up. Inspecting herself for any damage to herself or clothes. She looked up, seeing the vast ocean in front of her. Turning her head left and right just produced sand and beach as far as she could see within her vision. _"Where am I right now? What happened to my arm? Where's Joh…"_ The memory hit her hard, like a slap in the face. The plane, the storm, … OH NO! Johnny! Her eyes opened wide, her mouth flew open out of shear surprise and terror. Tears started to form in the corners of her blue eyes. "J…J…Johnny?" she asked with a raspy voice from the sea water.

Quickly looking around, left… right… left…, then twisting at the waist, looking behind her to only see a vast tropical jungle. It was very densely packed with all types of tropical brush and large, swaying tropical palm and coconut trees. She didn't see him. "Johnny!" she yelled louder after clearing her throat more. Worry and panic starting to show its way on her face. She pulled herself up off the sand, rubbing the sand off her cheek and hair. She stood up as straight as possible with a shoeless foot. Proceeding to walk the beach, she looked up and down the for any sign of her zing. Panic was rising in her as she quickened her pace up one way of the beach. "JOHNNY!" yelling louder over the surf. She started to run, looking for any sign of Johnathan. She yelled for him again, "JOHNATHAN!" Pausing and listening for any response from him. The only answer was the waves hitting the beach. She ran back to where she started and continued down a little further, clenching her right arm as still as possible. "JOHNATHAN!"

Panic set in. Tears flowing freely now from Mavis's deep blue eyes. She fell to her knees in surrender, not being able to find a single trace of Johnathan Loughran, her fiancé, her one true love, her ZING. She slumped down and began to cry loudly, bawling her eyes out while screaming his name. "JOHNNY! Another memory hit her as it all came back too quickly for her. She now remembered, losing his grip, seeing him float away from her and she tried so hard to get back to him. This made her cry even harder. Mavis fell from her knees onto her right side. The pain was great as her right arm made contact with the slightly solid beach. However, the pain of losing her true love was worse than the pain in her arm.

"I failed him," Mavis said in between sobs. "I could have protected him better but I failed him!" So distraught of losing Johnny and pondering her existence without him, on this island, she did not notice the purple colors starting to form in the night sky. The sun was coming. All the things he said to her over the years surfaced as a flood of emotions took her:

" _Remember. Even if we are apart, I will still be with you in your heart, to keep you strong."_

" _Never give up. Always remember to just 'roll with it.' Then everything will be fine."_

" _Always remember Mavy, I love you and no matter what happens and I will be with you forever."_

 _Keep you Strong_

 _Never give up_

 _WITH YOU FOREVER_

As Mavis sat back up on the beach, reminiscing and pondering Johnny's words and their short two years together, he would want her to fight hard to survive anything, never quit living, and always live for him… to remember him. That would make him happy, even if she was stranded on an island. He would have done the same for her. The sky now grew a little brighter by the second, purple shades started to turn red and orange. Mavis still didn't pay attention until something in her mind told her to wake up and move. She lifted her head and saw the sun was almost up.

" _Oh no! I got to find some where to hide, quickly!"_ she thought to herself. Her right arm still painful, she ran into a small opening to the dense jungle to find any type protection from the sun. A hole, a large hollowed out tree, a cave. That would be ideal. But at this rate, anything right now would work and quick! She looked around for any type of protection, she was starting to panic thinking she wasn't going to find anything in time. The sun crept slowly up, soon the top of the great ball of fire could be see over the horizon. She ran further into the jungle and quickly found a rock formation. The vampiress looked around it and found what she hoped would work. A small entrance in the rock that formed a cave, she can hide from the sun in there.

The cave was tall enough she could stand up in most places. It wasn't too deep either. She found a small opening in the ceiling near the back where water trickled down into a small pool and out through a small hole along the side. This could be beneficial for drinking water. Finding the softest part to rest was difficult as she was just surrounded by rock and what rock is soft? But she made the best of it. Trying to get some sleep, Mavis just continued to cry. Lying on her left side, letting her broken right arm rest on her side. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face deep in them. She sobbed and cried for what seemed like hours. Lifting her head up from her knees, showing her tear stained cheeks and wet, puffy eyes from all the tears. "Daddy… Johnny… Daddy, help me," saying to herself in between sobs. "Help me… help me… help m… help," she kept repeating until she put herself to sleep.

In her dreams, Mavis's mind was very busy. Visions of her and Johnny in their travels, tender moments between them. She always remembered times on their first trip to Hawaii, they just sat on the beach, looking at the night sky and moon light shimmering off the sparking ocean. He just held her in his arms while she was sitting in his lap with her legs bent over his one knee. They were content on staying like that for a long time. She would always look up at him as her head only came up to his chest. She stared up at his locks of wild, red hair and his big hazel eyes, mesmerized by them. She was so content… she felt so… protected while in his arms. So… loved.

Waking up was hard for the vampiress. She did not want to let go of those dreams, those moments of happier times. They seemed so real now since Johnny wasn't truly there with her. It was night time again, however. She needed to get some strength back in her body. Luckily for her, she could hunt some small animals to help her and help her right arm mend quicker. However, it would be very hard for her to hunt with it being broken but she had to try or she wouldn't survive long enough.

She got up from the rocks with a very stiff neck and sore back. Sleeping on bumpy rocks didn't help much at all. Mavis walked outside, looked around, and looked up. She saw an open canopy, just large enough to show that tonight, no clouds were in the sky and the moon was full and bright tonight. It surely will make it easier to find some food. She knelt down and listened for a while. Listened to her surroundings to see what was around. She heard some scurrying of some mice not too far away. They were small but it was a start.

At first, it was very difficult to catch anything, only being able to use one arm efficiently but she soon found a method that worked for her. Using her vampire speed, she caught a mouse with her left hand. She looked at it, struggling in her grasp to free itself. She noticed how adorable it was. She didn't want to but she had to. To survive and be able to hopefully find Johnny. "Sorry little guy," she said to the squirming mouse. She then did what she had to do. She sunk her fangs into the mouse, quickly puncturing its skin. She finished it quickly so she didn't dwell on the poor creature. Not much in the way of nutrition in the small mouse for Mavis but every little helped. She continued to hunt in the bushes, picking smaller game up.

Content with what she caught and feeling some strength return to her, she decided to explore and hopefully find Johnny… or at least some traces of him. She traced her steps back to the beach, making sort of a path to easily get back to her "home-away-from-home." Once reaching the beach, Mavis noticed some debris and wreckage that must have washed on shore during the day. Most of it was useless to her being just hunks of plane but then again maybe she could make like a door or sign that someone could see. What she could carry or drag with one arm, she placed them close to the path she made. Down the beach a little way, she did find a suitcase full of wet clothes. Using a long sleeve shirt from the suitcase, she was able to craft a sling for her right arm. It worked well in keeping her arm steady and secure. It didn't hurt much although it was a little wet. She gathered the remaining clothes and placed them in her salvage pile. She could make some bedding out of these once they dried, of course.

Continuing to walk down the beach, Mavis saw something incredibly familiar from a distance. She couldn't make it out too well but hope filled her. "Could that be…?" pondered the vampiress as she ran toward what she saw. Getting closer to the object she finally saw what it was, she ran faster until she got closer. She slowed down and walked toward the object and as she was over it, she fell to her knees. Tears running from her eyes as she turned the object over, feeling its familiar straps in her hand and seeing some sewn patches of different countries on it. It was Johnathan's large back pack. She cried over the ocean soaked pack as it brought up memories and visions of Johnny. She sat back on the beach, bringing her knees up to her body and just sat right beside her fiancé's hefty bag.

She sat for some time, pondering how she would get this heavy backpack to the cave where she could use its contents. _"Johnny wouldn't mind, especially if they are put to good use in helping me,"_ thought Mavis. She looked up at the stars for a while. She closed her eyes. She started to see Johnny standing on the shore, smiling at her. Almost like he understood what she was doing and giving her the okay to do so. And it was like he was whispering something to her, _"Someday soon we'll be together."_ She opened her eyes again hoping to see him in front of her. Sadly no, but this gave her a strength to tell herself to fight on. Fight on so you can see him again, someday, she hoped.

Mavis was still tearful but she knew now was not the time to mourn. She knew Johnny was out there, somewhere. She just needed time and a plan to find him. She needed to survive for herself first. She knows he can survive. Mavis remembered Johnny's story about his survival training he attended in the United States before traveling in Europe. He said he always "rolled with it" but wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything. She was also glad he taught her some things from that survival course too while they backpacked on their travels. She knew he would use his training well and she would also use what he taught her.

With this, she looked over Johnny's backpack with tears partially clouding her vision. Some of his belongings were no longer there. They were replaced by a ripped compartment. However, Mavis was glad to see Johnny's tent survived. This certainly would be very useful to her. Most of his clothes were here which she could use as soon as they dried. Mavis looked at the sky and could see a purplish light forming. The sun would be coming up soon. She quickly dragged the heavy pack back with her good arm to her cave she called "home" … for now.

The sun came up faster than anticipated and Mavis almost didn't make it back to the cave in time dragging the oversized backpack, but she managed. She was tired after that, though. _"I really wonder how he was able to carry so much and not hurt his back?"_ thought Mavis. She started to remove the tent from the pack, unrolling it and opening it up in part of the cave to let it dry. She could really use it for a canopy outside against rain and some sun. She was surprised that she found Johnny's sleeping bag rolled in the tent and still in one piece. Now Mavis could use it to get a better rest and keep warm, again once it dried first. Looking at all his clothes, she pulled out a shirt she remembered getting him in Japan. It was in Japanese but the text said, "I Believe" with a picture of a set of teeth with long vampire fangs on them. She thought it was cute for him at the time. Mavis couldn't help but cry a little while hugging the empty shirt, just longing for Johnny's warm embrace. Pulling herself back together, she decided that was all she would do with the pack today. She pulled some clothes out of the bag to dry. She didn't want to stay up too much longer in fear of waking up later in the night and losing precious time she needed to search for Johnny. Another night, though. Sleeping on rocks… alone.

Two nights have past. Just as her usual on this island, she hunted first thing and explored afterwards a little farther away each night, finding new places but no sign of Johnny. Mavis's right arm was almost healed. It took longer than she thought only because of how little she was eating and with small animals becoming a little scarce around her from her hunting. But soon that would change when her right arm was fully healed and she would be able to hunt larger animals and get around the island faster.

Mavis was starting to feel a little different the past few nights and she wasn't sure why. Inside her, was a battle of her being a vampire and just plain instinct, not thinking at all. Forgetting names of friends and family sometimes, forgetting some memories of the past. It was almost like the vampiress was inheriting the instincts of some of the smaller animals she was hunting. But how could that be possible? She just ignored it and blamed it on stress, some lack of food and sleep. That's all.

Tonight, she explored in land more, finding another freshwater source she could use. She also wanted to see if there was any type of high point on the island so she could see how large the island truly was, if it was indeed an island. The forest here was dense, too dense and very hard to traverse. Mavis eventually gave up trying to fight the brush she was getting stuck in it and wait until her arm was fully healed to take advantage of her bat form and fly over this.

Making it back to her make shift "home-away-from-home," carrying some fallen and dried tinder, she tried to make a fire. Searching in Johnny's backpack for his fire starter flint, she didn't find it. _"It must have been in the pocket that got ripped open. That's just great!"_ thinking to herself as she pouted about it. She then recalled when Johnny showed her how to make a fire without a flint or match. Just using some sticks and some small bundle of dried up brush, using nature to her advantage. It surely was the hardest thing to do. Trying many times and no success, she was about to give up. Frustration set in after a few more attempts and she threw her fire starting material down. She stumbled down, crawled up her legs into her and buried her face as she began to cry. Memories surfaced from a time where Johnny showed her how to make fire.

" _I can't do this Johnny!" as Mavis threw down the nature made fire starter and sat down in defeat._

" _You can Mavy, trust me you can. It takes time and patients," Johnny said with a smile on his face even if she looked defeated. He picked up what Mavis threw down. "Let me show you," as Johnny started the process of making fire with friction. It showed Mavis that it took a while, a constant rhythm and some patience. Johnny was doing exactly what she was doing to create that friction. Waiting for some hot embers emerge in some dried up brush. Johnny almost had it but lost the spark. He looked up at his zing and asked her, "Could you try one more time? For me?" with a smile, in a soft and gentle tone that she loved and couldn't resist._

 _Without saying anything she looked at the sticks in Johnny's hand he was offering her, then up at Johnny's smiling face. Mavis got up and took the fire starter from Johnny. She positioned herself just as he did to start the process. Determination filled her face. Getting herself in a rhythm. She started to see smoke. Johnny gave her some encouraging words along the way. She kept going. More smoke now. "Almost got it Mavs!" Then she saw a small ember start to form. Mavis stopped and knelt down to lightly blow on it to give it some oxygen. IT WORKED! She saw a flame appear. A smile appeared on her face. She looked up at Johnny as he gave her the greatest acceptance smile ever. "I knew you can do it, Mavy. I'm so proud of you!" Giving her a big hug and kiss on her forehead as they embraced._

The memory faded and she still sat there, pondering his kind words and smile no matter how mad and frustrated she was. He was a great and patient teacher. A little teary eyed, it still gave her strength to get back up, just like back then and position herself to make another attempt. As she continuously moved the sticks in an equal rhythm, she was seeing signs of the friction working. Some smoke appeared. _"Keep going, Mavy!"_ she heard in her head. Not stopping at all, Mavis saw more smoke. _"Don't stop now! Almost got it!"_ It was almost like Johnny was right there behind her. She continued on until she saw a small faint ember. Stopping to bend down, Mavis quickly and lightly blew on the small ember. Soon afterwards, she got flame. She yelled in victory, "WAHOO!" Almost losing it from celebrating, but she placed the flame on some more small tinder to fuel it just in time. Not soon after, she had a decent fire to keep her warm and to boil water. Mavis was so happy that she created fire, she started to cry again, just longing to hold and hug her fiancé. She really needed him right now. She knew he would be proud of her.

The next couple nights, Mavis tested her right arm's strength out and her ability to transform and fly as a bat. She was nervous. She certainly didn't want to hurt herself anymore and cause more damage. Taking a deep breath, Mavis transformed in a puff of purple smoke. Quickly flapping both wings wildly almost like she was learning to fly all over again like during her childhood. Mavis was flying and she felt great. Now she would be able to surprise and jump on bigger animals to hunt. With this, she would be more energized and was able to search more of the island. And unfortunately, she did find out that it was indeed an island. There were more times where she caught herself not remembering certain things. Her senses became heightened as if she was a predator. It was harder for herself to shake out of this. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She would just think that it was just being alone on this island and not eating well causing it. Not known to her though was with every hunt of an animal, she was not only draining their blood but their essence into her. And that essence was slowly driving her and taking over her mind. Mavis searched more of the island. She felt she was searching for someone but wasn't sure who. All she knew is there was no trace of them. _"What was his name again? Why can't I remember it?"_

More nights had past. Mavis sometimes forgot how long she was stranded here. If it wasn't for marking the cave wall every night, she really would have forgotten. So far, about eight or nine nights, or was it ten? Now she was forgetting to mark the cave wall. She was feeling strange all the time. Almost like her mood was changing. She was instinctively becoming more like a… wild animal… a predator. She caught herself sometimes just staring, not being able to think as her mind wandered. She would eventually snap out of the trance but was getting harder for her to remember things. She was forgetting some memories. _"Who was this Johnny? What was this… Romania?"_

At times when she was in her bat form, she would forget to change back sometimes, thinking this was her normal form. Again she snapped herself back to reality… but it became harder on her. _"I'm just tired and stressed. That's all it is. Just being stranded here is… stressful, that's all."_ Thinking to herself as she was certainly in denial. Then sometimes, it was harder to speak too and remember words.

She continued her search for this person. Johnny was it? Or at least any sign she could find of… him. Already, she combed all around the beach for a third time and most of the jungle. There were parts of the forest on this island, as she found out her fourth night here, were too dense and overgrown. There was no way she could search without something to cut the thick brush around to make a path, like a machete. With nothing like that on the island, Mavis just opted to use her skills as a bat to just fly over the thickest brush to search. Scanning around unexplored and unmanageable thicket, no openings what-so-ever, no paths and certainly no Johnny.

Flying along and looking down at just thick vines and brush, her mind wandered away, remembering a random thought, _"With you FOREVER."_ She wasn't paying attention to below her. She just looked in time to see something jumped out of the cover of the thicket, lunging straight at her. Quickly she reacted at this something that came out of nowhere under her. She tried to dodge whatever attempted to attack her. That attack was partially successful. There was damage. She couldn't fly well anymore. The little bat's left wing hurt. She looked and saw a small tear, like a claw nicked her wing when she was instinctively dodging. Another attempt by what now looked like a large cat was made against her. This time she was ready. As the wild cat jumped, she watched as protruding claws came up to grab at her, she rolled herself to the side, only being missed by a hair. The bat quickly countered the attack and was able to use her small claws on her feet to latch onto the predator's nose. With her strength as a vampire, the claws dug deep into the large black panther's nose. This caused the creature to immediately retract back to the ground and let out a pain stricken roar.

Flying away from her attacker, Mavis was experiencing another battle. This time inside her head. _"KILL!"_ Mavis's eyes started to turn a bright red. "NO! No, no, no, no," as she tried to shake off this feeling. She could smell the panther's blood from the cuts she made in its nose. The smell was sweeter than anything she experienced. She had a yearning for it, a desire. "No! Got to fight this urge!" saying to herself as she quickly flew away. "Daddy… what would you do?" thinking aloud hoping her father would actually be there and answer her. She flew back to the safety of her cave to rest her wound. Mavis now knew to stay away from these thick areas of the jungle.

As time passed, so far it two weeks. Two long weeks since she, Mavis, found herself lying on the beach. She got used to surviving from what little she learned from what's his name. Funny… she couldn't recall his name. And for some reason she so infatuated with him Sitting by her fire, hugging her knees, only thinking on this red haired, hazel eyed man, filling up her mind. Who was he? Why was she so drawn to him?

A crack came from the wilderness in front of her, like a branch snapping in half. The vampiress quickly picked her head up and scanned in front of her. She saw what caused the noise. It was a snake slithering by, just minding its own business in search of some mice no doubt. Mavis paid no attention to it, letting it slither on about its business. Out of instinct, she started to play with the ring on her left hand. She stopped for a moment and looked at it.

"Gold band. Nine diamonds. Blood red ruby…"

"I like rubies," as she smiled at the ring.

"So… pretty…"

"A heart?"

She showed puzzlement in her face as she asked herself this, staring at the stone.

"J… Jo… Johnathan? Jo… Johnny?"

Tears started to drop onto her lap. As memories came flooding back now knowing who the crazy red haired man was. Her fiancé, her love…, her… zing. "Jo… Johnny's H…Hea…Heart," she managed to get out between tears while staring at the beautiful ring, vision going blurry from her crying. She was trying to picture more of him but for some reason, it was hard for her to remember more of him. What was he like? How was his personality?

"Johnny… Johnny… Johnny," she kept repeating while staring deep into the ruby, seeing her eyes reflecting in the smooth, red stone. Repeating his name was all she could do right now, not wanting to forget him. She heard more noises in the thicket but didn't pay much attention. She was too entranced in the beauty of the ruby and saying Johnny's name. This was almost a terrible mistake for her letting her guard down. She looked up just a little from her ring. She was just in time to see a panther running straight for her. Reacting on instinct, she jumped only to feel something rip at her stomach and side. Mavis, in turn let out a scream of pain as she kicked the wild animal away from her. She put her hand over where the pain started and she felt her black dress ripped open, exposing skin and blood. It was a painfully deep scratch from this creature. She then looked up at the large cat as it growled and hissed at her, readying itself for another strike. She noticed some cuts in its nose. Her eyes widened with surprise as she remembered this panther from a week or two ago. It had almost killed her.

Something inside Mavis boiled up. She was angry, upset. She started to growl and hiss under her breath, her eyes turned from her natural deep blue to an evil looking, glowing red. All reasoning and all thought was forgotten in her mind. It was all instinct now controlling her every move and one thought, _"KILL!"_ Animal instinct. She wanted vengeance. The black panther charged first trying to catch Mavis off guard, but this time she was ready. With her vampire speed, she slid to the left as the wild animal jumped off the ground to lunge at her. This caught the panther off his guard. Mavis was able to grab a front paw the moment the panther was in reach. She quickly and with all her strength, flung the once proud predator, now prey, toward a tree.

A loud thud and painful roar was heard. The roar was certainly loud enough to be heard all the way on the other side of the island. The black panther was injured and tried to regain itself on its paws and try to swiftly retreat. Before the panther was able to get to his feet, Mavis was right there on top of the now defenseless creature. The vampiress stared at the beast's eye with her glowing red orbs. And it seemed there was no remorse, no sympathy in her eyes anymore.

As quickly as the fight began, it ended. Mavis pinned the large cat down. With lightning fast speed, her mouth reached around the panther's neck. Viciously, Mavis's fangs tore and ripped at the poor creature's neck, exposing it's sweet smelling and tasting blood. For a few seconds, the large cat yelled in pain, trying to attack back, struggling to break free but Mavis was too strong for the cat. As she sucked the life essence out of her victim, tears started to form in the corners of her deep red eyes. Slowly the panther's movement was becoming weak and lethargic, until the single last drop of blood was siphoned out of its body. The black panther lay motionless.

Mavis released her grasp and her fangs from the body. She just knelt in front of it, arms to her sides and her head raised up and aiming at the sky. Her eyes closed and tears escaping from the corners of her eye lids, a trail of blood running down her small black lips, under her chin and down her throat. She roared as lightning and thunder cracked the sky. And it seemed her roar was louder. Almost like a victory cry when it truly was more like a slaughter. The real Mavis would not have done this at all. She felt very weird now. She couldn't think. Her eyes opened. They were still red. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Deep down inside her, she felt strange, like she felt the essence of the black panther taking over her conscience and her soul. She felt dizzy and light headed. Soon her eyes started to roll into the back of her head and slowly her eyelids closed as her body began to fall over, tumbling and landing on the once proud black panther. Mavis… unconscious… again, as the heavens opened up a fury.


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden from The Truth

**Finally! Chapter 5 is done! Sorry it took longer. Holidays are so busy. Anyway, close to 700 views! I'm so excited! Thank you everyone that has read my little story. I hope you continue to read as more surprises are in store for the Drac Pack. And a big THANK YOU to Gotham317 for some great ideas. It got me thinking and I think it made this story even better. I may be thinking of a sequel to this after this but too early to tell yet. Enough of my chit chat and on with finding out what has happened to Johnny in Chapter 5! As always, feel free to leave comments and reviews. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Hidden from The Truth**

The sound of the pounding waves on the sand, the wetness of the water, and the intense rays from the sun. Johnny starts to stir. Sand through his hair, all over his clothes, and stuck to his partially sweaty skin. And the sun was making the sand hot, even under him. Slowly moving his limbs, he rolled over onto his back just to be blinded by sunlight. He placed his arm in the air as sort of a sun shade just for his eyes. He was stiff and sore. The human's throat felt rough and even coughing was harsh from all the sea water he may have swallowed. He smelled the air. A salty sea breeze and a hint of something else… something… smoky.

Johnny sat up, looking at his condition. He was whole. That he was thankful for. His life jacket tightly secured around him still. Some holes and tears in his clothes here and there but still whole. " _Thank goodness they call them life preservers,"_ he thought. He had some sore spots and scratches on his arms and legs but nothing serious. He just felt lucky he didn't become chum bait for a shark. Looking at his shorts, he saw some rips, especially in his left cargo pocket. It now became useless to store items in there as anything would just spill right out of the tear. Looking down at his legs and feet, he still had them. However, he was missing his left shoe. "Bummer. Those were new shoes too," saying to himself. He glanced around at his surroundings. Beach to the left and to the right. A vast blue blanket sparkling in the sunlight directly in front with waves crashing all around him.

His eyes went back to his shoe. Pondering a few more moments. "Wonder what happened to my sh…" His eyes went wide, "Oh no." Everything came back to him. It hit like a jolt of lightning. A bright flash in his mind, then seeing Mavis holding on to him in a stormy sea. Another flash and the scene changed where he was slowly being pushed from Mavis, quickly out of sight of her from the tall waves. Another flash and now seeing a purple mist in the distance and Johnny losing hope, not seeing any more of Mavis that night.

Johnny came back to reality. _"Mavis. Where?"_ He stood up, looked around further. "Mavis?" he called. Then remembering it was daytime. She would probably be hiding to stay away from the sun. He turned around, looking inland, he saw a large line of sand dunes covered in tall grass that stretched far to his left and right. Further off to his left, he saw a tropical looking forest with palm and some coconut trees towering over small palm bushes, like skyscrapers.

Walking up to the sand dune, his senses heightened. He could hear the wind behind him, bringing the salty, dead fishy smell that any ocean had after a rough storm. Reaching the top of the shallow dune he got a panoramic view of what lay far beyond. Now with dry eyes and contacts, he tried to view what he saw past the dunes. A flat grassy plain. And on to his left and right, tropical woods starting at the beach and working their way inland as far as he could see. Further in the distance he saw some smoke billowing from a small mound, bigger and taller than the dunes it looked like but too far away to actually tell. _"Could that be a volcano?"_ He called for his fiancé, yelling to both forests on each side, "Mavis!" He waited for a reply… anything. Only receiving the sounds of ocean and wind brushing through the tall grass. He clumsily walked along the dune and followed it to the beginning of the first tropical forest. It looked dense and dark. Perfect hiding for a vampire. Periodically, he kept calling her, hoping to get any response inside, "MAVIS!" Each attempt getting louder to hopefully provoke a response. He walked in to the forest but not too far deep, still no such luck in hearing his love. He decided he may have better luck at sunset when it would be safer for her to venture out.

Johnny walked along the forest, over the dunes and back on the beach. He was now far off from where he started. Now walking along the tree line on the beach, he noticed something in the sand from far off. As he tried to see through dried up contact lenses, it looked like a big rock, with a pink hue? He didn't think rocks could be pink. Probably just his imagination and the combination of expired contact lenses and the bright sun on his eyes playing tricks with his vision. He kept walking in that direction to check it out anyway. Getting closer, he could see that it was no rock. He was able to make out a definite shape, some sort of debris from the storm. Johnny started in a jog, as fast as the sand would let him without stumbling flat on his face.

Slowly getting closer, he slowed to a walk. When over top the familiar object, he fell to his knees. "No," Johnny whispered. Black and pink fabric and a familiar "HT" in a shield. The "T" was formed like a bat with its wings straight out to the sides. A pink backpack. Mavis's pink backpack. For an odd reason, this provoked a memory from the past. All probably because of the situation he was in and scared that he could not find her at the moment. He remembered well when Dracula gave this back pack to her and being spun around in it to face her after being called an "accessory."

" _You?" asked a surprised and concerned Mavis._

" _You," saying back to her, smiling, not taking his eyes off of her._

" _Why are you back?" Johnny placed his feet on the ground and walked toward her. Now face to face as she asked. She cringed back with a concerned look on her face. Inside that kind of hurt Johnny but he understood why with all that happened at the party the night after._

" _Cause you're my Zing, Mavis."_

" _I'm you're Zing? But…I thought you hated monsters?" a little confused._

" _Yea. Well. I thought your dad was going to suck the blood out of me if I didn't say that."_

Feeling the now roughed fabric in his hands, the straps all wet from the ocean. His vision blurred with some shed tears, relieving the irritation of his contact lenses. He could see everything was in one piece. Although he really couldn't fit in her clothes, not like he wanted to anyway but at least he could make use of them, if he couldn't find her. And Johnny did not want to think that at all. Not now. He **HAD** to find her.

Something else broke his attention. At the corner of his eye sight, he saw something that looked like it just washed up. Turning his head, Johnny saw the object. It was red and white. Johnny got up and grabbed it before another wave came to take it back out to sea. Holding it upside down, he let any water drain out. He looked it carefully, turning it in his hands. Falling to his knees again but in the wet sand and pounding waves, tears started once again but stronger now and he really couldn't see. He brought Mavis's Converse shoe to rest on his chest, holding it in a hug. He convulsed as he cried. Longing to hold more than a shoe of his Zing. He didn't want to believe it. She had to be out there somewhere. He denied that the ocean took her. _"She's a vampire for goodness sake! She can survive anything!"_

Wiping away tears, Johnny got up, picked up her pink bag and proceeded to find some shade. The sun was getting hotter as the day wore on. He surely didn't want to have to deal with sunburn here even though Mavis probably packed some sun screen. He walked up the beach to the edge of its jungle and found a great bit of shade on almost every direction. Johnny sat there, staring at the back pack, hoping Mavis would just pop out of it and everything would be ok.

"Well Johnny, at least Drac got her a tent with the bag." Releasing the straps holding the rolled up tent, he unrolled it, finding her sleeping bag rolled in it too. He flattened them out in the sunlight to dry as much as possible. Johnny continued to go through the pack, removing clothes and trying to stay clear of her… "unmentionables." He found some souvenirs in between some clothes that she picked up during their travels. It brought back some fond memories, always seeing her smile, her bright blue eyes. Even her small fangs. He always found them cute and sometimes getting caught by her staring at them all with a cute grin on his face. "Cute little vampire girl with the fangy fangs," singing to keep calm.

Johnny continued going through clothes when he came to it. Shimmering navy blue color, short sleeves, small V-neck line, knee length dress. As he held Mavis's dress that she wore when he proposed, fumbling with it in between his hands, tears welled up again. He wasn't one to cry this much but when it concerned his still missing love, fiancé, his… zing, he couldn't help it. His heart ached so much. He hugged the wet dress, not caring how it smelled of the sea and covering his face with it as he cried uncontrollably into the shimmering dress. Oh how he longed to hold her right now while she was in this dress. "M…M…Mavis. Where are you?" he blubbered out.

Eventually snapping himself to reality…again, he had enough of remorse. He had to also survive. He knew she would be okay on surviving out there, she was a vampire after all. A lot stronger, faster, and could hunt too so he tried not to worry for her. A time would come when they would be together again, somewhere, and beyond. Only hoping it would be on this island. Johnny calmed himself down, continued looking through Mavis's things and was surprised to find that Mavis held onto his extra pair of glasses. What luck! His contact lenses were so dry and irritating, blinking and squinting in the sun was painful. He began to remove them but it was a daunting task. They were so dry. Eventually he freed himself of the sea-dried contacts and dawned his glasses. Oh how he could see so clearly now! It felt good feeling a burst of moisture return to his eyes.

As time passed, Johnny was getting hungry. Luckily, he recalled Mavis kept a bag of some protein bars just in case. He opened the pouch where he thought they may be. Thank goodness there were a few left sealed in a bag, not wet. He could at least have one for now. Then worry about how he could catch fish or something later. Now, to find some fresh water, gather some wood and hopefully make a fire. Only other question in his mind's checklist. What could he boil water in?

This did turn out to be a long day, so it seemed to Johnny. First days in a strange or deserted place always seemed to drag on to him. No matter where he was. He found some good, dried fire wood and some stuff to start it with. He "stumbled" into a fresh water source while looking for wood. He marked its location and headed back to his little beach camp for now.

As the sun was starting to set, Johnny was trying to make a fire. "Com'on FIRE!" he yelled as he kept rubbing handmade fire starter together. Thinking his survival training he had should help him but it wasn't working. He stopped a moment. Johnny recalled showing Mavis how to start fire and how frustrated she got when she couldn't get a fire started. He was such a great teacher to her. He stayed calm and kept a smile all through her frustration. In the end, she got a fire going when he couldn't that time. He remembered what he did to help her and used this memory to help himself out. Eventually he got an ember going then a small flame. It worked!

FIRE!

The red head took some time the first night and did a little searching for his fiancé. Knowing she wouldn't be near the beach during the day. That would be dangerous for her. He walked around the beach, yelling for her. There were no answers to his call. Nothing on the beach and nothing from inside the jungle. Worry was starting to show on his face. He walked pretty far away from his camp by now. He decided double back and search the other side of his encampment and keep it in view this time.

Passing by the sand dunes again, he decided to look over them once more. Now seeing a faint glow where he saw smoke during the day. _"Certainly a volcano. Hopefully this is all it does,"_ thinking to himself. So not to dwell on this little… problem, Johnny kept moving up the beach, trying to find Mavis. Hours passed with no luck on finding his Zing. It was late in the night, he decided to get some rest and save some energy for tomorrow. He would need it to find food. Pitching the now dried tent, he crawled in with the slightly moist sleeping bag. Other than missing her warmth, the sweet smell of her smooth black hair, he just missed her company. Soon he fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would bring better results where he could find food and something to boil water to safely drink. And find Mavis.

* * *

Far away from the island, a pair of curious eyes floated in the water, a mermaid's eyes. Keen on seeing well and far in the dark, watching this human boy crawl in the tent as the light from the fire flickered around his face. Even from so far away, she knew he was gorgeous. _"The poor thing must be scared and starving. I should help him."_ The eyes quickly darted back under the water, moving fast, diving deeper with her pale, greenish blue fin. Her mermaid tail glimmered in the underwater moonlight. With long blond and smooth hair that trailed behind, braided with colorful sea shells, she found her pile of junk from wreckage of boats and planes. _"I know it's here somewhere! I saw it not too long ago!"_ Determination filled her dark amber eyes, almost an orange color that were strangely mesmerizing. Sticking her tongue out in concentration between her sea green lips, she then smiled showing her pearl white teeth and her eyes lit up at her discovery. Picking up the metal pot and holding it up high in her slightly tanned arms splotched with aqua colored scales. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Swimming back, she got closer to the beach and quietly casted the pot toward the little camp where it should rest in the sand until the morning. Then he should find it. _"Now food will have to wait. If I bring something now, it will spoil by morning. He's sleeping anyway."_ As she entered the water again, she heard someone calling her with her sensitive hearing, something from far away. Her pierced lobed ears kind of cringed at the sound but knew she had to go to her responsibility.

After traveling a while, the mermaid reached the spot where the that someone's call originated. She surfaced, her head bobbing with the current and waves. Soon the water in front of her was becoming disturbed, making a whirlpool. The water splashed and bubbled when multiple black tentacles emerged from under the blackened sea. The tentacles were smooth and had a sheen to them with scales splotched all over. Splashes of water fell all around from the emergence of more tentacles, even splashing the mermaid. Evil, red glowing eyes emerged, staring at the mermaid. As it continued to rise, sharp spikes protruding from its cheeks and on the back of its neck rose with the enormous head. The mouth finally surfaced, closed but still showing large, sharp, fang-like teeth jutting from around the mouth. As the waters calmed, a deep, menacing voice in the mermaid's mind was heard. _"What trouble have you been searching this past nigh, Azalea?"_

"What do you want Idris? You always call at the wrong times," replied Azalea.

" _I smell something foul in the air,"_ as the kraken sniffed with its large nostrils. The red eyes opened wider and glowed brighter at the familiar scent. _"A HUMAN! ON THE ISLAND! I SHALL GO AND END HIM!"_

Azalea rushed in front of the sea beast and placed herself between him and the island. "That human is to be left alone! He is in my charge now!" Idris halted a moment so not to swim over his master. _"Why do you care of this human? It ruins the purity of the island and sea with its existence!"_

"He did not come here willingly Idris. He is stranded and needs help. Besides… he is gorgeous." Azalea paused a moment, looking away from the kraken and closing her eyes with a smile forming and cheeks growing red, "I think I have fallen for him."

" _FOR A HUMAN!? HA!"_ loudly spoke Idris in her mind. _"You cannot be serious! Your father forbids it!"_

Azelea became angry and it showed on her face as she spoke loudly to the kraken, "MY FATHER DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW! THIS BOY IS MINE!" The large beast started to squirm and roar in pain of some kind as Azelea used her control over Idris to cause him to suffer making it known who was in control. "You will not hurt him or so help me, I will BREAK you!" Azelea said calmly to the thrashing monster. "You will guard this island from everything, including my sister. For she will surely tell father and that will not happen, right Idris?" As Azelea let the invisible hold on Idris go, the tentacles calmed and its head bowed to the water in front of the mermaid when she heard him in his mind one more time. _"Yes my master."_

"Good boy. Now go." As quickly as Azelea said this, the kraken quickly sunk under the water and jetted away into the shimmering black ocean. The mermaid watched and made sure Idris obeyed. "Now back to the boy. It will be sunrise soon by the time I get back."

* * *

From what sleep Johnny got, he dreamt of Mavis. He found out even in sleep, he cried. I was not a good dream. She was right in front of him but just barely out of reach. The more he would try to get to her, the more she moved farther away. And all she did was smile at him. This was all just too cruel for him. Soon, Mavis was sinking in black water and there was nothing he could stop it. It was almost like he was being held back. Feeling helpless, he yelled and yelled for her as he tried to break free of this invisible force holding him back. Her head just above the water now is when he woke up abruptly, startled and breathing heavy.

Sitting up, he felt his face. his cheeks and around his eyes were wet from crying. _"It was only a dream, Johnny. Only a dream. She's fine Johnny. She's fine and we'll find her,"_ talking positive sense into himself. Exiting the small tent, he noticed the sun was rising. He sat down on the beach and watched as the beautiful colors of the rising sun danced in the sky and reflected in the water. It was beautiful. Just like Mavis's first sunrise.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then exhaled. A lot calmer now and ready to find some food, hopefully. Also trying to find something to hold water for boiling, that would be tough. Glancing down a little to his right, something shiny caught his eye. Partially buried in the sand, it looked metallic. Johnny got up and went to see what it was. Digging in the sand, he couldn't believe what he saw. A metal pot, just right to hold water to boil in. "Awesome! What such luck!" saying to himself. Quickly running past his little camp to the fresh water source he found, he got some of the water and carefully made it back all without spilling. That was an achievement for someone like Johnny who was never good with his feet. Brining his fire back up to a good heat, he boiled his water, let it cool and drank. It was so good! It did have a smoky taste to it but Johnny didn't pay much attention to it since he was extremely thirsty.

As for his hunger, he went to see if he could find any downed coconuts or catch any fish in a makeshift net. To his surprise, he didn't have to search long for food as a couple large fish looked like they stranded themselves on the beach. They were still thrashing around so Johnny knew they were still fresh. He surely felt like the luckiest man right now. During the rest of the day, he gathered more wood and purified more water. He found a good container that can be covered to hold more water. That way he had a good supply without having to wait for it to boil and cool.

Later that night, starting around sun down, Johnny continued his search for Mavis, walking around the beach. As he did, it only took a few hours to actually walk all the way around. This island wasn't too big but still what concerned him the most was still no Mavis. Deciding to look another night, Johnny just sat by his fire, looking over the sparkling ocean, bathed in moonlight. He just thought and felt so lonely. Soon, something caught his attention.

Looking over to his left near the water, on the wet sand lay something that was struggling. It was dark over there so Johnny could only see a silhouette of what looked like a girl. "HELP!" he heard from that direction. He got up and ran toward the cry. "HELP!" The girl looked over and saw Johnny running toward her, she yelped and tried to scurry away, back into the water but could not move quick enough. "I'M HERE! Please don't be startled, I'm just trying to he…" as Johnny froze in what he saw before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. "A…a…a mermaid?"

It was Azelea. "Pl…please don't hurt me," said the mermaid cringing back, trying to crawl away.

Johnny was still stunned, eyes wide and jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Although he believed mermaids existed with his new discovery of vampires and other monsters, he was still in shock at actually seeing a real live mermaid. Quickly snapping out of it, he slowly squatted down, far enough away to not scare the mermaid but close to see her a little clearly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just heard you yelling for help and I thought you were someone I knew that I have been looking for," cautiously said the red haired boy.

"You… you shouldn't have seen me. No human should," replied Azelea, still scared for her life even though she wanted to be with Johnny.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Anyway, I'm kinda stranded here so no one for me to tell. Besides, I kinda knew mermaids existed as well as other beings like vampires."

"You know of vampires?" asked the surprised mermaid.

"And werewolves, mummies, ghouls. All sorts of monsters. Now… mermaids."

A silence fell over them for a moment as Azelea's dark amber eyes met Johnny's. She could see them so clearly in the dark of the night. She had a moment, almost like a sparkle in her eyes. Mesmerized by Johnny's hazel eyes, she didn't realize how beautiful they actually were. She was… love struck.

"So do you need help?" asked Johnny smiling at her shocked expression. The mermaid blinked and snapped out of her love struck trance. "Yes, sorry about that."

"It's cool. How did you get on the beach?"

"Something got caught around my fin and I couldn't swim so I was kind of dragged until it stranded me here. I tried to break free but I think I made it worse."

"Let me take a look. May I?" Johnny cautiously slid over a little closer and to the mermaid's tail and saw a black wire wrapped and knotted around her. Azelea just nodded an okay for him to help her. "You got caught in some sort of wire. It's tangled up pretty good. I don't have a knife to cut it but I can try to untangle it if you don't mind."

Even though Azelea wanted to interact with Johnny, the fact that a human would be touching her kind of scared her but she had to get untangled. "O…okay. But don't try anything," still hesitant on humans.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Johnny said as he held three fingers up like a Boy Scout. Azelea looked confused at this but trusted he wouldn't do anything. She got a sense of gentleness and kindness just by staring into Johnny's eyes. She never took her eyes off of him, still concerned he might do something but then, she didn't want to stop looking at him. So confused with herself.

"My name is Johnathan but you can call me Johnny," speaking up trying to distract the mermaid from his task.

"They call me Azelea."

"That's a pretty name," replied Johnny.

"Thank you. So you are not shocked at all for seeing a mermaid the very first time?" asked Azelea as she watched the human work a knot free, feeling his fingers lightly rubbing her scales as he untangled some wire.

"For the first time, yes but only for a second. It's not much of a shock to see different beings in the world since I got engaged to a vampire. So it wasn't too surprising to see a mermaid too."

"Engage to a vampire? Where is she?" asked the mermaid. Johnny stopped untangling for a moment. Never lifting his head, concentrating on holding back his emotions then continued back at removing more wire from her tail.

"I…I don't know," he replied somberly. "We were on a plane when it crashed around here and I haven't seen her since. I was hoping she would be on this island but I still cannot find her. I'm just hoping she is at least on another island and is okay." Johnny held back tears so not to look weak in front of Azelea.

"You were on that plane when it crashed?" asked the surprised Azelea.

"You saw it? Tell me, did you see a short black haired girl with a black fitted dress, black and red stockings?" Johnny asked looking up in surprise and staring into Azelea's dark amber colored eyes, waiting for a positive response.

"Did she have blue eyes and black lips?" asked Azelea.

"Yes…yes! Did you see her? Is she alright?" as Johnny came closer to the mermaid's face, stunning her a little as she tried to back off. Her face showed a little fear in Johnny's movements. "I did see someone like that," as she turned her head away with a frown and eyes glancing down. Johnny's eyes lit up more. "But she was underwater when I saw her. She…she wasn't moving and she was sinking," as a frown formed on her face. Johnny was in shock, not knowing what to think or what emotion he felt. He fell back onto his knees. It felt like his heart stopped. His world around him just crumbled. Tears welled up in his eyes, slumping back down even further in the wet sand away from Azelea. He covered his face, sobbing uncontrollably with outbursts of crying and yelling.

"I failed her… I failed her… I failed to protect her!"

"I FAILED HER!"

Azelea felt his pain. But she didn't know what to do. Before Johnny could mention it again, she lunged her way over to Johnny and surprisingly pulled him into a hug. Johnny's eyes went wide. He didn't know what to think about this but quickly accepted the hug and cried on her shoulder. Azelea accepted his hug back all while looking into the ocean and smiling devilishly. _"He's now mine,"_ thinking to herself. "I'm so sorry Johnny you had to hear that."

"Sh…She was my zing," replied Johnny in between sobbing.

"You're zing?"

"Love at first sight. When we first lo…locked eyes, we both felt and saw a sp...sparkle in each other's eyes. A sparkle. Almost like we saw each other's lives to...tog...together in an instant. Except for th…th…this" explained the distraught human.

"I'm so sorry about that Johnny. But please don't give up on yourself," Azelea placing emphasis at the end before taking in a breath to continue. "She can live through you, you know. Live on and keep her in your memories and…" hesitating a moment, "your heart. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to give up. Right?" Azelea finished trying to calm him and show her meaning.

"You're right. I'm sorry about that. Let me finish helping you." Johnny broke the hug and continued working on the tangled wiring. "It's quite alright," assured Azelea. Moments pass, Johnny is heard sobbing a little but is getting quieter. Azelea is starting to feel sick from being on the beach for too long.

Azelea broke the silence, "I'm starting to get sick. I'm drying up which is not good."

"Do you need water?" Johnny looked up at the beautiful mermaid as she nodded as she looked like she was about to faint.

"Do you have anything that we can put water in and just pour over…WHAO…WHAO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Startled and confused, Azelea found herself being picked up by Johnny who was now carrying her to the water, deep enough that she can get refreshed but shallow where he can work at the remaining wire.

"You need water and it would take too long to pour water over you. You didn't look too well anyway. This is the quickest way and you won't be in danger. I'm sorry if I startled you," replied Johnny.

"You could have warned me," the mermaid said all while being slowly lowered into the water. She felt the water hitting her body. It felt good as moisture returned to her scales. She didn't feel so sick and more color was returning to her face.

"I'm sorry. You feel better though, right?" asked Johnny as he saw her head nod in approval. He continued at the entanglement, slowly one by one removing knots and twists until finally, she was freed. "There we go. All done. How do you feel?" Azelea looked up at Johnny standing up as he stared down at her with a smile.

"That feels so much better," as she started to dunk her tail into the water. "Thank you Johnny. You saved my life. And I am truly sorry about what happened to your fiancé." The mermaid gave Johnny a partial smile knowing how hurt he was but also glad she had him all…to…herself now. No one to meddle in her plans to have Johnny all to herself. But first, she had to earn his trust, hopefully get him to feel affection for her before she could move closer to her goal.

"Thank you," the messy red head said as he tried to hide his emotions from the mermaid but tears in his eyes gave it away. "If you don't mind, I'm going to keep this wire. It could come in handy if you don't mind." Johnny looked down, put on a smile, a terrible fake smile. Trying to hide how torn he was inside.

"I don't mind," as she slowly moved into deeper water, swimming and flapping to get feeling back into her tail. She stopped and looked at Johnny. "Thank you again Johnny! If you ever need my help, just call my name. No matter how far away I am, I'll hear it. And if you need help catching fish or anything, I'll help you. You should get some rest Johnny. You are not looking to good either."

"I will! Will I see you again?" yelled Johnny as she swam away. He heard a "Yes!" from her as she swam away and disappeared into the night and dark water. Walking back up to his camp, he placed another piece of wood on the fire to keep it going. He sat staring at the wire as he fumbled with it in his hands. He just couldn't believe it. Mavis…GONE! He didn't want to believe it. Tears filled his vision as he continued to stare at the wire in front of the fire. Uncontrollably, he sobbed and cried out loud. Johnny let out a scream of pain. His love, fiancé, zing. Gone in such a short time. Now the future he had planned with Mavis was broken…shattered. His future was uncertain on this deserted island.

Johnny decided sitting here crying wouldn't do him any good. He composed himself and decided to best get some sleep and save his energy. As he got up and opened the flap to his… or Mavis's tent, he saw her pink back pack, sitting on one side and her sleeping bag on the other. He laid down, staring at his fiancé's back pack. It brought on more tears to the human's face. He reached for it and pulled it closer to him as he put both arms around it and hugged the pack tightly. It was the only thing left he had of Mavis. Soon, his eyes grew heavy and dry as his crying and sobbing lulled him to sleep. Over the past few days now, his life and future had changed drastically. From proposing to the most gorgeous, cute, vampire with the fangy, fangs to now finding out the one you love so dearly is now gone. Taken…by the sea.

* * *

As Azelea watched from a distance Johnny crawl into his tent, she couldn't help but smile. She now had Johnny all to herself. Even though meeting him this way wasn't part of her plan, getting ensnared in that mess of wire turned out better than she hoped. And now… she was glad he believed her that this "fiancé" was lost to the ocean. "Johnny, you are all mine now. Just you and me."

"Forever."

* * *

Days passed by quickly. Johnny was mourning at the news of his fiancé's passing. Too much mourning. But the mermaid was right, he had to keep moving. Mavis would want him to stay alive for her and remember her always. To help "move on," he built a memorial for Mavis in a sacred and secluded area inland. It was an open area, surrounded by bushes and trees, lush and short green grass with beautiful white flowers growing around in patches. It was still dark there in the daylight thanks to the heavy canopy. It suited the memorial well. Only a few rays of sunlight shown from above, especially on the little memorial, a small cross stuck into the ground with Mavis's Converse shoe hanging on it. It was a perfect way to honor Mavis. His fiancé. His love.

Most of his days were made for discovery and gathering. Johnny found a cave on the rockiest part of the island near the water. It was perfect! The cave had an opening on the jungle side where Johnny cut a small path around to the beach. Going into the cave more, he found it opened to the sea. Perfect for Azelea when she stopped by. Moving all of his "belonging" took some time but he was able get more protection from the sun and storms. The cave felt more like a home now as he settled down in it and decorated it. Living as comfortable as he could. As best as he could. Living off the land. Living for _her_.

Days, maybe a weeks have gone by. Johnny lost track of time while being stranded. But for now Johnny made sure every day he would live. He would do it for Mavis. And if he did escape this island, he would head back to Hotel Transylvania and apologize to Dracula for failing him. Failing to keep her safe, just like he promised and live with whatever consequences he would face. This would at least bring him some closure. Johnny swore that his love would always belong to Mavis, no one else. For the rest of his life.

Azelea stopped by every few days. Johnny was very glad that he befriended the mermaid. Without her, Johnny could be worse off than he is now. She helps him with fishing for food and finding useful items. But most important, she kept Johnny company. Keeping him sane. And he was starting to feel an attraction to her. He tried to hide it and suppress it as he remembered his vow to only love Mavis. But it was there.

As time went by, it seemed to Johnny that Azelea was coming to see him more and more often and was feeling an even deeper connection. It wasn't like a zing, like he felt with Mavis years ago, it was just an affection he had for a very close friend that was getting too close. He missed her when she didn't come and was excited to see her when she showed up. _"But what about Mavis?"_ thinking to himself. His mind felt torn and confused. Not knowing if he would ever get home or if he would be here for the rest of his life. This occupied and burdened his mind. Was he falling for a mermaid? Should he move on? Would Mavis want this for him? To be happy? Yes. No! Yes! NO!

Today was nothing new. Azelea showed up as the sun set. Johnny occupied himself constructing a spear for hunting and a shovel for planting, Azelea sat on a partly submerged rock, head down, her finger making small doodles in the little bit of sand on the dry rocks. "Johnny, do you like me?" asked Azelea in a quiet, sheepish voice.

This gave Johnny a little chuckle but saw how serious she looked at him when he met her eyes. "Of course I do, Azelea. You are a great friend and without you, I don't know if I could have survived."

"I'm not talking about that way. I really mean it Johnny, do you REALLY like me?" Johnny looked at her with a surprise look on his face as he swallowed air in nervousness. His smile dropped seeing how serious she really was.

"I…I do. I really do like you Azelea." As Johnny finished, her eyes and face lit up. She was happy to hear those words. _I do._ Johnny continued as he looked away with concern and remorse, "But… I had Mavis and I swore to love her the rest of my life. She was my zing after all. And was irreplaceable. So I…" he paused and sighed as confusion settled over the human's face, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Azelea was kind of hurt at hearing this but she understood. "Oh Johnny. I understand but wouldn't you think she would want you to be happy? Even if it means to move on?"

"I know. But I just can't stop thinking about her. It's like if I do, then I totally forget all about her. The way she looks, her personality, her kindness. And that scares me," Johnny was cut off by Azelea. Her voice sounded strange, almost like an echo and he mouth wasn't moving. It's like she was in his mind.

" _Johnny… Johnny… Johnny. You have me and I want to be with you."_ As she spoke, Johnny felt a yearning to walk closer to her. He couldn't control himself anymore. _"I have been with you ever since I have found you here. I have helped you, cared for you and brought you food. I love you Johnathan. I want you to be with me and I will be with you! Forget Mavis. She is gone. She doesn't exist. But I am here. I am here for you. Love me Johnny. Forget Mavis. Forget. Forget."_

As Azelea's voice echoed through his mind, he couldn't help getting closer and closer to her until he was in the water with her. His face looked stunned, his eyes wide and lidless. Irises dilated and glassed over. Azelea put her arms around Johnny and brought him closer. He could hear her voice so clearly but her lips were not moving at all. Her eyes wide open, never leaving his gaze. _"Be with me, Johnny. Be with me forever!"_

"I…I…Lo…love you Azelea!" blurted out Johnny while his head was still in a fog. Azelea brought him even closer and kissed him, thus sealing her control over him. Still in the effects of the trance, Johnny returned the affectionate kiss. What felt like hours, only moments passed and Azelea finally broke the romance now speaking in her normal voice and through her mouth. Johnny trance ended and looked around and noticed he was soaked. "Wha? Why am I in the water?"

Azelea replied with an affectionate giggle, "Silly. You came over here to kiss me but accidently fell in the water but I caught you… somewhat."

"Oh. Sorry about that," Johnny replied as he blushed.

"No need to be sorry," as Azelea gave Johnny a quick kiss. "Johnny, I have to go take care of some things tonight. It is getting late so you should get some rest anyway."

"O… O… Okay," he said with sad puppy dog eyes. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course my dear, I will see you tomorrow, I promise." Before making her way to the exit to the cave, Johnny kissed her one last time as a good bye kiss. She then proceeded to exit the cave.

"Azelea!" yelled Johnny getting her attention to stop and turn around. "I LOVE YOU!" This brought a great big smile to her now knowing Johnny was all hers and not this Mavis. She quickly replied, "I love you too darling. I will see you tomorrow," as she dove under the water. Johnny stared at the ripples she made when leaving. He found someone to care for and to be cared for. He felt…lucky. He felt strange like he was missing something, forgetting someone, and was not sure what. Johnny felt something empty in his soul. Like something was taken but he didn't know what. Not dwelling on it, he just thought of his mermaid. Those mesmerizing dark amber eyes, the way he scales glistened in the dancing fire light. So beautiful. He finished his spear and decided to get some rest.

* * *

Not known to Johnny but Azelea swam to her kraken, Idris. As he emerged with a thunderous splash, red eyes focused on the small mermaid. _"So, you now have a pet. A human at that. How touching."_

"Oh stop Idris! Johnny is mine and I will never hurt him. Neither will you or so help me I will place you back in your cage!"

" _I obeyed you the first time you spoke your command. I have no intentions of disobeying. You know how I despise humans though. Watching them suffer gives me joy. However, I will never hurt your human. Besides, I have news that your sister's 'pet' almost lurked over our borders. I drove him away,"_ calmly said Idris.

Azelea responded with a deep, worried sigh, "We must not let my sister know what we have been up to. Keep them AWAY!"

" _As you wish,"_ the dark kraken said in Azelea's head. _"It did bring me joy watching you from afar brake this human's mind and spirit. It shows how easy a creature they are to break. And I enjoyed every moment watching him suffer. Please continue Azelea,"_ as Idris gave an evil grin toward Azelea and toward the island…and Johnny.


	6. Chapter 6: Mysterious Voyages

**I would like to apologize for the delay. The holidays for me were so busy. But it's here! It's finally done! I hope everyone had a good holiday season and Happy New Year. I sincerely hope everyone that has read my story so far will love this chapter. I think the last part was my best work as I slowly grow my writing abilities. And it's a long one! I hope everyone will continue to stick with the story and see how it turns out. There is a lot more to come. Enjoy everyone! I'm going to start writing Chapter 7 right now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Mysterious Voyages**

 _Personal Journal: Count Vladimir Dracula_

 _It has been three weeks since I have left the hotel to search for my daughter. One week spent traveling to Sri Lanka to my old acquaintance, Barnacle Barney. I do not like requesting favors of friends when it involves danger to their own lives, however even after one hundred and twenty years, he still feels responsible shipwrecking me in Hawaii. On many occasions I have told him that things happen and they happen for a purpose. If it wasn't for being shipwrecked a century ago, I would have never known Martha. And my poor Mavis, my honey bat would have never existed. However, Barney still insisted in owing me a debt. Even after this long, he has never forgot it and to this I am now grateful. His help in finding my precious daughter and Johnathan is well appreciated._

 _Two weeks. Two weeks out on the open water. I would have thought I would be more nervous at leaving my hotel not run by me. Surprisingly I am not. I am more worried for my daughter, out there, alone. And as days pass, I become more uneasy. Barney tells me we can be out in the open sea for no more than three months, possibly three and a half but that is pushing it he told me. It's the best he could come up with in a week's preparation. After that, supplies will be limited to a voyage back to his port in Sri Lanka. I pray we find my dear Deadums by then or I don't know what I would do without her in my life. I have to find her, no matter what cost. Even if I stay behind. I must find her!_

 _Frank has gotten sea sick more times than I can count but I believe he is finally used to the movement of the boat now. Murray is trying to stay away from water as much as possible, saying his wrappings will get all crusty and dry from the sea salt. Wayne is having a good time. But to him any time without his huge litter of werepups bothering him is a "good" time. And Griffin. It's hard to tell where those bouncing glasses are. When it's time for work around the ship, he "disappears." I think I have seen him up in the "Crow's Nest" keeping lookout for land and away from manual labor._

"LAND HOOOOO!" a loud boisterous Griffin was heard atop the Crow's Nest. A knock to Dracula's small quarters on the Dauntless came quickly after. The door creaked open as a large light blueish hand was seen gripping the door as it opened. Next was the face of none other than Frankenstein. Frank looked into the dark room, seeing the silhouette of Dracula sitting across the room within the flickering candle light, back turned to the door. "Drac! Griffin spotted land! We're heading there now!"

"I will be up in a moment Frank. Thank you," replied the count as he continued to face the wall. He heard the door creak shut and latch as he stared at his journal. As a bookmark, he kept a small portrait of Mavis as a toddler smiling while he held her. It was a huge reminder of how strong his fatherly love was for her. A tear ran down his cheek as he stared at the picture for a moment then went back to writing in his journal.

 _I was just called up by Frank saying we found land. Even when we were avoiding and hiding from any human vessels patrolling, we are still ahead of schedule. I wasn't expecting to see our first island for another two days. This is good. Very good. With close to one thousand square miles to search in, this will take some time. However, I do hope Mavis and Johnny are here so we can all go home._

 _Mavis, Johnathan, I am coming. We will find you._

Dracula looked at his toddler Mavis picture again and gave it a kiss. He then placed it on the page he finished writing in and closed the journal on it. He stood up, fixed his cape and shirt, and wiped his face off of any remaining moisture. As he opened the door, he found night had fallen. He made his way to the aft section of the large, old fashioned wooden vessel to the rudder control where Barnacle Barney stood steering and barking out orders. He was a humanoid crustacean. Almost resembling a crab. His exoskeleton was a rusty red color with scratches and cracks from years of sailing taking its toll. Barney had four crab-like legs that were on the stubby side but quite quick while wearing specialty made black trousers. He had a muscular build on his arms and chest. His white tunic style shirt was tight around all his muscles and his hands were like crab claws. Very large and very strong crab claws that could cut a limb in half. As for a head, he really didn't have one. Instead, his eyes came out of the top of his so called neck like a pair of antennae and on top, almost lidless eyes. He was somewhat scary and creepy to look at but always the nicest of personalities as long as you respected him.

Dracula finished the climb up to the poop deck where Barney was at the rudder controls. Barney saw Dracula making his way up and greeted him. "Ahh! There ye are! Drac my lad, we found our first island to search. Look to ye two-o'clock." The vampire looked a little over to the starboard side of the ship and saw a silhouette of an island. With his great night vision, he was able to make out the island. It was very barren. Only being populated by some tall sand grass. There was a patch of some large trees near the middle of the island, probably no more than twenty feet across. There wasn't much to search for on this tiny island. Dracula wasn't too pleased but didn't give up hope that Mavis could be there… maybe.

"There is not much of an island there," explained the Count. "But it is possible she could hide in that clump of trees. It shouldn't take long to search anyway."

"It's a start, Drac my boy. Once were done here, we'll move on. There are a group of islands not far after this. It's about a one and a half days' sail," said the crustacean.

Frank, Wayne, and Murray all walked up to Barney and Drac to see what their plan was. "What do you want to do Drac? Do you want to take a boat over?" Wayne asked.

"I think I can handle this one guys. There is not much to search here anyway so I will fly over to search the island out. It will not take long."

"Then I'll bring the ship in a little closer and hold for a short time while you search. Then we can be on our way after that," Barney said looking at Dracula. "Take your time searching, you can always catch back up to us. I promise I won't leave you shipwrecked like that again."

"I know you will not dear friend. I will be back shortly," Drac said.

"Drac!" Frank spoke up. "You know we are always here for you to help if you need it. We care about Mavis as much as you do!" The trio all nodded and Griffin joined them last as his glasses bobbed up and down in approval.

"Thank you Frankie. But since this is a small island, it will not take me long to search. There is no point in wasting too much time here since we are ahead of schedule right now so I don't want to risk falling behind to stop for a small island like this. I will be back in no time." When he finished explaining, the vampire transformed into a black bat, causing a cloud of black smoke. He flew off into the night toward that lonely island.

Dracula was a fast flyer. Within minutes, he reached the island, deciding to fly around it to see if he could spot anything from the air. This desolate island was smaller than he thought. Descending to the beach, he transformed back and scanned around. Walking toward the small clump of trees, Dracula stepped inside. He looked around and called out Mavis's name only to receive no response other than the sea breeze. Combing inside the small jungle for a good hour, but still no trace of Mavis. The vampire let out a disheartening sigh to himself, deciding it was time to move on. He really didn't think she would be here and was kind of glad. Even for a vampire, this desolate place was not livable. Once again, transforming into a bat, flying back to the Dauntless and on to the next island.

Two more days of voyaging across the open sea. The rescue team reached a pair of islands Barney mentioned. Somewhat mountainous, covered in a tropical forest. The islands were massive to the voyagers. Even with the whole crew searching at least one of these islands, it would take a couple days. "Drac, my boy. The best we can do is so some searchin' for some wreckage or debris of any type. And we can split in groups and comb different parts of the beach. If we find something or a lot of something, then we may find her," proposed Barney as he tried to give hope to his old vampire friend.

Dracula thought about what the old crustacean offered, "That would be wise. But how long should we search? If she is not here, then I do not want to waste what precious time needlessly. Maybe one day on this island and another day on the other island?"

"Agreed. Each of your 'stowaways' can take a couple of my crew and scour parts of the islands," Barney said.

"Now I wouldn't call us stowaways. We came along to help!" Griffin said as he spoke up to defend his friends.

"You are stowaways to me. Especially you Invisible Man. Unannounced guests. Now there will not be enough rations for the crew for a full three months and that means less time for searching. I know you have been avoiding me, you invisible freeloader! If you don't pull your weight like your other friends, then I'll strand you myself. Then the rest of us can get back to more important tasks, like finding those poor kids!

The invisible man was silent, glasses just staring at the old sea captain. His glasses shifted down as to look at the floor in defeat. "I'm really sorry. I swear I will help you with anything you want. Please just don't leave me out here." Although you couldn't see any facial expression, Griffin's tone was very remorseful. He almost forgot the true reason why he came along. "I'm sorry Drac. I was being selfish."

"That is okay Griffin. As long as you start pulling your weight and helping us find Mavis and Johnny," replied Dracula as he believed Griffin would turn around and truly start helping.

"Now. If we be done playing nice and cute with each other, let's get back to finding us some castaways!" Barney blurted out like he was ready to be sick from all the sappiness. Being out at sea this long, he had no time for emotions. They were just a weakness to him.

Two more days were spent searching the twin islands. They split up in many groups to cover as much as possible in hopes of finding the engaged couple. The beaches were vast and the forest growing here were dense and almost impassable. Dracula always lead a team at night while others searched during the day. This helped cover more island in shorter time. One of Barney's crew that was with Frank's group found some debris that looked like it came from an airplane. However, as Barney investigated the piece, he informed everyone this was from a World War Two era plane. Dracula was disheartened at the this. However, he never gave up hope that she would be found, just not here.

As the dawn quickly approached, Dracula and Barney waited for one of the search groups lead by Frank. All of Barney's crew was accounted for. But where was Frank? "Where is Frank at?" asked Drac to a crew member.

"We don't know sir. We were all together. Frank be behind us trekking back and after that, I do not know. I am sorry sir," replied the frightened crew member thinking punishment was next.

"AHHHHH!" came a loud yell inside the forest. All eyes turned to where the scream was heard.

"THERE! Look at the brush moving!" Barney yelled for attention as he pointed toward the disturbed bushes. As everyone glanced toward the violently rustling bushes, out came Frankenstein. Wildly waving his arms in the air, running and stomping toward the group at the water's edge. "AHHHH! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" Twisting and turning around wildly. Drac and Barney looked at each other not knowing what was happening until Frank turned away from the group and then they saw something on Frank's back. An couple baby monkeys were attacking Frank or so it seemed from distance.

Barnacle Barney and his men all laughed uncontrollably. Dracula looked at them with surprise and disgust, not knowing the humor in this. Dracula looked at Barney and then at the panic in Frank. "Don't worry me lad, those baby monkeys are not gonna even put a scratch on your golem friend," explained Barney as he saw the worry in Drac's face. Dracula looked to the crustacean and the worry subsided from him. The Vampire took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I will shoo them off of him," said Drac as he slowly walked to Frank. "Frank, what did you get yourself into now?" asked the Count. The flesh golem heard the familiar voice and turned to see that Drac was nearing him. "Drac, you gotta get these 'THINGS' off me!" pleaded the panicked flesh golem. Dracula looked at him for a moment, a smile escaping from his face as he now saw the humor of having a monkey on your back.

"Settle down Frank, they just want to play."

"PLAY!? They're biting me!" retorted Frank.

"And so do the wolf pups. What is the big difference?" asked the Count. "Go on! Get off of him!" The two little monkeys got startled and jumped off Frank's back and ran to the woods. One looked back, almost looked sad, started to scream and yell. Finally, the little monkey ran into the woods. Drac and Frank didn't pay any more attention to them as Frank was brushing himself off and the vampire was helping his flesh golem brother to his feet.

"Thanks Drac. I kinda forgot how the wolf pups acted when they climbed up me. It's been so long."

"I know Frank. We have been out here for a while. I just hope it won't be for too much longer." Frank gave the Count a nod of approval when a loud scream and roar was heard in the woods. Both vampire and golem looked at each other with concern and fright, then turned around to the forest only to see some angry baboons exiting the woods a few at a time. From behind them near the water, the brothers could hear Barney yelling for them, "I think you two better run back here and quick!"

Growling and showing teeth, these baboons did not look pleased. From behind a couple of them, Frank and Drac saw the little baby baboons looking mean too. "You little tattle tales," quietly mumbled Dracula. Slowly, both back stepped away from the approaching hoard of baboons. Frank took a larger step back to ready a quick get-away. Quickly he turned around to run. Dracula was not too far behind him. Being a vampire, Drac could have easily out run the primates but that would not be fair to Frank who would probably need protected from a few trying to claw and bite. And he was right.

Right on their heels, a couple lunged forward to get to Frank. Dracula quickly misted over and kicked them out of the way while keeping strides with Frank. "Keep moving Frank! I'll make sure they don't get you!" All the flesh golem could do was nod and go "Uh Huh," in between labored breaths from running.

Dracula knew this was becoming a losing battle. The baboons all were catching up to them. Seeing the fear build in Frank's face, Drac decided to make one last stand and stood his ground at the ravenous monkeys only thirty or so feet from the boats. Dracula decided to let out a blood freezing roar at the baboons hoping it would scare them away or at least stop them long enough to escape to the boats. It worked on most of them, including the little ones but some were still running toward the group looking even angrier.

Dracula's roar had given Frank enough time to have a large gap. Drac saw his roar was enough to help, he quickly turned into a bat and flew to Frank, landing on his shoulder. "Keep going Frank! You out ran them!" Drac said as he glanced behind his shoulder hoping this would keep the giant focused on running as in truth, some were getting closer. However, Barney was already running toward to help fend off the vicious creatures. Drac noticed and joined him in time to start pushing, punching, and kicking the baboons away.

Still so many, Dracula couldn't hit them all and some started to scratch him badly. One was able to come up to his right arm and without mercy took its mouth around the vampire's upper right arm and dug its large fanged teeth deep into his arm. Dracula yelled out in pain. He grabbed the creature by its neck to get him off. Unfortunately, the baboon still would still not let go. Eventually, Dracula could only do what he had to. He squeezed and broke the monkey's neck. This made the teeth release from his arm. It was something he tried to avoid but between his life and the baboon, he certainly chose his. "Drac, get back to the boat!" yelled the crustacean as he stood in front of Drac as a shield. The vampire looked at Barney as he held his arm in pain and looked back at the boats now seeing they were a mere twenty feet away. Drac misted away and right into a boat, sitting next to Frank as he clutched his right arm tightly. It was very deep bite, almost tearing but slowly it would healed.

Dracula looked up just as Barney pushed the boat into deeper water and jumped in himself. Looking behind the captain's back he saw the remaining baboons roaring and screaming at them from the edge of the water. The excitement was over and everyone breathed in relief. "Drac are you ok?" asked the concerned Frankenstien as he saw how Drac was clenching his right arm.

"I-I'm fine Frank, just a bite from one of those vicious creatures. And humans think vampires are vicious! Sheesh!" Dracula moved his hand away from his wound and saw the marks were deep, almost like part of his arm was about to be torn away but were beginning to heal. Frank saw how bad it looked and breathed heavy through his teeth just knowing that had to hurt.

"Here lad, take this." Barney threw Drac a large bandage and wrapped it tightly around the wound to help stop the bleeding. "When we get back to the Dauntless, I will have the doc look at that and bandage it up at least."

"I will be fine Barney," replied Dracula. "I do not need the doctor. It will heal."

"You will see the doc, lad! I do not want an infection on my ship!" Barney yelled looking over the vampire. Dracula looked at the crustacean surprised how he actually felt fear from being yelled at. Was he getting too soft after so many long years? Was his mind more focused on his daughter? Either way, he did not want to fight with his friend knowing he was right so he caved in. "Very well Barney."

 _Personal Journal: Count Vlad Dracula_

 _Four weeks have gone by already since I left the hotel. After searching many islands, we are no closer to finding Mavis and Johnny. The last islands we searched almost ended in disaster. Frank stumbled upon some baboons and they were not too happy. We managed to get off the island but not without a vicious fight. My arm could have been mauled off by one of them. I was lucky Barney was there and my quick healing that I am okay. Barney's doctor treated the bite for any infections so I should be ok. Just need a little extra Blood Beaters and some rest to help keep my strength up to heal._

 _Only two months of good searching left. Two months and two weeks if we push it but for the sake of my friends, Barney, and his crew, I do not want to endanger their lives as much as they have already by coming on this rescue voyage. They have shown so much support in helping me find Mavis. Not only is she dear to me but very dear to her adoptive uncles. I am glad that they decided to come along with me. I really do not think I could do this myself._

 _Griffin has stepped up and is pulling his weight. I really think "Barnacle Barney" did get to him. All the others, Wayne, Murray, and Frank have helped a lot. However, it is Griffin I am most impressed. Of all the years I have known the "Invisible Man," I have never seen him so helpful. Even cleaning the decks when not told to. I think Barney scared him with threats of stranding him._

 _Barney has found a friend of his by the name of Jones. He is a large hydra sea monster. For a moment, I thought Jones was going to attack the ship however, Barney communicated through splashing to let him know we were friendly. This Jones was very helpful in finding additional islands and places to look. It may take up to five days to reach one of them. Close to a week wasted traveling the sea. I just hope we make it sooner._

 _I should sleep now. I am very tired. But I find it hard to sleep knowing my daughter is in danger and possibly what she may become without blood substitutes. After living off of Blood Beaters and substitutes most of her life, something may happen to her personality if she hunts too many animals. It is something I wish I taught my daughter long ago. To control an inner "wild" side that may surface with more and more animals she hunts and consumes. With animal blood comes nutrition for us but also an essence of the animal hunted is also devoured. Too much could lead to her becoming like a wild animal. And if she has to kill a predator of some kind, she would not be able to control herself anymore. I pray that has not happened yet but I must be prepared for anything._

 _It would be best for me to rest while I can when we are in transit so can try to keep up my strength for her. I would be no good to Mavis if I cannot search for her. So I will try to sleep while I can. Mavy. Sweat fangs. Please I hope you are safe and I hope your animal tendencies do not succumb you._

Six days have passed since the crew received information on some uncharted islands from the sea hydra, Jones. Traveling would have been quicker. Unfortunately, a storm severely slowed their progress, almost damaging the ship and throwing them off course. Griffin sat atop the crow's nest lookout keeping an eye on for any land. It was kind of a reward from Barney for pulling more than his weight. And Barney found Griffin had a sharp eye being a look out. He actually saw a small piece of debris floating in the water from a mile away. Barney was very impressed.

As Griffin stood on watch up in the small half barrel, his eyes squinted to the horizon off to the north. Thinking it may be land, he pulls out a pair of binoculars to get a better look and make sure. Looking through the old pair of smoky glass, the Invisible Man confirmed it was land. "LAND HOOOOOO!" he yells out below. Barney looks up at the crow's nest and only sees a pair of glasses peering through binoculars. The crustacean captain then hears Griffin again, "One o'clock starboard sir!"

"Aye!" yells out Barney and steers the ship toward Griffin's directions. "I'll let Drac know," Wayne said as he headed for the lower cabin.

"He hasn't been out of his cabin for days. Make sure he's okay," Frank requested of the Werewolf Man.

"I will. But Frank, I'm sure he is okay. He just needed some time by himself, that's all."

Being that the sun was still in the sky, Dracula kept to his dark quarters to protect himself and to get as much rest as possible. He did not venture out of his cabin in three days. Not finding Mavis was starting to get to him the past month. Closing himself off was his best choice. He needed time to rest and think. Having little rest since Mavis disappeared didn't help him at all. It also gave him time to ponder how she was surviving and if the essence of the animals she had to hunt brought out her animalistic tendencies. As Dracula hung upside down in the darkest corner of the cabin as a bat. He heard a knock at the door. His red eyes slowly opened. Stretching out his folded wings and slowly closing them back up, he yawned. Another knock at the door was heard. It only annoyed the vampire more but he knew if whoever it was and they were this persistent, something important was happening. "Come in."

The door latch clicked open and the hinges creaked open revealing a hairy werewolf. He opened the door enough to squeeze by and quickly close the door behind him to limit the amount of daylight intrusion. "Drac, we found another island. We are heading there now," Wayne said as he looked up in the corner at the small bat. His fur shimmering just slightly in the light of a single candle burning on the desk.

"How long until we arrive Wayne?" asked Dracula.

"It looks like another four hours or so. It will be dark by then too," Wayne answered back as he looked up in the corner seeing the small red eyes staring at him.

"Good, good. I can rest for a little while longer then." Dracula closed his eyes again to rest some more when he heard his friend sigh deeply. Drac knew something was bothering his friend. Without opening his eyes, he asked, "Is something wrong Wayne?"

"I'm worried about you Drac. We all are. For the past few days, you haven't been out of these quarters. How are you holding up?" the werewolf asked as his head was looking to the floor then back up at the black bat for an answer.

Dracula kept his eyes shut but he could feel Wayne's eyes trying to pierce his mind and soul, looking for an answer he did not want to give. "I…I'm fine Wayne. I am just real tired right now and I am trying to save my strength."

Wayne knew Dracula for a long time and knew not to push an answer out of him or that would lead to dire consequences sometimes. The werewolf man turned around and started for the door. He grabbed the handle and was about to open the door when he stopped and turned back around to face the bat, "I understand you miss her Drac. We all do. We want to find her as much as you do. I'm not going to say much except this. I told you before when we left the hotel that no matter what it takes, we will find her and Johnny. I will not leave here until we find them. We care about you and them, we all do and I know this is very hard for you. I have to admit, if I lost any of my pups, I don't know what I would do. I'm just letting you know we are here for you Drac. Trust me, we will find Mavis and Johnny."

As Wayne was finishing his little speech, Dracula couldn't help but shed a tear in his closed eyes. It ran down onto his furry forehead. Wayne turned back around and reached for the door latch and opened it. Dracula spoke up before Wayne left the room, "Wayne… Thank you." The werewolf stopped a moment facing out and smiled, "You're welcome Drac." He left and shut the door.

Another island came up to search. Larger than the small, barren one but not as large as the mountainous pair. Being primarily flat, it held all sorts of wildlife and plants. One of its sides rose slightly to form a rocky cliff when it met the ocean. About twenty feet tall, the sea pounded on the rocky cliff making for a loud but scenic expanse. The whole night was spent searching around the island. After the sun started to rise, Dracula went back to the ship for his safety but Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin with Barney and his crew continued the search for the whole day. As the sun set, the island wide search came to an end with no trace of Mavis or Johnny.

Evening settled in and the remaining seekers loaded up into the boats and back to the Dauntless with no luck. Dracula waited for any good news. Climbing up one by one, they all looked at Drac with remorse and shame that they found nothing. Dracula was sad of course but quickly turned his mood around. "Thank you for your help guys. I know you tried. We all did."

"I'm sure there are other islands to search for. I won't give up on them." said Murray as he was wringing out his leg bandages.

Griffin spoke up trying to stay excited to hopefully help Dracula feel a little better, "Don't worry! Drac, we are with you!"

"I know you are all with me and I thank you for that. I haven't given up yet on them. We still have time." The Count looked troubled when he looked down to compose himself. "There is… something I wanted to share with you that I should have shared before leaving the hotel. I need to clear it out of my conscience." He looked back up at all friends with a serious look and tone. They all watched the vampire for his news to be told.

"Before they left, Johnny told me why he made a surprise trip back to Hawaii with Mavis." Dracula sighed as he closed his eyes and dropped his head. After he composed himself again he brought his eyesight back to his family. "Johnny said that the last night they would be in Hawaii, Johnny…proposed to Mavis." The group was in shock at hearing this. Frank's mouth wide open. The same for Murray and Wayne. Griffin let out a gasp. "I am so sorry I did not tell you guys sooner. I truly wanted it to be a surprise for when they returned until all this happened."

Immediately, Frank started to cry and short circuit. "We," PZZZT. "Have to," PZZZZZT. "Find them now! No matter what!" PZZZT.

"Yea! Let's stop sitting around, we have work to do!" Murray said. Clearly he was saddened about Mavis and Johnny's disappearance but quite excited for the engagement news. And this inspired them all to work harder.

"Let's go!" Wayne yelled as the group broke up to prepare to sail. Dracula was stunned. Thinking his friends would be saddened at the news actually gave them hope and determination to find the newly engaged couple even more. A smile appeared on the vampire's face and his eyes lit up with happiness. Dracula walked up to Barney who was barking out orders to get under way. "Barney, do you know of any more islands or someone that does?" Barney looked at Dracula's blue eyes as he pondered for a moment. With not showing too much emotion, the crustacean began to smile.

"Aye! I do! We are heading east. I charted a group of islands in passing years ago. They are a week and a half sail from here. It's a long shot and we may have some luck there. If we don't find them, we'll sail back and I have another acquaintance to ask, a Kraken. His name is Drakon. Very ancient but a gentle beast. I ran into him hundreds of years ago with his mermaid master, Ianessa. They saved me through a bad storm. Being the protector of their borders and daughter of Poseidon, the may know of an island or two."

Drac's face fell into shock from hearing who Barney's acquaintances were. "A kraken? I have heard they are evil. Are you sure he is a friend? And Poseidon's daughter? From stories I have heard, Poseidon does not like any trespassers, monster or human." Barney lifted what appeared to be a brow in confusion as to why his old friend Dracula would second guess him.

"Vladdie, over the years you have known me, I have never led you astray. Why do you doubt 'ol Barnacle Barney now? It is true at one time; Krakens were evil but misunderstood. That's until mermaids found they had that ability to control the beasts. Instead of controlling, they helped them to not become so evil as you put it."

"I am sorry Barney, for doubting you. You have always been helpful to me. It is just a concern for me clashing with krakens that are known for attacking vessels. But you know these waters better than anyone I know. If you speak highly about this Drakon, then I will trust your judgement. And Poseidon, he truly is okay with monster kind? I know he does not like land dwellers much and despises humans." Dracula looked to Barney for his sea wisdom. Sailing treacherous and uncharted waters for hundreds of years, he had a glow of knowledge about many parts of the world's oceans.

"Yes, yes. Poseidon is fine with monsters. As he ages, he has become friendlier to monster kind. Humans still are a different story, so we have to be cautious for your daughter's human."

"Agreed," confirmed Drac. "Well, we better get going."

"Aye we shall," smiled Barney as he went back to barking orders to his crew and the Drac Pack. And quickly they were on their way to far off reaches deep into the Pacific Ocean setting a quick cruising speed. Most work was completed and the wind was right for the direction Barnacle Barney wanted. All the crew were able to take some breaks and they were well deserved. The Count decided to go up to the crow's nest lookout and take in the evening sights while he still could. With a full moon shining against the ocean and countless stars shimmering in the sky, it was perfect to just relax and… well… think about things. Things that he did not want to even bring up in his mind but it was inevitable. He flew up and remained in his bat form just perched on the edge of the lookout, staring all around at the glimmering horizon of dark water. Glancing up from time-to-time, the vampire bat saw countless stars and the occasional shooting stars that slide by. Drac was startled when he heard the voice of the Invisible Man.

"Pretty clear night, huh?"

Drac turned his red eyes to see a pair of glasses close to the edge of the lookout, like he was leaning on it. "It is very nice tonight. Yes," confirmed the Count.

"I betcha you wouldn't see this many stars from the hotel's roof," said the glasses as he stared up.

"No. No you wouldn't," Dracula said as he turned his small bat head to the stars in front of him, thinking of better times. "You know, I remember a time on the roof, when Mavis was young teenager. We had got into a heated argument and me being short tempered, I roared at her too fiercely. That is something that I have never done to her, ever. I did not know what came over me and how hurt and scared she looked. All I remember then were tears running down her face and a whimper. She took off before I could stop her and apologize." Griffin looked at Dracula, almost stared at him as he told his tale… something he rarely does around his friends. "I was in shock at what I did. I gave her space and time for me to think at what I did to her. After a while I went to look for her. I went to her room and she wasn't there. I panicked when I saw her window wide open… thinking she ran off and thinking I caused it. I flew out yelling for her looking all around until I turned around and there she was, sitting on the roof, huddled around her knees. I joined her quietly and said the same thing you did, 'Pretty clear night tonight?' She did not say anything but nodded. She seemed scared that I was there. We just sat there in silence for some time. It helped me get the courage to apologize to her for roaring and vowed I would never do that again to her. I heard her crying. I was going to hug her but she jumped and hugged me and was sorry as well." As Dracula was finishing his reminiscing, Griffin noticed the small bat next to him was sobbing, his eyes closed and tears soaking his furry cheeks. Griffin knew Drac sorely missed Mavis… a lot. The Invisible Man put his hand on the back of the bat to comfort him. He was reluctant to do that not knowing what Drac would do but it seemed Dracula welcomed it. He was just too tired and emotionally torn up to even get angry.

"I'm sorry Drac for bring up a sore subject. I didn't mean to."

In between sniffling, Dracula looked up at his friend with sorrow filled eyes. "It… it is okay Griffin. I know you didn't mean any harm. It's just I… I… miss her so much," Dracula finished saying as he broke down in more tears.

Griffin looked at his small friend with worry but spoke up hoping to cheer him up. "We all miss her Drac. It may not mean much when I say it, being I'm the joker and outcast at times of the group but in all seriousness, we… will… find… her and Johnny. Not matter what it takes, we stick with you all the way. I know without her life at the hotel, not to mention your life would never be the same. We want you to be happy again Drac. And we surely will not condemn those two to rot out here in the middle of nowhere. YOU will see her again. Trust me."

Dracula looked at the glasses of the Invisible Man the whole time he spoke. Dracula saw a side of Griffin that no one has ever seen before and it reassured the Count that he has the greatest family in the world. As Drac calmed down and took a breath he spoke to the glasses, "Griffin, I have never seen you like this before. Thank you my friend. No, no, no. No. My FAMILY."

"Anytime buddy. Just… don't tell any of the guys about this. They'll tease me about it. Besides that, I think we should get some much needed rest. I know you need it more than any of us," replied Griffin.

"You are right," Dracula said as he took one of his wings and wiped his nose. "I am heading down now. I will see you tomorrow evening then. And thank you, Griffin."

"Don't mention it Drac." With this Dracula flew down to the main deck and transformed to his human form and proceeded to his cabin for a well-deserved day's rest, hopefully.

 _Personal Journal: Count Vladimir Dracula_

 _Almost two months have passed by since I started my search for my Honey Bat and Johnathan. Barney took us to what I am nicknaming the "Lonely Isles." A small group of islands that took a week reach. The reason I call them this is the fact that the whole time I was there, it felt… lonely with nothing but sea in all directions. Sure it was like that on most of the other islands however these seemed different. We searched all the islands no luck at finding any trace of my Mavy or Johnathan. Almost all my hope of finding her is fading as time is now not on our side._

 _As we sail quickly back to meet this Kraken and mermaid, Drakon and Ianessa. I am hoping they have knowledge of another island so I can attempt one last time before we are forced by lack of supplies to sail back to Sri Lanka. And I hope they are in a favorable mood for helping such a land dweller as myself. With only a good five days left, six if we push it, there is not much time before I may have to say my farewells to Johnathan and my precious child, Mavis. Right now, I do not want to think about that._

Before Dracula closed his journal, he again looked at the portrait of the toddler Mavis. Giving it a farewell kiss, he put the photo down in between the pages and closed his journal. He feels calm now after writing and well rested for much of the journey to the Kraken and mermaid. The vampire takes a deep breath and stands up. Adjusting his cape as he walked out of the cabin to check on the progress of finding Drakon. Barney scans around the Dauntless, slowly and lidless.

"Still no sign of your Kraken friend, Barney?" asked a curious Dracula.

"Aye. Nothing yet lad," said the crustacean as he never took his eyes off the ocean. But soon. When he does show himself, I have to swim to him before he decides we are a threat." Dracula's face went paler than the moon hearing this. "Don't worry me lad. He may be a very protective creature, but he knows friend from foe all too well." As Barney finished speaking, a huge splash off the port side of the ship was seen. Barney ripped open his shirt and throwing the torn tunic down, exposing his muscular exoskeleton with various sea worthy tattoos. He jumped into the water to meet the Kraken.

Dracula and the group held their breath for what seemed like an eternity until another splash but closer to the boat. The waves from these massive splashes caused the boat to rock back and forth. Soon Drac could see Barney swimming back to the boat. As the crab man reached the rope net and climbed up, Dracula helped him back on board.

"Did you make contact with him?"

"Aye, watch and you will see." As creepy as it was, every time Barney finished speaking, what he said would happen, DID happen. A large splash of sea near the port side of the ship blasted water all over the crew. A pointed object rose from the black water and continued to grow. A domed shape head with fins on each side rose like an arrow head. Mere seconds later, two eyes emerged. They looked normal except their gigantic size and with somewhat of a blue tint to the iris. The full greyish body of the Kraken known as Drakon was now visible with tentacles rolling in and out of the water like snakes. Dracula and the crew were in awe at what they just witnessed, some frightened. Even for monster kind, it is a rare occasion to see a Kraken… and live.

The enormous dark blue eyes scanned the ship of all of its contents. And mysteriously without moving a mouth or lips, everyone heard a commanding voice booming through their head. _"So Barnacle Barney, what voyage brings you out this far to sea? And do I see a Dracula descendant with you?"_ Dracula went wide eyed and froze in place not knowing if being called out was a good thing or not.

"It is good to see you too Great Drakon. I see you are well. We are searching for someone, a rescue of sorts. By the way, how is your master Ianessa fairing?" asked Barney.

" _Ianessa will be along shortly. And who may you be searching for other than myself?"_ the Kraken asked.

"The Great Drakon. I am Count Vladimir Dracula the third," Drac blurted out. He had not remembered the last time he used his full name. Hundreds of years ago, perhaps. Drakon's large eyes slowly wandered over to the tall black-caped figure that spoke up.

" _So… this is Vlad the Impaler as historians have called you. The Lord of Vampires,"_ said Drakon with a slightly excited but deep, calm tone. _"I sense you are searching for someone. Someone close. Someone… dear to you. Like a child. Yes? Am I… correct?"_ asked the Kraken like he raised an eye brow if he had them.

"You are correct. I am in search of my child, Mavis Dracula. She was traveling on a human plane when it crashed nearby in these waters about three months ago. I sense that she has survived and is stranded on an island near," continued the Count.

" _Oh? A vampire child on a HUMAN plane? How is this possible? Surely she has the ability to transform into a bat? No?"_

"She is betrothed to a human boy. Her zing. And we also are in search for him as well." Inside, Dracula was becoming nervous that this Kraken would not help them for fear of mentioning a human.

" _So the time has come where humans and vampires join in peace. This is wondrous news that I believed I would not hear for another century. Soon all monster kind and humankind can live in peace."_ Drakon's eyes closed as almost to show a pleasing smile. As he was going to continue, a small splash was heard near Drakon's side. Then in front of the sea beast rose the small figure of Ianessa. With long, straight brown hair that ended near her waist from what everyone in the boat could see. Sea green eyes that shimmered in the torches on the boat. Rosy red, small lips, with a small white sea shell on her cheek as sort of jewelry and her skin as pale as Dracula's.

"Greetings friends!" she called out with a gentle, soothing voice and smile. "Has my charge disturbed your voyage? Drakon, you know vessels are welcome to cross our border in peace."

" _I have not disturbed their voyage, Ianessa. In fact, they have come searching for us. I am sure you remember our friend Barnacle Barney,"_ retorted the Kraken in defense of himself.

"Barney? Oh Barney! It is you! I have not seen you in ages!" excitedly said Ianessa. Surprised at first from hearing Barney's name then a toothed smile. Drakon picked Ianessa up with a tentacle to help her meet Barney up on the deck of the boat.

"It is great to see you again after so many years Las! You still look as young as the first time I saw you!" as Barney gave Ianessa a hug. Now that everyone saw the rest of her, her tail was a deep blue with her scales shimmering in the light of the boat's torches. Many of the crew, Frank, Murray, Wayne, Griffin, and even Dracula were in awe at her natural beauty. After Barney and Ianessa's embrace, Drakon placed her back down into the water. "What brings you so far out here Barney?" asked the mermaid.

"I actually should let my friend Vlad Dracula, explain just like he was with Drakon," Barney said.

"Dracula? THE Count Dracula? WOW! It is very nice to meet you in person! Why have you traveled all the way out here and away from your home?" asked Ianessa as her excitement showed from her clapping her hands and splashing in the water.

Drac started to explain as he still held doubts that they would help him, "As I told Drakon, we are searching for someone that may be stranded on an island near here. My daughter, Mavis was traveling back home in a human plane that crashed in the vicinity with her human fiancé who is also missing. Hopefully they are together."

" _How do you know she has survived?"_ asked Drakon as he was curious to know what connection he had with his child being a vampire.

"It is hard for me to describe. I saw her in my dreams. She was in danger in them. I have heard and read about a rare ability for family to communicate through dream when in times of danger. It is my belief that my daughter may have this ability and she does not know about it," explained the tall vampire.

" _I know of the ability you speak of. Very rare indeed. It is said only children carry this ability and most lose it when adulthood is reached,"_ continued Drakon.

"I am very sorry to hear about your daughter. We did see a plane crash not too far from here about the time you described. But we didn't see anyone. The sea was just too strong that night." As Dracula was hearing Ianessa speak about that night and the possibility that Mavis and Johnny were both gone, he felt as though he was searching for nothing. He felt his heart ache. Ianessa saw this and quickly apologized again for hurting Dracula's feelings. "I'm so sorry Dracula that you had to hear that, but please do not give up hope. There is always a chance they could have survived. There is an island about a day's sail west of here. It is an island that marks the southern border of my father's domain. It is an island that is under my protection. You have my permission to search there if you would like."

Dracula's smile came back to him as he heard that the mermaid was allowing passage on her island. They indeed helped him out, despite his many doubts. Ianessa continued as she noted something strange happening there, "But please be careful. Something strange is happening there that I cannot see. Every year around this time, flocks of sea birds venture to nest there. I have witnessed many flying away from the island. Like something has disturbed their nesting. I have a feeling something has disturbed this beautiful ecosystem so please be careful," the mermaid finished.

"I cannot express how much gratitude I have right now. Thank you to the both of you for letting us at least search!" exclaimed Dracula.

"Thank you my dear. It is our last chance to find Dracula's daughter before we have to venture back home," said Barney.

Ianessa smiled to her friend but quickly faded as she mentioned another warning, "You are so very welcome Barney! One more thing. A word of caution. Do not sail near my sister's island to the north. Something strange is happening. Something evil." Drakon then spoke up to continue the warning, _"I was attacked by my brother, Idris when I got too close. I fear if you sail too close, you may end up a worse fate than me."_ Drakon turned around enough for everyone to see a deep slash cut on the back of his head. It was healing but still very deep. Everyone gasped when they saw deep flesh wound and mumbled amongst themselves that they would never go near there.

"I surely will not go near there," said the crustacean captain. "I just got the Dauntless sea worthy months ago and I do not want to see another scratch on her now!"

"I am sorry to leave but I have other errands to tend to and you should be off as quick as you can," Ianessa spoke before the ship departed.

"Aye. Goodbye Drakon and my dear Ianessa. I shall see you again soon!" said Barney as he started to yell orders to get the sailing back up.

"I thank you for all your help and kindness you two. I hope we meet again soon," said Dracula with a smile.

"You are very welcome! I hope you find her! If you need help at all, please yell our names at the ocean. We will hear you. Goodbye for now!" as the mermaid performed a backflip out into the water and swam away. Drakon was not too far behind but muttered one last thing in Dracula's mind, _"Farewell, Vlad."_ And soon the squid like Kraken was off and under the water. Dracula looked on as Ianessa and Drakon got further and further away, Frank put a hand on his shoulder.

"Drac, you ok buddy?"

"Frank, do you think Masvis is there on the mermaid's island?"

"Why wouldn't she be. You heard her, something is disturbing the island so it has to be her and Johnny." Dracula looked up at Frank, still saddened at the thought of Mavis not being on the island. Being this would be the last chance to find her before he would have to give up and never seeing her or Johnny… again.

"This is it, Frank. This is our last chance to find them. If we don't…" Dracula paused. He really did not want to say it but it could be a reality. "I will lose them forever."

As Wayne, Murray, and Griffin looked at Drac and Frank, Wayne spoke up making sure he was heard and understood. "Drac, I have said this from the beginning, I promise… we all promise, we will find Mavis and Johnny! No…matter…what! Don't discourage yourself! She is there! She has to be!"

Dracula looked at all of his family. Their smiles and nods of encouragement all helped calm him. Determination filled his face. "You are right! She has to be there! Let's go!" With that, the Dauntless sailed as quickly as possible to the west, toward Ianessa Island.

 _Personal Journal: Count Vladimir Dracula_

 _This is it. The final island we can search. We have run out of time and supplies. In just two days, Barney will have no choice but to sail back to Sri Lanka with or without my baby and Jonathan. The sun is up right now. It will take the rest of the day to sail to this island the mermaid mentioned. That will leave just one day to search._

 _ONE DAY._

 _After this entry, I may not be writing in here again for a long time. I will hopefully have more important things to take care of by tomorrow. Right now, I shall get some rest so I may spend all my time searching when we reach the island. I hope we get there quicker. Mavis, Johnny. Please be there!_

The day faded quick. The sun's final rays shooting up into the sky, making clouds look red and purple as they mixed with the remaining dark blue sky. The large fire ball slowly faded below the horizon as Barnacle Barney's large vessel, the Dauntless slowed and anchored off the last searchable island. The last chance to ever seeing Mavis and Johnny alive… again.

Dracula emerged from his dark quarters, dressed in his usual black attire and cape, not wanting to waste any more time. He saw Barney making plans for most of the crew to venture to the island and help search. While everyone was still aboard the Dauntless, Dracula reached the attention of everyone on board.

"Everyone please can I have your focus for a moment?" he yelled. "I sincerely wanted to thank you all for your help in finding my precious daughter and soon to be son. Your selfless deeds will never be forgotten by me. I know time is short and we must end our search here but please do your best! Whatever the outcome, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and soul for helping me. Now let's go find them!"

Everyone cheered and clapped in acceptance. Some of Barney's crew were heard yelling to Drac, "You are part of the crew now! We do anything to help out our own! Right fellas!?"

"ARRRR!" came the pirate cry of acceptance. Dracula smiled and thanked them again before turning to Barney and the "Drac Pack."

"Barney, I am going to fly over the island and start my search on the other side. That way we can cover more ground." Barney looked at Drac and put a closed claw on the vampire's shoulder in support.

"You do what you must me lad," replied the crustacean.

"We are here if you need us," Murray added while everyone nodded in agreement.

Dracula smiled at everyone before jumping up and in a black puff of smoke appeared a bat flying toward the Ianessa Island. "Don't forget, we leave at sun rise!" yelled Barney hoping the creature of the night heard him.

" _I have until sunrise. I can do this."_ As the red eyed bat drew closer, he could see how lush this island was. With his enhanced night vision, he saw how much green was here. Large tropical palms and other breeds of trees jetting out of the island. It was like time had never touched it. The light tan beach that appeared to encircle the green brought even more beauty to what Dracula saw. As he flew over the canopy, he looked down, attempting to see anything in any type of break in the tree canopy.

Flying above the forest, he flew around the circumference of the island, searching by air. It was weird to be the only thing in the sky right now. Ianessa was surely right. It was like all the birds flew away and avoided this island. It seemed like the trees and brush were the only living things here. With countless hours of searching by air, Dracula's wings were getting stressed and tired. He decided now would be the time to land on the western side of the island, rest a moment, and continue searching on foot.

He came to land on the beach, transforming in another puff of black smoke to his normal humanoid self, panting from the aerial workout he just did. He took in the scene, glancing around the beach and at the forest. This island was just sheer beauty. Drac had to admit, Hawaii didn't seem so beautiful compared to this little secluded isle. The cool breeze lightly blowing through the palms, the crash of the waves on the shore, so pristine. Now was not the time for sightseeing! He came here to find Mavis and Johnny.

This tropical forest was very dense and hard to traverse. He searched for spots that opened up a little so he could journey and search inland. Every once in a while calling out Mavis and Johnathan's names. Just a slight rustle of branches and leaves were all that answered. Drac knew there wasn't much time left until the sun rose. He had to move quick to look in another area. Venturing out of the woods again, he walked down the beach close to the forest as he peaked in from time to time, looking for any opening.

Walking along, looking in the forest, calling for the two missing. His foot hit something almost metallic that gave out a muffled clank as he tripped and fell face first into a pile of… sandy stuff. After regaining his footing, Drac brushed himself off and started to investigate what he tripped over. He dug some sand away and found some piece of metal, like something from a modern plane. Putting the piece down, he saw something else hidden behind vines. Taking his claws, he cut the vines away and what he saw amazed him. A large pile of plane wreckage. Plastic and metal pieces all piled up. _"Someone had to have piled this up,"_ thought the Count. _"No way could nature just pile this much stuff up. Someone has to be here!"_

Looking up and glancing around, Dracula quickly found there was a small path that used to be cut open but somewhat overgrown now. Standing up from searching the pile, the vampire pushed and cut away some of the overgrowth and he found a path leading deep in the forest. He ventured in cautiously going in deeper and deeper. Soon it seemed like the forest was opening up a little around him until he came to a small clearing and stopped just short of entering.

Dracula saw a green field all around. There seemed to be a ripped tent-like canopy lying on the ground that appeared to have been suspended by some tall branches above an entrance to the cave in the large rock formation. Coming closer to the tent material, he picked it up and felt it in his hands. It still had a softness to its nylon material. Looking up into the cave, Drac put the nylon material down and walked toward the cave entrance.

Even for his night vision, the cave was very dark, except for a patch of moonlight that seemed to be coming from near the back of the small cave. Slowly, step by step, Drac enter the cave. He had to admit, he felt real nervous and scared at the moment. As his eyes adjusted more to the lack of light, he saw something amazing. Throughout the cave walls were drawings. Drawings that resembled friends. Drawings of a large tall monster, two hairy wolf looking creatures, another tall monster not as tall and a little slender, a chubby mummy, and a pair of glasses by themselves right next to the mummy drawing. They were somewhat crued but the artwork was well done. On the other side of the cave, more drawings. These looked too familiar and more intricate. One certainly looked like him but was almost just a drawing of a cape. Another was of a slender shorter girl with short hair standing near a fluffy haired man. Being drawn by burnt up wood charcoal, no colors were known. Dracula looked around some more and took a step, his foot bumped into something. Looking down he saw an even familiar sight or what was left of it. Even though it was torn and shredded here and there, it was a back pack. Not just any but JOHNNY'S BACK PACK! Dracula's eye lit up. He looked behind at the figures on the wall then back at the back pack. They were HERE. They had to be still here! Those are drawing by Mavis but something changed in her.

He raced out of the cave. His mind somewhat at ease knowing one of them or both were alive and HERE! But also his mind was excited and racing through thoughts trying to find them. "JOHNNY… MAVIS!" he yelled as loud as he could. It was quiet. Not even a breeze was blowing. "JOHNNY! MAVIS!" again he yelled in all directions. _"Maybe they had to move for safety. But they cannot be too far away."_ He walked around the clearing, yelling for them into the forest around the clearing. He looked for another path that could have led anywhere else but there was none. Only the one to the beach.

Drac started to give up hope. He was fearing something got to them. Tears started to form in his eyes. He felt defeated once more. There was no time left and thoughts of his life without his daughter crept up from deep within his mind. Feeling helpless, he slowly walked back to the path leading to the beach when he heard something. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw some type of blur and the rustling of the leaves as the blur went by.

He froze in place. Quickly Dracula turned his head, scanning around looking for what may have caused the noise. Nothing. Looking around, he saw nothing. Turning his head back, he continued to walk. Behind him another blur of black. This time it came down from the trees. It slowly rose showing deep glowing red eyes. Dracula heard the light drop to the ground and was ready to dodge if he had to. Out of a split second, the red eyes lunged for Dracula's back. He was ready and jumped straight up, pulling himself into a backflip to land back and facing his attacker. Drac felt a pain hit him on his back. Whatever it was scratched him even during his dodge. He saw this creature kneeling down, staring at him with the most devilish, bright red eyes. It started to rise on to its two legs. The dark creature was short in stature. Dracula backed away a little while keeping a defensive posture but the dark creature, growling and hissing, made up the distance by keeping in step with the Count.

The Count walked through a beam of moonlight shining through the canopy. The creature slowly stepped into the beam of moon light. As it did, he could make out all too many familiar features, one foot at a time. A pale foot and bare a leg came first. The other leg came into the light. He saw a ripped up, faded black and what appeared to be red stripped stocking. Halfway up from knee to waist, Dracula saw the start of a short, faded black dress. Around a skinny waist there was a cut in the dress, showing pale skin almost from side to side. Claws where normal small hands were showed in the moon light along with some snags and tears in a black mesh material going up to ripped sleeves with a turtle neck hanging down on the shoulders. Finally, a familiar face came into the light. A petite mouth showing exposed fangs, dirty puffy cheeks and the deep red, glowing eyes. Her hair was longer. Dirty but raven black in color. The front bangs slightly covering up one eye and the rest of the hair, messy and falling down below the shoulders. About shoulder blade length.

Dracula stared in shock at who he saw in front of him. "M-Mavis?" he asked quietly and calmly as she continued to growl and hiss at him. She lunged out at him again, scratching him again but this time on the side of his arm as he tried to slide out of the way. Drac jumped back to keep his distance but tried again to awaken his daughter from this nightmare. "Mavy-wavy? Honey bat? It's me Deadums. It's daddy." As he was saying all the pet names he gave her over the years, the growling and hissing started to quier. Dracula continued to hopefully jog her memory and get her out of this nightmare. "Sweet Fangs, I've come to take you home. Please wake up from my Little Mouse. Please come home. Daddy has been worried about you." Mavis's arms dropped to their sides and it looked like the claws retracted back to her normal petite hands with one finger still wrapped in a red ring. Her fangs were not showing anymore either. But in confusion, Mavis tilted her head just like a dog would as Dracula held out both his arms in the air like he was expecting a hug.

Through evil, red eyes, Mavis was eyeing up this stranger in front of her. Who was he? Where did he come from? She heard something familiar in his voice and all those words like "Honey Bat" and "Deadums" sounded too familiar. Something clicked in her brain. Her red eyes widened and mouth opened in surprise. She tried to speak, something she hadn't done for a couple months.

"D… D… Da… Dad… Daddy?" spoke Mavis slowly. Almost like she was learning to speak all over again. Dracula smiled as a tear of joy was running down his face. "That's right Baby Claws. It is Daddy. No need to be scared anymore." Memories came back to Mavis, one-by-one. As a baby being held by him, as a toddler sitting on the wall watching someone draw on paper, hopping down the hall on a wooden horse being chased playfully by him, hugging him as a teenager on a roof. Tears started to form in the corners of her red eyes. The glow faded from them and slowly they turned back to something that Dracula had always described in his head as, _"The most beautiful bright blue eyes that I have missed."_

Tears started to stream down her face, now looking like herself. A little dirty and somewhat malnourished but so, so happy to see her father whom she thought she would never see again in her life. "Daddy," she said in between sniffles. She slowly put one foot in front of her until she fell into his arms. Weak from her imprisonment on the island and in her mind. She put her arms tightly around him as he embraced her back, lowering his head down and putting his cheek on the top of her head as he let out tears of joy. "I missed you so much my sweet Blood Orange. I am so glad I found you in time I love you so very much!" he said sweetly trying to hold back tears to speak.

"I love you too Da…" Mavis got out before she moaned and collapsed into her father's arms. Drac felt her body go limp. He picked her up before she fell to the ground, cradling under her knees and back. He was scared for a moment something was really wrong but he noticed she was still breathing. Her mind and body were exhausted and traumatized by this whole ordeal… she fainted. "It's okay Honey Bat. Daddy has you. You are safe. Rest for now Sweetums. Rest." Dracula started walking for beach and hopefully in time to the boats with his daughter securely in his arms, head against his shoulder being covered by her unkempt hair. _"I have to hurry. The sun will be up soon."_ Thinking to himself as he started to run with vampire speed with what strength he had left.

As the last row boat waited on the beach, Frank, Wayne, and Barney waited for Drac to return like he was supposed to. Frank was starting to get worried and wanted to go looking for him. "Shouldn't we all go looking for him? What if something happened to him. Or worse, got to him?"

"Splitting up is the worst thing to do lad. I know you worry but stay put. That old vampire can handle himself. He'll be along soon enough," replied Barney.

"Frank, just settle down. Worrying will make you short circuit," added Wayne.

"Okay. But he better hurry or the sun will catch him," said Frank in surrender as he climbed in the small row boat and sat down to wait. All three kept scanning around the beach to see any traces of Dracula. Even yelling for him didn't help. Looking toward the forest and off to the side, Wayne spotted some of the bushes moving. Wayne got the attention of the red crustacean, "Barney, look over there. Something is moving in the bushes."

As soon as Barney glanced over where the werewolf was pointing, out from the bushes emerged the black, tall figure of Dracula. "There he is Frank. See? No need to worry," said Wayne. Frank looked up in the direction Wayne pointed him to and smiled as he saw Drac. A puzzled look replaced his smile as he asked a very important question. "What is he carrying?"

Using his keen werewolf vision, Wayne looked harder to see what Dracula was carrying. Instantly, his eyes went wide and jaw dropped. "I don't believe it. He found Mavis!" shouted Wayne.

"WHAT!?" yelled Frank in surprise.

"Come on Frank, Dracula looks weak. We better help him!" Wayne said as he started to run towards them. Frank clumsily got out of the boat and ran after Wayne and Barney. Dracula saw the three running to him and was relieved. "Here come your uncles Honey Bat. You are safe now." Dracula fell to his knees in exhaustion as the trio reached him and Mavis.

"Oh my goodness Drac! How did you find her?" Frank asked.

"She was on the other side of the island. I will tell you the rest later, but please take her. I used up too much energy to get here in time," Dracula replied.

"Is she okay?" asked Wayne.

"Yes, yes. She is okay. Just exhausted." Dracula regained his footing and started to walk to the boat. "We better hurry before sunrise."

"Drac my boy, you never cease to amaze me. We could not make it over to that side of the island. The brush was too thick. It was like a wall. I'm just glad you were over there," said Barney.

"I am too," Drac said as he climbed into the boat and sat down. Frank handed Mavis to him again. "Here Drac, she needs her father." Drac never felt this happy in his life, other than when Mavis was born. He held her close. Determined to never let her go again.

With the excitement of finding Mavis, Frank forgot to ask the Count something, "Drac, what about Johnny? Did you find him?"

"I could not find him anywhere, Frank. I'm sorry."

"But we can't just leave him out here. We need to look for him!" Frank said as he became more worried for his adopted cousin.

"We cannot spend another day out here! We barely have enough supplies to make it back to port," interrupted the crab man.

"But we got to do something!" Frank yelled. "We can't just leave him out here to die!"

The captain started to get angry. Frank knew the situation they were in and yelled at him, "I will not be risking your lives or the lives of me crew more than they already have! We sail now back to Sri Lanka!" Frank sat back in defeat from being yelled at. Barney composed himself seeing how hurt the flesh golem was, "Look lad, I understand you would do anything for the boy. I hate that we have to leave him behind too if he is still alive. Trust me, if we had more time, I would stay. But we can't. I have the lives of me crew to protect." As Barney was finishing up, he put a hand on the flesh golem's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Frank understood but was still sad about not finding Johnny not just because he liked the human boy but what it would do to Mavis. She would be torn.

As they reached the Dauntless, Drac handed Mavis back to Frank so he may climb up to the boat deck. Once up Frank started to climb while holding Mavis until she could be reached by the vampire father. Everyone looked on as they brought her aboard with stunned faces. Quickly, Dracula took her to his quarters and laid her down to rest as he watched over her. Soon the vessel was moving and on its way back to Sri Lanka. Murray and Griffin knocked on Drac's door. "Enter."

"Hey Drac, how is she?" whispered Murray.

"She's exhausted from all of this," replied the father. Soon Wayne and Frank joined to check on her condition.

"How do you think she survived?" asked a curious Griffin.

"When I found her, her eyes were red and she acted like a predator. Being she did not have any blood substitutes with her, she had to hunt the animals on the island to keep alive. When vampires drink the blood of animals, we not only getting blood, there is some of the essence or spirit of the animal consumed with it. Being she has been raised on blood substitutes her whole life, I did not think I would have to train her on controlling this dark side. So being she hunted animals, her animal instincts took over and she became just like a predator," explained the Count.

"How do we get her back to normal?" asked a curious Frankenstien.

"I just tried to bring up her memories of me and telling her she was safe. She returned to normal. However, being in this predator form for a long time really weakened her." As Dracula finished explaining. A moan was heard from Mavis. Everyone turned their attention to the little vampiress who was slowly regaining some consciousness.

"Dad? Is that you?" asked Mavis in a groggy voice.

"Yes Mavy. I am here. Your uncles are all here too. Here deadums, drink some Blood Beaters. It will help you regain your strength." As soon as Drac said this Mavis was drinking the beaters very quickly. "Slow down a little. You don't want to make yourself sick."

She took a breath after swallowing a mouthful, "Where am I?" she asked as she tried to sit up but her father put an arm on her shoulder to motion for her to lie down. "Shhh. Rest my Devil Chops. You've been through a lot in three months. You are on a ship. I came out to where your plane crashed to find you," gently spoke Drac. As Mavis was finishing another drink of the red blood substitute her eyes opened wide and she sat up quickly. Too quickly for Drac to react.

"The plane crash! Johnny! Where's Johnny!?" she asked with worry. She looked to her uncles who all had their heads down in mourning. Then then looked to her father who had this painful, sorrowful expression.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my Little Mouse. We searched all over for you and Johnny for months. We couldn't find him Mavy. I am so sorry." Tears started to run down Mavis's eyes and onto her cheeks as her mouth began to pucker.

"But we got to find him, Dad! We got to go back and find him! We can't leave him out here!" Mavis tried to climb out of bed but Dracula put his hands on her shoulders and held her in place. Dracula was saddened when Mavis started to cry. He did not like to see her upset like this.

"Mavis, listen to me. We have been out here for close to three months looking for both of you. You are lucky we found you on the last day. We have only enough food and supplies to make it back to home. I am sorry honey bat. We could not find any trace of Johnny other than his back pack in that little cave. There is nothing I can do."

"He wasn't on the island with me, Dad. His back pack washed ashore. We can't just leave him out there, Dad! We have to go back!" Mavis again tried to get up as she cried and yelled for her father to let her go back and look for Johnny. Dracula pulled her into a hug as she struggled to break from his grasp. Punching and head-butting his shoulders and chest. It hurt but not as bad as seeing his daughter so distressed.

"I am sorry Mavis, Johnny is gone," said Drac as tears rolled down his face sharing in his daughter's pain of losing her zing.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" she yelled into her father's check. All Mavis's uncles watched with fright and concern her reaction to losing Johnny. Frank was short circuiting from crying along with Mavis. Wayne was shedding some tears also. "JOHNNY! JOHNNY!" Dracula could feel she was getting weaker the more she fought. Eventually she put herself back to sleep. "Johnny. Johnny. Joh…nn…y," continuing to say his name as Drac laid her back down in his bed and covered her up with a blanket.

"I'm so sorry Mavy. I'm so sorry," was the only words heard from Drac as he started to break down. Feeling like he let her down not finding the boy. Mavis's uncles exited the room to give them privacy and to get some rest.

"If you need us Drac, let us know," said Wayne.

The Count wiped his nose and looked on to Wayne with a hurt expression. "Thank you guys. Right now, we all need rest." With that, Dracula watched his daughter's tears continue to escape her eye lids while in sleep. Drac knew eventually, there will be a time to mourn for Johnny. Right now, she needed to heal. Losing a loved one, especially your zing would be difficult for her to handle. Dracula knew all too well how that felt. He will help her through it as best as a father can to his daughter. "You will be okay honey bat. Live in memory of your zing. We're going home. You are safe."


	7. Chapter 7: Bold Plans

**After I reread Chapter 7, I really didn't like how it turned out so I had to update it and change it. There are a lot of changes and revisions here so please reread it if you want. I appreciate everyone's feedback on this story. I will try to get you Chapter 8 soon. It may be two weeks until I get it added so please be patient. I promise I will be finishing this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Bold Plans**

It was dark in the familiar room of stone and wood columns, only being lit by the flickering, failing candles strewn around the room and the chandelier. On a raised platform rested a coffin bed, neatly made, covered in pink with multiple plush pillows of varying shapes and sizes. A fireplace on the other side of the room lay partially used as what remained of a roaring fire was now ash and glowing embers.

The bookcase was stacked with books in random places along with interesting and unique souvenirs from around the world. Some sitting in between books and some holding books upright. Hawaii, Paris, London, Italy. All the most interesting places with their respective remarkable landmarks. The dresser seemed messier than usual with drawers half open and some clothes hanging out. On the top of the old, wooden dresser lay some ornate boxes for jewelry and make-up, plus some random items like a hair brush. The mirror sat on top of the dresser, dusty and cloudy like it had never been used in a century.

Red curtains that normally cover the window in the day were folded back and tied to the wall to expose the iron crossed glass window. It laid shut and latched as the occupant of the room sat on the window's ledge just staring out into the partial dark. The moon light shown through wispy clouds onto the forest and fog covered hills as she gazed out with her deep blue eyes. Her arms crossed in front of her with a sad and depressing expression on her black lips. She had headphones in her ears listening to some music, some music that he gave her as a Christmas gift a few years back. Unfortunately, the song was not too uplifting. In fact, no matter what song played, it never cheered her up and she was in no mood reach her portable player to skip it.

 _Teardrops are racing our stopwatch._

 _Our hope is in a headlock._

 _Tomorrow always comes too soon._

 _And it kills to say I knew I'd let you down._

 _As I fumble for the words to say so long, for now._

 _Well, every love song will be sung about you._

 _And every July will go cold without you._

 _And I'll hold on to every piece of you._

 _That I made up in my mind._

 _Until I find a way to say goodbye._

And it was certainly a song she could relate to, as she thought about it. Goodbye was never something she wanted to say. She never did get a chance to said goodbye to her zing, Johnathan. And saying goodbye would mean you would never see your love again. Well, that's what she thought. The song continued to play on that little portable player Johnny got her as a Christmas gift. A single tear formed on the corner of her eye and slowly worked its way down her cheek and fell to the window ledge.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Relaxing herself. Then she felt something inside. Like something was trying to reach for her attention. She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look over to the corner left of the fireplace. She used to have a small end table with a plant on it in that corner. Now something more important, more precious took up the corner's space. A new and different end table too, one that was beautifully hand crafted and stained a very dark color. On the back part of the table lie candles burning in their holders and surrounding a beautiful picture that Mavis found of her and Johnny. Johnny must have had this printed from his phone before their trip. She was so amazed that she was able to actually show up in digital photos. The photo showed Mavis standing directly in front of Johnny while Johnny was behind, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head as he smiled brightly.

It was such a beautiful picture of them; of great times. Though this wasn't the most impressive item on the corner table. Beside this lovely framed picture, enclosed in a glass domed bell jar laid a special golden ring resting in a felt post. A very familiar ring with small diamonds, about eight of them. They surrounded a large round cut blood red ruby. The most gorgeous Mavis ever saw. Even in the dim candle light, the ruby shined brightly through the protective glass dome. It was all she had left of him. It was a reminder to her of how much she was loved by this cute human boy. A love that was taken too soon. She cherished it like it actually was a part of Johnny. "Johnny's Heart," she named it. It's meaning to show how much Johnny loved her for who she was and not what she was.

She went back to staring out of her window and listening to music. Oblivious to what was going on around her. She did not hear the knock that came from the door or the person that entered the room just to see his daughter occupied in thoughts and music. He slowly walked into her view as to not startle her. Her eyes shifted to him as she saw her father. She stopped the music and took her headphones out of her ears and looked up at Dracula.

"Mavy, are you ok sweet fangs? I knocked on your door but you did not answer so I didn't know if you went out or not." asked a concerned looking Count.

"Oh, sorry Dad. I didn't hear you come in. I'm okay," replied Mavis. Trying to smile to show she was okay but it was all too fake and her father knew it. Drac tried to cheer her up.

"Tomorrow is you big day Mavy-Wavy! Are you excited? I've got some new surprises that I can't wait for you to see. Woohoo!" he finished with a smile on his face looking at his daughter. And still with a fake and forced smile Mavis replied as excited as she could, "Ohh. I can't wait Dad." She then turned her head to look out the window once more. Dracula's smile dropped and was sad to see his daughter like this, especially for her birthday. He sat down next to her as he stared into her blue eyes that distantly looked out into the forest.

"What is wrong devil chops? You have been like this for a few weeks. Did I do or say something wrong?" asked the worried count as he took her small hands and cupped them into his.

"No daddy, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. I know you do your best to cheer me up but I'm not the same anymore. My life will never be what it was before that time you found me on that island. And every birthday just reminds me of it… of him." Tears started to race out of her eyes as she stared into her dad's eyes. The Count looked at his daughter with sadness and pain. She surprised him by pushing herself into him and clenching his cape as she tried to bury her face deep into his chest. "I-It's been two years, dad. TWO years since I lost Johnny. I… I miss him. I miss him so much!" She could not continue to speak anymore as she bawled and cried deep into her father.

Dracula placed his arms around her to comfort her as much as possible. "I know sweet fangs. I know. We all miss him, dearly." Thinking about it, Drac felt like it was his fault for not finding Johnny. He started to shed tears with Mavis, thinking he let his beautiful daughter down. He felt like a failure. "I am sorry, Mavy. It is all my fault. I should have looked harder. I should have brought him home too." Mavis felt tear drops on the top of her head. She pulled herself away from her father to look up and seeing his wet face.

"Daddy, it is not your fault. I never said it was. You did what you had to. And I am sorry that I did not understand at first why we couldn't continue looking. You did what was right for your friend Mr. Barney and his crew, not to mention my uncles." Mavis said in a reassuring voice to her father.

"I should have stayed out there to look for him. He did not deserve to be alone. You don't either. I… I should have stayed out there." Dracula was stricken with guilt. He never felt that he would be this emotional for a human. But Johnny was certainly special.

"Then I wouldn't have you here. I don't think I could have lived if I lost you and Johnny. It's not your fault, Dad," reassuring her father. She resumed her embrace of him, hiding herself in his protective cape. "I remember when we got to Mr. Barney's port, there was only enough food to feed two people. I knew we couldn't have stayed any longer out there at that point. Then everyone would need rescued. Daddy, I may miss him, we all miss Johnny, but I am alive and I have you. That is what Johnny would want anyway. He will always be with me. Please don't blame yourself. You did what you had to do and I love you for that. I always will love you, Daddy," as Mavis finished up, she hugged her father even tighter as he returned her hug.

"I love you too my blood orange." Dracula thought at what she said and she was right. Him staying out there would have been suicide and making Barney and his crew stay, they would have starved before reaching port. "You are right, Mavy. I am sorry I did not mean to bring up Johnny. It's just…" he sighed heavily, "I feel I should have done more. I do not want you to be mad at me."

Mavis pulled away from the hug to look straight into his eyes again. "I'm not mad at you, Dad. Please don't blame yourself on stuff you can't control. And you know I would never blame you. You did your best. You did what you could and I love you for that. If you didn't, well… then I would not be here, would I?"

Dracula smiled at that. His daughter was right. "I love you too darling. You know I always want you to have the best," replied Drac as he kissed her on her bang covered forehead. He smiled at her as he hugged her again. "And I am glad I still have you." After the hug, he remembered the true reason why he came to see here.

Pulling away quickly and keeping his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a big smile, "I almost forgot devil chops, I came up here with a surprise for you right now," said the vampire with an exciting tone. Mavis was confused at what he had for a surprise, "Okay?"

"Just wait right here coffin cake. It should still be out in the hall," said Dracula as he slowly backed out of the room not taking his eyes off his daughter. The door opened by itself magically and closed after Drac left. Mavis stood there staring inquisitivily at the door wonder what this "surprise" was. Minutes went by and her father still had not returned with this "surprise." She was getting worried. Eventually Mavis heard a knock on the door. When it didn't open, she knew it wasn't her father but someone else, probably one of her aunts or uncles.

As she sat on the window ledge, she yelled to the door, "Come in!" so whoever could hear. The latch disengaged and slowly, with a loud creaking, the door opened. Mavis's eye lit up at who she saw walking in. Her jaw dropped for a moment then it was replaced with an open mouth smile, showing her small vampire fangs. "I don't believe it!" she said in disbelief. "Holy Rabies! BRETT! KENT!" Catching them off guard, Mavis sped over with vampire speed and embraced one of the oldest brothers of Johnathan. After a brief hug, Mavis turned to Kent who she ran to hug as well. Their bodies were so warm and welcoming to her, almost like brothers she never had. She remembered how great a time she had with Johnny's family for two weeks when she was traveling with her zing.

"Brett! Kent! What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen or talked to you in ages!" exclaimed Mavis as she back stepped a little to look at them both. She never thought she would actually ever see any of Johnny's family again so this was certainly a surprise. Drac entered the room soon after. Mavis saw this and smiled at him. "I noticed these two making their way to the hotel from the forest. After they mentioned who they were, I was glad they came to say hello to you."

"Thanks Dad! You're the best!" Mavis walked over and gave the tall vampire another hug.

"Anything for you my dear honey bat. I have some things to take care of so I will let you three catch up," said the Count after embracing his daughter.

Brett and Kent looked on at the two vampires and how alike they were to humans in their emotions and personality. They could pass as humans if it were not for the whole sun and fangs thing. "Thank you Mr. Drac for letting us into your hotel and stay here," said Brett.

"Any family of Johnny is always welcome here to stay. It is the least I can do. Now, if you will excuse me." With a flash of speed, Dracula was gone down the hall and let the three catch up on some missed time together.

"Holy Rabies! I can't believe you two are here! What are you doing here anyway?" asked Mavis as her curiosity peaked.

"Now do we really need a reason to come see our little sister and celebrate her birthday?" asked Brett with a smirk on his face and arms crossed. "Little sister? But we are not related," said the vampiress as confusion settled on her face.

"And when do we have to be related? Ever since you and Johnny were together, you two have been inseparable. And the short two weeks you spent with the family was awesome. You clicked with us like you were already part of the family," said Brett. "Although telling us you were a vampire was shocking, we didn't see you for what you are but who you are. And if Johnny was happy, so were we."

"Yeah, and after we heard that Johnny did propose to you and after that… night, everyone knew that you would still be welcome as a little sister and daughter to all of us," continued Kent. "You are a Loughran to us no matter what." Mavis's cheeks felt flushed with embarrassment. But it was a good embarrassment. She felt honored that Johnny's family cared about her as much as their lost son. "Aww, guys. Thank you so much. That really means a lot to me." She hugged both the tall men. Both Brett and Kent were thickly built on the shoulder and mid-section. Kent had thinner cheeks than his brother, Brett and was a tad bit taller but had the same red hair. Both brothers kept their red hair short and well maintained, opposite of Johnny's unkempt hair.

"What about Janet? Is she coming?" asked Mavis expecting more surprises.

"I'm afraid not, Mavis. She is still in college and she had to finish some courses up," replied Brett.

Mavis looked sad at this but could understand the reasoning. "What about your parents Mike and Linda?"

"They would have liked to come see you but Mom and Dad had to work. They couldn't get the time away. But don't worry little sis, we're here for your birthday and to catch up," Kent said as he pulled Mavis into another goofy bear hug.

"You guys are great! I'm so glad you came!" exclaimed Mavis.

"Yeah. We were a little nervous how your father would handle us. And we were both shocked and amazed at all the different type of monsters out there," Brett said with an excited expression. "Especially ones that we've read in stories that we thought were make believe, myths, and legends. It's like a dream to us!"

Mavis looked a little confused as she kept smiling but understood it really was their first time here at the hotel. "Oh, that's right! It's your first time here isn't it?"

Brett and Kent just nodded at the short and slender vampiress. "I should show you around. You'll love this place. We have a pool, a big gym, a dance hall, library, a nice restaurant with bar and an entertainment stage, you name it!"

"How about a dining hall? Got one of those? We're kinda hungry," said Brett as Kent stared at him with a raise eye brow. "Well, at least I am."

"Well, it technically is lunch time here so I could also go for a bite," Mavis said as she mischievously smiled at the brother while their faces turned pale with fright. Mavis couldn't help but giggle at this. "I'm just teasing you two. I would never drink blood from a human, especially family. I did the same thing to Johnny as a joke. You know I'm a substitarian." The brothers let out a sigh of relief. "That's a good one Mavis. I knew you wouldn't hurt us," Kent said as he grinned. Brett looked at him and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Sure you did."

"Anyway, we should go down to eat then I can show you around," Mavis said as she opened the door to her room. The three talked as they continued their way to the dining hall. Some of the regular monster guests greeted Mavis as she introduced Johnny's brothers to them. Brett and Kent never felt such a warm greeting from anyone other than humans. But from a yeti, a fly, skeleton, a fish man, zombie who they could not understand but Mavis helped with the translation, and a blob. Some were skeptical but after hearing they were relatives of the famous Johnathan Loughran, they were okay with the brothers. It was creepy at first but once they got to know these monsters more it was just like greeting a friend.

Once at the dining hall, lunch was served like a buffet. The type of food here did not look very appealing to the brothers. Mavis helped them out by picking items that were quite edible and tasty to humans, just like she did for Johnny years ago. "Mavis, what is with this 'scream cheese'?" asked Kent.

"Oh Kent, you definitely need to try it," as Mavis finished taking a drink of some of her Blood Beaters. "When Johnny first tried it, he had the same expression you have now. The way he described the taste was like just plain cream cheese with a spell on it to make it scream."

"Okay. Here it goes." Kent took a bite out of the bagel with the screaming white cheese spread. He slowly started to chew as the flavor hit his taste buds. His eyes lit up with surprise and he smiled. Just like how Mavis described it. It was delicious. "That's awesome!" said Kent after finishing his first bite. Brett tried some himself and he agreed, it was awesome. Now with this knowledge, they found that some monster food is technically no different than what humans eat, just prepared strangely and different ingredients. Except for the bugs and rotten looking things.

As the three brothers and sister sat enjoying the food and company, Brett just happened to just glance around the dining hall entrance at the same time an interesting monster walked in. Brett's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. It wasn't a face of surprise and curiosity but something else. Something in his eyes sparkled even if the monster that walked in was not making full eye contact with him. He couldn't describe what he felt to himself as it was just all strange. Could this be some sort of attraction? To a monster? The strange looking monster he saw looked like she came from the water with a light blue skin and six tentacles, three on the left and right. Tall and skinny, her walk was graceful, like she was floating. Her face was certainly not like anything Brett had seen before but he found it… well… cute. Her mouth was large and it seemed like it expanded in all directions, not up and down like a human. Her red lips were also large and puffy but looked beautiful. Her eyes were yellowish in color and had vertical slits for pupils, like a cat. She had the longest and darkest eye lashes he ever saw. Her hair, well, if he thought that's what it was, was a green color, almost look more that a green coral growing on her head in three spots, one straight up and two at the sides. This feeling, he didn't know anything about it. It was strange to him. Mavis was looking at Brett's mesmerized expression then she turned her head to where he was looking and saw who he was looking at.

"Oh Brett, that's my friend, Kelsey. She is type of sea monster," Mavis said as Brett brought his eyes and attention to Mavis. "Ever since her parents came here when we were little, we always hung out." Mavis let out a small laugh as she frowned and her tone became somber. "And we always would promise each other that when we would get married that we would be in each other's weddings. Now that probably won't happen anytime soon." Brett and Kent looked at her with a sad expression. Brett reached over and put his hand on top of Mavis's and gave it a squeeze. Mavis looked at him with remorse and surprise. "I'm sorry Mavis. Maybe someday it will happen for both of you." Mavis looked at Brett and Kent, trying to look happier and hopeful but failing at it. "Yeah. We haven't talked much since I got back." she sighed out loud.

"I'm sure you'll both get to talk eventually. Give it some time. Heck maybe during your party!" exclaimed Brett. Mavis looked at him and smiled to show appreciation for trying to cheer her up. Kent then had enough of this depressing conversation and being a little too excited blurted out something that the other two strongly agreed to, "Enough sad talk! Let's go see the hotel!"

After finishing their lunch, Mavis started her tour of the hotel. On the way out of the dining hall, Brett looked over at where Kelsey was talking with other monsters. He stopped and stared some more before being called by Kent. For some reason, Brett felt warm inside and was kind of sad he had to leave. Kelsey now felt someone staring at her and turned to face the dining hall entry way. She didn't see him clearly, only a part of a human body as he walked out of the hall. She had this curious look on her face. Thinking about it, it felt like some sort of invisible connection that couldn't be explained. She shook her head and told herself it was nothing then blew it off as just some paranoia or some creepy guy. Although, she hoped she was wrong.

The hotel turned out to be larger than the brothers thought. Brett and Kent liked the pool a lot and was blown away that a dungeon was converted into a sauna. Mavis couldn't show the dance hall like she wanted to because of the surprise party planning going on in there so she decided they all would have to wait until tomorrow night. There was the library, the gym, and a small game room as the brothers awed in how large this place truly was.

"That's pretty much it. There is certainly a lot to do here. And the activities always change so there is never a boring night. Finally," Mavis said with a smile as she faced the tall brothers.

"It sure is. And it's so cool here. I never knew everyone would be so friendly too," said Brett as Kent nodded in approval. Mavis smiled, exposing fangs at them also approval until her expression changed to one of surprise. "Oh. I almost forgot, we need to get you a room!" Mavis kind of panicked forgetting the most important item.

"I think you father arranged a room for us, we just need to pick up the key," Kent said trying to reassure the vampiress.

"Oh, good. Let's go and get your key then." Mavis led the brothers back to the lobby and picked up the ancient looking key. She stayed at the counter a moment while Brett and Kent walked off toward the elevator. She whispered at the zombie bell hop behind the counter making sure Johnny's brothers did not hear, "Make sure the room for my special guests are not charged. If my dad charges them, I want you to put the charges on my account." The zombie servant just moaned and groaned at Mavis. "So my dad has already told you their room is no charge?" More moans to signify a yes. "Thank you Porridge Head. You are the best." Mavis took the zombie's hand that sat on top of the counter and put her hand on top to show her gratitude. The partially inanimate face smiled slowly back at Mavis as she started to walk to the elevators where Brett and Kent waited for her.

Waiting for the elevator, the three talked some more about old times and some small talk. Mavis didn't feel so alone now. Ever since the plane crash two years ago, she never was her happy, energetic self. It's like she lost that on the island. "By the way, what room did my dad give you?" asked Mavis as she watched the floor indicator needle getting closer to the ground floor.

"Let me see, uhh. Looks like one hundred eighty-four," said Brett holding the key close to his face trying to make out the worn out numbers. Mavis slowly turned around. They could see she was surprised by the room number. "That's just down the hall from me." Mavis surprise turned to a smile. "Holy Rabies, that's cool! I'll have to thank my Dad for that one later."

"Cool, now if we need help finding something, we know where you are," Brett said. Mavis nodded and gave a quick "Mhmm," as they reached the floor. "Mavis, are you always up during the night?" curiously asked Kent. Brett looked over at his supposedly halfwit brother, "Really, Kent? Don't you know by now vampires can't be in sunlight?"

"I know that Brett. I was just curious if they had to go straight to bed when the sun came up or they had like 'all nighters' or stuff like that."

"If you are referring to staying up 'past my bedtime,' yes I do sometimes," Mavis said using air quotes. "There are times I can't sleep so I just walk around in the hotel. Of course, I cannot go outside or I will get burned. There were parties here that lasted until ten in the morning when the sun was really up. Those were fun parties. Especially when I really wasn't allowed to go to them," Mavis finished as she gave a devilish smile.

As they reached the brother's room for the night, a security armor came up to Mavis and saluted. In the process, the armor scared Kent a little. "Miss Mavis. Your father requests your presence in his office as soon as possible."

"Okay, I will be right there. In the meantime, why don't you guys get comfortable. And if you need help with something, don't be afraid to ask one of the armors," as she smiled to Johnny's brothers. She turned to the security armor and continued, "And you mister armor, make sure you take good care of my guests."

"Yes ma'am. We will offer our assistance," replied the armor as he stood at attention.

"And boys to make the party more enjoyable, try to stay up as close to sunrise as possible so you can sleep most of the day and be up all night with us," finished Mavis with a smirk.

"Don't worry, we won't drag down your party," Kent replied. "We'll see you later then?" said Brett. Mavis gave a nod.

With a smile to the brothers, Mavis formed into a purple mist then into her bat self and flew away to her father. Brett and Kent just stood in awe at how a girl could turn into mist and a bat. "Come on Brett, let's at least unpack and maybe take a small nap," said Kent.

"Okay. But I don't think I'm going to nap. This is just too exciting! Staying in a castle with monsters of myth and legend! It's so cool!" Brett exclaimed as he gave his brother a high five slap.

Kent and Brett both checked over their luggage, making sure everything survived the trip. As Kent was sitting some clothes in an empty drawer, he had almost forgot the real true reason the two came here. "So Brett, when are we going to tell her our plan? You know, about going to that island she was found on, for Johnny's memorial?" With all the excitement, Brent also almost forgot too. He stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother.

"Now that you bring it up, I'm not quite sure. I was thinking talking to her after the party." Brett thought some more. "I know she would certainly come with us, but looking at her father, I feel he's the over protective type. I'm sure he would try to stop her. Especially after almost losing her once."

"You know Mavis would go even against her father. She really loved Johnny and whether her father locks her in the dungeon to keep her from going, nothing is going to keep her away from doing something for Johnny. And not to mention, the 'Sea Jewel' is more than ready. You and Bob have gone over everything to the last strand of rope," Kent retorted.

"I agree with you, but try to convince the Prince of Darkness to let his only daughter go on a dangerous voyage," Brett said while looking at his younger brother with a blank stare. "Plus we would have to keep it a secret from the guys that she is a vampire or they might freak and back out."

"Well, we got to try at least. And I'm sure Mavis has a way to hide that she is a vampire. I'm sure this has been tough on her as it has our whole family. And it kind of looks like she really was never able to say a proper goodbye. This may help her Brett," as Kent gave a somber expression.

"It's worth a shot. At least I can still give her this cell phone so she can call us anytime," picking up the thin rectangular object. At least if the Count stops her from going, she can always call us. We'll wait until after the party or near the end at least."

"Agreed," replied Kent as his smile returned and turned into a toothy grin. "Are you done unpacking yet? I actually want to check this place out some more." Bret just smirked and rolled his eyes at how eager Kent was. He couldn't argue as he felt the same way.

* * *

Reaching the large oak wooden door, the small bat transformed back into her vampire self and looked up at the sign attached to the door, "Office." Many times she remembered playing in her father's office while he "tried" to concentrate on running the hotel. But mostly he was playing with her too. It was amazing that he was able to run a hotel and be a single parent to her at the same time, Mavis thought. Those were great times. She just wished now that the future she hoped for, where grandchildren would do the same thing she did or when the time came for her to run the hotel, would still come true. Deep down inside her soul, she hoped.

Mavis breathed in and in a long sigh, she exhaled. The armor standing guard by the door noticed this. "Is everything ok Miss Mavis?" The vampiress looked over at the security armor and gave him a smile. "I-I'm fine, thank you. I was just remembering old times when I was a child."

"I do remember some of those times too Miss. Especially ones when you were smaller that you would always climb to my shoulder. Although not very fitting for a security suit of armor, I did enjoy our times together." Mavis looked in surprise at the armor. This one was created different than the others. It was one that Mavis's father made sure was different to interact with her when she was younger. Although all the armors were connected together by magic, this one had more personality and still was a protector to her younger self and he did that well. Mavis nicknamed this one Albert for no particular reason at all. So fascinating how her young mind worked.

"I'm glad we had fun, Albert. I'm sure you miss it as much as I do. Maybe when I have some free time, we should play a game like chess or something," Mavis said as she put her hand on the shoulder of the cold suit.

"I would be honored Miss. However, you should see your father. He has been expecting you," said the suit named Albert reminding Mavis.

She grinned, exposing the tips of her fangs. "Oh, right. Almost forgot. Thank you." Mavis looked again at the door and knocked. Within no time, a muffled voice on the other side beckoned to enter. She reached for the latch and opened the heavy door and went in to a practically dark room. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the few burning candles in the corner of a large, ancient desk. Behind that desk sat her father, reading over some reviews of the hotel. Looking up from his read, he showed Mavis his unnatural blue glowing eyes, looking at her contently.

"My Mavy Wavy!" He stood up and walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Hi Dad. You wanted to see me?" she asked while still being embraced.

"How were your surprise visits so far?" Dracula lit a couple other candles in the room to bring some more light to see his daughter's face, although seeing how her large blue eyes glowed in the dark reminded him of her mother.

"It's awesome Dad! Thank you. I showed them around the hotel and they loved it. Even our regular guests were nice to them. It's been too long since I saw any of Johnny's family so I'm glad you called them here," replied the young vampire.

"Actually, little mouse, I did not know they were coming. It was pure coincidence that the armor's found them wandering the forest looking for us," Drac said as he sat back down behind his desk.

Mavis was shocked to hear that. They were never at the little memorial service when Drac thought he lost her, only Johnny's parents. "You didn't call them?" asked the curious vampiress.

"No I did not. And that bothers me a little, mouse."

"Why does it bother you, Dad?" Mavis really looked confused at what the Count was trying to relay to her.

"I have a feeling they came here for something. I don't know what though," replied the concerned vampire. Although he actually knew since he had their room "bugged." Mavis looked at him with a confused look but also upset at what he was implying.

"Dad! Stop being so paranoid. They are good people. Johnny's family would never do anything bad to us. And besides, what can they actually do? Take me to California to visit the rest of the Johnny's family?" Mavis said in an upset but sarcastic tone.

Dracula looked at his only child. He was concerned for her and saddened at how upset and defensive Mavis was getting. "Honey Bat, I do not want you to go with them if they ask you. You are not ready yet and I do not want you on another one of those human planes again. I almost lost you and I do not want to lose you again." The vampiress could not believe what she just heard. It was like she was being kept a prisoner again just like before, before her one hundred and eighteenth birthday.

"I can't believe you are saying this! Dad! That was a freak accident! Those planes rarely go down! You would have better chances at winning the lottery than being on another plane going down!" exclaimed Mavis.

"The lotter-what?" Drac looked confused at Mavis's face.

"Never mind that! Dad! I'm older now and I can make my own choices. If they actually want me to go to California with them, then I will! I do it for Johnny and his family!" Mavis was really upset now at what her father said. Her eyes showed all of her frustration and emotions to her father. Her deep blue eyes were changing to a gray, a deep and angry looking grey.

"Mavy, I just want to make sure you are safe! I do not want you to go on another plane. You had a rough experience on that island and I don't think you have recovered from that yet. I don't want to lose you again!"

"Two years, Dad? Really? Do you honestly think it takes me that long to get over what I became on the island? And what if he is out there, surviving on his own?" Mavis was becoming more distraught.

"Sweet fangs, I know it's hard to let go but the chance of Johnny being out there still is not possible," said the father trying to make Mavis understand.

"Not possible? How would you have known? And to keep me here locked up again keeps me safe?" Mavis closed her eyes and looked away, giving a brief moment of silence and to calm her nerves. "I'm done with this Dad! Maybe I should go to California anyway. I'm sure if Mom were alive, she would let…"

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Count as he slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. His eyes were red with anger and clenching his teeth. It only took him a second to realize what he had done, again. Something he promised he would never do to his daughter. But it happened. Mavis looked frightened. Instinctively, she backed away. Her mouth wide open and her eyes never looked this big before. This time, however was different. She regained some composure.

She looked away from Dracula and with a softer tone, "You say you let me find my own paradise all those years ago and now you want me to not even trust MY late fiancé's family?" Mavis stopped as she tried to hold back tears. Her fists clenched together at her sides. She brought her eyes to bare at her father's remorseful eyes, "Now I see that was another empty promise. Now I see you still don't trust humans," Mavis stared at her father, torn and upset. Dracula could not believe what he was hearing and what he just did. He looked shocked, torn, downright defeated staring at his angry daughter. She really thought he had changed. But now she could see that was not the case. She expected more. A tear dropped from her cheek to the floor just as she misted out from under the door. Dracula tried to reach for her shoulder, "Mavy… I," but was too late. His arm dropped down to his side, only successful in grabbing air. He sighed and his head fell down heavy, eyes closed.

Misting far enough away from her father's office, she quickly transformed into a bat. Tears continued to fall as she flew down the hall and through corridors. Her sobbing could be heard echoing off the walls. She couldn't believe it. _"Why is Dad doing this again to me!? He has to understand; I can't just give up on Johnny's family like that. It's all I have left of him! He yelled at me again!"_ Mavis thought as she flew fast through the floors and halls. She didn't even pay attention who she past or almost ran into, especially if it was Brett and Kent.

As the brothers were walking back to see if Mavis was back from seeing her father to enjoy dinner together, they heard sobbing echoing off the walls as a small, black blur flew past them. They didn't know what to make of it for a second until Brett looked at Kent with surprise. "Was… that… Mavis just now?" as he pointed his thumb and fist behind his shoulder to where the bat flew. Kent just looked in surprise. He was as clueless as his older brother. "I think so. We should go see if she is okay." Kent nodded in agreement as they quickly walked to her room, one seventy-four.

Right as she reached her door, she misted again and went underneath. Continuing to her bed where she formed back to her normal self, flopping down and crying into her pillows. Why couldn't her Dad understand? Johnny's family was the closest she had ever been to other humans and they were so nice to her. They treated her like family. Even after telling them she was a vampire, they still loved her. Of course they were shocked at first but they loved her for her. Not what she was but for her personality and kindness.

Her father truly insulted Johnny's family by saying they were up to no good. He did not know them like she did. She wished he would get to know them. Maybe he would see they were as nice as Johnny. Maybe he would finally see all humans were not bad. And it seemed to her that she was now again never allowed to travel. Again kept to the hotel, just like a prison instead of a home. She wanted to start traveling again to go to all the places she went to with Johnny, to relive those times spent together; to relive great memories. Her first trip of course would have been to his family, to see them again. They were the last connection she had to her lost zing. Mavis would have planned to leave soon, but it seemed her plans were in jeopardy. Her crying almost stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

Just as part of her job, the shrunken head let Mavis know who was there. "Sweatheart, you have your two human friends out here to see if you are okay." Mavis cleared away the tears and some of the running make up from her cheeks. She sat up and straightened herself out before answering the shrunken head. "Thank you. You can let them in."

The door slowly swung open as the two brothers walked in. They saw Mavis sitting on her bed, kind of looking away and down. To Brett, it looked like she was crying as she tried to cover up the ruined make-up. "Mavis, are you ok? We saw a bat fly by us and it sounded like it was crying. We were hoping it wasn't you," said Brett as he looked concern for her. Mavis looked up at the Loughran brothers. She knew she had to tell them that it was her.

"I'm so sorry guys that I almost bumped into you. I'm sorry you had to see that," replied Mavis looking sympathetic.

"Did you and your Dad have some sort of argument?" Kent asked before Brett elbowed him in the ribs. With an "Omph," Kent continued, "What! I just was curious! She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't…"

"No, no Brett. It's okay. Yes, I did have an argument with my dad," interrupted the small vampire. "It was nothing really important though so trust me, I'm okay."

"Okay then," replied Brett. "Anyway, we wanted to find you and see if you wanted to go down to dinner. That's if you feel up to it."

"That sound great. Right now, I need some family time." Mavis got up from her bed and surprised Brett with a hug. "Thank you for coming and spending time with me," Mavis said as she hugged Kent as well.

"No need to worry. We are here for you… little sis." Kent put on a smile as Mavis looked up to him and saw the tall, bulky human smiling down at her. Mavis was glad they came to see her. She feared at one time that she would never see Johnny's family again. That thought quickly vanished from her mind. She would have liked to see Johnny's parents and sister but did not argue with just seeing his brothers.

"Well, let's go get some dinner. I actually put a special request for you guys. The chef should have prepared something a little more appetizing for you," Mavis said as she gave the brothers a reassuring wink. They looked at each other and smiled, then back to Mavis. "That sounds awesome!" both said in unison as Mavis started to walk to the door as Brett and Kent followed.

As the trio took a table, Mavis let the gargoyle waiter know to have the chef start preparing her special request. With that, the gargoyle flew off to the kitchen. Brett and Kent shared stories that Mavis had missed the past few years. Mavis listened to every word they spoke, reminded of the stories that Johnny always told her. They were good times. Memories she will always cherish of her zing. Brett was explaining that they had a nice sized memorial for Johnny and they did mention her in the memorial. She was very honored and hoped to see it one day.

As the dinners finally arrived, Brett and Kent were in shock to see something very familiar and appetizing indeed. A large plate full of golden potatoes, a substitute for French fries. However, that was not what the brothers were focused on. A large, juicy cheese burger with all trimmings for both of them. They looked like children on Christmas day as they were both excited. Kent looked over to Mavis, smiling from ear to ear, "Mavis, you are the best! Thank you so much!" Brett was already deep into his cheese burger and with a partially full mouth, "Ya! Tank you Mavis!"

Mavis couldn't hold back a giggle at their enthusiasm as both started to devour their meals. "You're welcome guys. And don't worry, there will be plenty of food for you guys tomorrow night at the party," Mavis finished as she started to eat her "monster" style burger she had crafted.

As the evening in the dining hall continued, the humans actually were able to meet Mavis's Aunt Eunice and Uncle Frank. The Loughran's were in shock that Frankenstein existed and was extremely large. Although being someone as large as Frank, the brothers thought he would have a meaner personality. That of course was the opposite and the brothers were surprised at how gentle he truly was. As for Mavis's Aunt Eunice, to them she was very nice but very rough around the edges and very strangely dressed.

Going unnoticed, or so he thought, Dracula stayed in the dark corner nearest the exit to the hall, keeping an eye on things. Especially the two brothers and Mavis. He wanted to make sure she was safe but also didn't want to interact with her after the very bad argument earlier. With arguments in the past, he thought it best to leave her alone for a while so both would "cool down." Mavis knew he was there but never acknowledged him. He soon left the hall to carry on other tasks as he saw everything was okay, for now.

After dinner, the brothers and Mavis walked back up to their floor. It was a long evening for Brett and Kent. Staying up all night was hard but worth it. Now they would have no problem staying up for the party tomorrow night. "Mavis, I want to thank you for all you and your father have done for us tonight," Brett said. Mavis gave both a smile. "You are very welcome. Tomorrow is a big night guys. You may not see me much. I will be really busy getting ready. But don't forget you can ask a witch maid or armor for help anytime," said Mavis as she grabbed and opened up her door. "Good morning. Or to you guys, good night."

"Night Mavis," said the brothers in unison as they also headed for their room to sleep through the day.

* * *

The day quickly came and went. The brothers slept well through the whole day. They got ready for the night and couldn't wait for the party to start. Bret and Kent headed to breakfast, hoping to see if Mavis was there getting something quick to eat but she wasn't. However, Dracula was there, talking with guests, and making sure meals were properly prepared to their liking. He saw the humans take a table and decided to speak with them.

"Good evening gentlemen," the vampire greeted as he came to the table. "Has everything been satisfactory for your stay?"

"It sure had Mr. Dracula! We really appreciate you letting us celebrate with you and your daughter on her birthday," Brett replied back with a smile of gratitude.

"You are welcome and please call me Drac or Dracula. Any family of Johnathan's is welcome here. Now, if I may ask you two another question." Brett and Kent looked at each other, puzzled. Looking back at the Count staring at them both, they didn't see the harm in answering the owner's questions. "Sure."

"Why are you truly here?" asked the Count with a smile on his face.

Brett and Kent stared at the dark figure for a moment. Kent answered first, "We were hoping to give her a cell phone. Paid for by us so she could speak to our parents and us anytime she pleases." Brett continued the explanation, "Ever since the incident two years ago and hearing news she was alive, our mother has worried about her. We all were worried. And we just wanted to keep in touch. I mean, they were going to get married." Again, the brothers stared at the Count hoping their explanation was okay. It wasn't a lie by any means. They truly had a cell phone to give her. They just left out the part where they wanted her to come back with them to visit and possibly sail back to the island to set up a memorial for Johnny. That would probably make the old vampire mad and certainly lock up his daughter and kick them out right away.

Dracula looked at the brothers for a moment, smile never fading. "A cell phone? One of those 'humany' devices that let you talk to people from far away?" The brother just nodded. "Can it be tracked here?"

"No sir. I disabled that feature. It can only make and receive calls and no one can trace it."

"Good. I guess I do not see the harm in it. If it will make her happy," Drac kept smiling at the brothers. It faded a little as he asked another question. "And by the way, are you two thinking about asking my deadums to go sailing with you to that island? Maybe… to set up a little memorial in Johnny's honor? Hmmm?" Now the dark prince just glared at the brothers waiting for a response.

Now Brett knew their room was being watched and heard, "I was planning a sailing trip across the Pacific from Hawaii even before this all happened. I felt it was a good idea to at least go where you found Mavis, put a memorial to Johnny there and dedicate the sailing journey to my brother." Brett stopped a moment as he saw Dracula staring down at him, waiting for Brett to continue. Kent was just nervous and couldn't get a word out. "We were hoping, Dracula, that you had the coordinates of the island or know of someone who does. That was the only missing information I needed to start the sailing trip. Please?" Brett gave a fake, nervous, toothy smile hoping Drac would at least allow this and tried to avoid the whole taking Mavis argument.

Dracula backed off from the scared humans and sighed through his nose. "I will ask my friend for the coordinates. He has them. But if you were going to ask my daughter to join you, do not dare do that. I do not want her in that danger again and forbid her to go there," said the Count as he again lowered himself to the brothers.

"We… were going to ask," Kent finally got out as a nervous chatter. Dracula turned his attention to the younger brother. "I mean, it was her fiancé, her… zing as Johnny put it. And ultimately, don't you think it is her decision? Maybe she will find closure and finally be able to say goodbye to him so she could start moving on and stop being all depressed all the time? I see how she is, I felt the same when Johnny was lost. I took it the hardest out of the family but my brother and sister really helped me over it. I do miss him but I would rather celebrate his life. Wouldn't you want that for Mavis instead of being cooped up in this hotel?" Kent finished as his voice trailed off from getting the most horrifying death stare from Dracula.

"Let me to you two. I will take care of my daughter as I see fit. She is forbidden to leave with you two. You will never ask her or tell her about this… trip. You will enjoy the party with her and that is it. You will be out the next night or I will kick you out. I am allowing you here to make her happy." Dracula continued to glare at the brothers, mainly Kent. "If either of you test me, I will suck every drop of your blood until you look like prunes!"

Brett was horrified at hearing this. He was going to nod until Kent pounded the table with enough authority but not so loud to cause a scene and quickly stood up. Kent stared at Dracula with such pain and anger in his face. He wanted to say a few more words but didn't, thinking it was pointless. Almost like talking to a brick wall. Kent decided to walk out and yelled for the older brother to follow, "Brett, come on!" Brett snapped out of his stare at the scene and quickly got up and left. Dracula turned his head toward the hall entrance as he watched the brother's leave. Certainly not at all like Johnathan.

The party that night was a blast. Mavis never looked so happy before the tragedy. Her father planned a party just like Johnny would have to finally see his daughter smile and enjoy herself. Brett and Kent enjoyed themselves, having forgotten the encounter with the Count earlier. Mavis received many gifts from her friends and family. She was finally, happy. The smile, though may have been genuine, deep down she was gloomy and lonely. She was missing… him… always.

Mavis was able to finally talk with her friend Kelsey for the first time in a while. She hoped everything was okay between them. "I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you in a long time Kel. I just haven't been myself lately," said the vampire looking sympathetic.

"Oh Mav, that's okay. I'm sorry I didn't talk with you either. I didn't want to make things worse after what happened to you and Johnny," replied the sea monster.

"So, you aren't mad at me? For truly not being able to have you as a bridesmaid?" she said looking confused at Kelsey.

"Oh heavens no Mav! You're my best friend, no matter what happens. And I still haven't found Mr. Right anyway. But when I do, you are totally going to be my Maid of Honor." This made Mavis smile some more, looking up at Kelsey.

"So… we are still friends?" Mavis asked to confirm she had nothing to worry about.

"Best friends." Mavis gave Kelsey a hug, letting all her worry of a possible lost friendship dissipate.

"Mavis, you can let go now. I promise, I'm not mad anymore," said Kelsey trying to wiggle out of the vampire's hug.

Mavis let go and let out a chuckle, "Right, sorry."

"Let's go have some fun!" Kelsey said as she and Mavis took off to enjoy the rest of the party.

As the party was winding down, Mavis decided to take a break and be by herself. For the first time, she never really saw her father at the party, nor had a father, daughter dance. It was strange and a little sad. As she walked back to her room, she wasn't paying attention but she was being followed by Brett and Kent. They wanted to give her space knowing how her mood was telling them she wanted to be alone, but then they wanted to talk to her and actually keep her company. Having not been able to see her most of the night, thanks to Dracula keeping them distracted and away from her, they finally were able to sneak away. As she closed the door to her room, Brett and Kent came around the corner and approached the door and knocked. Mavis was about to go out the window when she heard the knock. She opened her door and found Johnny's brothers there.

"Hi guys. Everything okay?" Mavis asked.

"Actually, Mavis. We were coming to ask that of you. You know, we are good listeners. You seemed kind of depressed after the party." Both smiled at her hoping to join her in talking before they did have to leave.

"Well, I guess I could use some company." Mavis though a second and she came up with the best idea, "I've got the best place to go too. Any of you afraid of heights?" Mavis asked shifting her eyes back and forth to the humans. They both shook their head. "Good. I'll have to take one at a time." Mavis stood back and transformed into a bat before their eyes. They were still so amazed on how a vampire was able to do this. She hovered about Brett and grabbed the back of his collar. Lifting him up with no trouble. "Where are we going?" he asked kind of nervous as she headed for the open window.

"You'll see. Don't worry, I won't drop you," she said after giggling at his nervousness. She flew out the window and climbed up to the roof and placed him down to wait. "Wait right here, I'll be back with Kent," the little bat said. She took off leaving Brett looking around.

The view was incredible. He had never seen such beauty out of something so dark before. All the rolling mountains surrounding the castle, fog rolling right above them, covered in thick forests. The light from the partially blocked moon bathed everything in a blueish white, gentle light. Over where the mountains split, Brett could see it was a little brighter, from the nearest town. Such an incredible view. Moments later, Mavis came back holding Kent as he covered his eyes. Brett couldn't help but laugh at this. Mavis set him down and he still had his eyes covered. "Bro, you can look now," Brett pulled away Kent's hands. Opening his eyes, he saw the amazing view before him, "Whoa! Awesome!"

"I thought you two would like the view. Me and Johnny would come up here all the time," Mavis said with a smile to the brothers. The three sat down next to each other, Mavis securely in the middle of the brothers. "Did you have fun tonight?" asked Brett as he looked at Mavis.

"I truly did. I haven't had that much fun since… well, you know." Mavis trailed away as she looked down at her shoes. Brett and Kent both saw this and both understood what she met.

"You miss him a lot?" asked Kent breaking the silence. Mavis looked up to him and how he just looked out to the hills and forests. "A lot," is all Mavis could say before she continued a moment later. "In fact… deep down inside, I feel he is still out there, alive and alone." The brothers looked at her with surprise. How could she say that? "How could he have survived for two years out there?" Brett asked.

"I don't know. I just… got this gut feeling, you know? I remember he went to a survival training course. He even taught me a few things from what he learned. I think without that training; I don't think I would have survived. And I think maybe it's helping him. That's why I think he is alive." Mavis let out a sigh as Brett and Kent stared at her waiting for her to continue. "It's just trying to get my dad to understand this and go back to find him. I tried for a year, pleading with him to go back and hopefully find him. He would always come up with an excuse, 'But Mavy Wavy, it's not safe, Bleh bleh bleh. There is no way he could survive that long.'" The brothers chuckled at Mavis's impersonation of her father.

"I suppose it is possible," Brett said not wanting to take any of Mavis's hope away, even if he felt it may not be possible.

"And what made me upset yesterday was that my dad thinks you guys are not just here to celebrate my birthday but for something more," Mavis turning her head back and forth to look at the expressions on Johnny's brothers. Bret and Kent looked at each other for a moment. Kent gave nod to Brett. It was now or never.

"Mavis, your dad is kind of right. We came here not just to see you." Mavis looked at Brett with a concerned but surprised expression. "We actually wanted to give you something." Brett was reaching into his pocket. Mavis became nervous at his movements, not knowing what he was doing until he pulled out a familiar black piece of metal formed with glass on top. Mavis's eyes lit up as she knew exactly what it was. "Now if you ever want to talk to me or Kent, or even our parents, you can call them on this phone. Don't worry, I disabled any tracing devices in the phone so no one will know where this place is." Mavis slowly took the device from Brett and held it in her hand, feeling it's smoothness and weight. She looked back up at Brett and surprised him with a hug.

"Holy Rabies! Thank you guys so very much!" tears started to roll down her cheeks. She ended the hug with Brett and shifted the other way to hug Kent. "This is the best gift ever! Holy Rabies! Thank you!" finished Mavis as she wiped tears from her face. Kent looked at Brett with this look like they were communicating with their minds. He was going to tell her and ultimately, face the consequences later. In fact, it was only right she gets to decide for herself.

"There is… something else we want to give you too," Kent hesitated. Mavis looked at him with more surprise. "You know Mom and Dad could not come to see you. They were actually wanting to know if you would be willing to come back with us and see them." Mavis froze, not sure she heard Kent right or if she was dreaming.

"To... to California?" the vampiress asked. Kent just gave a kind smile and nodded. "That's if you want to, we are not forcing you."

"Holy Rabies! Are you kidding!? Of course I'll come with you guys! I always wanted to go back and see you all again!" They were glad to see Mavis was so happy. But they were still concerned about her over protective father, Dracula.

"Now, your father came to us during breakfast and kind of threatened to suck our blood if we told you this. We don't really care either way, at least I don't," Kent said. "It is solely up to you if you want to come. We will not force you." Mavis was upset that her father would be this way, again. Mavis wondered what made him like this? Was it that there was no other "guy" to fight over her attention? She mentally put that away for now, right now, she had to focus on a plan to leave for California, and quietly.

"I can't believe he said that to you. Don't worry guys, He wouldn't do that. I'll make sure of that." Mavis smiled at them assuring them she would not let him do that. Both sighed in relief. "Thanks Mavis," Brett said. Mavis looked at the phone and smiled at it as she got into the contact list and found the pre-entered numbers for Mike and Linda, thanks to Brett. Mavis selected the number and began the call. Waiting a few rings, she finally heard a familiar voice that she thought she would never hear again. Linda.

 _"Hello?"_ Mavis was happy but nervous. She almost forgot how to speak. "Hello! Linda?" Mavis finally got out. Brett and Kent watched in amusement at how happy Mavis was with her fangy smile.

 _"This is Linda. Who is this?"_ the voice said over the speaker.

"It's Mavis," said the smiling vampire.

 _"Mavis?"_ A scream was heard through the speaker. Mavis had to move the phone away from her ear since it was so loud. Brett and Kent also heard and laughed at their mother's reaction. After the screaming stopped, Mavis put the phone back to her ear.

 _"Mike! Pick up the other phone! It's Mavis!"_ Linda said. Soon another click was heard. _"Mavis is that really you?"_ asked a deep masculine voice.

"It's me. It's been a long time since I spoke with you guys. How are you?"

 _"We are doing great now! Honey, I thought you were avoiding us or something since we haven't heard from you ever since. How are you doing?"_ Mavis smiled at the gentle voice of Johnny's mother.

"I'm a lot better thanks to your wonderful sons here," Mavis replied.

 _"Brett and Kent are there? I'm glad they found the place,"_ said Mike, a little surprised.

"Yea. And thanks to them, I can call and talk to you anytime. They gave me a cell phone to call you guys anytime." Mavis started to feel so much better being able to talk with Johnny's parents. It had been too long.

 _"That's wonderful news,"_ said Mike with an ecstatic voice.

"Well, I got some more news for you too. I'm flying back with Brett and Kent to California to see you guys." Mavis waited for another happy scream.

 _"That's wonderful dear! I'm so glad you are coming to see us. We missed you a lot! Janet will be thrilled!"_ Linda said.

"I missed you guys too. I can't wait!" Mavis said with a big fangy smile.

 _"Are you also planning on sailing with Brett and Kent in a month?"_ Mike asked. Mavis was confused at the question but eventually figured it out. Mavis now remembered that Johnny had told her how big Brett was into sailing and actually was a professional competitive sailor. A surprised look on Mavis's face said it all. She turned her head to Brett who actually heard what his father had just said.

"Actually, we were going to get to that Dad," Brett said, rolling his eyes at the loss of surprise. He then turned his attention to Mavis. Kent took the phone out of Mavis's hand just to place the speaker phone on and placed it back in her hand that trailed down and sat in her lap. "Mavis, in about a month, I have an old fashion vessel that I am planning on sailing from Hawaii to the Philippines. On the way, we were going to place a memorial on the island you were found in Johnny's honor. I was planning this sailing voyage years ago until he was lost. Now that I have some more backing from family and friends, I wanted to dedicate this trip in Johnny's name." Brett stopped a second to see if Mavis was still paying attention or was just in shock. He placed both hands on her shoulders and continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to come along. It is only fair to ask you since he was your fiancé. How about it?" Brett smiled at Mavis. Mavis was still shocked and the recipients on the other line of the phone were only hearing silence.

 _"Are you still there?"_ asked Linda.

"Yes. Yes, I'm here," Mavis said as she didn't take her blue eyes off of Brett. Mavis started to smile. Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged the big human she now called a brother. She cried in Brett's chest. Brett embraced her knowing these were tears of joy. "Thank you Brett. Thank you. I will absolutely come with you. Anything for Johnny." Mavis released from the hug and wiped her face. "You're very welcome Mavis. Anything for our little sister," smiled Brett.

 _"That settles it then. You guys can come back to California,"_ said Mike _"Janet will be so excited! I think we'll keep it a secret so she can be surprised."_ added Linda.

"That sounds good," Mavis said. Kent leaned into the phone to speak. "We can fly back with Mavis. From there, me and Brett can get to Hawaii and finish prepping the 'Sea Jewel' for the trip. Then me or Brett will come back to get Mavis once everything is ready." Brett nodded as he agreed that was the best idea.

 _"That's a good idea,"_ Linda said. _"Janet will be in town for a few days so that will be perfect timing. Mavis, Janet would definitely love to spend some time with you."_

"I would love that too. Thank you! All of you for letting me into your family. I missed you guys so much," Mavis said looking at Brett and Kent, then the phone as a tear escaped.

 _"We all missed you and we are hoping you could visit more often now,"_ Johnny's father said.

"I certainly will," replied Mavis. "We better get going then. I've got to pack and get ready. The sun will be up soon."

 _"Okay dear. Please be careful traveling. We can't wait to see you!"_

"Bye!"

 _"Good bye!"_

Mavis ended the call and was all smiles. "Holy Rabies! I better get ready!"

"Yea, we have to get ready and sleep too. And how are we going to work this. Are we going to tell your dad?" asked Kent.

"No. He will just stop me from leaving somehow. You guys will have to check out and leave like normal and I will catch up to you by flying out the window. Besides, after what my father has said to you, I need time alone from him. And don't worry, I will not let him harm you two," smiled Mavis. The brother's sighed in relief. "Tomorrow night when you are checking out, most likely my dad will be there. I will be there too to see you out and say good byes. I'll probably wait ten minutes then fly out to meet you." They all nodded in approval of the plan and started to make their way back into the hotel, one by one and with Mavis's help.

The next night came and everything was going according to the plan Mavis set out to achieve. As the brothers were checking out, Mavis and Dracula were with them. Mavis never acknowledged her father at all. She wasn't really mad anymore but he needed to believe she was still mad. After thinking and sleeping on it, she understood he was just trying to protect her and loved her. After the key was returned, Dracula offered to walk the humans out. "May I escort you to the waiting hearse?" asked Dracula. Immediately, Mavis walked past her father and coldly replied, "I've got it Dad!" Dracula felt the sting in her words. He was sad that his daughter was so mad at him still. He stood there and watched as the three headed for the revolving entrance. He could hear her talking to them about the courtesy hearse ride to the edge of the forest.

"We have a hearse waiting outside for you. It will take you to the edge of the forest. From there, the village is not far, then you can call for a taxi to take you to the airport," Mavis finished as they exited the hotel and stood on the steps.

Brett embraced Mavis in a hug, "Thank you for your kindness," he said playing along then whispering in her ear. "We'll see you at the edge." Then the short vampire hugged Kent as he also thanked her as Brett loaded the luggage into the hearse. After a few more final "goodbye's," Mavis watched as the hearse drive away and past the gate. She walked back inside and saw her father was nowhere to be seen. _"Must have been called to an emergency,"_ she thought.

She walked quickly and quietly to her room where everything was ready to go. She decided to write her father a letter of leaving and an apology. When she was finished writing, she placed the letter on her dresser in a sealed envelope labeled "Daddy" on it. Then noticing she almost forgot one important item. Something she had not worn for almost two years. She went to the corner that she made for Johnny, lifted the dome glass and took the ring, "Johnny's Heart." She placed it on her left ring finger, admired it a moment, and gave it a smile. It still fit perfectly and shone brightly. She then gathered her suitcase and flew off into the forest.

* * *

Two hours passed since Dracula was called to an emergency that he had to fix. He finally gathered up his courage and walked to his daughter's room, to apologize. He hoped she had enough time to relax and calm down also so they could talk peacefully. Drac knocked on her door and got no response. He knocked again and spoke into the door. "Mavy, are you okay?" Still no answer, he opened the door and walked in, "Honey Bat, I just wanted to talk with you if that's…"

Dracula walked in and saw the window open. He quickly flew out to see if she was up on the roof. And she wasn't. Starting to panic, Drac quickly went back to her room and found the letter addressed to him. Quickly ripping it open, he unfolded the parchment and began to read:

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means I left. I am sorry that I have to do this but I need time away for myself. Brett and Kent have invited me to come with them to California to see the rest of Johnny's family. They had nothing to do with my decision on leaving with them. I do this for myself. And for Johnny._

 _Please understand Daddy, I am not mad at you anymore. I'm sorry that I had to trick you in thinking I was. I know you are just trying to protect me and I love you for that. Remember what you said four years ago? "Seeing you unhappy is worse than seeing you go." Please remember that and understand that I will promise you I will be safe and I am in good hands. The Loughran's will never let anything happen to me. I will call you when I arrive. I love you, Daddy. I always will._

 _Love Your Honey Bat,_

 _Mavis_

Anger built up inside the vampire. She disobeyed him. He was about to yell but he gathered himself and calmed down. She was right. "She is so much like her mother. Certainly a free spirit," said Drac to himself. The few words in the letter were enough to remember that she was always safe when she traveled with Johnny so she should also be safe with his family. _"I cannot believe I forgot about those words I spoke to her."_ She was right. Staying here, she would be unhappy. _"I would rather her be happy in what she loves to do, travel."_ Although still a little upset, he couldn't help but understand that she has grown up. Now Johnny's brothers were a different story. If he ever saw them again, he would think of a good punishment for them.

* * *

Cutting a path through this forest with a manmade stone blade was tough. A long red haired man with a long red beard slowly traversed through, slicing and dicing as much as he could. Getting stuck sometimes but freeing the stone blade. He noticed there was a path here at one time but not sure if he made it a while ago or someone else did. Continuing to struggle through the wild bushes, he managed to reach some sort of open area.

The clearing was also overgrown; the grass was really tall. It came up to his knees. He walked into the clearing and saw how little light reached this clearing. Just enough to see rays of light breaking through the canopy and hitting the ground around the middle. Walking further in and looking around at the beautiful, secluded sanctuary, he thought it was beautiful and somewhat familiar but not quite sure if he was here before.

Walking and looking around, he went to the middle where his foot caught on something, causing him to fall hard to the ground. His head hit the ground with enough force to knock him out for a while. Within minutes, he was slowly waking up. The back of his head really hurt but he was ok. Slowly his eyes opened, staring up at the canopy and the sun shining in. Putting a hand to the back of his head, trying to rub the pain away. "What did I just trip on?" asking himself.

Slowly getting up, he looked around. Being the grass was tall, he could not see what made him fall. The red head slowly moved and cut grass out of the way to see. Noticing something strange sticking up, he cut around it. It was a cross made out of wood. Almost like someone was buried here. Still hanging from the cross was a faded red and white shoe. He held the familiar looking shoe up. Staring at it, turning it this way and that, looking how worn it has become but still held a shape. It wasn't his shoe, too small for his feet. Looking over, something else caught his attention. There was something etched but faded in the wood. Hard to make out but looks like it started with an "M." Next an "A," looks like a  
V." Yea, definitely a "V," then an "I?" Yep, an "I." An "S?" That's got to be an "S." The wild read head sounded all the letters together. "M-Mav… is." Puzzlement as he stared at the name and then back at the shoe. Just like being zapped by lightning, he became shocked as he figured it out. "MAVIS!"


	8. Chapt 8: The Grand Adventure Awaits Pt 1

**I did it again people. Without taking my time, I published something I ended up not being pleased with. Some changes in this chapter that I think will go great for the story. I am sorry for those that have read it already. I promise that I won't do this again. I hope to have a Chapter 9 by next Sunday bit no promises. I want to take my time and make sure everything is right so I won't have to keep removing and editing. Again, I apologize. Thank you for all your continued support.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **The Grand Adventure Awaits Part 1**

In a damp but lived in cave, a small fire near the entrance slowly dies out. Of the last bit of light coming from the remaining fire and setting sun, there appeared to be shadows on the walls. Not true though. Merely they were the drawings of someone that is not a true artist but still talented enough to draw something that looks, decent. Drawn in charcoal from partially burnt sticks, drawings of friends, family, and even himself. Sometimes letting his imagination run a little wild with vampires, werewolves, and zombies. Just one thing was missing from all these drawings, a certain someone, special.

Returning from his experience, dazed and confused. Vision was a little blurry or was it his uncontrollable red bangs? No, definitely blurred vision. The back of his head ached. Putting his hand at the spot, he could feel a lump forming under all the red hair. _"Must have been from when I fell,"_ he thought. _"That's gonna be there for some time."_

Reaching the cave, he staggered to his failing fire and carefully dropped a couple logs to keep the fire lit, almost falling in the process. Deciding it would be best to lie down before he truly hurt himself more, then he would be in real trouble. Walking into his homely cave, he looked around in the dim light of the fading day. Everything was as he left it, especially for the long blond haired mermaid that was sleeping near the water. He wanted to talk with her but not now. Not in his condition. Besides, she looked too peaceful to wake up.

Slowly getting to his knees and finally laying on his side, he rolled to his back. He covered his eyes with his hand. Using his other hand, he straightened out his long, red beard so it wouldn't get tugged. He was tired but couldn't sleep. His mind when to thoughts from his find earlier. The worn, red shoe. The cross with MAVIS scratched on it. Thinking to himself, _"Who is Mavis? The name sounds familiar."_ Then a picture came into his head. Short, raven black hair. The small but very cute nose. The shimmering black lips. The… eyes. The beautiful, gorgeous, shimmering, large, deep blue eyes! Bangs, lots of bangs. And, and fangs? Something came to his mind. Something in the form of a jingle. It sounded familiar. Like he had sung it before.

 _Vampire girl with the fangy fangs._

 _Hair real cute with the bangy bangs._

 _Little princess gonna be a queen._

 _Legal bat lady turning one eighteen._

" _Vampire? One eighteen? Mavis?"_ It was all too confusing. The castaway sat up quickly. A little too quickly and his head started to spin. His eye sight growing black. His head was becoming heavy as it teetered back and forth on his neck. Gravity won and his head fell backwards… again. But this time falling on something softer than a large root. Johnny was now past out. And soon, subconsciously, his mind became very much active with memories he never knew or forgot he had.

 _Flying into a girl on the steps, meeting her eyes and watching how they sparkled as he felt love struck. Moments of brief talking. That song… again. A roof with a beautiful view of surrounding mountains. A sunrise. THE FIRST SUNRISE. Holding her arms as he stood behind her, backing her up to stay in the shadow. The first kiss. Almost being ripped apart from her… forever. Being brought back, again. Traveling together. Hawaii? A second time?_

Tossing, turning, and moaning in his sleep woke the mermaid, Azelea up. She didn't notice Johnny had laid down to sleep. Now being a creature of the water, it was not easy for her to reach him. _"He must be having a bad dream,"_ she thought. She called his name to try to wake him up, "Johnny." No answer came from the moaning and thrashing head of red hair. "Johnny, wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Azelea said loudly but not quite yelling yet. Still seeing no response, she slowly picked herself up with her arms out of the water and was able to slowly crawl toward him. She got used to doing this often in the cave and was quite good at it now. However, she couldn't be out of the water for very long.

 _Johnny was seeing people in a dream. Blurred faces but were getting clearer. His parents, brothers, and sister. Then as his family moved on, a couple more faces. One of a tall and dark figure with slick back hair. The rest were really strange. A face of a werewolf, a mummy, and a large blue man with stiches around his neck. He didn't know what to think of this. Finally came a lonely figure. Short and slender enveloped in a blur. The blur soon cleared showing the familiar face that he just saw earlier. Soon all other visions of family and the others vanished. Eventually Johnny saw multiples of this girl, all having a sad and disappointing look at him. Almost like he was doing something wrong to hurt her. The faces started to blur out and soon all was black except for a voice was heard._

Reaching her so called boyfriend, she shook his shoulders to try to wake him, "Johnny. Wake up. You're dreaming. Johnny!" Shaking him even more, she suddenly heard him gasp. Johnny's eye went wide open and quickly sprung up, impacting her head with a solid THUNK. "OW!" Azelea quickly held her head where she and Johnny impacted.

Breathing heavy and slowly recovering his bearings, he saw the mermaid slumped down, holding herself up with one arm and the other holding her head beside his legs. Seconds later, Johnny just realized what happened as his head started to hurt again. "Azelea! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Johnny put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her up and closer in respect for hurting her. "I'm okay. Really. Just a bump," she replied.

"Look at me?" asked Johnny trying to get a look at her head. His voice seemed calm and kind. Azelea couldn't resist and looked up at him, still holding her head. Johnny carefully took her hand and moved it away from her blond hair. He stared at the point of impact, slowly bringing his hand up to her soft hair and lightly feeling for any signs of a bump. There wasn't much of a bump but it was there.

"Does it hurt?" asked the hairy face?

"Not anymore," said Azelea as she just stared into his hazel eyes. Soon Johnny's hand wandered down her soft, blond hair. Slowly petting her head without knowing. Azelea didn't say anything. She was enjoying this. Johnny looked at her in the eyes and smiled.

"Good," he said with a gentle voice. "We better get you back in the water before you get sick." Azelea agreed but was kind of disappointed the moment was broken. To try to rekindle the mood, Azelea gave Johnny a quick kiss. Surprised at this, Johnny didn't know what to do but stare at the mermaid but did not pursue the moment any further. Slowly getting to his feet, swaying a little back and forth as his head felt dizzy. He slowly bent down and picked up Azelea in his arms. She looked at him, confused as to why he stopped being affectionate. Walking to the water, Johnny carefully put her down and let the wetness return to her skin and scales as he slowly walked away to Azelea's surprise.

"Johnny? Are you okay?" asked the concerned mermaid with a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry Azelea. I'm okay. Just…" as he paused to let out a sigh, "I went for a walk earlier. While you were sleeping." Azelea was confused as to why this was bad and why he was acting so… cold. Her curiosity was peaking, "Okay? Did something happen?"

Johnny sat back down near the fire. "I was clearing a path. It looked like it was clear before but a long time ago. It lead to this clearing. The grass there was tall." Azelea came up to the water's edge and supported her head with her elbows and hands, looking intrigued at the hairy faced human as he continued. "It was beautiful. A lot of flowers grew around there." Johnny stopped again, almost purposely building a climax of a story. "I tripped over something and fell down pretty hard. After that… all I remember is waking up, my head really hurt. I think I blacked out or something. After that, all I remember is that I tripped over.'' Azelea stopped Johnny for a moment concerned for him. "Oh my, Johnny! Are you okay?" Her voice had a tremble in it but she kept it steady to not concern Johnny any more than what he already was.

"Walking back here was not the greatest," he continued. "I felt like my head was spinning. I couldn't see straight. I think I got a minor concussion from hitting my head." Without alarming the mermaid anymore, he quickly explained he was okay as he looked at her concerned face. "I promise I'm okay. I just need to rest my head. But anyway," As he continued the story, "I got up and was looking for what I tripped over. What I found was surprising to me. It was some sort of wooden cross. Hanging on it was an old, worn red shoe. And on the cross, there was something scratched into the wood. It looked like a name." Johnny paused for a moment as he stared at the steady flame rolling around the fresh wood he thrown on a while ago.

Azelea sat there on the watery rocks looking at Johnny's face. He looked like he had seen a ghost or something that scared him. It was a petrifying look to her. She was worried about his head and this concussion. She looked down slightly just staring, resting her eyes on a single stone, as she began to think. She worried if he hurt his mind in anyway. More importantly to her, what effect had hitting his head do to keeping some of his memories blocked from him?

"Azelea?" the mermaid heard from Johnny as she slowly brought her eyes to his as he looked at her with grief and a sad expression. A single tear dropped from his eye slowly making its way down his cheek and falling to the cave floor. "Who is… Mavis?" Azelea now felt a lump in her throat. The concussion did open up some memories to him. _"Not good,"_ she thought. Thinking quickly, she tried to come up with an excuse for him to forget about Mavis.

"I remembering you telling me she was someone you rescued after your plane crash. This was before we met. She was very injured, you told me. And she didn't survive," explained the mermaid hoping not to be caught in the lie.

"Then why is it I see her when I close my eyes? Why do I see her and me on a roof top enjoying a sunrise? Why do I always see a sparkle in her eyes when she looks at me?" Johnny started to slowly crawl toward the blond mermaid with concern and almost like a torment in his eyes. She was starting to get scared. "Why do I have these visions of her? Why Azelea!? Am I just dreaming or was it real!?" He finished as he came up on the mermaid, face-to-face. Azelea slightly backed away, scared he was going to do something.

"Please Azelea! Tell me!" as he raised his voice. Azelea looked hurt. Feeling the tender moments they shared. Keeping each other company. The love she experienced with him. It seemed it was failing and in jeopardy. She hoped he wouldn't remember _that_ girl. That _stupid girl_! She put on a show, trying to look sincere as possible and heartbroken for him as she explained to him.

"You really must have hit your head really hard. I know it's difficult to understand, Johnny. But please trust me… she was just someone you saved. I promise sweetie, what you have told me before, you met her while you were traveling. That is all I know." Johnny just slumped down even more as he looked down at the rocks. Azelea took her hand under his chin and brought his eyesight to her. "I'm so sorry, Johnny." Tears started to run from her eyes. "I just wanted to help you. I hid those thoughts from you so you would not be in pain." She hoped her acting would pay off and he would not be mad at hiding those thoughts from her. Johnny did actually fall for it. He quickly hugged her.

"Oh, Azelea. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just scared. Maybe I did hit my head a lot harder than I thought." As Azelea embraced the human, she couldn't help but have this mischievous smile on her face which Johnny could not see. She patted his back and spoke to him.

"It's okay sweetie. I understand and I'm always here for you. Why don't you lay down for a little while? To rest your head." Finishing their embrace, Johnny gave Azelea a small kiss which she made sure to deepen in intensity. His furry face was just so cute and comfortable around her nose, cheeks, and lips. Johnny just stared at the mermaid after the kiss ended and smiled. He slowly turned away and crawled right back to his make shift bed and lied down.

"I don't want you to get up. If you need something, just call me and I will get it for you," assured Azelea.

"How are you going to get stuff on land?" asked Johnny

"I have my ways. Besides, I am getting stronger so it's not as hard. Trust me. You rest. I have to go somewhere really quick. I'll bring back some food for later." Johnny just looked at Azelea and smiled. Before leaving Azelea heard her name and turned around, "Azelea… Thank you." She smiled back and dove under the water. She took off out of the cave leaving the poor boy to remember his so called lost friend. As she left, she couldn't help but smile. She still had Johnny under her thumb.

* * *

As the sun began to set in San Jose, California, an airbus began a final approach and landed at the international airport. Taxing to the terminal and all occupants exiting into the main terminal, a trio walked toward baggage claim. Because of the tall stature and muscular build of the brothers, Brett and Kent, everyone around thought they were body guards for the small, pale girl that dressed strangely in all black with an accented red sash around her slimming waist and wearing sunglasses to protect from the final rays of the sun.

Finally reaching the baggage claim, the short girl removed her sunglasses showing off her large deep blue mesmerizing eyes. Other people waiting for their baggage sometimes stared at them. She would catch some people staring and just give them a closed mouth smile. The conveyor started to roll and bags started to come out, one-by-one. Quickly spotting their bags, Mavis gave a little nudge to Brett and pointed toward the rolling luggage.

Retrieving their belongings, the trio headed for the exit where their ride should be waiting. "Mavis," spoke Kent as she quickly looked up at him. "Now Janet is pick us up. And she does not know you are coming." Mavis looked up in amusement and with a smile.

"Oh, she is going to love this surprise. I'll walk behind you guys. You'll hide me well," Mavis replied as she giggled.

Exiting the airport, Brett and Kent quickly spotted Janet on the other side of the road waving at them. She was a little taller than Mavis and was just as slender. She had silky, straight red hair that came down below her shoulders and curled up on the edges. She wore a brown hair band on top of her head that came down behind her ears, helping push her hair back behind her shoulders. She had brown eyes, a little darker than Johnny's hazel eyes. Her skin color was slightly tanned from some sun. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a tank top with a short sleeved unbuttoned shirt. She smiled brightly seeing her brothers again.

"Brett! Kent! Over here!" she yelled. The brother saw her and walked towards her with Mavis right behind. "I'm so glad you guys are back!" said Janet as she hugged them both. "Dad was going to pick you up but something came up at work so he couldn't. How was your trip?"

"It was good. Kinda getting used to the jet lag," said Brett.

"Do you know where we went, Janet?" asked Kent.

"No. Mom never told me the details. Only you two had to go to Europe," replied Janet

"We went to Transylvania," Kent said. Janet's smile dropped to a frown knowing what they were doing in Transylvania. Visiting Mavis.

"Oh. So… how is she doing?" asked Janet a little concerned and sad she could not see Mavis.

Brett and Kent both smiled at each other than back to Janet. Brett broke the silence as he formed the surprise, "Why don't you ask her yourself." Janet looked up a Brett a little confused on what he meant until both brothers parted from each other, revealing the young vampiress with a large smile, fangs and all. Janet's face lit up as her smile turned into a happy scream. She ran to her new sister and gave her the biggest hug ever. Brett and Kent just looked at the moment. Kent put his hand up waiting for a successful high five from his brother, which he received promptly.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe you're here! This is so awesome! I've missed you so much Mavis!" exclaimed Janet.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. It has been too long. Never will that happen again. I'll make sure I visit more often," replied the vampire after ending their hug.

"Shall we?" asked Brett as he loaded the final bags into the truck. They all climbed into the sport utility vehicle, Mavis being allowed to occupy the passenger front seat while the brothers took the back.

"On to Santa Claus!" exclaimed Mavis. Janet smiled while the brothers giggled at Mavis's attempt to say Santa Cruz.

"I think you mean Santa Cruz," Kent politely corrected.

"Right. Sorry about that. I did the same thing when I first came here to meet you," said Mavis leaving it at that to not bring up the sore subject of Johnny. During the silence, Mavis remembered her promise in her letter to her Dad to call when she got there. "Oh. I promised my dad I would call him when I got here." She pulled out the phone Brett and Kent gave her and contacted the direct line to her father's office. It rang a few times. Although she was just calling her dad, she felt nervous. She really didn't leave on good terms with him. Will he be mad? Will he be okay with this? Should she mention the sailing voyage she will be embarking on? The ringing stopped and a familiar voice was heard.

" _Good evening and thank you for calling The Hotel Transylvania. This is Vlad speaking. How can I help you?"_

"Dad, It's me," Mavis sheepishly sad.

" _Mavy? Honey Bat! Are you okay? You aren't in any danger? Please tell me there are no pitchforks pointed at you!"_ said the concerned voice of Dracula.

Mavis giggled at his concern and silliness, "Dad, I'm fine. There are no pitchforks. I promised I would call when I got to California. We landed an hour ago."

" _That is good. I worried so much deadums. Why didn't you talk to me about this?"_

"I tried to Dad. Remember? You kind of roared at me." Janet, Brett and Kent both looked frightened by the word "roar" and what she meant by that. Was that just a form of yelling to vampires? They certainly did not want to find out.

" _I'm sorry deadums. I truly did not mean to. After I did it,"_ there was a sigh and a pause, _"I wanted to take it back so much. I promised you I wouldn't do that ever again and I still did. I'm so sorry Mavy."_

"I understand Daddy. You want to protect me and I really love you for that. But there is a difference between protecting and imprisonment. I'm sorry too for leaving the way I did. I had no choice. If I stayed I would be too miserable. More than I have ever been. You wouldn't want to see me like that, right?"

" _No I don't sweet fangs."_

"Remember what you said those years ago? Go find your own paradise? I have grown up over the years and thanks to… Johnny, I have seen and experienced a lot of the world. People are not how they were back then. Besides, no one ever saw that I was a vampire, except for Johnny's family." The Loughran's in the SUV all smiled at that time when they first found out she was a vampire years ago. "And they have accepted me as part of their family. They see me as being just a fun person to be around, not what I am."

Silence filled the phone. Dracula understood what his daughter was saying and he should trust her judgement, knowing she has seen a lot of the world, more than him but he still had doubts. _"I do remember Mavy. I just worry about my little girl. No matter how old you get, you will always be my little girl."_ Drac paused again and this time he sounded like he was about to cry. _"I don't want to lose you again Mavy."_

"I understand Daddy. I will certainly and always be your little girl. You will always be my Daddy no matter how old I get."

" _How long will you be with Johnny's family?"_

"I'm not sure Dad. I just need some time to be away. To be with Johnny's family. I promise I will be safe with the Loughran's and I will let you know when I will be coming home. I love you Dad."

" _I love you coffin cake. I will miss you."_

"I will miss you too. Goodbye." As Mavis hung up the phone, she could feel the three humans staring at her from the conversation with her father. She looked at Janet then back at the brothers realizing what they were listening to when she was talking with Dracula. "I'm so sorry that you had to hear that guys."

"So you came here because your dad is a control freak?" asked Janet. Mavis looked at Janet as she concentrated on her driving.

"Not at all. I really wanted to see you guys. Especially you. My dad may certainly be a control freak but he means well. He just has to trust me and my decisions. I wanted to come here anyway while Brett and Kent went to Hawaii." At a red light, Janet's face froze in surprise. She slowly turned her head to the vampire and stared at her then turned around to look at Brett sitting right behind Mavis, then back to Mavis.

"You know? Are you? Is she going with you?" quickly said Janet.

"Yes she knows. And we invited her," Kent spoke up.

"When they told me they were sailing to that island, for Johnny, I couldn't say no. It's for Johnny. And that just means more girl time for us while they make their final preperations," finished Mavis as she gave the red head driver a smile.

"I'll just have to get used to staying up a little later with you," replied Janet.

Reaching the Loughran household in Santa Cruz, Mike and Linda greeted Mavis with open arms. Everyone felt like a happy family, even if it was missing one special person. Talking and laughing what seemed like hours about Mavis's trips she had been on and just catching up two years of missing each other. Soon though, Brett and Kent had to leave tomorrow for Hawaii to finish preparations to Brett's reconditioned eighteenth century sailing vessel, the 'Sea Jewel.'

As all the men went to sleep, Linda and Janet stayed up a little later with Mavis so they could be able to stay up later and later to accommodate her vampire weakness, the sun. They talked some more, showing old photo albums of the family, especially Johnny.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" asked Mavis.

"We were just going to go out on the town and do some shopping and just have fun," replied Linda.

"What about work, mom?" asked Janet.

"I took a few days knowing Mavis was arriving. We roughly have a week before she has to go with your brothers. I want to spend some time with both of you. You are all family." Mavis blushed and felt honored to be part of a great family.

"Also Mavis, sometime before you go, we want to show you something. It's something you should appreciate," said Janet. Mavis just nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, I'm tired. I stayed up as late as I could," Janet said as she yawned.

"Me too but you don't have to go to sleep just because of us Mavis. You are welcome to watch some television and anything in the fridge," smiled Linda.

"Thank you guys for your hospitality. I am kind of sleepy myself from the jet lag so I think I will head to bed also."

"You don't mind if you use Johnathan's old room, sweety?" asked Linda being careful to approach a difficult subject.

"That will be okay," reassured Mavis.

As the girls bid each other good night, Mavis went to Johnny's old room. Her bag was already in the room. Looking around, it seemed nothing was touched, including photos of Johnny as a child. She smiled at them as they smiled back. Preparing for bed, she undressed from her usual black dress and stockings for something comfortable sleeping shorts and a t-shirt. She stared at the bed. She remembered sleeping here when her and Johnny visited. She moved the blankets away and crawled in to bed. She laid there, staring at the ceiling for a while until her eyes gave up and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Darkness was all around. No sound, no… nothing. A bright flash of lightning showed dark, turbulent seas. Another flash of lightning accompanied by a loud clap of thunder with the sound of roaring waters and torrential rain. She could see him, his red hair soaked and all around his face as he held onto her hand, looking scared and tired._

 _Darkness creeped up, engulfing Johnny along with the dangerous scene. Another flash of lightning and the scene is back. Her arm was stretched out but something was not right. She did not feel him. She moved her hand around in the dark and in the water. She can't feel Johnny. Panicking, Mavis looks all around her, around the swirling wind mixed with rain and around all the unforgiving waves. She calls for him, yelling over the storm. She looks over and sees him, floating and getting hit with waves. Mavis cannot see well; the rain is blurring her vision. She cannot see if Johnny is moving. She yells and screams his name. Trying so desperately to reach him but he drifts farther and farther away. Her tears are mixing with the rain as she continues to scream and yell for him. Darkness is taking her sight. The waves and rain are disappearing until it is just Johnny left. And quickly, Johnny is engulfed in the darkness._


	9. Chapt 9: The Grand Adventure Awaits Pt 2

**Hello again. Here I present you the continuation of the Grand Adventure. Co-Authored by me and Gotham317. Without your help, my friend, this story wouldn't be as exciting. The next chapter, we will see some great action so please stay glued. Comments and Reviews, good or bad always welcome! It's how stuff gets improved. Thanks again!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Grand Adventure Awaits Part 2**

Mid-day had arrived for the Loughran household. Linda and Janet both got up around the same time and were relaxing and talking. Mike had taken the two sons back to the airport for their early morning flight and headed to work himself so the woman had the home to themselves. Their conversations always drifted toward how just a few short years ago, monsters like vampires were just myth and legend. It was still all so new to the ladies and they had so many questions on how a vampire lived or if they are truly alive. Do they have a beating heart? How do they turn into bats and mist? All sorts of questions Linda and Janet all thought were just fantasy. But Johnny, he really knew how to find strange and fascinating things of the world pretty easily. This time, he found something quite special and it didn't matter if she was a vampire anymore.

"Mom, where do you want to take Mavis first? Do you want to go to a late dinner than a little girl time shopping?" asked an excited Janet. She couldn't wait until the sun was down enough to be safe for Mavis.

"I was thinking along those lines. Maybe to our favorite steak house. She deserves it after all that she has been through then we can go site seeing and shopping," replied the mother.

"What about showing her the memorial? I'm sure she would like to see it at least once before she goes to Hawaii."

"I was saving that for one of the last days she is here. I don't want to worry her anymore. Besides, this is supposed to be fun for Ma…"

As Linda was completing her explanation, both ladies heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. Both looked at each other with dreadful fear. Their eyes were wide and their skin seemed to turn paler and paler. Quickly running to the stairs, Janet then Linda jogged up to see what was happening. Another scream that sounded like a "NO" was heard when Janet reached the top step. Quickly making it to Johnny's old room, she flung the door open to see what was happening.

Still lying in bed, tossing and turning her head in a cold sweat with her cheeks wet with tears was Mavis, screaming and crying in her sleep. Janet stopped at the door, no knowing what to do. Linda moved Janet's hand out of the way and walked past her directly for the vampiress.

Gently and quickly shaking Mavis's shoulder, Linda tried to wake her from what was a very bad dream. "Mavis. Mavis, honey. Wake up. It's just a bad dream. Wake up sweetie."

Breathing heavily, she was soaked in sweat. Her hair had a wet sheen to it and her pillow was soaked. Speaking a little louder, Linda tried again to wake the young girl. "Mavis! Wake up!" Quickly opening her big, deep blue eyes, Mavis screamed Johnny's name as she quickly sat up in bed, barely missing Linda. Linda put her hand on the girl's wet shoulder to show she was in the room.

Still breathing heavy, Mavis looked around the room. She almost forgot where she was until she saw Janet standing at the foot of the bed and Linda right beside her. She looked up at Janet and then Linda again, now remembering where she was and who she was with. As tears started to form in her eyes, Mavis's face clenched up a little until she covered her face with her hands and started to sob quietly. The sobbing got louder and louder. Linda took the opportunity to embrace the vampire in a motherly hug as Mavis dropped her hands from her face and also embraced her, laying the side of her head on Linda's chest listening to the middle aged woman's heart beat.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay Mavis. Just a bad dream. Were here for you," said Linda as she comforted Mavis. Janet had a sad expression on her face as she knew exactly what Mavis's dream was about. She felt sorry for the vampire. She really loved Johnathan and wanted to spend her life with him. She couldn't bear to see a best friend… no, a sister in such pain.

"I – I saw him," spoke Mavis between sobs still hugging Linda. "We were in… the water. I tr-tried to get to him but he got farther and farther away. I screamed for him. I… screamed for him." She paused a moment. Both Janet and Linda looked at each other with heartbroken expressions as Mavis said words that still haunted her ever since that night, "I couldn't… save him." She started to cry harder all while tears were dropping from Linda's eyes as well. But she kept strong and rocked Mavis back and forth to calm the pain stricken child.

"Mavis. I'm so sorry, honey. We're here for you. Anytime. Just take some deep breaths and relax." Mavis obeyed the mother figure and was reaching a calmer state. Still distraught from the dream, she still sobbed uncontrollably. "Tell you what Mavis, let's get these bed sheets off and change your clothes. You are soaked in sweat." Janet helped strip the bed as Mavis stood up while still holding onto Linda. Linda helped pick another set of clothes for Mavis to rest in, being that it was still mid-day, still too early for her with the sun being up.

As Mavis got settled in to Johnny's comfortable bed, she felt more relaxed knowing Linda and Janet were there with her, to help her… especially Linda. It was as close to a mother she had ever been. After one of the worst dreams she had ever had, Mavis thought she would not be able to sleep the rest of the day but with Linda comforting her and with Janet, she felt loved and secure. And being in Johnny's old bed was almost like she was being hugged by her beloved zing. As Linda left the room, Janet lingered. She was itching to ask the vampiress something that had been on her mind since she work up that day.

"Mavis," Janet said as Mavis looked at Johnny's sister with half open eyes. "This dream you had hasn't been the first dream you had of my brother?" Mavis looked at her with a slight sheen in her eyes and confirmed what Janet was expecting.

"I have had other dreams of him. This one was very bad. Why… do you ask?" Curiosity was read all over her face as Janet stood in the door way. Janet walked back into the room and knelt down near Mavis's head and took her hand.

"I… have had them too," replied Janet giving Mavis a smile. Making sure not to worry the poor girl any more. "And mine have been as bad." Mavis was surprised but relieved she was not the only one having these bad dreams or 'daymares' she called them. Janet again smiled at Mavis and gave her hand a squeeze and released. "Rest, dear sister," the vampire heard as she closed her eyes.

"Janet?"

"Yes, Mavis?"

"Do… you think, deep down inside of you, somewhere. Do you think he may be alive?" The question caught Janet off guard. No one had asked her that. It was never even brought up in the family at all. They just accepted that he was just… gone. Janet stood in the doorway for a few seconds, thinking and conversing with her conscience.

"I… hope so. Yes, I believe so. Deep down I do. And you… you have the greatest opportunity to go out there and find him," as Janet was tearing up at how innocent and how much she loved the human. "Don't you ever stop believing that, Mavis. Whether he is out there on an island or in your heart, he will always be alive." Expecting a reply, Janet waited a few seconds but only got the sound of deep, restful breaths of Mavis sleeping. She smiled at her and hoped she heard her. She started to close the door when she faintly heard in an airy voice, "Thank you, sister." Janet smiled.

Night time fell and the ladies let Mavis sleep a little longer than what she wanted to. But the vampire was glad for it. Quickly getting cleaned up and dressed in her usual, the women hit the town. Having dinner (or in the case of Mavis, breakfast), laughing, walking, and chatting. Mavis was forgetting all about what happened during the day and Linda was glad she was helping her take her mind off of sad things. Walking down the sidewalk in town, the trio browsed some of the shops. Mavis was taking a liking to some of the fashions at a few of the stores. Going inside, Mavis was able to try some of the outfits and modeling for Janet and Linda. She avoided mirrors as much as possible to not scare anyone. There were a few outfits Mavis really loved and Linda bought them for her as a gift. Mavis was ecstatic and couldn't wait to show her monster friends and father when she went back.

The nights passed quickly for Mavis. A little too quickly but she still had fun. Brett was on his way back from Hawaii to pick her up. Then the next night, she would be on her way to 'Ha wee wee.' Where it all started, and where it may all end. She pushed that away and focused on the good. Janet decided to take Mavis to one last place before she had to leave. A very special place.

"What is this special place you are talking about, Janet?" asked the vampire. Curious of what was to come.

"You'll see. It's beautiful and peaceful," replied the human. "And we are actually here."

Mavis looked out the car window and saw she was at a cemetery. She thought to herself this was no different than one back home. Just a little less dark and creepy.

"Why are we at a cemetery?" asked Mavis.

"We wanted to show you something," replied Janet referring to herself and Brett in the passenger seat. Mavis looked around with her enhanced vision in curiosity. A human cemetery looked more organized than the ones back home in the forest. The headstones were kept clean and were readable. Not like the ones the zombies used in the hotel. The SUV slowed as it neared where Janet took it and stopped, just slightly to the side of the narrow pavement path.

"We're here," said Johnny's sister. The three climbed out of the vehicle, Mavis's vision looking around at her surroundings. She followed Brett and Janet to a small path, up a hill. Once they reached the top, Mavis could see what the humans were bringing her to. A statue, not very large but a decent size. A pedestal made of limestone with a familiar sculpting of a familiar back pack with a sculpting of Johnny carrying the burden. Mavis looked at the statue with utmost curiosity. She never saw something so well crafted… so beautiful.

Walking closer to the statue and Johnny's siblings looking on to her to move forward of them, she saw a bronze plaque. Slightly weathered, an inscription was carved in the metal that held Mavis's attention:

 _Jonathan Loughran_

 _Lover of the world_

 _Loved by family_

 _Loved by many_

 _Loved and never alone_

 _Forever and always with his Zing._

Mavis looked over the inscription carefully, reading into its meaning. Her eyes shimmered with tears. "Do you like it?" asked Janet looking on to Mavis admiring the memorial. The vampiress turned her head to look at the two Loughran's with tear stained cheeks and a smile that showed her gratitude for them.

"I do. I love it." Mavis sighed and continued holding back her sobbing, "It looks so much like him," saying as she looked up at the statue's face and unruly hair. Even the finest details of Johnny's adorable smile looking on as getting ready to start his next adventure. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the gushing tears. She thought she could have done more. She felt so helpless. Thinking about that time and knowing if she could have been stronger, she could have saved him.

Sadness quickly went away from her face and mind. Her hands soon were clenched into fists, teeth started to grit together in anger as she showed them and her fangs to the air. Her knees gave way and the vampire slumped to the ground as her fists came up and with all her inhuman strength came down, impacting the ground with a thunderous quake to the nearby ground, causing Janet and Brett to jump back in a fearful reaction. Mavis's hands still embedded in the ground as her whole body and face slouched down to the ground as she cried.

Scared only for a moment, Janet and Brett knew Mavis was really hurt inside. They knew exactly how she felt. Losing their brother was hard for them too. But it seemed losing a lover, a zing was even worse. "I should have been stronger," they heard the vampire whisper. "I could have been stronger." Janet was the first to approach Mavis, Brett not too far behind. Surprising herself and Brett, Janet got down on her knees right next to her and quickly put her arms around her. This surprised Mavis, she stopped crying for a moment. Soon she felt another person on her other side and soon felt big, strong arms enveloping her on the other side. She hugged the humans back, using a little too much strength to do so but the discomfort of being squeezed by a short and slender vampire soon passed away, giving into relaxing and sympathetic emotions.

"You know I remember Johnny telling me a story about a man he roomed with while in Hamburg that Johnny caught using his soap," said Brett out of blue as both Mavis and Janet looked at him in confusion. "Johnny was like 'Whoa man!' as the guy threw something at him. And typical Johnny said he was cool anyway." That brought a smile to Mavis's face. It surely was typical Johnny.

"You know, you tell stories just like him," said Mavis as she smirked at Brett in a joking manner. The trio chuckled for a little. And Mavis felt ten times better. "Thank you, Brett," she said, getting back up to their feet. Brett just looked down at her and smiled as she gave her small pats on the top of the head. Looking up, she smiled at the kindness. Certainly the same that she saw in Johnny's many, many times. She was sure glad to have met Johnny's family.

"We better get back. We'll have to be up early for the flight. It leaves at six o'clock in the evening," Brett added as they walked to the SUV. He also added as he remembered, "Oh and Mavis, a large package came for you while me and Kent were prepping and loading up supplies." Mavis looked confused then she remembered what that package was.

"Oh good! Brett, those are my supplies of Blood Beaters and a special outfit that I had made so I can be out during the day to help you guys sail. Sorry I forgot to tell you about its arrival." She almost forgot she called Helga, the head of housekeeping at the hotel and one of Mavis's nannies when she was younger. She made sure she had plenty of Blood Beaters. Certainly running out would put her in a bad situation.

"You're gonna help us sail?" asked the suspicious Brett.

"Well, yea. I'm not going to just sit on my hands and let you guys have all the fun. I have learned a lot of this world with Johnny. I'm not going to stop there. Besides, I think it would be fun to learn how to sail," smiled Mavis from the back seat. Brett smiled as she looked back at her.

"Oh, you'll love it! It is a lot of work sometimes but the feeling of the wind blowing behind you, the clean, crisp, sea air. And staring out beyond the horizon."

"That sounds like so much fun! I can't wait! Will there be more than you and Kent coming along?" asked Mavis

"Yes. The _Sea Jewel_ is a large ship. She needs at least thirty people to work her. You'll get to meet them before we leave. They are all a bunch of great friends that love sailing as much as I do. Some of them are part of my team when we do competition sailing."

"Do they know… that I am a vampire?" asked Mavis as she worried what that would do to Brett and Kent's friends.

"I don't want to do that and scare them away. Then we wouldn't be going. We will keep it a secret. And about your issue with daylight, we'll use your cover about a skin condition." Mavis just gave a nod.

Even though it was early for the vampire to go to bed, she decided it was best so to get some sleep before the flight. While she laid in Johnny's warm bed, she remembered what her father told her about some ability she may have with communicating in dreams. She wondered if it was only with her and her father or if she could try to communicate to Johnny, if he was still alive.

Deciding to try it out, Mavis took a deep breath and exhaled. She relaxed and closed her eyes. She focused solely on the picture of Johnny in her mind. She spoke softly, almost whispering in her mind, "Johnny. Johnny. Please hear me Johnny." She took another deep breath and exhaled to calm herself more, almost to where she would fall asleep. "Johnny. If you can hear me. I'm coming Johnny. I'm coming to find you. Wait for me my zing. Please wait for me." Soon after, she fell asleep. A nice comforting deep sleep. Something she had not had in a long time.

* * *

Reaching Hawaii as the sun was setting again was good. A minor flight delay held them in California for an hour more but it did not hurt the schedule. Brett and Mavis picked up their bags before leaving the airport. Walking to the vehicle parking where Brett left a vehicle for them on their return. Brett phoned Kent and told him they were on the way to the bar where they were holding the celebration.

"Mavis, the package you got was some Blood Beaters. I hid them well in the ship. I put some of them in your cabin too. And there was this special box saying to open immediately. I have that in the back seat." Mavis looked a Brett with a smile. She was excited to see it. Without warning and scaring Brett a little, she misted to the back seat and opened the special box.

"Holy Rabies! This is awesome!" she pulled out the outfit that she had special made for this trip. "Umm, Brett? If it's not too much trouble, can we stop somewhere so I can put this on?" Brett looked back at Mavis as she gave him some pouty bat eyes but in her normal form. He smiled at her.

"You don't have to do that Mavy," replied the human with a chuckle. "I was going to stop at my apartment anyway so we can drop off our luggage. You don't mind staying there for a few days?" Mavis misted back to the front seat and buckled back in looking at Brett.

"No. I don't mind, just as long as there is a dark place for me to sleep. Even if it's in a closet. As a bat, I can get some good sleep," she said jokingly with a goofy grin.

"Na! I won't make you sleep in a closet."

After dropping off their luggage, Mavis quickly put her new outfit on. Most of it went over her existing clothes so she could wear anything with it. Walking out of the room and in front of Brett, she coughed to get his attention away from his cell phone. Wearing deep black leather calf high boots that seemed like the light did not shine off of them, rather the light was being absorbed into the boots. A pair of black fitted trousers made of black spider silk that were fitted and showed some of her curves around her hips and waist. Some black, arm length leather gloves also accompanied the outfit. But the main piece she was most interested about was around her upper torso. Specifically made out of spider silk from the spiders at the hotel just like the trousers, a large shawl that covered her whole upper body. Attached to the shawl was a hoodie that covered her head, and a covering that covered her face right below the eyes. The specialty of the spider silk helped keep all light out and away from her. It was very light and airy so not to feel hot. She finished her new outfit off with a pair of large sunglasses.

Brett just stared in wonder. "Whoa," he said. "That's so awesome! You look like you came out of the game Assassin's Creed."

"Assassin's wha?" Mavis asked as she tilted her head in puzzlement.

"It's a video game. I'll tell you more about it later. We better get going."

At the bar, the crew and friends of Brett and Kent all were having a good time laughing, carrying on, and drinking in celebration of the _Sea Jewel's_ maiden voyage and a world record. Brett walked into the bar and everyone yelled and cheered for him. He put a smile on his face and walked in some more. Soon after they saw someone short following him in all dressed in black.

"Brett, who's that?" asked Tim, one of Brett's teammates from competition sailing.

"Oh sorry about that. Guys listen up!" The bar got quiet for a moment to hear what he had to say. "Remember me telling you that there was a special guest coming along with us? Well, here she is. This is Mavis. She is my brother's Fiancé."

Clapping and cheers could be heard from the men for Mavis. They knew about what happened to them and was glad she was safe now. Joe, a tall but skinny man came up to her and held out his hand. "Welcome to the crew Ms. Mavis. We're glad to have you on board and we are all really sorry for what happened."

"Thank you very much," Mavis replied back as she shook the man's hand. She felt relaxed now knowing all of them welcomed her. She took a seat and stuck with some water and soda since she appeared underage to the bartenders. They all talked, joked around, and told their sailing stories. Mavis was fascinated about all of the stories and couldn't wait to learn how to sail.

Tim, a short but averaged build man with a goatee was looking at Mavis, still all covered up, including her eyes. He knew she was from another country. Romania, was it? He had to ask why she covered herself but didn't want to sound disrespectful. He decided to ask anyway. He walked to her table where Brett and Kent were and sat down by Mavis. This got her attention. "Mavis is it?" the vampiress in disguise nodded. "Hello, my name is Tim," he said as he held his hand out for a handshake.

"Hello Tim. Nice to meet you!"

"Could I ask you something Mavis? And what I tend to ask, please understand I do not mean any disrespect," Tim said as he stared at the sunglasses. Mavis just nodded at him to continue which he didn't hesitate. "Why do you cover yourself up? Is it something you do in your country or religious reasons?" Mavis was not too surprised by the human's question. It was kind of strange for her to be covered from head to toe in her new outfit and she was feeling comfortable with the group now. She decided it would be less weird and creepy to show her face to the men.

"Oh, I almost forgot I had this on!" she said as she pulled the hoodie back from her head showing her silky smooth, raven black hair. "No Tim. It's nothing religious or anything. I just have a rare skin condition. If I am exposed to the sun at all, I blister and it can be very painful." She pulled her nose and mouth covering down below her chin showing her small nose, puffy cheeks and small black lips. Finally, Mavis closed her eyes as she removed her sunglasses. She slowly opened them exposing her big, deep blue eyes to Tim's green eyes. His eyes lit up and jaw almost dropped but he contained himself. No wonder Brett's brother loved this girl. She was mesmerizingly beautiful.

Mavis caught Tim staring a little too long and snapped him out of it. "Tim? Are… you okay?" Tim looked at her and shook his head to clear himself up. "Yea, sorry about staring. It's just you're… well, beautiful." Mavis being a very optimistic person just gave the human a closed mouth smile, not to expose fangs and thanked him. Most of the other guys around were also looking at Mavis. Kent saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright! Ya wolves! Enough staring at our guest. Sorry about that Mavis," Kent said with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Oh it's okay. No harm, especially when they didn't know what I looked like," smiled at Kent.

The rest of the night was all about having fun. Many of the men decided to drink one too many. By the end of the night, most of the crew left from drinking too much and being it was late into the evening. Brett decided it would be best to call it a night as well and drove a drunken Kent to his place while Mavis stayed with Brett. The next few days, Brett completed the last errands needed to get underway during the day while Mavis slept. On the final night, Mavis asked if he and Kent could come with her to a special place of her own. Saying ok to the vampire was easy enough. They had an idea on what place she meant but never saw it. As she gave them directions to the location, she looked out the window, just like she did two years ago. To her, it felt like déjà vu.

Arriving at the beach the three got out and walked down to the beach area. Mavis ahead of them, alone in her thoughts while the brothers watched. To them, it looked like Mavis was tracing her steps when she finally stopped. She looked up at the ocean and the stars. The night seemed so identical. When Brett and Kent finally reached her, they were curious what this place was.

"Mavis, what is this place?" asked Kent. Mavis slowly turned around and in the moonlight, they saw tears in her eyes. She smiled at them.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you. Right where I am standing is where Johnny proposed to me. I remember it so clearly," she finished saying as she held out her hand and stared at the ruby engagement ring she received from Johnny, still as shiny and gorgeous as ever.

"This exact spot?" asked Brett. "How can you tell?"

"Vampires have a good sense of memory and direction. Without a good mind, we wouldn't be remembering things from centuries ago," replied the vampire. "I remember he was so nervous when he showed me the ring and proposed." She chuckled at the memory as the brothers listened to her intently. "I didn't help much with his nervousness as I stood silent a little too long. I tackled him to the ground and hugged him as I said yes." More tears poured out of her blue eyes and on to her cheek. Brett was worried for her.

"Are you okay Mavis?"

"Yes, I am. I promise. You see, these are happy tears and happy memories. Although I miss him so much, I still feel his presence and him kneeling down right here. And that's okay." Brett and Kent came up to Mavis and gave her a big hug. They were grateful to her for sharing her memories of happier times. "You know what guys?" The Loughran's looked at her for a moment waiting for her next sentence. "Let go and sail for Johnny. I'm ready to do this! I'm ready for a GRAND ADVENTURE!"

She sure had enthusiasm the brother's thought. And they were glad for her. "One last thing if you don't mind, I would like spread my wings and fly a little bit. Do you mind staying here with me?" The brothers looked at each other and neither had any objections.

"Not at all Mavy. Go do your thing," said Kent.

"Thanks guys," she said as she stepped back from them and turned into a little bat as she flew off a little bit just flapping and flying around here and there, having a great time. When it was time to leave, she decided to just stay as a bat and land on Brett's shoulder.

"Head's up Brett! Coming in for a landing on your shoulder!" The eldest stayed still while he felt the furry bat land on his right shoulder. "Thank you for letting me do that. I haven't done that since leaving the hotel. I feel more alive now."

"No problem sis. We better head back now. We have to be up early and you better get some sleep too," as Brett scratched behind Mavis's bat ear, which she enjoyed. "Especially if you want to learn how to sail." Walking back to the car, she got down from Brett's shoulder and formed into her normal self in puff of purple mist. "Well, I guess now is the time I better call and tell my Dad what I am doing. I'm sure he won't be happy." Brett and Kent just looked at each other and remembered Dracula's threat to suck all their blood.

"I hope he's not too angry with us that he will suck our blood," Kent said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about him. I won't let him hurt you guys. Besides, he has never done that at all."

As the trio drove back, Mavis called her father to see how he was doing and to break the news to him that she was going sailing. As the phone rang, the familiar Romanian accent filled Maivs's ear. Before he finished his greeting Mavis interrupted him.

"Hi Dad!"

 _"Mavy! Hello my sweet blood orange! How are you doing?"_

"I'm good Dad. I'd thought I would call you and see how you were," replied Mavis a little nervous at her true reason for calling.

 _"I am okay baby fangs. It is really lonely here without you,"_ Dracula said with sorrow. _"How is your visit to Johnny's family in California? Are you planning on coming home soon?"_ asked the Count.

"Actually Dad," Mavis paused a little frightened at her father's reaction to her being in Hawaii now, "I'm in Hawaii right now."

 _"YOU'RE WHAT!?"_ screamed the phone as Mavis pulled it away from her ear just in time. Brett and Kent heard it too clearly and cringed at the angry voice. _"Why are you in Hawaii?"_

"I had to come back here and just remember the times me and Johnny spent here. I went to the beach where he proposed to me. It was as beautiful as the day he proposed," she replied in a sheepish manner but in defense for her decisions.

 _"I see. That I do understand. I just wish you could have told me instead of hiding it from me,"_ replied the protective father.

"Dad, there you go again, being over protective. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Remember your promise?" asked Mavis as she started to feel hurt and upset.

 _"I remember sweet fangs. But I can worry for you, can't I?"_ asked Dracula.

"I suppose you can. Anyway, I actually called to tell you something important," said Mavis as she bit her lower lip, waiting for his reaction. There was some silence for a moment. Mavis took this as a sign to continue. "I'm… going to sail with Johnny's brothers to the island you found me." She braced for more yelling.

 _"WHAT!?"_ yelled the Count. Even Brett and Kent heard that as they were driving back from the beach. _"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You are not going sailing with anybody! It is too dangerous out there and I do not know what I would do if I lost you again! I want you to come home NOW!"_

"DAD! You're doing it again! So you tell me I can go find my own 'Paradise' but I guess that was just all a lie as well!?" Mavis was getting upset. How can her father treat her like this? Like a little kid again! Didn't she just prove that she can be safe by traveling with Johnny for many years? What could convince her father to understand?

 _"Mavis Dracula! Do not argue about this anymore with me! You are still too young for this! I want you home now!"_ Dracula's voice became fierce saying this. His daughter was really upsetting him too much.

"Just say what it is Dad. You don't trust me, you don't trust Johnny's family, and you most certainly do not trust humans! You can't blame a family for the actions of some crazy humans for what happened over a hundred years ago to Mom! Johnny's family would never let anything happen to me! Why can't you trust them? More importantly, why can't you trust me?" Mavis was upset now. She was starting to cry. Her father really hurt her feelings now. The brothers felt bad for her and how her father still did not like humans.

 _"How dare you bring up your mother like that! If it wasn't for your mother protecting you to her last breath, you would not be here today. And those true MONSTERS that killed her, there are people out there that can still do that and I do not want that to happen to you!"_ Drac paused and took a breath to calm down and continue. _"I do not know what I would do if something like that ever happened to you."_

"So lying to me, tricking me is better? You knew my dream was to explore. You did the same thing before you met Mom! Why is it any different?" retorted Mavis.

 _"Never mind that. Mavy, please just come home and we can talk about it."_ Dracula was still angry but wanted to compromise with his daughter. She was still too young and he surely did not want to lose her again.

"I'm not coming home now Dad. I'm going to take this trip, for my zing and that's that!"

 _"You do that young lady and I will come after you and you do not want me to find you after that! I assure you of that!"_ the Count's anger returned.

"You don't want me to go because of the chance that Johnny may still be alive? It that it? You REALLY do not want me to find him, hmm? You want me all to yourself. I know you do Dad. I know you liked Johnny but you still felt like you were replaced!" Mavis's temper flared up and even Brett and Kent were starting to get scared. "You could have gone back to find him but you never did and now I know why. I'm going on this trip with your approval or not! It's all your FAULT!"

Dracula heard those words before, words he never wanted to hear again. As he was going to speak again into the phone, he heard a click and the call ended. Mavis hung up on him. This infuriated him. He slammed the skull phone down as he heard it say "OW!" He stood from his desk and yelled. This got the attention of Wayne who came running up and knocking on Dracula's office. Wayne opened the door and asked, "Drac, what's wrong?"

"Mavis... she is sailing with Johnny's brothers back to that island."

"What?" said the surprise werewolf. Dracula looked around like he was thinking of doing something. "I... I got to stop her." Quickly, he picked up the skull phone who was heard saying in a scared tone, "Please don't slam me down again." Dracula called the only person that could help in this matter, Barnacle Barney.

"Come on, come on. Pick up," pleaded Dracula to the other end. The Count heard a click.

 _"If you're gonna keep calling at wretched hours, I'm gonna change me number!"_ threatened the crustacean.

"Barney, you got to help me!" pleaded Drac. Silence was heard as Barney had to clear the fog from his mind, thinking on who this was.

 _"Drac? What's the matter?"_ he finally asked.

"Barney, it's my daughter Mavis. We got to go after her!" Dracula was frantic at this point not really getting to the reason why.

 _"Slow down their son. What is matter with Mavis? Why do we have to go after her?"_

"She is sailing back to that island! I do not want her to go there! We need to stop her!" Barney was silent for a moment and a sigh came over him.

 _"Do you know when and from where?"_ asked the sea captain.

"From Hawaii. I am no sure when but perhaps as soon as tomorrow," Dracula said as he finally calmed down. Still angry at his disobedient child and how she could bring up her mother's tragic loss without thinking at how it affected him centuries ago and still to this day.

 _"Then you and your friends better get here on the double. If we leave in three days, we can sail non-stop and beat them to it. I was planning on sailing that area in five days but I don't mind if we leave port early."_

The door opened again showing Frank, Murray, and the bobbing glasses of the Invisible Man. "Drac, what's go..."

"SHHHH," replied Wayne to Frank to silence him so Dracula could hear his phone conversation.

"I will leave tonight, Barney. And... thank you... again," replied Drac.

 _"Anything for you lad and your daughter,"_ said Barney with a reassuring voice.

"Thank you Barney. I will see you in three days or less. Goodbye." Dracula placed the phone down gently. "Thank you for not slamming me this time," the skull phone said.

"Drac, what's going on? We heard you scream." asked the giant creation.

"Mavis is sailing to that island we found her on. I can't let her go there! It's too dangerous with that Kraken around, especially if she is with a bunch of humans. I'm going to Sri Lanka and meeting Barney again. I actually..." the Count paused as he took a breath, "I really would like you guys to come help me."

"Are you kidding?" asked Griffin. Drac looked at the glasses with sadness until he was surprised with what Griffin said afterwards, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Let's go help the damsel in distress!" Drac smiled as even Wayne, Murray and Frank all said yes.

"Thank you guys. Everyone, we leave tonight. Go get ready now and meet me downstairs in one hour!"

They all gave a high five in the air while Frank yelled in excitement, "The Drac Pack is back on The Grand Adventure!"

* * *

Sitting facing the wall, a half burnt stick in one hand pressed firmly against the hard surface as he made some detailed touches on his drawing. A familiar, long red headed and bearded man sat there making some finishing touches to his drawing. The light dancing around the darkened cave walls made it difficult for drawing but he was able to make it right and make one of his best drawings ever. Just sitting there, remembering his dream of this girl calling his name and telling him to hold on got his mind working on drawing the face. Maybe to help him remember who this mystery woman was. He just sat, making a few more strokes with the smoky stick while carrying on a tune that also came to him. "Vampire girl with the fangy fangs. Hair real cute with the bangy bangs. STAGE DIVE!" Confused, he did not know why he said that but possibly he was just remembering a good concert he went to before. He just continued to sing and hum this song, just repeating himself until the face was complete. Mavis.


	10. Chapter 10: Mysterious Creatures

**And here we are again. Thank you for your patience. I try to post every week for you guys. We are nearing the fun and the end. But don't worry, there is more to come! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Mysterious Creatures**

A bullet train of sorts, only known to monster kind, bore Dracula and friends on their last part of Sri Lanka. Deep in thought over many unanswered questions in his mind, he just couldn't let go the fact how Mavis was acting. And…why? Why couldn't she listen? Why couldn't she at least reason with him? Out of so many years, why was she disobedient now? What has gotten into her? Did he fail her… as a father?

Of course he knew she was grown now. Having a lot of experience, travelling with Johnny, so she knew how to keep out of harm's way. But that didn't stop him from worrying. He knew he raised her better than this. The prince of darkness just couldn't understand what his precious and only daughter was trying to accomplish other than kill him with fear of losing her.

Thinking some more, Mavis surely got this sense of "free spirit" from her mother. But even Martha knew how to restrain herself. But not Mavis. Not now. Dracula sat near the window, almost placing his head on the glass to support it, looking out at the night time scenery blurring by. His blue eyes staring at nothing but blurred objects. His frown gave away discomfort and worry to his closest friend, Frankenstein.

"Drac, what's the matter?" asked the giant with worry for his friend. No response was given to Frank except for a "Huh?" from the vampire and a glance from his blue eyes after what seemed like minutes.

"I asked what was troubling you," reiterated Frank.

"Oh, I uh… oh, it's nothing Frankie. I'm fine."

"I know you better than that Drac." Frank gave the Count a stare of determination to get the truth out one way or another.

With a deep sigh, knowing Frank would not give up to get the truth out of him, he explained what he thought. "I am worried for Mavis, Frank. I have never heard her yell at me like she has. I don't know what has come over her. She blames me for not finding Johnny and I'm not sure why when she knew it was hopeless after so many years. I just don't know what I have done wrong as a father." His blue eyes almost becoming glossy as he continued. "Did I smother her too much? Did I control her life too much? How did I fail her? I don't know Frank. I just… don't… know." Dracula finished with a sigh and put his head down. He truly felt like a deflated whoopee cushion.

"If you are worried about Mavis still loving you, please stop. She will always love you Drac, no matter whay. Remember, she has been through a lot, especially the loss of Johnny was hard on her. And you know Johnny or no Johnny, she will always know what the right choice is," assured Frankie.

"But why is she acting so irresponsible? Why is she so obsessed with going to that island? It's too dangerous out there. Especially on a ship full of humans who probably never seen a vampire." asked the count looking for the right answer. Frank leaned in to Dracula and said the only honest reason Mavis was being so foolish.

"Love, Drac" said the flesh golem. Dracula just picked his head up to Frank with a puzzled look on his face. "Love is driving her and she is hurting inside Drac. And she feels the only way for true peace is to go to that island. Maybe to pay her respects and finally say good bye so she can find piece." Dracula thought about what Frank said but still did not make sense to him. "To think about it, she is acting like you almost did on that dreadful night." Dracula looked at the face of Frank. The vampire showed anger toward the giant golem, his eyes almost turning red, but he still had a heart to listen, "You would be acting like her now if it wasn't for Mavis as a baby. You really never got as bad as Mavis is right now just because you had to take care of her. And to that, it was as good as a good bye could have been. Your love for Martha went straight into Mavis. I'm sure she feels the same for Johnny." Frank stopped a moment as to think more. "Oh, and don't worry about the blame she puts on you. It's misplaced anger. She doesn't hate you and you know that."

"I just don't want her to be in danger," retorted the Count.

"She won't be. She's a Dracula," assured Frank of the great Dracula bloodline. "And she has Johnny's brothers. They surely will not let anything happen to her."

Dracula turned his head and stared at Frankie with such an evil expression. It was making Frank's blood freeze. "I swear Frankie, if I get my hands on those two for putting these thoughts into my Mavey Wavy's head, I will suck out every-last-drop of their… fatty blood!" quietly finished the enraged Count. His hands outright and clenched into tight fists just showing Frank what he would do to those humans that filled his daughter's head up with crazy and stupid dreams.

"Drac! They did nothing to Mavis. It was her decision and all they did was be supportive." Frank could see that was not helping calm his friend down. The flesh golem tried to change the subject, "You want Mavis back to the way she was? The cheerful, energetic, strong willed, loving daughter you raise for a century. Am I right?" Dracula kept looking at Frank, his scornful look giving way to calm.

"Well, yes but…"

"Then let her do this so she can have closure," Frank said interrupting the Count's train of thought. Frank was right. He should at least let her say her goodbye to her zing on that island but that didn't mean he couldn't be there for her. Then she could come home with him.

"That still isn't stopping me from going to her and protect her," refuted Dracula.

"I understand and that's why we are here with you. We want to keep her safe too." Frank added.

Nearing their destination, a knock came from their cabin door. Sliding it open was the pair of floating glasses. "Hey guys! Were here," said Griffin. Turning their focus to the window, Frank and Dracula saw the train was slowing until the station was visible.

"Let's go," said the vampire as he quickly grabbed his bag and headed for the door, leaving Wayne, Griffin, and Frankenstein behind in a dark purple mist. Grabbing his bag, Frank quickly caught up with Dracula and the others. Opening the door to the train car, Drac was quickly surprised to see a familiar red humanoid crustacean standing in front of the door.

"Barney!" said Drac. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Aye, lad. I was going to wait for you at the dock but I just received something a day ago that you urgently need to see." Held in his right claw, Barney had a piece of parchment paper. Worn and somewhat tattered from its long journey, Barney lifted his claw to the vampire to hand the paper. Dracula looked at the expression on Barney's face. Almost like he saw a ghost. Whether that was good or bad, Dracula did not know. He would have to read what was written on this parchment. The Prince of Darkness lifted his free hand and took the paper from his longtime friend. Unfolding it, he took his eyes off of Barney and gazed down at the writing. Addressed to Barney, Dracula began to read, his eyes widening as he read something so incredibly shocking and amazing, he only hoped it was true. So shocking, Dracula lost grip of the paper as he muttered under his breath, "It can't be!" causing the handwritten note to glide to the ground. Looking back up to Barney, with the shock still frozen on his face.

"Is this true?" asked the vampire.

"Do you remember the mermaid that helped us find Mavis, lad?" asked Barney to a still in shock Dracula. "This message comes from her, sent by a courier gill man. It only arrived yesterday."

"Ianessa?" asked Drac.

"Aye. She was able to… spy on her sister's island. That's when she thinks she saw a human that looked like the one you were looking for." Picking up the paper from the ground, Barney continued. "And in here, she also thinks her sister has been in control of him or keeping him stranded there."

Frank, Wayne, and Griffin were deeply shocked at hearing this news. They hoped it to be true an it was a chance that it was. They missed the boy. He was the best thing to happen to them, the hotel, and… to Mavis. Dracula was even more shocked than the others at what the crab man said. He never got to read the whole letter since he dropped it. It angered him that a mermaid would do this to the human.

"We have to leave now, Barney! We have to catch up to Mavis! Is it too late to send a message to Ianessa to tell her to stop Mavis?" asked the vampire as he quickly walked in the direction of the dock.

"Aye, I can send a message. Right when we get back to dock," replied Barney.

"We have to hurry!" said Dracula as he quickly walked toward the dock, leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

Breathing in the air around her, smelling the light and crisp salty air, Mavis stood on the highest part of the ship, the poop deck. Looking at the panoramic view of the ocean that lay before her, seeing the sun sparking over the water. She was mesmerized by it, just like her very first sunrise years ago. And it was very weird to be able to be out in the sun, although she was covered from head to toe to not be exposed and looking at her surroundings through polarized lenses, she was thrilled. Every minute she smiled under her shawl, experiencing what no vampire could do during her break from her hands-on lessons of sailing from Brett and Tim.

She was so excited to learn something new, she didn't want to stop learning but to the exhaustion of Brett and Tom, they made her take a break from the lessons. She could have kept going, thanks to her stamina, and being a vampire. But she was glad she took this break. The scenery of the vast, shimmering ocean as far as the eye could see soothed her mind. She thought about Johnny ever since they left port a day ago. Sure the learning of something new helped keep her mind occupied, the vampiress always wondered if he was truly out there, alive. How did he survive for so long? What did he do all day? Was he hurt at all? Was he lonely… just like her? Mavis wanted to think he was still alive out there. But like her father and Johnathan's brothers had said, the chances are not great. She didn't want to give up hope but in turn she didn't want to disappoint herself. Taking a deep breath of the crisp, ocean air, she calmed her thoughts. She vowed to take it day-by-day.

Days passed as they continued to sail along to the west thanks to the constant trade winds. Mavis had learned mostly everything there was to know about sailing and was able to help out more. She kept up appearances, making the guys think she needed help from time-to-time, especially with heavier tasks. Mavis did show how athletic she was with tasks and with her favorite thing to do, climb to the crow's nest look out. She kind of startled Ben, another crew and friend of Kent.

"Hi Ben!" she called out excitedly as she lifted her head up above the barrel. Ben was a jumpy man, easy to startle. Though Mavis didn't know this at the time as he almost dropped his pair of binoculars when he jumped back from the happy girl covered in black. Before the binoculars fell, Mavis was able to catch them and hand them back to Ben.

"Sorry Ben, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hi Mavis. It's no problem at all. Thanks for the catch," said Ben as she handed the binoculars back to him. "How did you get up here anyway?

"I climbed up. I pretty athletic Ben, although it doesn't show," smiled Mavis, even if Ben couldn't see her smile. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm looking out for any land and storms. Especially storms. I have to keep looking at the clouds and see if a storm could be forming and if its heading this way. If it is, we have to be prepared."

"What about at night? Isn't hard for hum… uh, you to see anything in the dark?" asked Mavis with curiosity as she almost slipped.

"It can be sometimes, especially if the moon is not out. The only thing we can really do is watch the night sky. If we are not seeing any stars, we have to watch very carefully," replied Ben as he kept looking out of his binoculars.

Mavis didn't think about this. Maybe she should ask Brett if she could start being a part of the night shift. She could really use some time in the night and without her daytime outfit. Plus, she could really help keep an eye out with her keen vampire vision for danger and storms. Glancing around, she realized how beautiful it was up here and wondered how it would look at night.

"I wonder what it looks like at night from up here?" asked Mavis out loud to herself. Ben gave her a reply as he continued to scan the horizon.

"It is the most beautiful things to see. The stars, the moon if it's out shining off the water. You'll have to see it."

"I think I'll talk to Brett about moving to the night shift for a while. I certainly would like to see this. Thanks Ben. Sorry to bother you" Mavis said as she started to climb down. "No bother at all and you're welcome," She heard Ben say as she climbed down. Once on the deck, she looked for Brett and came up to him.

"Hi Brett!" as she gave him a wave.

"Hi Mavs! Did you like the view up there?" asking as he pointed to the crow's nest. Mavis energetically nodded.

"It's beautiful and that's why I came to you. I wanted to ask if it's okay with you. Could I go the night shift for a little while?" asked Mavis, a little shy and scared he would say no.

"Of course you can! In fact, Tim will be on the night shift too. Jerry is sick and not able to do much of anything so he is switching over tonight to help." Mavis was ecstatic. Even though Brett couldn't see her face, he knew she was happy.

"Holy Rabies! Thanks Brett!" as she gave him a hug. Brett gave a hug back, knowing the vampire girl must miss being in the dark.

"You're welcome Mavy. I had a feeling you would want to experience sailing at night," said Brett.

"To tell you the truth, I like the sun and all, but I want to be able to see with my own eyes and not through these sunglasses anymore. This sun resistant outfit is great but I miss the night time," Mavis said as she ended the hug. "Plus I think the guys are starting to think I look like this Assassin's Creed game you mentioned." Brett looked at the short, black figure and chuckled at her.

"You kind of do. But anyway, you better get some sleep so you get up tonight. I'll have Tim wake you up."

"Right. Night Brett!" Mavis replied as she headed toward her cabin. She entered a narrow hall. It used to be a large area of what they called the captain's quarters. Instead, Brett used some of the space to make a few small sleeping rooms. She opened the door to the remaining captain's quarters. It was dark, thanks to the heavy curtains over the main window on the back of the ship. Being the only woman on board and a special guest, Brett and Kent felt it would be fair that she would have the spacious cabin so she can have some privacy, especially for being a creature of the night. Quickly removing her sun protection and storing it away, she decided to have some of her Blood Beaters. Being in the sun was exhausting to her, even when all covered up, she always had to watch what she did so she would not be exposed. Regaining some of her strength back from the red liquid, she laid down on the bed, covering herself up in the soft, warm blankets. Staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't help but wonder if her father was actually coming to get her. She hoped if that was the case, she would reach the island before he did. Then she could just go back with him after saying her final goodbyes to the most wonderful person in the world. It didn't take long as the exhaustion of the day took over her mind and her eyelids. She quickly fell into a deep, restful sleep, something she lacked for quite a long time.

The 'Sea Jewel' was a pride and joy of Brett Loughran. For many years he restored it back to health. Being a sixteenth century galleon sailing ship, she was large and heavy. Certainly able to withstand some serious storms. Except for this time. The wind and the mountainous waves tossed the ship around like a small toy. The split crew of men were almost not enough to keep boat from capsizing. Kent alerted everyone to wake up and get everyone on deck to help keep the boat steady and on course.

Mavis was awakened by a clatter and thud on the floor of her cabin. Quickly waking up, she realized it was dark and the boat was heavily swaying. Getting up, she steadied herself and got to the door. She saw Ben rushing down the small corridor, keeping his balance as best he could. Ben saw the door open and noticed the short, slender girl standing in the door. He only got to see her face one time at the party before leaving Hawaii and never got to see what she really looked like under that sun protecting outfit she wore. To him, she was stunning but putting his thoughts behind him, he stopped and explained the situation to Mavis.

"Mavis, were in a huge storm and we need the help up on deck!" Mavis closed the door to her cabin and walked toward Ben.

"I'm right behind you, let's go!" she said.

"What about your rain coat or your outfit?" asked Ben curiously.

"We don't have time and rain doesn't bother me. As for my sun outfit, the sun isn't out, right?" Ben looked at her with confusion then he understood being that it was dark, there was no danger to her rare skin disease. Opening the door to the main deck, a small wave splashed on the boat and getting into the cabin area. Mavis was now wet. No matter if she wore a rain jacket, she would have gotten wet. Ben ran out and started to help wherever needed. Mavis thought it would be best to find Brett or Kent and see where she would be needed the most. She found him holding onto the rudder on the poop deck.

"BRETT!" she yelled over the storm. "What can I do to help!?"

"Help Tim secure the main sail for now! It's gotten too loose and it's getting hard to steer!" replied Brett as Mavis saw how much strength he was using to control the rudder. Mavis nodded and ran down the stairs, almost being taken down by another splashing wave. She looked around and found Tim holding onto the main rope to the main sail. He was trying to secure it and keep it tight. The rope was very slippery from all the rain. Using all his strength that he had left, which was not much, he held on for dear life. Mavis was starting to make her way toward him until the unthinkable happened.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled one of the crew. Mavis turned around and saw what was coming for them. A large tidal wave was about to break and land right on the ship. She tried to make it to Tim but had to grab and hold on to anything until the wave passed. As Mavis looked to Tim, he looked exhausted and she did not think he could hold on any longer but she couldn't reach him in time. The wave hit hard. Tim lost grip and was thrown across the deck, sliding out of control and not able to grip anything to stop his movement. Mavis looked on in fear in between splashes of water as she held on for her life. She couldn't do anything without causing suspicion. Risk her life and cover to help someone in trouble or just hold on and watch him go over? Is it worth risking?

"TIM!" Mavis heard Brett yell as he held onto the rudder for his own life a deck above. Tim's legs were dangling overboard while he tried to hold onto a slippery wood pole, his grip failing until there was nothing to grip. A split second was all she needed to make the right decision. With vampire speed, she whizzed past two of the men just in time to grab Tim's arm as he was quickly going overboard. Tim felt something grab his arm. When he looked up, he did not expect to see a soaked Mavis holding onto his arm. He looked at her face as she struggled to hold onto him. Tim thought, _"How did she get to me so quickly?"_ All he could see was her eyes glowing blue. Something about it looked unnatural and gave him a scare for a moment until she spoke.

"Tim! Give me your other hand!" He just stared at her. Not sure what to think? Until he saw her gritting her teeth together and seeing two longer teeth on the top. _"Fangs?"_

"Mavis! How!?" asked a confused and exhausted Tim.

"I will explain it all to you later. But first, let me help you up. Please give me your other hand, you're slipping." Tim didn't argue as he could tell or as far as he could tell, she was trying to help him. He threw his other hand to her and she lifted him up over the railing and back on the deck. _"How can she lift so much weight?"_ As he flopped down onto the deck, a couple of guys, including the doctor that came along and checked on Tim. Mavis backed away from them to give them space to look over Tim. She jumped unnaturally high to reach the rope that Tim tried to secure. She grabbed it, landed lightly, tightened the sail and secured the line.

The storm started to die down but more work needed done. Mavis walked around and helped any crew member that needed it. She could feel the suspicion all around her. It's like everyone was staring at her and they all backed away when she was near. When the work at saving the ship was done, every person was exhausted. Mavis went up to Brett for a break.

"I'm sorry Brett. I had to do something," said Mavis in a remorseful tone.

"It's okay Mavis. I would have thought someone would have had suspicions about you. But you did the right thing. You saved a person's life and we will figure it out," as he smiled down at the vampiress.

As on cue, a group of the crew came up the deck and walked straight for Mavis and Brett. "How did you just do that, Mavis?" asked one.

"Yeah. First you were holding onto the step's railing then the next second, I feel something whiz by me and to Tim. How are you so fast? That was so… unnatural," Ben said.

"That's because she is a vampire," the familiar voice of Tim was heard behind everyone. He pushed his way through to the front of the crew. Mavis started to become frightened and backed up a little and slightly behind Brett and Kent as he walked up the other set of steps to the poop deck. Tim looked at Mavis then at Brett.

"Is this true?" asked Tim. Mavis took a deep breath, calmed her fear and stepped out from the protection of Brett and Kent. Mavis was about to speak until someone spoke up just realizing that this was true.

"I think it is!" said Cliff as water dripped from his brown hair. "I had a friend tell me about a village in Romania he visited. They were having some sort of 'monster festival.' He heard that there were real live monsters like Frankenstein, the Wolf Man, The Mummy, and someone that really dressed up as Dracula a few years ago. That guy had lightning fast speed when he ran, just like Mavis did to help Tim and all of us tonight." Everyone looked at Cliff. He was right. Mavis not only helped save Tim, but the whole ship. There were a few that still needed convincing. Mavis got the courage to speak up and face the humans.

"That was my dad your friend saw in the village. It is true. And Tim is right, I am a vampire." Everyone gasped in surprise, except for Tim who had a straight, expressionless face staring at Mavis. It made her feel uncomfortable, especially not knowing what he would do.

"Brett, you knew about this all along?" asked Ben.

"I knew about this years ago when my little brother, Johnny came home with her for a visit," replied Brett.

"How do we know she's not going to suck all our blood?" asked a concerned crewman.

"If I was going to marry a human, knew his family for years, and have been on this ship for a week with you without a hint of hurting any of you, why would you think I would suck your blood?" asked Mavis.

"Well, you are a vampire, right? Isn't that what you do?"

"Such classic human paranoia. Human blood is too fatty. I'm a substitarian. I drink Blood Beaters, or hunt small game like rabbits and such. I have never touched a human," assuring the men she was no threat.

Cliff then interjected, "Wait, you're telling me that my friend's rumor was not a rumor and that vampire guy he saw was your father? None other than Count Vlad Dracula? Prince of Darkness? Like 'I'm Draclua, bleh, bleh, bleh!"

Mavis giggled at his impersonation of her father. "That's right. That was Dracula. I'm his daughter, Mavis Dracula."

Tim started to walk toward Mavis, still with the same non-expression stare he had for a while. Mavis was worried as he got closer and was thinking on what to do, _"Should I mist away? Is the guy I saved going to hurt me? Why would he do that?"_ Mavis just stood there until Tim was face to face with her, she cowered a little until something she didn't expect happen. She found herself in the biggest bear hug anyone could have given her. She almost felt smothered but her worry disappeared as she heard in her ear, "Thank you for saving me." That's all she needed from Tim to know he was not a threat but now a great friend. She hugged back as she spoke to Tim, "Anything to help a friend." Tim smiled. The rest of the crew now felt comfortable with her on board if one of their own accepted her. And they had so many questions on what her other abilities are.

* * *

Sailing as fast as possible in the middle of a large storm, Dracula begged Barney to go faster. He did not want to miss catching up with his daughter and impending danger she could be in and Johnny. The storm was causing damage to Barney's ship and he did not like it. Drac covered himself tightly with his cape, trying to keep much of the cold wind and rain out. However, his hair and face were completely soaked and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Drac, if you ever want to get out of this alive, we have put the sails down or we will end of losing them all! My poor ship has been through enough of this!" pleaded Barney to the tall vampire standing next to him.

"But if we do not hurry, we will not make it in time!" retorted Drac.

"And if we lose all my sails and my ship becomes stranded, WE will be the ones needing rescued! We can make up the lost time later. Right now lad, let me do what I can get us out of here then we will be on our way! Unless you want to pay for all the damages with being a cabin boy. Oh, the crew would love that." There was a chuckle from some of Barney's crew that overheard this. They would find it amusing if the Lord of Vampires became a cabin boy. Dracula decided to give up fighting with his friend. He didn't need any more enemies. As he walked off to his cabin, Barney overheard the vampire speak through the wind, "Do as you wish. But after this, we must go quickly!"

* * *

The final days of the voyage went smooth. After replacing one of the sails that got torn in the storm, there was no problem reaching the island. Looking through polarized lenses, the island was covered mostly in green forest. After two years, she was looking again at her prison for those months. Sure some of the time she did not remember and she certainly did not want to remember her becoming a wild animal. It was all so… bittersweet.

"Is that the island, Mavis?" asked Brett as she looked on to the tropical island. Mavis looked up at the human as he continued to stare at the possible last location Johnny, his younger brother, was at. Mavis turned and looked back at the island.

"Yes it is," she said.

"Well, let's get over there before sun set. Let's bring out the statue," Kent said as he walked for the storage grate and moved it out of the way. Hoisting up with rope and pulley, a beautiful limestone statue of Johnny. Mavis loved every detail of it. Intricately carved, it looked so much like him. It went well with the one back in California. Lowering the statue into the landing boat wasn't easy and weighed the boat considerably. The second landing boat was used to transport most of the crew. Only a couple volunteered to stay behind and keep watch of the 'Sea Jewel.'

Reaching the island, the men and Mavis got the statue out and dragged it to the best spot possible. Without Mavis's vampire strength, it would have taken longer so everyone was grateful to have her on board this trip. They placed the monument in the best spot possible, facing the ocean and close to the beach. Mavis vaguely remembered these sands. They felt so familiar to her. And now she remembered that panther she killed in rage. She felt bad for him now and vowed that would never happen again.

With the sun setting, Mavis, Brett, and Kent with most of the crew held a commemorating service for the statue and to honor Johnny. Being Mavis was wearing her sun protecting outfit, no one saw her tears and she was glad they didn't. After all that was said, the small service concluded. The men headed for the boat but Mavis just stayed, looking at the statue.

"Hey Mavs?" Brett said. "We're leaving." Looking at Johnny's brother and seeing the sun was in a safe spot so she could remove her sun protection, she handed it to Brett.

"Here Brett. Please take these back. I need some time. Just a few more minutes. I'll catch up to you."

"Okay. Please don't be too long." Brett headed for the boat while Mavis watched him leave. Slowly she turned around and walked to the statue. The vampiress knelt down and placed her hand on the smooth stone. She looked at the face. That familiar face. Without pictures, without this statue, she would have forgotten how gorgeous Johnny was to her. Such an easy going person who was as free spirited as she was.

"Johnny. I miss you. I terribly miss you so much. You were taken away from me too soon and I hate that. Buy you know what? Every moment that I spent with you from the first time you crashed into me at the hotel to you proposing to me, I have cherished every single day. I don't know how I managed to live without you these years when all I thought about was just being with you, no matter where you are. But I had help. Thanks to your brothers, I know you will always live in my heart with me. I love you Johnnystein! And this is far from a goodbye! This is start of a new journey for you and for me. Wherever I go, I know you are with me. Let's go home my zing!" As she finished talking to the statue, in a purple mist, she formed into her usual bat self and flew off to the boats as they continued to row back to the 'Sea Jewel.' She saw where Brett was and made her mark for his shoulder.

"Coming in Brett!" Mavis yelled. He knew to be still as possible so she had no trouble landing. The other guys did not know what was happening until they realized it was Mavis. Mavis made her landing on Brett's shoulder and looked at the human's eyes. She then took her wings and hugged his cheeks. "Thank you Brett for doing this." Brett smiled and took his hand and hugged her between his hand and cheek. "Your welcome Mavs." She then wrapped herself in her wings and stayed in bat form for the rest of the short distance to the ship.

Reaching the ship, everyone got ready to sail again when Brett thought it would be best to rest for the night and start in the morning. "Everyone, let's all get some rest and we can start for the Philippines at daybreak." Out of nowhere, the ship was rocking back and forth for no reason. No wind and no waves until something very strange and scary to the humans started to appear out of the water. Even Mavis was a little scared. As everyone started to panic when soon grey tentacles started to appear and wrap around the ship. They were not causing damage but were holding the boat from leaving. Soon the head of a kraken appeared from the water, looking at all of the humans running around trying to find cover from this beast while he saw this small black haired girl just standing and watching the eyes of the kraken.

With a commanding voice that only resonated in their minds, the kraken spoke, _"Do not be alarmed humans. I am not here to cause pain. I am only here searching for someone. A Dracula child that calls herself Mavis. I sense she is here on this boat."_

Mavis swallowed hard, hiding her fear and stepped forward. "I'm Mavis Dracula!" she said as she walked to the edge of the boat.

" _Ah, there you are my dear. Mavis Dracula, you are in danger here. I am the one they call Drakon. We have been told of your coming and have been charged with holding you here until your father arrives shortly."_

Her father knows a kraken? He is coming here? Deep down, Mavis was infuriated. She did not let it show. But there was one question on her mind. "Who is we? Is there another one?"

"I'm down here," a sheepish voice said, very nervous to see humans and be seen around humans. Most of the curious crew were looking down and seeing a small mermaid. None of them could believe what they were seeing. But after finding out that vampires do exist, why not other creatures? Mavis looked down and saw the mermaid. Within a moment, Drakon grabbed the mermaid and lifter her eye level with Mavis.

"My name is Ianessa. I met your father and helped him find you those years ago," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you but why are you keeping me from going anywhere?" asked Mavis

"Well, we got word that you were coming and were told to stop you. But…" Ianessa said as she stared directly at Mavis, making sure all her focus was on the vampiress. "I cannot stop you. Not now. Knowing that someone else that is very close to you is in danger." Mavis was confused as to what or whom the mermaid was talking about. She thought it could have been her father.

"My father is in trouble?" asked Mavis.

"No. But someone else is. North of here is another island. It is my sister, Azelea's island. She has kept me and Drakon away from there by her evil kraken Idris. I was able to sneak by and saw something strange. A human and he looked like he was a prisoner in his mind."

Mavis's eyes went wide with shock. Could it be? Is it possible? She needed to know more. "What did he look like?" she asked, almost yelling at the mermaid.

"I am not sure. I couldn't get any closer but it looked like he had red hair." Mavis's mouth opened in surprise. It had to be him. She turned to Brett and Kent. They didn't know what to believe. They only hoped it was Johnathan. Ianessa continued to speak to Mavis since she was at a loss of words.

"I remember the description your father gave to us of him and if it truly is your human or your zing that you call it, I cannot stop you from going. I cannot stop love," Ianessa finished.

Mavis looked at Ianessa and levitated to the mermaid whom she hugged without warning. "Thank you, Ianessa." Mavis formed into a bat and started to fly off until she was halted by Drakon.

" _Wait Dracula, you are not alone in this. I will follow you. For without my aid, you will not make it past my brother Idris,"_ spoke the kraken.

"And I will be there too," Ianessa added.

"Wait! What about us?" asked Kent who wanted to help as much as possible.

" _It is best you wait at a distance. I do not want to have a well-kept ship from being destroyed."_ Drakon said.

"I agree," said Brett as he gave Kent an evil glare. "Mavis, go! Go to Johnny. It has to be him. Go to him!" Mavis nodded at Brett and smiled. She did not waste any time flying as fast as her little wings could carry her.

Flying through the night, all she could think about was him. It had to be him. And he was alive! All these years he survived. What angered her was someone was controlling him. Whoever it was, they will not see the sun rise ever again and she was sure that would happen.

* * *

Watching Mavis fly off into the darkness, Kent was looking elsewhere as the kraken gently let go of the ship and swim off in chase of the small bat.

"Uhhh… Brett?" said Kent getting the attention of his brother. "There's another ship coming this way." As soon as Kent said this, Brett saw another ship. Since it was dark, he could not see who was on it until a small winged figure came into view then immediately turning into the tall, dark figure known as Count Dracula. He was not happy and he glided toward the Loughran brothers.

"Give me one good reason not to drain your bodies of all your blood!" as blood red eyes focused on the retreating brothers, he let out the most deafening roar, "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" After hearing this, Kent's fear took him as he fainted and fell to the deck.

"DRAC! LEAVE THEM ALONE! IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT!" Frank jumped from Barney's ship, which was now alongside, to Brett's ship to hold Drac back. "Drac, leave them alone. It was not their choice for Mavis to come, it was her own!" As Frank got in between him and the brothers, Dracula's eyes turned back to an icy blue.

"Brett, where did Mavis go?" asked the Count but more calmly.

"She flew off to the north to that other island. This mermaid, Ianessa I think her name was told her that someone with red hair was there," said Brett. Drac took off and back onto Barney's boat.

"FRANK! We are leaving," the Count beckoned the flesh golem to come. Frank jumped back onto the other ship as it started to sail off.

"We have to make sure nothing happens to my deadums!" yelled Dracula as Brett followed the mystery ship hoping Mavis will be okay and Johnny would be found.


	11. Ch 11: Krakens Mermaids Vampires Oh My

**Chapter 11**

 **Krakens, Mermaids, Vampires, Oh My!**

 _Life is unfair._

 _Love is strange._

 _Tragedy happens in unimaginable ways._

 _Zings are lost, separated through time._

 _Through distance._

 _But love is never lost._

 _Love has hope._

 _Hope gives love strength to carry on._

 _No matter how long or far._

 _Hope and love never fail._

 _And that hope will lead to a lost love,_

 _So zings may be together..._

 _Again..._

 _Forever._

" _Johnny… Johnny… Johnny!"_ thought the small, blue eyed bat flying over the ocean as fast as her small wings could carry her. Mavis wanted to get to that island now! All she could think about was Johnny. That mermaid, Ianessa, her description of the man with red hair; unruly, unkempt, and a long red beard now, certainly sounded like Johnny without the long beard. But being over two years, anything was possible. Two years. Two long and lonely years.

Clouds started to build as she flew to the north. A couple drops of rain started to come down on her furry head. She wasn't fazed by the light and steady rain that followed but worried for Brett, Kent, and her new human friends. The seas were otherwise calm so there was no imminent danger to them. This brought relief to Mavis. She then continued her flight, concentrating on getting there as fast as possible. She was deep in her thoughts. Again not paying attention to her surroundings. She didn't realize what was happening around her until it was almost too late.

A splash was heard from the sea below the vampire. A dark tentacle came up to reach her. Seeing what was coming at her just in time, Mavis swerved out of the way with inches to spare. She spotted where that tentacle came from as the menacing head of the kraken known as Idris appeared out of the turbulent waters.

" _You are going nowhere vampire!"_ Mavis heard in her head. More tentacles came at her. She was able to safely dodge, kick, or punch them out of the way. Soon it seemed more and more of Idris's tentacles came at her. He also tried to swallow her but she was just too quick.

" _Stand still rat and I will make this painless for you!_ "

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Mavis as she breathed heavy from dodging so much. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. She tried to get away but the kraken's tentacles made her redirect her flying away from where she wanted to go, causing her to fatigue quicker. Dodging one too many of Idris's attacks, she saw one tentacle and dodged it when in fact, there were two. It was too late. She got wrapped up in the second one after failing to see it and avoid it in time. She screamed in pain as the tentacle tightly squeezed her. She was now being drawn to the large sea monster's head.

Mavis was afraid at what she saw. A pair of red, menacing looking glowing eyes, large and lidless stared at little bat Mavis. She saw large, razor sharp teeth protruding out. She did not want to think or see how many other teeth this evil beast had. The rest of his body was as black as the night. If it wasn't for his shimmering scales, splotched all over his head and body, Mavis would have never seen him. She was terrified what was going to happen next. The vampire struggled to get free. Too weak from her aerial aerobatics, she had no way of breaking the strong grip of the kraken.

" _Now, you rat, your story ends here… tonight."_ Idris said as he smiled at the vampiress's misfortune. Mavis's little heart sank. She didn't want this to be the end. She wanted to at least see Johnny one last time. On the other hand, if it wasn't Johnny on the island and he was actually dead, she hoped to be able to spend her eternity with him wherever she may end up at the end of all this.

The tentacle holding Mavis slowly got closer to Idris's face. His huge mouth opened showing thousands of razor sharp teeth, ready to shred anything. Mavis's fear was replaced with a sense of acceptance on what would happen next. She closed her eyes to spare herself from seeing her imminent death. Her mind just flashed back to all the good times from her first scorpion hunt with her father, her aunts and uncles, there werepups, friends. A first encounter, a zing. The first sunrise, the party. Her first kiss, heartbreak leading to a misunderstanding and forgiveness. First trip to Hawaii, visiting Johnny's family, them learning the secret, more trips, Hawaii again, and… the ring.

She was waiting for it to be all over in a second until the tentacle holding her suddenly let go of her. She regained herself and found out the tentacle was slapped away and Idris's head was pushed away by Drakon, just in the nick of time. With a roar Idris regained himself and started a power struggle of tentacles with his brother kraken as Mavis looked on in suspense.

" _Back again Drakon to die? So soon?"_ Idris chortled.

" _Why must you attack innocence when this is our fight, Idris?"_ yelled Drakon back at his brother. The behemoth sea beasts fought. Although Drakon was smaller compared to Idris, he was very strong and was able to hold the evil kraken from going after Mavis again.

Tentacles intertwined one another, each trying to gain supremacy. Some tentacles ran free from both monsters as they hit and slapped one another. Idris tried to use his sharp teeth as a weapon against his foe just to be struck back until he caught one of Drakon's tentacles. His sharp teeth ripped through Drakon's tentacle with ease. A roar of pain from Drakon told Mavis that it was a painful blow to him but he never backed down. In fact, it seemed Drakon got stronger from being enraged with pain.

Fighting around the water, the mess of tentacles and krakens drifted toward Mavis. Being in awe at such a spectacle of dueling sea creatures, the small bat wasn't aware she was about to be in the middle of the conflict. A split second, she saw a tentacle almost reach for her. Flying out of the way in time, she saw the kind blue eyes of Drakon glance at her, almost begging her something.

" _Little Dracula! Go and save your love! Staying here will be foolish! Go and fly fast little Dracula!"_ Drakon said as he held Idris back.

"You should listen to him Mavis," said a soft voice below her. Mavis looked down and saw Ianessa. She did not lose focus on helping Drakon by channeling her abilities to the blue eyed kraken to strengthen him. Mavis's daze cleared as strength returned to her.

"Right! Thank you Ianessa!" Mavis said as she quickly flew herself toward the northern island of Azelea and hopefully to Johnny.

* * *

Brett, his brother Kent, and crew looked over at the other ship that sail alongside them. The moon was full and shining through the clouds, just enough to see what that other ship had on it. They were in shock and surprised at seeing creatures that looked like crabs, but stood upright like humans. All of them were nervous until Barney decided would be best to introduce. Since the ships were sailing so close, Barney grabbed a rope and swung himself over to meet the humans.

"Ahoy humans!" said Barney to the startled humans. "Who be in charge?"

Brett felt a lump in his throat as he tried to gulp it down. It was strange to meet a new creature. Ever since knowing Mavis was a vampire, his mind and imagination wondered about other mythical beings that were real. And he was right. With only a few seconds of hesitation, Brett stepped forward to greet himself.

"I am. My name's Brett and you are?" asked Brett.

"The name's Barnacle Barney. You can just call me Barney." Barney held out his claw as what appeared to be a request for a hand shake. Brett reluctantly but still put his hand out and shook the crustacean's large, red claw.

"What brings ye humans out this far?" asked Barney.

"My brother was lost at sea out here. Well… may be alive now on that northern island. We were on a voyage to his memory," replied Brett.

"Ah. So you are the brother of the man that Miss Mavis is engaged to?" said the crustacean. Brett just nodded his head. "I'm sure all of you have never seen someone like me before," said Barney as she spoke to the rest of Brett's crew. "Don't worry lads, we are friendly. But I must ask you not share information about us or so help me, we will find you and cut you like fish." Everyone gulped the words down hard hearing the threat and being compared to fish. "And I'm sure no one would believe you either way so this encounter is taken to the grave with you. I have been watching all of you sail this fine vessel and I am impressed with your skill and for that, you have a friend of the sea. Now let us all help Miss Mavis find your brother, shall we?" Brett gave a smile and nod of appreciation for the positive comments.

"Right. But what about Mavis's father, Dracula? He seemed like he wanted to suck our blood," Kent spoke up in concern.

"Oh don't worry about him. Misplaced anger is always his specialty. I will make sure he stays on my ship for you." Barney replied.

"Thank you," said Brett sighing in relief that he will keep his blood for the time being.

"But for right now, I think we better steer away from that kraken battle. You do not want to be caught in one of them."

Brett looked out in front of them and saw the battle raging on. He sprang into action as Barney returned to his ship. Both ships started to change course to avoid the fight. And just in time.

* * *

Mavis quickly retreated from the feud of the giant krakens, dodging all of the tentacles and hoping she came out in one piece. Glancing quickly behind her, she was now away from being an innocent bi-standard. The small bat sighed in relief as she saw the island over the horizon was drawing closer. The rain started to pick up a little more. _"Almost there,"_ she thought to herself as she saw the outline of the beach. Almost there.

Her mind once again raced on. This time they were thoughts on how she would approach Johnny. Would he recognize her at all? And what did this mermaid do to him? Not paying attention, something hit her and hit hard. It was wet, like someone lobbed a water balloon at her in midair. Stunned and unable to keep herself in air, she tumbled to the water, unable to correctly gain control of her decent. Hitting the water hard, she felt more pain, worse than she felt possible. And that was just from hitting the water from altitude. In instinct, she transformed into her vampire form underwater and quickly swam to the surface. The pain subsided quickly and she was fully alert of where she was, just right off the beach.

Hearing an evil cackle come from behind her, she twisted around, using her keen vision to see who or what was laughing. There she stood, a blond girl wearing a grin from ear to ear, enjoying how Mavis was suffering.

"Awww. Look how the little bat girl struggles to keep her head above water," Azelea said in a evil, pouty voice. Anger rose up in Mavis's veins as she started to clench her teeth and form fists. This had to be the one. The mermaid that had kept Johnny all to herself and making Mavis believe she was alone again.

"Where's Johnny!?" yelled Mavis.

"Johnny who?" said the mermaid obviously playing dumb as she put her hands up in the air like she really didn't know.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me sea witch! Where... is... my... FIANCE!" screamed Mavis.

"Oh? Oh… THAT Johnny. He's forgotten all about you so you just go back to your little bat cave or whatever you call home and forget about him. He's mine, little iddy bitty, bat girl."

Mavis was shocked at what Azelea said. Did Johnny truly forget about her? That can't be! It's impossible! They are zings together! A sad expression came over Mavis's face and Azelea used this to her advantage.

"Awww. Poor little batty girl. Are you gonna cry. Boo Hoo!"

Mavis sad expression changed to an irritated one. She had enough of these mermaid's lies and mischief. Jumping out of the water in a quick splash, Mavis transformed into her bat. At the time, it seemed like a good idea, letting her pure emotion control her actions. Not knowing transforming into a bat again would be the worst mistake she made. Suddenly she felt a jet of water hit her. The pain and pressure of the water was too great. She fell once again into the salty water with a splash.

"Tisk, tisk. I don't think so puny bat," taunted Azelea. "You're in my domain now. You can't get away with transforming into a weak little bat." Azelea closed her eyes and laughed at Mavis's feeble attempt. After Azelea finished her evil laugh, she didn't see Mavis had resurfaced. The mermaid looked all around searching for the vampire. She then turned toward the island where she saw splashing and the head of Mavis.

Azelea dove into the water and swam as fast as she could. Within no time, she caught up with the struggling vampire. Azelea put herself between Mavis and the island, quickly lunging forward with fist extended. Impacting Mavis in the stomach, the painful blow knocked the air out of Mavis's lungs. She felt herself moving backwards with a ton of pressure on her stomach thanks to Azelea. She couldn't breathe. She was under water with no way of going for air. Soon the backwards movement stopped. The vampiress was able to lift her head above water and took a gasp of air.

Azelea slapped Mavis, multiple times making sure she didn't have a chance to fight back. At one final and strong blow, Mavis fell, slumped in the water. Grabbing the vampire's arm, Azelea hoisted the defeated Mavis up as she breathed heavy and was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Now, now," said Azelea. "You didn't ask for permission to set foot on my island. And even if did, I wouldn't allow you on it anyway," she smiled manically looking at the soaked vampire. Her hair all messed up and thrown around her face with her make-up running down her cheeks.

"Now I'm not going to kill you. I'm not that type of person. I'm just going to let you float away to never return. Forget about Johnny. Johnny is mine." Looking behind Mavis, Azelea saw two ships coming this way. Azelea turned Mavis around to the direction of the ships. "Look, here comes your friends. Leave and forgot about this place. Turning Mavis around once more, she looked the vampire straight into her eyes.

"You don't exist to Johnny. Johnny has me and me only. He is in love with me." Azelea paused a moment and continued in a whispered, evil and sheepish voice. "Oh, and he… kissed… me." Azelea just started to laugh at Mavis's misfortune as a single tear escaped from her eyes as they looked in shock.

Mavis felt something inside after hearing that Johnny had kissed someone else. Was it true? Could he had actually moved on or was this just a ploy and the mermaid was controlling his mind? A very strange feeling came over her. It was a rage she had never felt before until now. Soon she felt one of her arms was free. Taking advantage of this, she quickly grasped at Azelea's neck and squeezed just enough for her to feel pain. On instinct, Azelea let go of Mavis's other hand and tried to pull herself free from Mavis's grasp to no avail. Letting go of Mavis's other arm would have caused them to drop into the water but it didn't. Soon, Azelea felt herself rising as Mavis levitated them above the water.

As her deep blue eyes widened, they changed color to a dark, glowing red. Her teeth clenched together, lips parted, showing off her fangs to the mermaid. Mavis roared at Azelea. The vampiress's mouth wide open showing her long fangs as she continued her roar at the sea witch. Azelea's hair flew back like she was in a huge wind storm. Stricken with fear, Azelea just stared at the vampire's fangs.

* * *

Getting closer to the island, Barney and Brett's ships neared the fighting women. Dracula saw this and was about to jump into action until Barney came up to the Count and put his hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"This is their fight lad. Let'em be. It's best to just watch."

"But what if my Mavy gets hurt?" asked the concerned father.

"Don't worry. You'll know when to help her. Just let them go."

"Yeah! Let them fight! This is gonna be good!" said Griffin as he looked through a pair of binoculars. "Oh, nice hit Mavis!" Dracula gave the invisible man an evil glare at his eagerness to see Mavis fight.

"GO MAVIS!" yelled Frank as he sat down and ate some popcorn. Dracula just slouched and frowned at their behaviors, knowing their niece could be in trouble.

"I can't believe you guys! Your niece is in trouble and this is all you think about? A cat fight?" They all looked at Drac with blank expressions. Dracula glared down at them but that did not seem to faze them. Everyone turned back around at the fighting, hoping they didn't miss anything. Dracula gave up with a grunt and covered his whole body with his cape as he slouched even further. He just looked on at the fight. As concerned as he was, Barney was right. This was Mavis's fight for Johnny and she needed to win it.

* * *

After her full fanged, blood raged roar, Mavis's anger rose further as she strengthened her grip on the mermaid's neck. Mavis came closer to the struggling mermaid's face just so Azelea could hear her. "You pitiful, poor excuse for a guppy! How dare you keep Johnny away from me!" Mavis slapped Azelea across the face. In doing so, she also let go of Azelea's neck at the same time, launching the mermaid far and fiercely hitting the water. Mavis dove into the water after the mermaid and shape shifting into a deadly great white shark. Swimming as fast as possible, Mavis attempted to attack the mermaid again but Azelea recovered enough to dodge the charge and in the process, hitting Mavis. This caused her to shift back into her usual self.

Reaching the surface for air, Mavis saw Azelea coming for her and was ready to hold her back. Both struggled for supremacy but seemed more like a stalemate at the moment.

"You slimy sea eel! I can't believe you thought you could keep my fiancé for yourself!" yelled Mavis at the temptress. It was very uncommon for the vampiress to be so vocal with insults. She was raised better than that. However, losing a loved one and find out they are alive because of a selfless person.

Struggling under the vampire strength, Azelea tried to break the vampire's spirit. "You are dead to him! He thinks you're dead and buried on the island! Just be glad I allow a drawing of your face on his little cave wall!" All lies thought Mavis. She knew the mermaid manipulated Johnny and Mavis knew this was just to weaken her or distract her.

"I can't… believe he let you kiss him. Eww! You kissed him with those… slimy fish lips. So gross!" commented Mavis as she had this disgusted look on her face.

"And I'm surprised you didn't scare him away with those buck teeth you call fangs!" Azelea fired right back. She got a slap in on Mavis's face, causing the vampire's head to turn roughly. Slowly, Mavis head turned toward Azelea. Her eye's red with anger as Mavis landed a harder blow to Azelea's cheek, causing her be thrown a short distance. Without hesitation, Mavis was right behind, shape shifted back into a shark. With blinding speed, the vampire shark caught Azelea off guard, head butting her right in the stomach, causing the mermaid to slightly scream in pain as the air was knocked out of her from the hard blow.

Mavis turn back to herself, rose to the surface for air while pulling the sea witch up with her and began to slap and punch her viciously. "You manipulative temptress!" SLAP! "Slimy eel!" PUNCH! "You're just… GARBAGE!"

The mermaid was stunned and starting to bleed from her attack. Finally, Mavis flew up into the air as a bat, transformed back, performed a slow back flip as her upward momentum slowed and gravity took over. Facing downward, she had a fist out, ready to strike. Azelea slowly regained some consciousness only to look up and see the vampire girl falling straight down, aimed at her. The mermaid's eyes widened with fear as there was no time move. As Mavis's fist impacted with Azelea's face to the side of the nose with such force, it pushed her underwater deep. Blackness crept over the mermaid as she became unconscious to the world.

With the finishing blow to the temptress, Mavis came up for air. She sighed deeply. Cold and wet, her hair messy and smelled of salt. Aches and pains found their way to her brain, letting her know mermaids could be vicious. Looking around, she was not far from the beach. Hearing a sound in the water close to her, she found the beaten Azelea, unconscious and unable to move. Anger was all Mavis felt as she looked at this sea witch. She tried to keep Johnny from her and to all herself. And she did it in a manipulative way. Controlling someone for personal desire was something Mavis frowned on. Although angry at Azelea, she couldn't keep her in the water, floating helplessly. She swam over and grabbed Azelea by the hair and dragged her to the beach.

Azelea was beginning to wake up. She felt the sharp pain on her head like her hair was being pulled. Feeling her head and for her hair, she realized, someone was pulling her hair through the water. That vampire! The pain was growing as she also felt the coarse, wet sand under her back. The mermaid realized she was on the island as it became harder and harder for the vampire to pull her up the beach. She couldn't think straight and could not reach her to stop her. Azelea just clenched her teeth from the pain and cursed at the pain grew. Thinking it would never stop, Azelea finally felt that her body stopped moving. Relief came to her hair and scalp but still painful.

Mavis slumped over and fell into a sitting position on the sand. Worn out from flying, swimming, fighting, and dragging. She breathed heavy. Closing her eyes, raising her head to the sky, she breathed easy knowing she had won something… she made it. She made it to the island. And with what energy she would have left, she would search for him. And she would get all the answers she needed from this mischievous, low life of a mermaid that caused all this heart ache for two years.

Noticing Azelea regaining her alertness, Mavis wasted no time and got up. Still standing, she looked down at Azelea with a scowling face and asked the most predominate question on the vampire's mind.

"Where's Johnny?" Azelea opened her eyes to see the vampire staring her down. She didn't want to talk, let alone have to answer this low life bat.

"Johnny's mine now! Go away and find someone else you rodent!" replied the grumpy mermaid.

Mavis knelt down, took Azelea's arms and straddled between her legs and the mermaid's body. Mavis grabbed Azelea's neck and asked again in an unpleasant tone.

"Where… is… Johnny!?"

Azelea stared up at Mavis and gave a devilish smile but did not say a word. With Mavis's patient wearing thin, her eyes turned from the natural deep blue to a deep and shallow grey as her anger grew. She slowly tightened her hold around the mermaid's neck, making it harder for Azelea to breath as she choked and coughed.

"I want Johnny back! NOW!" yelled the vampiress.

"You're nothing to him! You don't exist to him! He's mine now and I'm not giving him up!" yelled Azelea in between coughs and weezing.

Mavis's eyes just turned to a bright, glowing red as she roared right in Azelea's face again. "WHERE… IS… HE!?" Mavis asked as she started to shake Azelea by the throat.

"STOP!"

Mavis stopped. Azelea passed out again from viciously being shaken and being choked. Her eyes turned back to their original blue as she heard a familiar voice she hadn't heard in years. It was a little raspier than back then but the still same voice of a man she missed dearly.

* * *

Walking out of the protection of his cave, the red head with his long beard decided to take a walk on the beach to think. He couldn't sleep for the past few days thinking about that dream he had of the same girl. She haunted his dreams and now when he was awake ever since finding that small cross. And she actually seemed more real in this dream. Calling him by his name (which he wondered how she knew) and telling him to hold on that she was coming for him. Who was she? Why did she look so familiar like he had seen her years ago? It was all just too strange.

It was just like she was nothing more than a stranger passing by out on a street. Almost like his memories faded from a long forgotten past. Feeling she was more than a friend but he couldn't think straight. It's like there was a wall in his mind. A wall where some memories were trapping behind. Trapped away from him, causing his head to hurt. He just walked along, listening to the waves swell and hit the beach. Carrying his self-made spear as a walking stick and for protection. He looked up at the thinning clouds, to the moon as it started to show through more and more. It gave him some light to see where he was walking.

He also worried for Azelea. Normally she was with him by this time during the night. But she never came back and it was odd. Sure there were some times where she was away like this, doing whatever she had to do and didn't return until morning. But tonight felt… different. Something wasn't right in the air. The red head felt it was just him worrying too much until hearing a bone chilling roar near him, up a little way on the beach. He ran in the direction of the noise to see what it was about.

Coming up to where he heard the noise, the red head saw a couple silhouettes near the water, one on top of the other. The silhouette on top looked like it was choking whoever lay there helpless. He got a little closer and saw the all too familiar outline of a tail fin. Azelea's tail fin. He yelled as loud as he could to stop whoever this was from hurting the mermaid… his friend.

"STOP!" he yelled. Not expecting an answer or whoever this was from stopping, he was readied himself for a fight if need be. The red head was shocked and surprised that this dark figure did in fact stop.

* * *

" _That voice! I know that voice!"_ she said in her head. In complete shock, she looked up in the dimly lit moonlight, hidden by thin clouds. With her vision tuned to seeing so well in the dark, she saw the shape of a man standing about four to five inches taller than her, maybe. Mavis let go of Azelea and stood up from her slowly and cautiously so not to cause panic in the man. She slowly moved away from the now unconscious mermaid and slowly walked into the shadows of the trees, keeping her back away from him.

The red headed man pointed his spear toward the stranger, not knowing what she was doing with Azelea. What he found strange when she looked up at him was she was completely covered in darkness, except for her eyes. Those deep blue, glowing eyes. Almost like in his dream but it can't be possible. She moved away from his mermaid friend and slowly walked to the shadow, always watching him as he slowly worked his way to the unconscious mermaid.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO HER!?" asked the man angrily. The dark figure didn't speak. It was like they were afraid to speak. Still pointing his man made spear at the shadows, he slowly walked over to Azelea.

"What did you do!? Why did you do this!?" he said angrily. Certainly not the person Mavis remembers but considering the circumstances, she would he upset too. He reached the mermaid and bent down to check on her.

Why can't you just leave us alone!?" he yelled more. "Go back to where you came and leave us alone!" This hurt Mavis to hear. But she was not going to give up that so easily. She knew this was Johnny. Deep down, something told her this was her zing. And this witch of a mermaid, somehow did something to his mind to control and manipulate him. Although his mood would surely change once he heard that voice, that sweet voice from his locked away past and in his dreams. When he heard the shadows finally speak, he brought up his head and was in total shock.

"I didn't kill her if that's what you think. I would never do that and you know it," Mavis said as she watched him check the sea witch. She saw the shock and surprise in his face and she knew. She knew he remembered her voice. This was a great start the vampiress thought.

"That voice… it's just like the one in my dream," the read head said aloud to himself. The shadow heard this and replied back.

"That's because it was me," said the shadow.

"If that were true then you would look like her. Come out from the shadow and let me see if you dare. Show yourself then!" Scared at what he might see, the red head brought his spear up again and pointed in the direction of the voice. Slowly, he heard her take a deep breath and exhale through the quiet, crashing waves. With eyes closed, she walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The clouds cleared giving the brightest light possible from the full moon. Her hair, her slender body, her puffy cheeks. They all looked like the same girl from his dream. She opened her eyes, immediately he saw a faint shimmer and sparkle in them as he saw big, deep blue eyes. Just like the ones in his dreams. She even smiled a little at the red headed man with the addition of his long unkempt beard, showing off a hint of small fangs as she saw the very same sparkle in his eyes all those years ago.

"You?" he asked.

"You," was her reply. Something he heard years ago and now gave him a headache as he brought up suppressed memories.

"Fangs? Vampire?" he asked as she just smiled and nodded at him sheepishly.

Mavis was happy. It was working. It seemed his memories were returning slowly. She had to keep helping him remember with subtle hints of the past.

"Vampire with the… fangy fangs?"

"Hair real cute with the bangy bangs," added Mavis. She took a step forward toward him as he let his guard down.

"Sunrises? On a roof?" he asked.

"Was the most incredible thing I have ever seen," she added taking more steps toward him. He dropped his spear and also walked toward her.

"M…ma…vis?"

"That's my name," she said in a goofy tone. "And you are Johnnystein."

Johnny stopped a minute to think about it and let another headache pass.

"Mavis," he paused trying to remember something. "No that can't be. It's a trick. I found your grave in the woods. It's got to be a trick! So evil trying to steal my soul and deceive me!"

Mavis lifted her left hand and showed the large blood red ruby to Johnny. Just as he saw in his dream.

"I'm not here to steal your soul, Johnny. Remember who I am? I'm your zing Johnny. Your… zing! Remember the ring? Do you know what I named it?" asked Mavis with a smile on her face, knowing she was getting Johnny back. She wanted to cry but it had to wait. She was close to helping Johnny restore all of his memories. He thought long and hard about the name. It was something special between him and her.

"My heart. Your zing?" he asked still confused. Mavis giggled back at him as she got arm's length from him.

"Close enough. Johnny's heart," she corrected as she started to give him affectionate glances. She was nervous. Just as much like the first time they met. _"Should I try and kiss him? Will he remember more? Is it too soon? Ugh! It's like we are starting over again. This is so hard!_ " Mavis thought to herself. She continued to give him affectionate glances as she continued to close the gap.

"Remember trips around the world? Remember how we met? I don't want to be a stranger to you anymore Johnny. It's been too long. I just want to be the one you need again. Your world… and life. All for free. I just want the things we had, the things we used to be." Johnny just stood there and stared at Mavis as tears filled her eyes. Johnny lost grip of his spear as she continued. "Please Johnny remember me. You are my universe, you are the air in my lungs, the skies where I float and fly. Please? Please let us go back to when it was only you and me. Please?" Mavis finished by holding out her hand to him, beckoning Johnny to take it and go with her.

He put his hand to his head as she felt more pain. Something was trying hard to make sure he didn't remember anything. His locked memories were trying to come out but were being suppressed, causing a battle in his mind to radiate into headaches and migraines. But he was trying to remember. Or at least something wanted him to.

"A broomstick? On a flight of steps?" he asked in riddles as he continued to run his hand on his head to help quell the headache.

"Yes," she said in a whisper as she batted her large eyes at him. His eyes went wide at what he was seeing. She was getting real close to him, he slowly backed up but she still advanced. Arching his back away from Mavis, she still advanced.

"Uh, Mavis? I'm crazily scared right now," he said as he tried to run away but couldn't. Almost like an unseen force was holding him, making him and wanting him to be this close.

"Maybe that's a good thing," she replied back closing her eyes as she leaned forward into Johnny, feeling his beard around her smooth cheeks then contacting his lips with her own. His face was shocked, eyes wide with fear. But for an odd reason, his mind liked this. It reminded him of his past. Then it hit him. All at once, many of his memories returned. The sunrise, Mavis, Hawaii, rock concerts, Italy, Paris, Mavis, Dracula, Frank, Wayne, Murry, Griffin, Mavis, Brett, Kent, Janet, Mavis, Mom, Dad, London, Japan, Mavis, Hawaii, Mavis, the beach, the ring, Mavis… SHE SAID YES!

It was a lot for his mind to handle. A sharp pain in his head came over him. Light headed, his knees soon gave out. Mavis noticed this and caught Johnny from falling. She was concerned. Was kissing him too much? As she slowly lowered him, she knelt down and sat on her heels with Johnny's head resting in her lap. He was unconscious. She was scared at what happened all of a sudden. Was he okay?

"Johnny? Are you okay?" she asked as no answer was given. She became scared and stroked his long hair on his head and put her other hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. She sighed in relief for that at least. But why was he not waking up? "Johnny, wake up. Please?" she pleaded as tears started to stream from her eyes. She looked down at his face. Even covered with mostly hair, he still had the adorable face she fell for all those years ago.

Not known to Mavis but Ianessa was in the shallow water, creeping up to the beach to check on her sister. And just off the beach, two boats rowed onto the sand. Brett, Kent, and friends on one while the other was from Barney's boat that housed Dracula, Frank, Griffin, Wayne, and Murry. They all watched Mavis hold Johnny close as she took him up and hugged his limp body. She cried into his shoulder as she held him closer, begging him to wake up.

"Johnny. Wake up… wake up," whispering into his ear. Still nothing came out of her fiancé other than breathing. She ended the hug and placed his head back on her lap. Dracula came up from behind and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Softly, he asked, "Mavy, is he…?"

Lifting her head, she looked back at her father with tear stained cheeks and glistening eyes. "I don't know Dad. He's breathing but… I… I don't know." Mavis broke down into tears as she held Johnny even closer. She mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," to him as she cried into his shoulder.

As Mavis turned away, she just silently cried with her head bowed toward Johnny and her eyes closed. Miraculously and not known to Mavis, Johnny opened his eyes slowly. Letting his vision clear up, he heard the crying of the one he loved. Everyone saw Johnny's eyes open, especially Drac but did not say a word. Shock came over the group of monsters and humans as Johnny lifted his hand to Mavis's cheek. Gently, he placed his hand on her cheek. She didn't think anything of it, only thinking it was her father trying to console her until he spoke quietly and gently.

"Don't cry, Mavis." Mavis's eyes flung open, mouth wide open in shock as she slowly looked down. Seeing nothing but red hair and gentle looking hazel eyes is all she needed to know, Johnathan Loughran, her fiancé and her zing was back. He was back with her. She gasped in delight as her shocked face turned to pure joy.

"JOHNNY!" she yelled as she brought him up into another hug. So ecstatic, she hugged too hard. With a thin voice, "Mavis, I can't breathe sweetie." Mavis heard this and let go of Johnny as they made eye contact.

"Sorry," she said. Helping him stand up, they looked at each other and stared for what seemed like eternity until Mavis broke the silence with her favorite question.

"You?" she asked.

"You," Johnny replied back as they stared for a few more seconds then tilted their heads for their very first official passionate kiss. Wolf whistles and calls were heard from everyone except for Drac who just smiled seeing his daughter happy and his best friend alive. Johnny waved his arm downward to tell the audience to stop.

"Dudes! I've been stranded here for… how long have I been here?" asked Johnny.

"Over two years," Mavis replied with a smile.

"Two yea… TWO YEARS!?" he said in shock but continued. "Anyway, let me have a moment with my fiancé. That's if you still are, right?" asked Johnny in a concerned tone. Mavis just smiled sheepishly and nodded, confirming to Johnny he still had his zing and she had hers. Dracula came up in a flash and grabbed Johnny in a hug as he spun around in circles

"DUDEMAN! You are okay!" Dracula sniffed the air around Johnny and dropped him in disgust. "Ugh, Dudeman, you need a shave and shower with some clean clothes. You smell worse than that shirt in your backback!" said the Count as he pinched his nose shut with his thumb and finger. Everyone laughed at Dracula's reaction, even Johnny. As everyone including Brett and Kent came up to their little brother, greeted him and asked him questions, one person asked about the mermaid.

"What about that mermaid over there? Was she the one keeping you here against your will?" asked Kent.

"What mermaid?" Johnny looked over at the mermaid lying on the sand still. "Oh, Azelea. Nah, she's cool. She helped me survive while I was here and was trying to find a human ship to let them know I was here." Mavis and Dracula frowned at his explanation. He surely did not know Azelea's true nature.

"Johnny," said Drac with a serious tone, getting the wild red head's attention. "She took control of your mind, manipulated, and seduced you." Johnny's jaw dropped at the news, certainly not knowing that happened at all.

"What?" he asked in surprise and confusion. Aside from his normal, laid back self, Johnny was upset and looked at Azelea lying there. He never dreamed what he thought to be a good friend helping out would stoop so low. He stormed over to her as she started to wake up. Azelea saw Johnny standing above her. She smiled at his furry face but the smile was not returned.

"Please tell me it isn't true Azelea. Please tell me you didn't control my mind and manipulate me. Please tell me you just helped me survive and looked for a ship so I could be rescued, Please!?" Johnny yelled and pleaded as Azelea's smiled turned to a frightful frown. Ianessa looked at her sister as like she saw the gears turning in her head.

"Azelea, you better tell the truth," the younger mermaid said to her beaten sister. Azelea looked up at Ianessa, then at Johnny, only to turn her head away in shame and closes her eyes as tears formed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Johnny looked upset more than angry now after seeing her cry. It was very low and sinister to control someone's mind for person gain. Johnny knew this and was disappointed.

"How could you do that to me Azelea? Why?" asked Johnny. There was no answer from the mermaid for a moment, just that her head slumped down even lower than before. She quickly got the courage to speak to him, hoping to salvage a friendship at least.

"I really like you Johnny and I was lonely. You always talked about… her and that made me sad." Mavis just scowled at this remark. "I wanted you to be happy. Oh, Johnny. We were so happy together. Please? I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could bear to look at another man if you leave me. Please don't hate me Johnny. Please don't leave me."

Johnny stared down at her tear filled face as she waited impatiently for an answer. Johnny's face softened up a little and he just sighed. "You know, I liked you Azelea." She started to smile after hearing this. "You helped me survive all these years here. I am grateful for that. But you were just a friend. What you thought we had, what you manipulated me to do was false… I'm sorry but I have to end it here." Azelea's smile faded, tears quickly filled her eyes again as she covered her face and started to sob. "You caused me and my family more suffering than you could think of," said Johnny as he gestures to Mavis, Dracula, his brothers, and the rest of the Drac Pack. "And I already have someone. She is my zing, if you can understand that. And there is nothing in this world that will tear me away from the woman that I love." Pausing briefly, Johnny looked at Azelea crying as she suffered from this heart break. He didn't want to do this or say these things to her but he was left with no choice. What she did was way worse. "I'm sorry, Azelea. If we ever see each other again, which I hope we won't, please leave me and my family alone."

Johnny turned around to walk toward Mavis, giving his zing a hug. Azelea screamed in between her tears, "But I loved you!"

Johnny stopped and turned around to look at the mermaid, "Azelea, it was a fake love and you know it. Someday, you will find someone all to yourself without having to manipulate them." Johnny again turned around and walked away again. "So Mavy, how 'bout we go back to Hawaii and California to see my family?"

Mavis looked at Johnny and excitedly gave him an open mouth smile but realized one thing. Her father. She knew she upset him and maybe disappointed him. She frowned and looked at him with a pouty bat face.

"Now, now. There's no need for that face," said the Count. He came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Mavy, what you did scared me. I thought I would lose you again and that is something I could not bear or even cope with. But… I had time to think. And seeing you out here in dangerous situations, you have shown that you can handle yourself. You're an adult now. You can make you own decisions. Whether they are right or wrong, I will not know. Only you will know. And you will learn from those mistakes. That's what will make you stronger." He paused and smiled at both her and Johnny. "With both of you looking out for each other, I know you will make the best decision possible for each other in life. It is time for me to remember and live up to my promises. I will never come between you and your zing. Go my coffin cake and make your own paradise and be careful." Mavis smiled at her father as he smiled back, taking his hand and placing it under her chin. She hugged him, deeply burying her head into his chest.

"Thank you Daddy," she said in a muffled tone from his shirt. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you too deadums and I am sorry too. And you," said Drac as he looked up at Johnny. "Keep my daughter safe and never cheat on her again or I will suck the blood out of you!"

"DADDY!" yelled Mavis as she slapped his chest.

"I would never cheat on my Mavy! That mermaid seduced me! That's not my fault!" Johnny said as he waived his hands in the air at Drac trying to defend himself.

"Relax Dudeman. I was just… joking with you," replied Dracula as he smiled at the human. Everyone laughed as Mavis just shook her head slowly at her father but still smiled.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Brett.

"Yes, let's get going," replied Mavis.

As all of the monsters and humans were saying their farewells, Azelea was still hurt and angry. Ianessa saw this.

"Why did you do it Az? You know it's against Daddy's law," said Ianessa.

"I don't care about that. I don't have to explain myself to you little sister!" she snapped back as she turned and looked at Mavis and Johnny. They looked so happy together and that's what made Azelea jealous. She wanted that feeling and she didn't want to wait.

"I hope you learned your lesson dear sister. Come on Az, we better get home," said Ianessa as she started to swim away.

Azelea still looked on at the couple in anger. Her teeth clenched, her hands formed to fists, she wanted to make sure Johnny paid for what he said to her. She yelled as she used her magic to blast a water ball straight at Mavis.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, NEITHER WILL YOU!" she yelled, getting the attention of Johnny who saw the water blast coming straight for Mavis. Ianessa also saw the blast and tried to stop it but was too late.

"AZELEA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled. She used her magic to weaken it just in time. Now she hoped everyone got out of the way in time. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

As the water blast hurdled for Mavis, Johnny saw it. "MAVIS!" he yelled as she turned around and saw what was flying towards her. Just in time, Johnny pushed her away and against the boat, causing her to lose her footing and fall in. The water blast struck Johnny in the back and pushed him against the boat. Mavis was horrified and screamed his name, "JOHNNY!" Mavis helped get him in the rest of the way and tried to wake him. Brett and Kent quickly climbed into the boat and rowed as fast as possible to the 'Sea Jewel.'

"AZELEA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled Ianessa as she slapped Azelea until she was stunned. "I can't believe you! Not only have you hurt the man you loved, you kept him hidden from his fiancé and family! Worrying them! How dare you call yourself a protector of the sea! You truly are nothing but a slimy eel! Now wait until father hears about this!" Ianessa threatened.

"NO! Please don't tell Daddy! I'm begging you! I'm sorry Ianessa, I didn't mean to hit Johnny!" Azelea pleaded to her sister.

"And if you hit Mavis with such a powerful blast and killed her, would that be any different? Do you think Johnny would like you then?" Azelea just looked at her sister with a sad, blank stare. "You're so pitiful. GO HOME AZELEA!" Ianessa threatened using a water blast of her own at her sister just to get her to swim home. "And I'm telling dad!" Ianessa quickly swam to the boat to see what damage Azelea could have done.

"Johnny! Johnny! Wake up!" Mavis began to panic. She just found her zing and she didn't want to lose him again.

"Mavis, calm down for me," said Brett "I promise, he will be okay. I'm not about to lose my little brother again. Please take a deep breath. Is he breathing? Is he bleeding?"

"Yes he is breathing," she said as she looked over his body and made sure he was not bleeding. "No bleeding."

"Good. Now, please stay calm, we will get him back to the ship and have the doc look at him, okay?" Mavis nodded her head as tears streamed down her face with Johnny's head resting on her lap. Dracula came up and landed as a bat on the side of the boat near his daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

"What happened, is he okay?" Drac asked in panic.

"I… I don't know Dad. All I saw was a blast of water coming for me… then being in the boat. And… Johnny," Mavis broke down as tears dropped from her face onto Johnny's.

"Mavis! Quickly, let me see Johnny," said Ianessa as she jumped up on the other side of the boat and hung over just enough to reach Johnny. She put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. A tense few moments past by as Mavis, Drac, and Johnny's brothers looked at Ianessa and Johnny, back and forth. Finally, Ianessa opened her eyes and looked at Mavis. She gave a reassuring smile to Mavis.

"Mavis, he will be fine. He was hit pretty hard and stunned. She used a very powerful spell on that water blast. If I didn't weaken it in time, he would have been killed, you would have been killed," the mermaid said.

"That witch!" Mavis said. "How long will he stunned. Will he be okay after he wakes up?"

"Maybe days or a week or two. I'm not quite sure. But once he does wake up, he should be back to normal," said Ianessa as she gave another smile to Mavis and Brett.

"A week or two!?" Brett yelled in surpise.

"It was a powerful stun spell, normally reserved for large sea creatures to stun them. On a human or… vampire, it would have killed instantly. Just keep him comfortable and resting. He will be fine in no time," smiled the mermaid at Mavis.

"Th… thank you Ianessa. I hope we meet again someday," said Mavis.

"I think we shall. And don't worry about Azelea. I will take… care of her for you. I'll make sure she does not bother you again." The mermaid got down from the boat and watched as the boat neared the 'Sea Jewel.'

"Farewell Ianessa!"

"Good luck Mavis!"

As Brett and Kent started to set sail, Mavis and the ships doctor looked after Johnny. As the doctor looked him over, he classified Johnny as being very healthy with just a small case of being malnourished. Mavis, Brett, and Kent could only hope and pray that Johnny would recover just like Ianessa said. It was only a matter of waiting it out. Mavis did not leave Johnny's side, always sitting by him, reading to him and sleeping in the chair next to him. She hoped… and soon her "sleeping beauty" would awaken so they could at least start their lives over again. Together.


	12. Chapter 12: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

 **And here we are. The next chapter in my story. Sorry for keeping everyone that loves this story in the dark for so long. My hectic life just got crazier this week. Enough of me babbling. I'm sure you want to get to ready so, I give you Chapter 12. Happy reading and thank you all for the support.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Homecoming**

Darkness. Darkness all around. You couldn't even see the hand in front of you. But you heard voices. Very familiar voices. The sound of a caring but concerned motherly voice, a deep masculine voice known to be a supportive and caring father, another feminine voice like a sister and two other male voices he heard more recently than the other three. Then there was… her voice.

The one from his dreams, the one who awakened his imprisoned mind, who let all his fondest and cherished memories free, who whispered kind words and talked to him. Out of the darkness slowly appeared her familiar face, smiling cheerfully at him. There were times where he did not hear her speaking but heard her breath and a cute little snore as she always slept right next to him, never wanting to be apart, never wanting to get a chance to be there when he wakes up.

A light was beginning to appear behind her face as the familiar blue eyes slowly faded away in the growing light. It wasn't a bad light, just a light showing the way to wake up. Growing brighter and brighter, he had to shield his eyes with his fore arm. Slowly getting closer to the light, he started to see a ceiling.

A typical drop down ceiling with a large rectangular light fixture. It wasn't as bright as in his mind. Just an overhead reading lamp behind him on the wall, was the only light on. The rest of the room laid dark. His eyes slowly opened further, slowing clearing away any cloudiness. Weakly, he looked to his left and right with his eyes, medical equipment on each side. _"Where am I?"_ he thought to himself in a cloudy state of mind. Scanning the room further, the red head saw a television mounted to the wall and a peg board underneath holding random sheets of information for health and safety straight ahead of where he was laying.

" _I must be in a hospital. But where?"_ he asked himself. He saw the window with shades and curtains pulled shut. On the opposite was the door. A heavy wooden door… closed shut. Moving his left hand, he slowly reached for his face feeling the slight roughness of a typical eleven o'clock shadow. No long beard, no moustache. He was clean. Although he swore he had a beard a couple of days ago. Or what he remembered. Reaching for his hair, it was also trimmed down, but still long. Not as crazy as before but still flowed from his head where it wanted to.

One important memory came to mind as he stroked his hair. Mavis… Where is she? Trying to move his right hand, he found it was pinned down. Not sure why. He started to finally feel after being in his weak state of slumber for so long. Feeling a heaviness on his lower torso and stomach. _"Did they tie me down or something? Why just my right hand?"_ asked the concerned red head. Weakly picking up his head, his eyes focused. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Johnny saw what held him down and it was the cutest thing he had seen in a long time.

Mavis had passed out and laid her head right on Johnny's stomach. Her hair messed up as strands covered her face. Her mouth partially open as she breathed quietly in her sleep. _"There… she… is,"_ he excitedly said to himself. Slowly using his free hand, Johnny carefully moved the hair away from her face then started to caress her hair. He became mesmerized at how beautiful his fiancé was. Her pale skin, slightly puffy cheeks, very light colored freckles, her closed eyes with her normal black eyeliner, eyeshadow, and long black eyelashes. She looked so perfect. _"I guess she's been exhausted worrying over me. I'll let her rest."_ He so wanted to wake her and hug her so badly but his body was still too weak. He missed her so much but this was just too perfect and he was content. Content on letting her sleep. Using him as a pillow. He continued to softy pet her perfect black hair.

The door to the room quietly opened. Johnny looked in the direction and instantly knew who it was. A muscular, tall, and short red headed eldest brother, Brett. Brett's eyes went wide at seeing Johnny stare at him but before Brett said anything, Johnny put his finger to his lips as a gesture to be quiet. Brett complied with his surviving youngest brother's request as he smiled at him and seeing the sleeping vampire, glad to see he was finally okay. He walked to Johnny's head and near his ear, he whispered, "I'm going to let the other's know and I'll tell them to be quiet." Johnny gave a nod of approval as Brett stood back up to fetch the rest of the family. Before doing so, Brett turned around and smiled at his little brother.

"I'm glad to see you are back with the land of the living little brother," whispered Brett as he gave Johnny a warm smile. Johnny smiled back, trying to hold back tears of happiness and went back to softly caressing Mavis's hair. He was hoping he could keep from choking and breaking down at seeing the rest of his family. He had to do it to surprise Mavis. Thinking to himself and smiling, _"I can be so corny sometimes."_

She started to move which scared Johnny. But he was relieved that she just rolled her head over, facing his feet. After the tense moment, his sight glanced down at left hand that lied flat against his chest. He saw the ring and stared at it in awe. Over the years, he had forgotten how beautiful it was and how it never faded. And being on the finger of the person he cared so deeply for; the person who risked her life to find and save his, she was worth it. But was he?

A frown formed on his face as a deep, dark inner conscious crept up feelings of helplessness. With all that had happened to him, how can she still be here? With him? Why did she choose a weak and frail human such as himself? He certainly did not feel deserving of her not after what happened. Too weak to save her from the waters. Too weak to hold on to her. If he had been stronger, Mavis would have not been on an island by herself. She would have been saved. She would have been safe… with him.

A few short minutes passed by as he continued to blankly stare at the back of her silky black hair when the door quietly opened. His feelings of worthlessness pushed back deep into his mind as he saw Brett enter the room, all smiles. Johnny smiled back as his eyes went to the next person to enter. Kent, still shorter than his brother, he had the same short, red hair. He gave a silent wave with a goofy smile. Janet entered after Kent. Johnny couldn't help tear up a little from seeing his sister. She was also shedding tears after finally seeing Johnny awake. Right behind Janet was his mother and father. Linda was all tears as she entered, sniffling constantly, trying to hold back and remain quiet for Mavis. Johnny's father, Mike, was the strong but silent type. He however couldn't help but tear up after seeing his youngest son's eyes in over two years.

"I wonder how long she will be sleeping?" whispered the surviving red head. Everyone chuckled at Johnny. His sense of humor and kindness never changed one bit since he was gone. He was still the same old Johnny to them.

From the chuckling and the sniffling of Linda, Mavis was starting to wake up. She scrunched up her nose and breathed in deeply.

"What's going on?" she said sleepily. Slowly lifting her head, she opening her eyes seeing all of the Loughran's standing at the foot of the bed, smiling at her. She was confused why they were all in Johnny's room smiling at her.

"What's the matter?" asked Mavis with a worried look as she sat up into her chair next to the bed. She scanned the family, waiting for an answer. She would get an answer but not from one of the humans standing in front of her. The voice she heard was familiar to her. A voice so genuine, so sweet. One she had missed for too long. A voice she grew fond of.

"We were just wondering when you might wake up. You had us worried that you wouldn't," said Johnny playfully but in a weak tone. Mavis slightly jumped at the voice she heard behind her. Slowly she turned her head and body around to stare at the man in the hospital bed. The face of surprise was just priceless to Johnny. Her mouth wide open, fangs hanging out. Big, deep blue eyes looking at him with curiosity and puzzlement All he could do was give her a big smile back in return as he waved sheepishly almost like he was playing a game. Her face frozen in its place. Johnny didn't know if she was going to be mad or happy. Her expression finally changed. The corners of her mouth slowly arched their way up, forming an opened mouthed smile as her eyes started to glisten from tears. As quickly as her smile came, it went. The vampiress started to frown and whimper while her eyes squinted slightly from stinging of the coming tears and emotions. That is all Johnny could remember seeing after he was tackled by an overly excited and concerned fiancé.

"JOHNNY!" Mavis yelled as she started to sob in her zing's shoulder. Johnny was surprised at the quick movement and slowly returned her embrace, shedding tears of his own, finally able to share his feelings of love and longing with the one he loves. "Mavis," he whispered back as he tightened their hug as tight as his body would let him. Johnny started to cry, finally able to embrace the one he loves. It has been too long and too far of a distance apart. The rest of the family watched in joy at how happy the couple was.

Mavis picked herself up and came face-to-face with Johnny, make-up smeared a little from her tears but she didn't care. And she knew he didn't either. Both eyed one another, feeling that connection rise. That very first connection between them in the lobby of the hotel so many years ago. A purple sparkle shimmered in his eyes. She could see it. And he saw the very same shimmering purple sparkle in those big, mesmerizing blue eyes. Without hesitation, their lips both went for each other and locked in the most passionate kiss. Both feeling their zing happen all over again as they became light headed from the pleasure of finally kissing each other this strongly in a long time. It was love at first sight all over again. The Loughran's clapped in congratulatory celebration as Kent gave out a wolf whistle for the display of affection. Johnny just took a free hand and waved him off as to say to stop killing the moment. Out of breath, Mavis and Johnathan released each other, not reverting their eyes from one another. Staring and not daring to blink as to them doing so would mean they would disappear from each other's views, again.

"So… what happened to me? How long was I out for?" asked Johnny wanting to know why there was a big gap in his memory. With what strength he had and from help of the hospital bed, he sat up so he could see his family and future wife better. Mavis didn't want to answer that question but knew she would have to and hopefully it would not be too shocking to him.

"Almost three weeks you were in a coma brother," Brett spoke up to help Mavis out knowing this would be a very sore subject for her to bring back up.

"THREE WEEKS!" yelled Johnny with a hoarse voice. His mind racing trying to find out why. Nothing came to him. "But what happened to me out there?" he asked again.

"What do you remember?" asked Mavis, trying to jog his memory. Johnny looked down and at his family, staring at them as he tried to concentrate on his fractured memories.

"Ah, sweetie. It's okay," said Linda. "Maybe you need more time to rest. You've been through a lot," trying to save her son any pain or heartache. Mavis looked at her knowing what she was trying to do. The vampiress wanted to wait too but Johnny insisted on knowing.

"Mom, I must know. I really don't have any idea what happened and I have a right to know," said the red head politely to his mother. Whether he was ready or not, he needed to know. He did not want to be left in the dark. He continued from what he remembered.

"Well… I remember you," smiling at Mavis as he continued, "your father, and my brothers were there when you saved me and helped me remember. Then I remember us near the boats when…" His eyes lit up. Like he was struck by a jolt of lightning, "I remember some water coming at me, then… nothing." Johnny looked at his family, then back at Mavis, looking confused at what happened.

"Do you remember the mermaid Azelea?" Mavis cringed in disgust every time she heard that name. Wanting and hoping to never see or hear her again, let alone utter her name again. Johnny gave a nod and a slight smile.

"Yes. She helped me survive. Right?" He gazed into Mavis's eyes hoping he was right and as a sign for her to continue.

"Well… she… did." Mavis hesitated, knowing she did more than that to her fiancé. "But she also controlled your mind. Letting you see things she wanted you to see. Remember things she wanted you to." Johnny was dumbfounded by the news. He had lost most of those events. And now he knew why. Why would someone so willing to help and be a friend want to do that to him?

"When I found you, you didn't remember me." Mavis looked down a moment. Taking time to brace herself for any reaction Johnny may have.

"When we were about to leave, she… shot you." Johnny was in complete dismay. His eyes wide and his jaw almost looked like it came unhinged. He was shocked to hear that someone that just wanted to help would try to hurt him. It all came back to him. Remembering what Drac said on that island. Azelea controlled him, lied to him, seduced him. And he had no control over it. He kissed her. He kissed that mermaid. He was forced to. But Johnny felt cheated and weak. He felt that he even betrayed his beloved. In his mind, he… cheated on Mavis. Something that he would never have done. His expression changed. Johnny looked mentally defeated, depressed.

Mavis sniffled as she started to tear up again, not wanting to think of almost losing Johnny… again. "If it wasn't for her sister Ianessa, for weakening that blast, you wouldn't be here."

"Now I remember. Your father said she controlled my mind and used me to get what she wanted. Is that right?" The vampiress nodded as she wiped tears carefully around her eyes so not to mess up any more of her make-up. The Loughran's looked on, all saddened to what happened to their son… their brother. Even hearing it beforehand from Mavis, this was still shocking to them.

"But her trying to kill me, well… That I didn't know," finished Johnny as his shoulders slumped. He didn't bring up the part about kissing the mermaid. Not wanting to shock his family any more than they already were. Not to mention, he didn't know how much Mavis told them.

As Mavis brought her blue eyes up to Johnny, the human mistook her expression for pure disappointment. He just returned a sad expression thinking this was his fault. It was like Mavis was upset that he cheated on her. She must have known what he was upset about too. But he didn't let that bother him, not now. He tried to keep a straight face and keep up appearances for his family and Mavis. He tried to "roll with it."

A nurse walked in with the doctor in tow. They were pleased that Johnny was awake but also astonished he lived that long on a deserted island. Also it was certainly a mystery…, and would remain one, how he was unconscious for that long. Mavis backed away and huddled with Johnny's family as the doctor did an exam on the red head. Mike placed a hand on Mavis's shoulder for support. Mavis looked up at him as they both smiled at each other.

Other than being malnourished from his two-year ordeal and weak from not walking in three weeks due to being in a coma, he was surprisingly in healthy shape. His physique wasn't like what it used to be though. It was more skin and bones but Johnny and the doctor hoped to change that around. So did Mavis. She felt he looked a little too "scrawny." She liked how he was before the tragedy. The doctor expected he would be healthy again after a good diet and a lot of physical therapy to strengthen his legs and body. Everyone was pleased to hear the doctor's words. Johnny was certainly a lot better. Smiling the whole time during the little exam.

"So, what do I have to do to get a nice, juicy burger around here?" asked Johnny to everyone in the room, back to his normal, fun loving self. Everyone chuckled and laughed at his positive attitude.

"I can surely arrange that for you," the doctor said as he said his farewells and would continue checking up on him.

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Johnny kept getting stronger and stronger with help from all of his family and most importantly Mavis. Johnny's mother and Kent sometimes took turns in helping Johnny recover faster by helping him stand and walk until they had to go back to California. But it was Mavis that spent the most time with Johnny along with the nurses helping him walk and get stronger. He almost had to learn to walk all over again all because of something in Azelea's water blast that effected Johnny's nerves and his ability to walk. The doctors did not know and thought it very strange but only thought it was just related to the stress of being stranded.

It was very special time for both of them, Mavis and Johnathan. Being away from each other for so long, it was like they had to reconnect, rebuild their relationship, and bond again. And it didn't take much time. She was always there for him, making him do more than what was required of him, pushing him to the limit because she cared. Making Johnny walk without crutches or any sort of walker, but was always there with his arm around her shoulder for support.

Mavis enjoyed every minute of it. Like she was trying to regain lost time. Time she utterly hated to be without him. And for Johnny. He was feeling a lot better. Especially about himself. In his mind, however, his conscious raged a battle between being with Mavis and not being worth or deserving of such a loving and faithful being. Although against his will, he cheated. He knew it had to have hurt Mavis, even if she didn't show it. He placed this far back in his mind, waiting for the right time to speak with her about it. Johnny just hoped and thought in his mind that she did not feel like he was pushing her away. He still loved her deeply and hoped she did too.

* * *

The day had come to leave the hospital for California. Mavis and Linda both agreed that it would be best for Johnny to be home to recover more before heading back to Transylvania. Johnny still had some trouble walking without support but was a lot stronger. Mavis helped Johnny into his wheelchair. Johnathan didn't really want to use the wheelchair but Mavis insisted just for this time.

"Mavy, I'm fine, just give me a walker and crutches and I can do it. Trust me, please?" pleaded the red head.

"Johnny. Honey. Even the nurses want you in a wheelchair. You know I know you too well. You have a tendency of being too… clumsy. And with you being a little weak on walking, I don't want to chance you getting hurt and staying here longer."

"But why don't you carry me instead?" asked Johnny knowing Mavis could hold him and carry him with her vampire strength but forgot to realize, not everyone knows about vampires. Mavis just stared at him and crossed her arms at what he proposed.

"Really Johnny?" she replied a little upset. "You want everyone to figure out I'm not human? Now's not the time for this type of discussion. Please just use the wheelchair for now. Once we get to California, you can walk all you want. Now, please stay right here and let me tell the nurses you are ready." Mavis walked out of the room, leaving Johnny with a defeated frown as he gazed down to the floor.

" _Now's the time to surprise her. Hoping I don't fall."_ Johnny thought as he slowly placed his feet on the floor and lifted himself from the locked wheelchair. He took a moment to regain his balance then finally taking a small step forward without any support of anything to hold on to. He took another step, balanced. Another step and balance. He got a rhythm down, step, balance. Step the balance as he looked at his feet to make sure he was not tripping over himself. Before he knew it, he reached the doorway. Slowly, he walked out and into the hallway. He could see Mavis talking with the nurses at the nursing station on the other side. Slowly he walked that way, keeping his good rhythm going. Step, balance, step, balance, step. He saw Mavis finishing her conversation and turn to walk this way. Her head was still tilted toward the nurse she was speaking with.

As she started walking his way, she turned her head to see him halfway between his room and the nurses station. A panicked look came over her. All her momentum from walking just halted like she was stuck to the floor. Johnny just stared right back, smiling sheepishly not knowing if she was upset or very proud. The other nurses saw this and didn't know what to think. Johnny stopped a moment then continued to reach Mavis slowly.

The vampiress was just in awe at what Johnny was doing. She was upset, of course for not listening to her, but he was walking, without support or anyone to help him. It was a little shaky but he was doing it. She couldn't be mad at him for trying. She knew he didn't want to be or fell like being a burden to her. He wanted to be able to walk with her, alongside of her. Not to be pushed by her from behind. Her shock faded and she started to smile. Quickly Mavis placed her hands in front of her mouth as she realized her fangs were out. Tears of joy rolled down her glistening eyes as she slowly made up the distance between him and her. Nearing Johnny, she closed her mouth and held out her arms until she reached the red head and embraced him. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Johnny hugged her back and used her as some support so he would not fall over.

"You walked," Johnny heard muffled in his chest. It was a happy voice from his zing.

"You walked without support."

"I told you I could do it," Johnny said as he pulled Mavis's face out of his chest and used his hand to bring her eyes up to his. She saw a kind smile. That same one she remembered when they first officially kissed.

"But I promise I will listen to you. I'll take a wheelchair. It would take me all day to walk to the elevator."

Johnny got a chuckle out of Mavis as she sniffled.

"That's right Mister! You better start listening to me," said the vampire with a playful smile. She couldn't be mad at him. He did so well.

Mavis stayed with Johnny as a nurse got the wheelchair to Johnny. Brett and Janet exited out of the elevator in time to see Johnny and Mavis making their way down the hall to the elevator. The nurses and staff were clapping, certainly impressed with Johnny's progress. Everyone wished the young couple the best of luck and safe travels.

Being still day outside, Mavis had to dawn her sun protection outfit. Johnny never saw her wear it before so he was quite surprised.

"Whoa Mavis! You going for an Assassin's Creed look? Awesome!" Johnny said eyeing the all black outfit for the first time.

"It protects me from the sun, Johnny. I had it specially made by the spiders at the hotel," she replied back.

"And what is this Assassin's Creed you and your brothers keep telling me about?" she asked with a confusing tone.

"Don't worry Mavis. It's a video game and the main character in it wears something like your outfit," Janet explained trying to keep the boredom out of the explanation.

From the hospital, Brett drove directly to the airport where they boarded for the flight back to California. Johnny was a little skeptical about flying. With Mavis by his side, he stopped and stared into the plane. A fear came over him and Mavis knew.

"Johnny? Are you okay?" she asked as she got in front of him as he made eye contact.

"No, Mavis. I'm not. I'm crazily scared right now," he replied. Fear had taken over his body and froze him in place. Unable to move his feet like they were glued to the floor. Mavis smiled at him and offered support and reassurance as best as she could.

"Sweetie, I'm scared too. Every time. When I flew from the Hotel to California and from there to Hawaii, I was scared. But you know what?" Johnny just looked deep into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. "I thought about you. Thinking of you and your 'adorable' personality kept me strong. I just… rolled with it."

Johnny smiled and chuckled as she used his go-to motto. She was right. He doesn't have to fear this. He just has to think about Mavis and knows she is with him no matter what.

"I'm right here with you Johnny, no matter what." Johnny finally made that step into the plane. He sighed after putting both feet in the plane. Fear past and he became calm again as he sat down in his seat. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" said his vampire fiancé as she sat down and buckled herself in. Brett and Janet were not far behind them boarding with all the other passengers.

"We're finally going home, Mavy. I can't wait to see the house again," said Johnny with some excitement in his voice.

"I know. Your parents will be happy to have you visit for a little while," replied Mavis.

"How long are we staying, Mavy?"

"When you are fully recovered. I am in no rush. And neither are you," she said in a stern tone. "I want you back to yourself even if it takes a few months. I'm in no hurry. I don't care when but the wedding will still happen."

"What about Drac? Won't he worry about you?" asked Johnny.

"He already knows that it may be a few months before I see him and he is okay as long as I'm safe with you and your family. Besides, he should be used to it by now from when I traveled with you before you-know-what." Johnny thought for a second but then realized what she meant by "you-know-what" and gave a quiet, "Oh" indicating he got the meaning. He then moved closer to Mavis and gave her that smile she always adored.

"Okay, Honey Bat," playfully smiling as he rested his forehead on hers, staring at her blue eyes. The fear of flying ceased in the couple as they had each other for safe company. As the plane took off, they knew if anything were to happen, they were together. The young couple fell asleep soon after takeoff. For them, nothing bad would happen. Even if it "did" happen, they had each other and they both promised they would never lose each other ever again. Ever.

* * *

Months had passed since Johnny woke from his coma in Hawaii where he had to almost learn to walk all over again, thanks to Azelea and her greediness. Now in California with his family, Johnny has recovered quickly. Climbing steps every day really helped his legs regain their former strength, back to a point like nothing ever happened. Feeling so good now, Johnathan would start trekking the States just for fun, if Mavis hadn't anything to say about it.

The time had come however, to travel back to the Hotel. Mavis was feeling a little homesick. Missing her father and all her aunts and uncles, it was a lot on her. She didn't feel so homesick when she was traveling with Johnny because always moving from place to place and the excitement of seeing new sights. Johnny really missed them too, having never seen them properly in over two years, going on three soon. It was decided by the couple (well, mostly Mavis) that it was time to travel back and start planning for their wedding. Mavis already had an idea what she wanted but was certain her father was already hard at work at making it the greatest wedding ever.

Johnny, on the other hand, was having mixed feelings about going. Those thoughts from the hospital resurfaced, questioning his worth and loyalty to Mavis. Did she deserve someone so frail, so weak in body and mind that anything could happen to him?

Did she deserve a cheater? Although against his will, Johnny felt he cheated on his zing, always thinking she was disappointed in him. Remembering his on dream back on the island where she was, looking at him with sadness in her eyes, almost like she saw what he was doing.

The night came to the Loughran's home. It was a special night. The night before the Johnny and Mavis would leave for the hotel. A large family gathering was planned to celebrate Johnny's safe return, his health, and their marriage. The ladies; Mavis, Linda, and Janet were all in the kitchen preparing the large dinner to celebrate while the all the men, except for Johnny were sitting and talking amongst themselves while watching the television. Johnny decided he needed time alone, in his room… to think.

"Mavis, sweetie. Why don't you go up and get Johnny? We can finish the rest," said Linda referring to her and Janet. Mavis nodded and gave an "Okay," to her future mother-in-law along with a fangy smile.

"Hey guys, dinner is almost ready. Why don't you all get washed up and take a seat," Linda called out to the men in the living room. Without any hesitation, Brett, Kent, and Mike all prepared themselves and took their seats in the dining room.

"What about Johnny?" asked Kent.

"Mavis is getting him," Janet said to Kent.

Quietly Mavis walked up the stairs. It was creepy for the Loughrans not to hear the steps creaking to someone's weight as they would ascend or descend. Being an older home, you would expect some creaking of the wood under the carpeting, but with Mavis, she was so quiet and light about her feet, she never made a sound.

Coming up to Johnny's room, Mavis saw the door was slightly cracked open. It was dark. Only a faint glow from a lava lamp on a dresser was seen. Without disturbing the darkness of the room or Johnny, if he was sleeping, she misted through the slight crack in the door. Reforming into her pristine hourglass figure on the other side, she saw him just standing by the window, looking out at the darkened street. Quietly, creeping up to him, she slowly put her arms around him in a hug as her face cuddled with the back of his neck.

"Dinner's ready," she said quietly to him. He just gave a soft confirmation in a grunt. Mavis could tell, he was deep in thought and something was bothering him. Mavis let go of Johnny and moved around to face him. He was staring outside. A blank stare with concern written all over his face. Something was really bothering him.

"Johnny? Are you alright?" asked his fiancé. Slowly a concerned look replaced her playful and cheerfulness. The red head looked down and to the side where Mavis was staring up at him. He quickly reverted his gaze and turned his body away from Mavis.

"No… I… I'm not alright," he whispered, barely audible to even her.

"Please tell me? Is it something I did?" Asked the vampiress feeling deflated. Johnny turned around to face her. His face torn with disappointment and regret. A slight glistening to his eyes told Mavis that he was sad.

"It's nothing you did, Mavy. It's all me. It's all my fault."

"What it? What is all your fault?" she asked.

"Why did you not move on… from me?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes.

Mavis was shocked at his question and quite confused at why he was asking something so… strange. She smiled and gave a giggle thinking he was playing around.

"Move on? What do you mean, silly? You're my zing. Why would I love someone else?"

"Because I'm just a weak and pitiful human!" Johnny started to raise his voice, showing Mavis he wasn't joking around. "I wasn't strong enough to save you."

"But you are strong, Johnny. What brought all this up? What has gotten into you?"

"No I'm not! I couldn't save you or… or keep you safe from the plane crash. I'm useless to you." Johnny started pacing back and forth in the small room as Mavis looked on in horror how Johnny was beating himself up and giving up on their relationship. She had to stop him and give him some common sense before it was too late.

"But you are strong Johnny," she said gently, trying to remain calm and sound comforting to him. "You are the strongest person I have ever met. You are never worthless to me or anyone. You have survived two years. Two years stranded on an island. Tell me how that is not strong?"

"Surviving has nothing to do with it! Especially with help from a witch of a mermaid who I cheated with. I'm just not worth it Mavis. I don't see why you didn't move on!"

Underneath Johnny and Mavis, the dining room full of concerned family was hearing the yelling and shouting of the young couple as they waited for them to join them for dinner. They were all concerned for them. Especially Linda who was starting to get up from her chair when she was interrupted by the calm voice of her husband, Mike.

"Linda. Let them work it out."

"Because Johnny, I had a feeling… deep down inside that you had to be alive!" retorted Mavis.

"But why!? Why did you take that chance? After all I did to you? Not saving you, cheating on you, making you suffer all alone on another island. I'm just a pitiful weak human!" said the frantic red head.

"Johnny! Please stop! Can't you hear yourself?" Worry was filling up in Mavis. Worry and anger.

"I'm worthless to someone as strong as you. I'm nothing but a cheater."

"No you're not! That was out of your control, against your will!"

"I'm useless"

"Johnny, please list…"

"Worthless human who couldn't be faithful."

"Can I talk, Johnny, please sto…" Mavis kept getting interrupted by Johnny and his uncontrolled, frantic babbling. He wasn't making sense to her. Why was he being so negative about himself? He knows it wasn't his fault about the Azelea thing but he still blamed himself and questioned his loyalty to the one he truly cared for and loved. Mavis couldn't take it anymore. Anger was building inside. Her deep blue eyes started to turn from an icy grey to many shades of red until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't deserve you! Why didn't you move…"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Mavis roared loudly scaring Johnny back into the corner of the room and scaring the rest of his family downstairs. As she roared and said this, her eyes quickly turned back to their original, deep blue color. She took a breath and calmed down after what she just did and scaring Johnny.

"I'm sorry Johnny but you wouldn't let me talk. Stop beating yourself up over what happened and how that… sea witch almost killed me."

Johnny was shocked to hear how Mavis worded that and was confused.

"Killed you?" he questioned.

Mavis took a deep breath. "You were not the target of that water blast, Johnny. I was." Mavis started to tear up and clench her fists. "That witch shot at me!" Mavis became choked up as she tried to continue, "You saw it coming for me. I just froze in place for some reason and I… I couldn't move. You pushed me into the boat, out of the way of the blast." Tears flowed out of her eyes. She slowly dropped to her knees and covered her face in shame.

"E…everything happened s…so fast. But it's like time m…moved so slow after that." She started to break down even more. "S…seeing you slumped over the boat, I… I thought I lo… lost you again, Johnny." Mavis started to cry even more. Johnny now out of a fearful state, started to process what she said. Blankly staring at the wall behind where Mavis stood, he couldn't remember that happening. And it had to be true. Mavis wouldn't lie about this and show all these emotions. Finally clearing his head, he looked down at his crying fiancé, slumped over herself, hands firmly placed over her face as tears seeped out between fingers. Now understanding what was going on, Johnny slowly got up, off of his bed and the corner he crawled into, kneeling down right in front of Mavis. As soft as a whisper, he spoke to her.

"Mavis… I…" he found it hard to speak at how hurt she was. And he caused it. He started to cry as he realized what he almost did. "Oh God! What have I done? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't know…" He sat there in front of Mavis, he himself slumped over from almost making the biggest mistake of his life. Feeling Johnny was right in front of her, she lunged forward, placing her hands around him as she buried her face deep into his chest, still crying. She hugged tightly, almost like an impulse of not letting go. They stayed like this for moments, silent but comforting moments, crying with each other. He then decided to ask, hoping it would… jog his memory.

"If that blast was that strong, why am I still alive?" Johnny asked.

Mavis picked her head up, looking into the face of her confused fiancé. She stared at him with her shimmering blue eyes as she sniffled and tried to compose herself once more.

"If it wasn't for Ianessa, Azellea's sister, for weakening the blast, you would be. Why, Johnny? Why are you doubting yourself? Why are you doubting us?" she asked as she stared intently into his hazel eyes, waiting for his reply.

The door to Johnny's bedroom opened. Linda stood there wondering.

"Johnny? What's the matter? Is everything okay? We heard a lot of yelling. Please tell me you didn't do anything, stupid?"

Johnny just stared as his mother, dumbfounded and angry.

"MOM! Can't you give us some privacy here?"

"Are you two okay?" Linda asked trying to weasel her way in.

"Yes, Mom. We are ok. Could you just leave and give us some time alone?" Johnny asked in a tone demanding she leave now. With no more words spoken from his mother and the door being closed, Johnny's eyes came back to his zing.

"Now, I don't know why I'm doubting myself. I'm not doubting us, not one bit. I just don't think you deserve a weak person as me." Johnny dropped his head and looked away from Mavis. "I could have done more. I should have protected you better." Mavis felt Johnny was being hard on himself, just to protect her from him and any dangers. But like he said, he believed in their love. That surely was enough. Composing herself, she let the red headed human know what she felt about him and about them.

"You know what? You're right. You're right Johnny. I really don't deserve you." Johnny was surprised at her words. He felt like he was stabbed in the heart but kind of glad that she understood. Before Johnny could speak further, Mavis continued. "I deserve someone that cares about me more than himself, who is not weak, and cares about not hurting me. Johnny, if you didn't question yourself and us, then I really would have thought you didn't care." Mavis paused a moment, Johnny was too struck with curiosity at to what his zing would say next. "I believe that relationships are based on trust and all the trials we face each and every day. I trust you and you trust me, right?" Johnny just nodded knowing she was right. "No relationship is perfect, Johnny. We'll have questions, concerns, we'll have… trials." Mavis gave a quick chuckle before continuing, "And we may have our arguments from time to time. I know it will happen, but we have each other to work through it, am I right?" Mavis paused a moment as tears started again and she started to sob and lose composure.

"I love you Johnathan Loughran! The love we have doesn't happen every day." Pausing again to think, Mavis continues. "I guess what I am trying to say is… Johnny. You ARE strong! Very Strong! You survived two years on a desolate island and been through more than anyone could possibly imagine." She looked at Johnny, straight into his eyes as she started to see tears forming again in the corners of his eyes. "Sure you were controlled, kept against your will, seduced. But I know deep down inside you… you never once doubted your loyalty to me… to us." The vampiress smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Yes I deserve someone strong, smart, goofy, awkward. So awkward you're adorable." Johnny gave a weak smile. "I deserve my Johnnystein that I fell in love with those many years ago. That same Johnnystein that I said yes to on that beautiful, sandy night. You know I'd fight for you anytime. Isn't about time you stuck up for me?"

Johnny looked through tear filled eyes into the smiling face of his zing. She was right and now knowing how stupid he sounded, he couldn't bear be angry or upset, let alone having put her through so much. Between sobs, he managed to speak to her, from his heart.

"I…I'm sorry Mavis. I never mea…nt for you to go th…through that. I ne…never want that to happen again! I p…p…promise, I will never lose you again and I will not let you lose me either."

Surprisingly fast, Mavis pulled Johnny back into a hug. Caught off guard for a second, he quickly returned the much needed embrace as they both cried for each other. More him than her. She patted his back and whispered to him, "It's okay. It's okay, Johnny. Please trust me. I love you Johnny. I've always have. There will be no one else but you."

Johnny composed himself enough to look her in the eyes and smile. "I love you too, Mavy Wavy!" Mavis giggled at her pet name as they kissed one another and embraced even further.

"Now, let's go celebrate with some good food and get back to the hotel. We have a wedding to plan!" Mavis was back to all smiles and kissed Johnny. As they stood up and walk out of the door, hand-in-hand, Johnny was inquisitive and asked Mavis a very important question.

"I hope you don't mind having a nosy mother-in-law." This made Mavis giggle as she looked at Johnny smile.

"Oh, come on sweetie. She's not that bad," she smiled.

The family waited patiently for the two special guests as they heard them starting their trek down the flight of steps. They heard giggling and laughter from the couple, a clear sign that everything was going to be okay between them too. Except for Linda, she was still concerned, having seen Mavis in tears upstairs. Entering the dining room, everyone stared at them. They received a smile from Johnny and Mavis as they stood in the doorway.

"Are you two okay?" asked Linda, almost looking like she was in a paranoid state. Johnny just looked at her and with a serious tone and face.

"Mom, I told you, we are fine. We just had to work some stuff out. Mainly me not beating myself up," Johnny replied. Janet just stared at Mavis, looking like she was about to cry. When she spoke, her voice was very shaky.

"Y…you're not… b…br…breaking up, are you?" The thought of losing Mavis as a friend and a new sister was frightening and sad to Janet. Mavis saw this and came up to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"No, Janet. We never were." After comforting her soon-to-be new sister, Mavis pulled away from the hug and looked straight into the human's eyes. "And never will." A smile appeared back on Janet's face as they hugged again.

"Okay everyone, now that we know everything is just peachy, how about we celebrate! Come on! The food's getting cold!" Kent said.

"Yes! Let's eat!" exclaimed Johnny.

And the evening went without any more fights or talk of bad things. Tonight was a night to celebrate Johnny's safe return and recovery, along with their future wedding only weeks away. Wine and beer were served. Mavis tried some of Johnny's beer but did not like the taste. However, she loves the sweet and fruity taste of the wine Linda had. The whole family laughed and shared stories, even after dinner.

The gentleman all went to the living room, talking and laughing a bit too merrily after an occasional one too many beers. Even the women were feeling the effects of their wine, Mavis more than the other two. She was very happy and was being goofy. As they finished cleaning the kitchen, Mavis quickly turned into a bat and flew loudly into the living room and landing on Johnny's head. What was seen by Johnny's brothers and father, caused them to bust out laughing and could not stop.

"What's so funny? It's just Mavis," said Johnny, confused as to why they were laughing. Linda and Janet joined in, seeing how funny and cute Mavis looked. Because of Johnny's hair growing long again, his hair had almost devoured her, except for her eyes and ears sticking out of the top of his head. Mavis also spread her wings out from side to side giving Johnny the look like he had a weird hat on. With a deep, mimicking voice, Mavis spoke.

"I'm Bat Girl and I'm hiding in the orange bushes!" Mavis couldn't help but laugh afterwards as she half flew, half jumped off and landed rough right beside Johnny on the love seat, still as a bat.

"Johnny!" his brother Kent laughed. "Your hair is so long; all we could see was Mavis's eyes!" He continued to laugh.

"I got a picture!" Janet said smiling as she brought the picture up on her screen then frown after realizing something key to vampires. "Oh," she said in a defeated and pouty voice. "I forgot she won't show up." The family laughed at Janet's misfortune. However, they didn't need a picture to know how cute and funny it was. They just had to look at the top of Johnny's hair.

Johnny on the other hand, he did stop drinking beer after his fourth one. He wanted to stay a little sober so they wouldn't wake up late for the flight and with a hangover. He let Mavis enjoy herself though. He looked down at her on the love seat, still in her bat form. He loved how much she bonded with his family. And over the years, they kind of forgot she was even a vampire. She was more than that to them now. She was… family. Johnny smiled as Mavis looked up as she caught a glimpse at him forcing a smile, trying to hide somewhat of a concerned look.

In a drunken slur, Mavis asked, "Wwwhatss wrong wiith you?"

"I'm fine, Mavy. Are you okay? You landed kinda rough," Johnny replied.

"Of course I am!" she replied quickly as she hoped onto Johnny's open hand. "Wwwhy wwwouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're still as a bat and you had a good amount of wine," the red head said as he brought Mavis up to his face.

"What! You don't like mee as a bat? Wwwhy you gotta beee like thhhat?" she said giving Johnny a drunken pouty bat face. Right after saying this, she brightened up. She spun around on Johnny's hand, faced the rest of the family. She took her right wing, covered her body up to her eyes and mimicked her father. "I am Dracula! Bleh, bleh, bleh!" The room busted out with laughter at her impression. Even Johnny chuckled as he took his free hand and scratch behind Mavis's little bat ears. She loved this and if she could, she would have melted. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she purred. This calmed Mavis down a little. Turning around, she gave Johnny a little kiss on the nose and jumped back into his hair.

"So soft. I love your strawberry locks," Mavis said as she ruffled up his hair as she got comfortable and watch a little television with the family.

As the night went on, everyone started to pass out. Eventually being woken up by either Linda or Johnny, they were persuaded to go to bed. Finally, all that was left awake was Linda, Johnny and Mavis. Mavis was still comfortably laying in Johnny's hair like she was in a nest, watching television. Johnny's mother found herself starting to get drowsy and persuaded herself to head to bed.

"I'm going to bed Johnny. Don't stay up too late. You don't want to miss your flight," she said.

"I won't mom."

"And I do want to see you two a little bit before you do have to leave."

"Trust me, mom. You'll see us tomorrow," Johnny replied. She gave her son a gentle hug and wished him a good night. She gave Mavis a little pat on her head and told her good night as well.

Johnny sat there, watching television. But mainly he was deep in thought. Thinking about what happened earlier. Their actual first argument. He felt so stupid for it and how he acted. Mavis was right, he was strong. It didn't mean he had to be physically strong. His mind wondered about the upcoming flight. Will he panic? It was the same similar flight back to the hotel that almost ended his and Mavis's life. Will they make it with no problems? He shook the worry from his mind and turned his attention to his fiancé who still perched herself on top of his head.

"Mavy?" he called her.

"Mmm?" the bat replied.

"Are you okay? You seem very quiet now."

"Yea. Just tired and the wine is starting to wear out," Mavis replied.

"Okay. I was just worried since you've been a bat for most of the night and you're on top of my head, which I don't mind at all," he said as he stroked her fur. "I think it's kinda cute," he smiled. In a drowsy tone, Mavis replied to him.

"I promise I'm okay, Johnny. Your hair just feels so… comfortable. And I feel so safe."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow? You know, about the flight?" asked Johnny.

"A little. You?" Mavis asked.

"Yea. But whatever happens, I love you Mavy."

"I love you too dear. And nothing will happen, I promise." They remained quiet for a while longer as they watched the television. Mavis's eyes were heavy and started to close. Quickly she fell asleep, covered by Johnny's hair. Johnny realized this as he heard her very cute and very quiet little snores. Johnny decided it was time for bed. Carefully, he shut the television off and stood up, making his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Like handling a pack light bulbs, Johnny picked up Mavis and sat her tiny bat body on the pillow. Johnny saw how gorgeous she was, even in her bat form. He quickly changed into something comfortable. Turning around, he saw Mavis spread her wings out, covering the whole pillow. Her mouth slightly open, lightly breathing with the occasional quiet, cute snore. He smiled at what he saw. Gingerly, Johnny picked up one of her wings and folded it over her body, giving him some room for his head. He crawled into bed and laid his head next to her. He stared at her cute little bat face for a moment, gently petting her forehead as she slept. She slightly stirred in her sleep as a smile crept onto her furry face.

"Mmmm. Johnny? Is that you?" she whispered, half asleep.

"It's me Mavy. Why don't you transform back and put on your pajamas?" Johnny asked. As if under a spell, Mavis complied but only half a sleep she slowly got up and transformed. Finding some of her comfortable shorts and a tank top, she started to change not caring or just too tired to notice that Johnny was right behind her. Johnny closed his eyes as she changed. A moment later, he felt his bed move and blankets rise up as Mavis crawled right next to Johnny. Mavis cuddled around Johnny's arms, feeling his warmth. She quickly fell asleep. Johnny was not too far behind. Thinking to himself as he stared at his beautiful angel of the night next to him, _"I have to be the most luckiest human ever."_

* * *

Next evening came too quickly for the betrothed couple. Although they did get plenty of sleep, it seemed they did not want to move from the bed. They felt so comfortable and complete in each other's arms. However, they needed to pack and prepare to leave. As Mavis was occupied in the bathroom, Johnny sat on the edge of the bed, feeling apprehensive about taking a flight that two years ago, almost ended in tragedy. Thoughts went back to that time. _"Will it happen again? Will I ever get over this fear of flying?"_ he thought to himself. The bedroom door opened and Mavis walked through as she was drying her hair some more with a towel.

"You're turn," she said. Seeing him there sitting on the bed with a nervous look on his face. "Johnny? You okay?" Without hesitation, the red head replied to his fiancé.

"Yea. Just thinking and feeling a little nervous."

"About what?" the vampiress asked.

"I'm feeling kind of nervous about the flight. I mean, it has been over two years and it's going the same direction as the last one." Mavis just looked at him and smiled. She knelt down in front of him and took his hands into hers.

"It's okay to be nervous sweetie. I am too. But we all know it wasn't anything wrong with the plane. The pilot did wrong by flying into that storm. Trust me. By tomorrow evening, we'll be at the hotel being hugged and piled on by the werepups." Johnny got a picture of the brood of werepups tackling him to the ground. Don't be afraid. I'm always here with you." She gently took her hands and placed them on his cheeks. Mavis brought her lips to his in a reassuring kiss. This brought courage back to Johnny, knowing he always had Mavis with him no matter what.

"Thanks hun," he said as she stood up and hugged Mavis. "You're right. There is nothing to worry about. Let's go see your dad and family. But first, my turn to get cleaned up." Johnny quickly cleaned up and in no time, they were heading for the airport.

* * *

The next evening came by rather quickly. Johnny now was feeling better about flying and less concerned. As they left the airport terminal in Transylvania, the couple took a normal cab to the village that lay closest to the hotel. From there, their ride from Jake, the headless horseman, in his hearse would take them the rest of the way.

Sitting in the back of the hearse, Johnny was feeling nervous about something else. Mavis felt this and took his hand, a sign that everything will be okay, or would it?

"Johnny? What's wrong?" asked Mavis.

"I'm scared, Mavy. Scared at what your father will do to me," replied Johnny, sounding nervous. Confusion set in on Mavis's face.

"Why would you thing that?"

"Well… remember I told you he threatened to suck me dry?" Mavis nodded her head, recalling that time.

"I do remember but you know him. He wouldn't hurt you."

"But what if he actually meant it? I promised I would keep you safe or else he would suck me dry. I really didn't live up to that promise, did I?" asked Johnny with a shaky voice.

"Oh don't worry about him. I won't let him hurt you, Johnny," she said as she smiled and gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't mean to disturb but maybe you should open the curtains on both sides and see this," Jake said as he slowed down when the hearse exited the tunnel.

Mavis and Johnny heard clapping, cheers, and whistling outside. They looked at each other and slid the red velvet curtains back, seeing the most incredible site ever. As the hearse came out of the tunnel and onto the bridge to the hotel, hundreds of monsters of various kinds stood on each side. Clapping and cheering for the occupants. The line of monsters continued through the expanse of the bridge. Mavis and Johnny looked at each other. A smile crept on their face knowing who was behind this. This was all for them and for the safe return of Johnny into their lives. Mavis and Johnny waved back through the window, smiling as they past everyone. _"The hotel must be full!"_ thought Mavis. _"I don't think I have ever seen so many here!"_

"It's like every single monster in the world is here!" exclaimed Johnny.

"I know! This is amazing!" Mavis replied.

Passing the main gate and around the courtyard, the hearse parked in front of the main doors. Everyone that was on the bridge now crowded around the hearse, wanting a chance to welcome back the couple. Even the monster's equivalent of the news and paparazzi were there, all trying to get a glimpse of Johnathan and Mavis. What Johnny and Mavis were most excited about was seeing her family. Wayne standing alongside Wanda with the werepups playing all around them. Griffin stood with his glasses bobbing up and down in excitement. Murray standing beside Griffin, making sand fall out of his bandages as he clapped for the couple. Frank and Eunice were behind everyone else smiling and clapping. There was one person missing and Mavis was not sure why he wasn't here to see them. Her smile faded, not seeing her father amongst the crowd.

"Where's dad?" asked Mavis with a concern look.

"Honey, don't worry. I'm sure he had an emergency he had to deal with inside," Johnny said in a reassuring tone as he squeezed her hand. Mavis smiled, feeling the cheerfulness of her fiancé run through her. She looked into his kind-hearted hazel eyes and felt better.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's roll with it," replied the human.

Jack opened the door to the hearse and the noise of the clapping and cheers caught their ears a little off guard. Slowly stepping out, the cheers became louder as Johnny stepped out first. He smiled at everyone as he gave a quick wave before taking his other hand and helping Mavis out. They both stood and looked around at all the monsters cheering and greeting them like they just saved the world.

Climbing the steps, they greeted Mavis's family. Johnny being piled on by the werepups while Mavis hugged Wayne and Wanda. Griffin was surprising to Mavis as he didn't do his usual perverted butt pinch but just hugged Mavis affectionately. She knew he really missed her very much. Frank cried and shorted himself out but gave Mavis a big hug. Johnny's hair got loaded with sand by Murray's hug. Mavis still wondered where her father was. It really was not like him.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"He said he would be out here by now," Wanda said.

"Let's go inside and see if he waited in there," said Johnny. They all agreed and made their way into the lobby where more monsters were cheering for them. Mavis saw Kelsey and went over to say hello to her closest friend. Johnny wandered around just greeting other monsters and shaking their hands. And as a cold chill fell over Johnny, a tall shadow started to loom over him. His body seized up over the menacing shadow. Slowly turning around, he realized who the shadow belonged to. Nervously, Johnny spoke to the shadow's keeper.

"Oh. H…he…hey Drac. Ho…how are you?"

As calm as could be, Dracula spoke to the terrified human, "Johnny, you do remember your promise to me?" The red head nodded his head. "You promised me you would keep my little girl safe from harm." The crowd around the two started to back up a little so not to interfere with the old vampire's wrath. "And you cheated on her. Do you know what would happen if you break your promises and hurt my Mavy Wavy?"

"Now Drac, that was a misunderstanding. Plus, that mermaid controlled my mind. I swear to you that I protected Mavis. Please Drac, I did all I could. Mavis is here, right? And she is safe. We all are. Please don't suck me dry," pleaded the red head.

"Oh but I will. Prepare to become a golden raisin!" Once Dracula said this, Johnny took off, running for his life. Mavis saw this and yelled at her father to stop. Her voice fell on deaf ears. Seeing Johnny running in between crowds that were quickly getting out of the way did not sit well with her. She tried to catch up with her father but he was moving way too quick.

From one side of the lobby to the other, Johnny ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid Dracula at all cost until Johnny stumbled and was almost caught by the vampire but was now corralled into a corner in the lobby.

"Drac, please man. I promise I won't let anything happen to Mavis anymore, I promise. Please don't suck my blood. I'm sorry Drac." Johnny said as he slowly was backed into a corner where he pushed himself against the wall, trying to get away.

"It's too late for apologies, human," replied Dracula. "Prepare to become a deflated whoopee cushion!" he yelled.

Johnny closed his eyes, waiting for the sharp fangs to pierce his skin. It felt like an eternity waiting there as he heard Mavis yell at her father.

"DAD, NO!"

Dracula came to the cowering human, arms out ready to hold him down. Johnny started to whimper when he felt Dracula's hands on his shoulders. Shock filled Johnny's face as he was pulled closer and the long arms of the vampire reached around him and hugged him in the deepest embraces. Johnny opened his eyes wide now knowing he was still alive and not bitten. Now just being hugged by the tall, dark vampire. He felt a shivering coming from Dracula, like he was crying.

"Dudeman. I missed you. I'm so glad you are alright," said Dracula in between tears.

Mavis came running up to them, fearing the worst but found out her father just played a joke on Johnny and just was so glad to see him. She let out a deep breath of relief. She smiled at the tender moment.

"Uh. I missed you too buddy," replied Johnny. Everyone clapped once more. Drac ended the hug and turned around and saw his beloved daughter standing there, smiling up at him.

"Hi daddy," the vampirress said as she gave him a big hug.

"Hello my devil chops. I am so glad you are home," the proud father replied.

"So what have you been doing without me Drac? I hope you haven't had any parties without me because that would be totally uncool," Johnny said with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, Johnny, the parties we had while you were gone were nothing without you. Speaking of parties, we have a wedding to plan," Drac smiled at Johnny, knowing he could make the wedding reception even "livelier." Everyone standing around certainly agreed as they had to endure boring activities and parties from the Count.

"Oh yea! Let's go plan us the best… party… ever!" said Johnny as he mimicked what Frank had said to him when he first came to the hotel.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted in unison as Mavis ran off with Johnny to help plan and decorate. Most of all the monsters had returned to what they had been doing. Dracula looked on as he saw both Mavis and Johnny smiling and laughing with each other.

"Are you okay Drac, sweetie?" asked a sweet familiar voice beside him. He turned his head and saw Wanda.

"Yes Wanda. I am fine. I am just still in shock that they are here, alive. After all that has happened to them in two short years, it is about time they both can now relax with each other. It is good to see my daughter smiling and happy again." Drac continued as he saw Wanda smiling at him. "Now they can be together in one place that seemed to be out of their grasps for the longest time."

Wanda pondered what Dracula meant but couldn't. "And what is that?"

Dracula looked down at the werewolf mother and smiled.

"Home."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm not done yet. I believe I'll have one more chapter and an epilogue as a teaser for a sequel that I'm planning. Yes. That's right! There will be a sequel to my Hotel Castaway story. Until next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Monsterous Wedding

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the final chapter of Hotel Castaway. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **"Monster"ous Wedding**

The big day (or night) had come. Mavis could not get an ounce of sleep. She was so nervous and very excited for this once-in-a-lifetime experience. But another reason for her insomnia was the fact that she was without Johnathan and this saddened her. For months, Mavis was inseparable from the red headed human she adored, loved, and almost lost. She certainly wanted to make sure that would never happen again. As tradition, it was customary for the couple to be separated the night before the wedding. It certainly was not easy for Mavis.

" _Dad! Why do we have to be apart? I don't see the reason for it?" asked Mavis who was upset and pouty about the idea of not seeing Johnny until the ceremony._

" _Honey bat, it's tradition. They say it is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other the night before the wedding," her father explained to her._

" _I don't care if it's bad luck or not Dad. It's just unfair."_

" _Mavy, it's only one night," Johnny spoke up._

" _Oh so you're on his side? Thanks Johnny!" Mavis said very disappointed in her fiancé as she folder her arms and looked away._

" _Oh come on Mavs. Please don't be like this," as Johnny took Mavis's shoulders into his hands. "Let me say it this way," he took a deep breath to calm down. "I won't see you until you start to walking down that isle, in probably the most stunning of dresses that I have not seen yet. Do you know what that will do to me?" Mavis looked into the human's hazel eyes as he gave her a tender smile. "It'll be like zinging all over again. I'll have butterflies in my stomach, seeing the most gorgeous woman that I have ever seen coming closer to me at the altar, step by step. It will be like the first time we met. All giggles and blushes. Trust me Mavy, it'll be sooo worth it," Johnny finished his small speech with putting his hand under her chin. Mavis smiled at him, loving the romantic side of Johnny._

" _Well… if you put it that way, I guess I'll go along with it. Although I don't think I'll get any sleep. I'm just so used to having you close to me Johnny."_

 _Dracula gave a grunt and rolled his eyes at the thought of his daughter sleeping next to a human. He would never get used to it as she would always be his little girl._

" _Dad, I heard that. I promise, we never did anything. We just slept, that's all," Mavis said as she saw her father cringe._

" _Sleep well, Johnnystein."_

" _Pleasant nightmares, Mavy-Wavy."_

 _They both shared a kiss. It was a little too long and deep for Drac so he intervened._

" _Okay now. Johnny, time for you to leave. Good night," said the Count as he pulled and pushed Johnny out of Mavis's room._

" _Daaad! You're so rude!" Mavis pouted as she gave a stern look and crossed her arms._

" _But where am I going to sleep?" asked the concerned red head._

" _Go find Wayne, he will show you the room he set you up in on the other side of the hotel," Drac said as he continued to push Johnny down the hall. Mavis poked her head out of her room and yelled down to Johnny._

" _I love you Johnny!"_

" _I love you Mavis! Sleep well!" he replied back._

And Mavis didn't sleep well. In fact, she didn't get any. Thinking about what happened the night before played through her mind. Plus, she was too nervous with the wedding in a few hours and wondering what Johnny was doing. Did he sleep well? Get enough sleep? Was he nervous as much as her? Questions she wanted answered but had to wait. Or did she? The skeleton phone began to ring, just as she finished washing up. She ran to it just in time with dripping wet hair and a towel wrapped around her. Picking up the skull phone receiver, she had a feeling it was just her father asking how she was doing and if she was ready.

"Hello?" the vampiress answered.

" _Mavis?"_ the masculine voice asked.

"Johnny? Is that you?"

" _Yea. Did you sleep well?"_ Johnny asked with a very hoarse voice.

"Not at all. You don't sound too good. Are you okay?" Mavis asked back.

" _Yea, I'm fine. Sorry about my voice, I just woke up."_

"That's okay. Did you sleep well?" she asked concerned and jealous if he got sleep.

" _I may have gotten an hour or two. Not enough. But I'll be okay. I'll roll with it and we'll sleep good after the wedding,"_ said Johnny as his voice started to clear up a little. Silence through the phone as Mavis blushed at Johnny's last statement. And Johnny kind of felt that blush through the phone and scrambled to fix what he said.

" _Err, I mean. We won't be apart and we can sleep together. Oh, darn. I think I made it worse,"_ Johnny said as Mavis just giggled and interrupted.

"It's okay Johnny, I know what you meant. I can't wait to see you. I better finish getting ready. And you, mister, better get up and get ready too. You don't want to be late."

" _You're right, Mavy. I just wanted to hear your voice. I missed you."_

"Aww. I missed you too honey. I love you."

" _Love you too Mavs. Bye."_ With Johnny disconnecting the line, Mavis hung her phone up and found herself still dripping wet and leaving a puddle. Quickly drying off, Mavis got some comfortable clothes on, waiting for her Aunt Wanda and Eunice to come by and help her get ready. As if by chance, their came a knock at the door. Not wanting to get up from lounging on the bed and reading, she just yelled knowing it was her aunts.

"Come in!"

The door opened and slowing walking in was Aunt Wanda, holding a tray of breakfast food. "Good morning Mavis! Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Aunt Wanda. I really didn't sleep at all," Mavis replied.

"Too excited for the wedding?" asked Wanda.

"Very excited and nervous. Where's Auntie Eunice?" asked the vampire.

"She's coming. She had to deal with your Uncle eating way too much again. Here, I brought you some food. Eat some and then we can get started to make you the most beautiful girl and make Johnny the world's luckiest man," she said with a great big smile on her face as she set the tray down on the bed in front of the girl.

"Thanks Aunt Wanda," replied Mavis as she picked up and took a bite out of her favorite, scream cheese on a bagel. As Mavis and Wanda ate a light breakfast, they chatted about little things about the wedding and all the guests and famous monsters that have arrived. Then leading into heavy things, Wanda started talking about the ordeal Johnny endured.

"Now I heard what happened to Johnathan out there and that mermaid. Has he truely recovered from what happened? I know it's been only a few months. To monsters that is plenty of time to heal, but is it enough time for him?" Wanda asked with seriousness.

Mavis looked at her, taking in every word this motherly figure spoke to her. Taking a moment to answer truthfully.

"What happened to Johnny out there… I wished… never happened. Physically, and to my understanding, he has recovered fully. Before our trip back here, he… expressed doubt in himself," said Mavis as she lowered her head, looking at her lap. "He felt he was weak and not strong enough to save me. And a feeling that he cheated on me."

"But that wasn't his fault, was it?" asked Wanda, intrigued how a happy-go-lucky spirit as Johnny's could be so doubtful to himself and feel it was his fault.

"No it wasn't his fault. That… mermaid, putting it politely, took control of his mind. Made him do things he really regretted. We… fought about it. It was our first fight," said Mavis mournfully.

"And that is something you didn't want to happen but it did. Couples fight, Mavis. It comes to both making compromises… coming to an agreement. You don't see it but there are sometimes, me and your Uncle Wayne fight. We both see each other's meanings and we compromise." Wanda said sharing her wisdom.

"That's kind of what we did. Him doubting himself and wanting me to be safe showed me that he really does care. Even if he didn't know it, he really cared about us and building a stronger relationship. I told him he was strong. The strongest person I know. To live two years on a deserted island and fighting the mind control of that witch, it takes a strong person, physically and mentally. And he did it Aunt Wanda. He did it," said Mavis with determination and a slight dampness in her eyes. She paused a moment. "He knew and I knew he was ready to say those vows. I love him Aunt Wanda. I'm going to love him like there is no tomorrow."

Wanda had to remove some tears from around her eyes. She was happy that in a short time, Mavis and Johnny have come a long way and have grown up. "I'm so glad for you Mavis," she said as she wrapped her niece in a loving embrace, just like a mother would. "And if you need to talk, you can come to your Aunt anytime," she smiled at the vampire as they broke the hug. Mavis smiled back feeling the motherly care that Aunt Wanda had showed her for many years, since she was a little girl.

"Thanks Aunt Wanda."

"Now, I think we both agree, we better do your hair and make-up before your Aunt Eunice gets to you first and makes you look like a clown."

Mavis giggled at Aunt Wanda's jab at how gaudy her Aunt Eunice dresses and looks, especially her make-up. The young vampire thought it was difficult to put her make-up on without the aid of a reflection in a mirror. But seeing how her Aunt Eunice looked, Mavis felt proud of herself for being able to put her make-up on without a mirror all these years. Now with the help of Aunty Wanda, she will surely look amazing for the wedding, her hair, her make-up, in her dress... all for Johnny.

As soon as Wanda completed Mavis's make-up, she left to go see what could have held Eunice up from helping. Mavis took the time to get into her dress. The feeling of not having her usual outfit of a short, black choker dress was strange. It was different to have no black and red leggings. No fishnet, fingerless sleeves. Mavis felt… naked without them. But the feeling went away as soon as she felt the cool, smooth black spider silk woven gown on her skin. It fit perfectly to her; hugging her body in all the right places and flaring just below her hips into a long, smooth flowing dress and train. With a sweetheart style top, just above her breasts, a see-through lace covered the rest of her chest, hiding any cleavage to keep a sense of modesty. The lace covered her shoulders like sleeves and also went up her neck finished with a choker pendant. A red ruby, similar to her engagement ring, was sparkling brightly in the candle light of her room. Even though she had no reflection in the mirror, she still looked into the mirror, imagining how it looked on her by feeling the dress from her shoulders and down to her hips. For a while, she stood there in a mesmerized state, looking down as she admired the dress and what the future would hold for her and her future husband.

* * *

As the sun had set, the hotel became very busy with the hustle, bustle, and slithering of all kinds of monsters. Going to and from rooms and hallways, preparing themselves or preparing for the wedding of all weddings. A monster wedding, they all joked. Except for one person. The groom. Sprawled out on the bed, half covered in blankets and the other half not covered, he laid there breathing loudly through his mouth with an occasional snore escaping.

Dracula counted on this happening due to the Johnny having to get acclimated to being awake at night time. The Prince of Darkness let the boy sleep just a little while longer, but not too long. And it was about that time, he should be getting up. Gliding to the room Dracula set him in on the far side of the hotel, away from Mavis. He knocked on the door. No answer came.

"He's still sleeping. That boy can sleep all day if you'd let him," said the shrunken head.

"That will not be happening tonight," said the Count. He opened the door and entered. What the vampire saw made him ponder how humans can sleep like that and what his daughter saw in odd this red headed human. Not to mention he had to ask himself although it was something he did not want to, _"How is Mavy supposed to sleep in the same bed as that?"_

Without hesitation, Dracula woke Johnny up by startling the boy with his loud voice. As if seeing a ghost, Johnny sprang up, rolled off the bed and slammed onto the floor on the opposite side of the bed where Drac was standing.

"Johnny, wake up! You need to get ready! You don't want to be late your own wedding to Mavy, do you?" asked the Count, hoping he would be late. With a groggy tone, Johnny put a hand on the side of the bed and dragged himself up to see who scared him.

"I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh Drac, there won't be a wedding if you give me a heart attack by scaring me!" Johnny said.

This didn't sound too bad to Dracula. Then maybe Mavis wouldn't forgive him for it. So instead of trying to kill, he helped the boy up.

"I'm sorry Johnny. It's already late and there is not much time to get ready," replied the vampire.

"Ready for what?" asked Johnny who was still trying to wake up. His mind still covered in a thick haze of sleep. Dracula stared at him and rolled his eyes. Drac was about to slap some sense into the boy until Johnny's eyes lit up as he sprung up and ran around the room, completely confused and lost.

"Oh Crap! I gotta get dressed! No gotta shower first! Oh Man! I hope I'm not late!" frantically said Johnny as he ran from one part of the room to another.

"Calm down Johnny," replied Drac.

"What about my hair? Oh man! Mavs is gonna kill me"

"Johnny," said Drac as he tried to slow him down. Slowly his face became angered. He twitched as he tried to hold back.

"Oh boy, Mavis will be so mad if I'm late! Where's my bow tie? Where's my shoes?" asked himself as he started to panic more.

"JOHNNY!" yelled Dracula as he couldn't hold in any longer. The red head froze in place and went silent. His hazel eyes were wide with fear. "Calm down, Johnny. You have plenty of time to get ready. The wedding is not for another couple hours. Please… take some deep breaths and sit down. I'll have some breakfast brought up to you shortly," he finished.

"S…sorry Drac. I'm kinda nervous. You know?" Johnny replied.

"It is okay Johnathan. Just take some time to relax. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to the guests," said Dracula.

"Drac, wait," said Johnny right before Drac left. Johnny took a gulped and cleared his throat as the vampire turned around and stared at him with interest.

"I know that you know I really wasn't your first choice for Mavis. I know you are skeptical about humans and have some major trust issues. I get that. I just wanted to say," Johnny paused a moment to think of his words carefully. "I just wanted you to s…s…say thank you. Thank you for allowing me to become part of your family. Thank you for letting me stay all those years ago and thank you for bringing me back. I don't know what I would have done without her in my life… and you. You are the best friend and best father-in-law I could ever hope for."

As Johnny finished, Dracula's mood changed and his face softened. He walked up to the red headed boy and smiled as he put his hands on his shoulders. "Johnny, you are always welcome here. Remember what I said, you are a good one with a kind heart. I know you would never hurt Mavis and you would protect her. You are strong Johnny. Surviving that island gave you a courage I would have never thought would be possible in a human. That's why I am giving my daughter's trust to you."

Johnny looked on at Drac and asked a very important question. "So you and her are cool with me being a human? Even for a while longer?"

"Human, monster, unicorn. As long as she is happy," replied Drac. Johnny couldn't help but smile back at his friend and future father-in-law.

"I promise Drac. I'll keep her safe and happy.

"Now, I must attend to the guests and make sure everything is in order. I will have an armor come to you when it is time." Without any hesitation, Drac glided out of the room and magically closed the door, leaving Johnny to his thoughts. He felt a huge weight lifted from him. Being human was no problem anymore. He felt happy here and full of life at the hotel. It's like he belonged.

Quickly coming out of his thoughts, he felt it was a good idea to call Mavis. If he couldn't see her, then at least hearing her voice would calm him down some more. He picked up the skeleton phone's receiver and dial his zing's room number. The phone rang a few times before the other end picked up. The familiar girl's voice answered the phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Mavis?" Johnny asked already knowing it was her but wanted to be sure.

" _Johnny? Is that you?"_ asked the girl on the other end.

"Yea. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a hoarse sounding voice.

" _Not at all. You don't sound too good. Are you okay?"_ Mavis asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry about my voice, I just woke up," Johnny replied.

" _That's okay. Did you sleep well?"_

Hearing her tone just change a little, he could hear she was going to sound jealous if he slept a lot. "I may have gotten an hour or two. Not enough. But I'll be okay I'll roll with it and we'll sleep good after the wedding," Johnny said as he just realized how that sounded and slapped his forehead with his open palm as he swore to himself. He could hear Mavis blushing and breaking under the embarrassment after his accidental comment. He tried to think quickly of something to say to fix the problem.

"Err, I mean. We won't be apart and we can sleep together. Oh, darn. I think I made it worse," he finally said after hearing her giggle. She stopped him from speaking.

" _It's okay Johnny, I know what you meant. I can't wait to see you. I better finish getting ready. And you, mister, better get up and get ready too. You don't want to be late,"_ she warned.

"You're right, Mavy. I just wanted to hear your voice. I missed you," he said with a slight pouty voice.

" _Aww. I missed you too honey. I love you,"_ replied Mavis.

"Love you too Mavs, Bye." As Johnathan hung up the phone, he couldn't believe what he just said. His face was as red as his hair. But one thing that removed the embarrassment was the thought of Mavis's voice. It was so soothing and mesmerizing to hear. Her giggle was gentle. Just by hearing her voice, Johnny could picture her bright blue eyes, her tiny nose, and black lips. But don't forget about those bangs of raven black hair. So beautiful. He couldn't wait to see her and imagined how she looked in a wedding dress.

Breaking out of his trance, Johnny heard a knock on the door. Standing up, he walked to the door and opened it. One of the kitchen staff gargoyles floated in midair with Johnny's breakfast or dinner or whatever meal the monsters called it. He thanked the gargoyle and ate. He got a soothing shower to calm his nerves and got dressed.

Johnny wasn't big into very formal fashion. Always feeling too stuffy if he wore a complete suit and tie. Instead, he decided to be as formal as possible but also brought a little fun in his so called wedding tuxedo. As expected with any tuxedo, he started with a white, button down, long sleeve shirt with black accented buttons. Next he put on his deep ruby red colored tuxedo vest and bow tie that went perfectly to Mavis's ruby choker. And for a final touch to the top of his outfit, he wore his black tuxedo coat.

Now the fun part as Johnny put it, he put on a pair of black, baggy, somewhat dressy, shorts that went below the knee. The red head put on a pair of long, black socks that covered most of what the shorts didn't on his skinny legs. And for a final touch of fun, Johnny wore a pair of black and white, Converse style tennis shoes. Completing his outfit, Johnny looked at himself in the mirror. From top to bottom, he smiled at his complete outfit.

"Business up top. Party on the bottom. Oh yea, Johnathan. You are getting married," he said to himself in the mirror. A little panic built up but quickly it went away from the fact he was marrying the love of his life. "Awesome," he said while giving a big smile at himself. He looked up on the top of his head and wondered, "Now what are we to do with you," he said to his hair. Trying to comb it and wet it, his hair always went back to being a disorganized mess. Even applying a little styling gel did not help at all. After a few attempts, Johnny gave up. "Party, business, party," he said looking at himself again from top to bottom.

A knock came at the door. He knew it had to be time. Looking one last time at his reflection, he gave himself a wink. He went to the door and looked to the side where his backpack was ready to go, "Let's roll backpack!"

* * *

The lobby was fully decorated in shades of pinks and purples, like a beautiful, light colored rose. Draperies of a rosy pink color hung from corner to the chandeliers giving the dark lobby a more, soft and warm inviting feeling. A couple of zombie bell hops were slowly unrolling a lengthy white carpet that stretched to the receptionist desk to the turn style main entrance. Finally reaching their goal, both zombies looked behind and saw their accomplishment. They groaned and smiled in satisfaction up to a point.

As soon as they set down the carpet, just like what Murphy's Law says, "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." Without fail, Blobby skidded by quickly, leaving behind a trail of his gelatinous self. Bigfoot stomped right on the rug with his muddy feet, while a heard of sheep ran by and tracked mud and goo all over over. A large spider walked overhead, stomping and pushing more dirt, mud, and slime into the rug. And finally, Wayne and Wanda's wolf pups ran around the lobby, playing as they tracked even more filth onto the once clean and white rug. The zombie bellhops groaned their dissatisfaction that their fine work was ruined.

As a cleanup was being dealt with and other zombies and witch maids were busy with other tasks in the lobby, Dracula was dressed in his best suit and cape. He went around and greeted all the guests that started to enter the hotel's lobby. There was one guest that caught his eye that he would have never see here. And he was approaching.

"Count Dracula, it has been too many long years," said the man accompanied by two sea serpent style guards.

Dracula was surprised but he kept a straight face about him.

"Your majesty. King Poseidon," the count said as he bowed before the king of the sea. He was a very tall, muscular man with white hair and a long beard. He wore a white outfit. Almost resembling a loincloth around his waist and up around one shoulder, exposing his one muscular arm. Golden sandals covered his feet and anklets around his ankles. He also wore a golden belt, bracelets on both arms and one golden ring around his exposed tricep. In one hand his scepter, a golden trident, infused with gems only found on the sea floor. He looked very ancient and wise.

Your majesty. I apologize for not knowing of your arrival ahead of time," the vampire politely said.

"That is okay. I come unannounced. I just wanted to wish your daughter my congratulations and apologize for my daughter's behavior on her behalf," Poseidon said.

"Thank you. Will be staying for the reception?" asked Dracula.

"Unfortunately I can only stay for the ceremony. I have other pressing matters to attend to."

"I understand and I thank you for gracing us with your presence," Drac said as he bowed again to Poseidon. "You are always welcome at my hotel at any time. Now if you will excuse me, I have other guests to attend to."

"Please do, Count. Don't halt your preparations just for me. This is your daughter's day, lets be… happy in it," said the King as he walked away. The last part was concerning to Dracula. What did he mean by that? His tone changed to a more, bitter tone. Drac had suspicions that the King of the Sea was not just here to wish congratulations. He noted to himself to keep an eye him as much as possible. Dracula kept moving through the crowd and buried his concerned look, exchanging it for a smile as he approached a yeti and a gremlin.

"Welcome! Welcome!" he said to a yeti and a gremlin.

"Congrats Drac! Holy smokes! Everybody's here!" exclaimed the yeti as Frankenstein and his bride, Eunice walked by. "And that Johnny. He's a nice kid."

"Hey, she loves him," Drac said with a happy tone and smile.

"Yea," said the gremlin. "Look at it this way Drac, you're not losing a daughter, you're gaining…" without warning, Dracula interrupted the gremlin as he towered over him and the yeti. With a deep, demonic voice, and red eyes he yelled.

"You better believe I'm not losing a daughter! She's not going anywhere!" he yelled at the trembling yeti and gremlin as the vampire gave a roar at the end. Dracula's anger came and went, almost as quickly as it came. He smiled at the two still frozen and wide eyed with fear.

"Anyways, you guys should try the deviled eggs. We have a new chef." A gargoyle chef came floating in with a plate of deviled eggs smiling as Drac turned around to leave giving some more friendly advice, "Have fun tonight." The yeti and gremlin were still both frozen with fear as their eyes never blinked.

As Dracula walked away with a smile on his face, he couldn't help but think at what the gremlin said. He truly was losing his daughter. She was growing up and getting married to start her own family. A look of sadness crept onto his face. He didn't want to see her grow up yet. To him, she was still his child, his… baby claws. It was only one hundred, twenty-two years. For an immortal being as Dracula, that was not very long at all. He decided he was done for now greeting guests for fear of getting upset again. He made his way to the elevator to go see how his lovely daughter was doing.

* * *

As Mavis was putting on her spider silk, fingerless gloves, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Mavis called to the door.

The door opened slowly and the pouty face of her father came in peaking around the door. It looked like he had been crying.

"Dad?" Mavis said as Dracula opened the door and entered as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mavis continued to ask.

"Of course I am Mavy. How about you?" Drac took her hands into his as he smiled and looked gently into her eyes.

"I'm a little nervous but… I can't wait for the wedding to start. I want to see Johnny's face when I walk down the aisle," she said as she looked away a moment but came back to look at her father. "You look a little sad, Dad. Are you sure you're okay?"

Dracula sort of dodged the question and looked at the wedding dress on Mavis. To him, she looked just like her mother. So beautiful and glowing with excitement. "You look wonderful my honey guts. You look so much like your mother. Johnny and the rest of your family and guests are going to love your dress. It is perfect for you." The Count put a gentle hand on her cheek as he saw her smile at his words.

"Thanks Dad. But you didn't answer my question. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"I am Mavy. Then again I am not. I have so many feelings and emotions right now, I don't know which ones to express." Drac sighed and looked away from Mavis for a moment then brought his blue eyes to hers. "Mavis, I am so happy for you. You are so grown up and still full of so much life. I just hate to see you go. To me, you are still my little baby bat. And you will always be," he said as tears started to flow from his eyes. Mavis saw this and hugged him deeply and to comfort him.

"I don't know what I would do without you Mavy. I almost lost you. And for some reason, deep down inside me, it feels like I am losing you again."

"Oh, Dad," she whispered into his ear. "It's okay to feel that way. But you will never lose me." She pulled away from the embrace and looked at him with seriousness. "I may not always be here, especially when me and Johnny are on trips, but I will always be in here," she said as she put her hand against his chest. "And no matter how old I am, Daddy, I will always be your little baby." Dracula smiled at her and hugged her again.

"I love you Dad," Mavis said.

"And I love you too my sweet fangs. You better finish getting ready. There isn't much time left," Drac said just as the door opened as Wanda and Eunice entered.

"Hello Drac. What brings you here? Not trying to change her mind, are you?" asked Eunice with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No. No I would not do that," he said as he held his hands up. "I just wanted to come see my daughter before her big night."

"Eunice, you know Drac would not ruin his daughter's big day," Wanda said.

"Well, as long as it is not a fake wedding. Just like that fake village," Eunice said sarcastically as she crossed her arms and snubbed at everyone.

"Okay. I will pretend I did not hear that. I must be going. There are some last minute things that need attending to," said Drac as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I will see you downstairs my sweet blood orange. Love you my honey bat."

"Love you too Dad," Mavis replied.

Drac left the room, leaving the girls to talk a few moments before it was time.

"So what did I miss?" asked Eunice. "Sorry by the way. Your Uncle Frank does not know how to control his eating. If he keeps it up, he'll need a new heart and a stomach," she said joking around.

"Well, I did her make-up. What do you think?" Wanda turned Mavis around, facing Eunice. The flesh golem came face-to-face with Mavis, making her slightly cringe back as her aunt eyed up the eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner in great detail. The flesh golem slowly moved away and with a scowl.

"Well, it certainly doesn't look good as mine, but on you Mavis, darling," the scowl faded into a warm smile, "It's perfect for you. Now, what about the hair?" asked Eunice.

"Well, Aunty Eunice, I was thinking of leaving it the way it is. Johnny has always been infatuated with my bangs, to get rid of them would probably make him sad. I want him to be happy," said the vampiress.

"Well that's all good and stuff but maybe try something different? Here, let me try something." As quick as possible, Eunice took Mavis's hair and tried to style it differently. Because her hair was short, just above the shoulders, Eunice had a hard time but finally succeeded in putting her hair up.

"There, a short beehive," Eunice said. Wanda looked at it and saw the mess Mavis's hair had become. And the beehive style that Eunice attempted was falling apart. Wanda quickly fixed her hair and brought it back to its usual style. This is where, to Wanda and to Mavis, she looked the most stunning. Eunice just scowled, crossed her arms, and looked away while holding her head up high.

"Thank you for trying Aunty Eunice. I think my hair is just a little too short to style any other way right now. Maybe I'll let it grow out some more," said Mavis with a smile that made Eunice smile.

"Oh my little Mavis, you have grown so much. Now let's see the tiara and veil on you," Eunice said. Wanda nodded in approval. With Wanda's help, she placed the tiara with the flowing veil perfectly on her head. Wanda and Eunice stepped back and both their jaws dropped. Speechless for what seemed like an eternity, the Aunts looked at one another than back at Mavis. Mavis felt something was wrong and had to speak.

"Is something wrong? Is it out of place?" she asked.

"No, no, no Mavis. It's just… I don't know how to say it…" said Wanda until Eunice interrupted.

"I know how to say it. Mavis, my dear, your zing will never stop staring at you. You look positively… a…ma…zing!" Eunice exclaimed.

The crystals set in the tiara sparkled brightly in even the dimmest of candle light. The clear but sparkling veil made from the finest spider silk sparkled the more Mavis moved around. And with the addition of hundreds of magical fireflies clinging onto the veil, the veil sparkled as the fireflies lit up, one-by-one. Bringing more beauty to the daughter of Dracula.

"Mavis, you are now officially ready to get married!" said Aunt Eunice as her voice became shrill at the end. "Are you ready?"

Mavis smiled at the both of them, looking at them in turn. She smiled and that smile grew until her fangs showed. She was very happy. So very happy her voice went out of control and she shrilled with excitement.

"Ohhh! I'm so nervous! But who wouldn't be in my shoes? Shoes. Oh rabies! I almost forgot my shoes!" said Mavis as she turned into the bathroom and found the petite, slightly risen heel dress shoe. She slid them on and came back into her room. Not much of a difference to her Aunts other than the fact that she was standing about an inch taller and that made her look more confident.

"Now I'm ready. Still nervous but I am so ready to wow the guests and certainly knock the socks off of my Johnny," Mavis said as she smiled while lightly nibbling her lower lip.

"Good! Now an armor should be up here soon to let us know when it is time," Wanda said as she handed Mavis her bouquet of dark purple roses. "For now, we wait."

Something Mavis didn't want to hear. "Wait." She didn't want to wait any longer, she had been away from Johnny for too long now and wanted to see him. She wanted to show him and what he thought of her dress. She sat her bouquet on the bed and in turn sat down on the edge of her bed, fiddling with the wrinkles in her dress. Mavis and her Aunts talked about little things, mostly about the wedding. Only a few moments passed until a knock came to the door. Wanda answered it and to her surprise, it was time for the wedding. And they didn't have to wait even five minutes.

"Madam, the guests and rest of the wedding party are in position. It is time," said the armor to Wanda wearing a tuxedo top. Both her and Eunice exited Mavis's room. Mavis was last to exit the room. Politely, the armor closed the door behind her.

"Miss Mavis, may I congratulate you and compliment you on how beautiful you have become over these long years," the armor said while standing still. Maivs looked at the armor and finally recognized the same armor her father gave her for protection.

"Albert? Is that you?" asked Mavis.

"Yes Ma'am."

Surprising an armor truly is not very possible because of the dedication the spirit has in the armor but when Mavis gave a large hug to the cold metal, the armor known as Albert was shocked at the affection that Mavis showed for him.

"It's okay to hug back Albert. I allow you too," said Mavis as she continued to hug the empty suit. Slowly Albert's arms came up and around Mavis and embraced her. Even though the metal was cold, Mavis could feel the spirit of Albert. It was warm and very comforting.

"Thank you, Albert," Mavis said. Albert responded, echoing in the suit of armor.

"You are most welcome, miss." Mavis broke the hug and the all continued to walk down the hall toward the elevator. "I will also be standing guard at the honeymoon suite. I will be at your command miss," Albert said.

"Thank you, Albert," Mavis said as she smiled at the armor. Then realizing something important.

"Oh rabies! I almost forgot my bouquet!"

"I have it right here, sweetie," Eunice said before Mavis turned around and ran back to her room. "And don't worry, we will have a clothes suit case in the suite waiting for you. It will have all you need," Eunice said with a slight evil grin. This made Mavis blush, even with her pale skin, she turned red as a tomato, knowing what her Aunt was referring to.

"Oh, Eunice! Stop. Don't scare the poor girl!" Wanda exclaimed.

Reaching the elevator, everyone but Mavis entered it.

"Are you ready Mavis?" asked Aunt Wanda. Mavis looked at them. She closed her eyes, took a long, deep breath in while raising her head to the sky and exhaled. She looked at her Aunts and Albert. She smiled at them. With her tiara veil on her head and her bouquet of dark purple roses folded into both her hands and laid across her chest, she walked into the elevator with confidence.

"I'm ready," she said confidently. "Let's roll with it."

* * *

Beneath a beautiful clear, night sky where thousands of stars twinkled, the crescent moon rested just above the horizon allowing for more clusters of stars and the milky way to show itself in all its spender draped on the deep blue night sky. Constellations never looked so perfect on this special night. The scenery and lighting at the pool of the now famous Hotel Transylvania almost drown out the beauty of the night sky and surrounding mountainous scenery.

All of the combining shades of rose colors from pinks to purples were soothing and mesmerizing to everyone. It had a great calming effect on everyone's senses. Although still seeming very dark, it was bright in appearance. On the backdrop of the ceremony, many clear draperies with a pink shading that were supported by many hovering bats, holding on to a corner of the sheets. On those sheets were thousands of fireflies, latched on to the fabric while they lit up, giving a smooth glow around the wedding altar and surrounding area.

Roses of the darkest purple were placed around the sides and front of the pool area. On the gazeebo, transformed into an altar, a Chuppa was placed with the roof covered in the dark purple roses. To some, they looked black and dead. But that was not the case. They were simply a very deep and darker purple that made them look black and lifeless.

As all the guests and family waited patiently in their seats, Johnny smiled, trying to hide his nervousness. All of the groomsmen and bridesmaids stood at the altar, waiting for the bride. What felt like an eternity, everyone began to wonder if the bride was truly going to show up. To try to calm himself, Johnny looked down and to his side, where his trusty back pack sat. He gave it a smile and a pat. Then in dramatic fashion, a spotlight was shown to the back of the aisle where it shown down on Mavis Dracula.

Everyone turned back to see the bride and her dress. Everyone was speechless and in awe at how beautiful she looked in the black spider silk dress. Or could it be that everyone loved how the tiara and veil sparkled so brilliantly? Everyone had their opinion on what looked the best. However, there was no concerning comment about Mavis's dress.

Johnny was staring at her as she ventured down the aisle. His jaw dropped. He had to ask himself, _"Is that Mavis? Is that beautiful girl going to really be my wife?"_ As she drew closer to the altar, he could make out more intricate details. But none stood out more than her beautiful eyes and her bangs. He loved her bangs. To him that is what made Mavis, Mavis. And as always, he was hypnotized by her big deep blue eyes, staring intently at him as she smiled.

For Mavis, seeing Johnny for the first time since last night felt like more than two years. After almost losing him and being without him for two long years, she did not want to leave his side, fearing the worst. She started to relax more knowing there was no more danger. She smiled brightly at him and his outfit. Mavis knew he was not a formal dresser so she was expecting him to wear something crazy with his tuxedo, shorts and sneakers. But she did not mind at all. In fact, that what she loved about him. His spontaneity and awkwardness.

Reaching the altar, Mavis stood right beside Johnny, staring up at his hazel eyes. She mouthed a single word that became something they have done since Johnny was returned to the hotel by Dracula.

"You?" Mavis mouthed to Johnny. Johnny couldn't stop smiling and replied back without saying a word.

"You."

Dracula couldn't help but smile at his daughter and how beautiful she was. She has grown up and became just like Martha and Drac was proud of that. He was so happy, he was almost in tears, watching his daughter get married to her zing. It was meant to be and he was glad she was happy.

The time came where it was time to exchange their vows and the rings.

"Mavis," said Johnny nervously. He paused and took a breath. "If I didn't stumble into this hotel like I did, where would I be without you? I would be lost traveling all over the world with no real purpose. The first time our eyes met, I knew right when I saw that sparkle in your eyes that this is where I belong. This is my one true love. My zing. And without you in my thoughts, I would not be here now. You gave me strength to keep going. To keep fighting. You showed me the path that I could not see and you lead me down it to the future with you. You saved me and for that, I am forever yours. I give you this ring to show our bond together, but also to show my love. You have my heart Mavis. And I will always be forever with you, no matter what."

Mavis smiled, never leaving Johnny's hazel eyes. Tears of joy ran down her face at what he said. Johnny's mother and sister started to cry at hearing the loving words of their son. They were surprised that he was able to say something so heartfelt and so serious. Even all of Mavis's aunts, including her Uncle Frank were shedding tears and sparking at the sentimental vows. Now being Mavis's turn, all eyes were on her, waiting for what she would say.

"Johnny. Johnnystein as most everyone knew you as. I did not know you were a human until after my one hundred eighteen. And I did not care. I still wanted to be with you. I fell in love with who you are, not what you are. You have shown me many special things about you. You have shown and given me the world. When I almost lost you, I did not know what to do. I begged and pleaded to have you back. Two years may not be a long time to us monsters but it seemed like an eternity to me, without you. I believed you were out there somewhere and always vowed to find you. And now that I have found you, you have shown me how strong you really are. And your strength gives me strength. Everything about you makes you special. And you are special and precious to me. With this ring, it will show you that I will love you no matter what and love you like I'm going to lose you."

Even Johnny teared up. But trying to keep some composure and masculinity, he tried not to… but failed. With vows of their love for each other exchanged with rings, a deep and beautiful, tender loving kiss sealed their bond together. Everyone cheered for the couple, facing each other, smiling. They did it. They faced diversity, near tragedy, and being worlds apart for years to now being lovely newlyweds. They walked past everyone, hand-in-hand as they received congratulations. Entering the interior of the hotel, they made their way to the library where the new couple would meet the rest of the wedding party and wait for all the guests to reach the reception in the ballroom. Making their way, Mavis and Johnny ran into someone they did not expect to meet and was quite alarming to both.

A couple of sea serpents wearing blue shimmering armor around their arms, chest, and part of their snake like torso. They had ornamental helmets of the same blue shimmer strewn with aquamarine gems in it. Carrying silver trident spears, also ornamented with intricate designs and gems. Mavis was truly stunned and concerned with the silver tridents. The serpents looked intimidating and dangerous. It was concerning for moment for the newlyweds.

"Arrrre you Johnathan and Mavissss?" asked one of the guard serpents, almost like a hiss. Johnny was shocked and terrified that he couldn't get out an answer. Mavis was able to compose herself, even with the fear of silver so close to her.

"We are. May I ask what this is about?" she asked as politely as possible. The two serpents separated and standing behind was a tall man with white hair and a long beard. It was Poseidon.

"Mavis Dracula?" he spoke with a deep but gentle voice.

"Yes?" she asked back.

"Forgive me and my men for startling you. I am King Poseidon," he said. Mavis was in shock. She did not know he was arriving for the wedding. And normally he was too busy with his own matters. She quickly bowed and forced Johnny into a bow.

"I am so sorry your majesty. I did not recognize you and were not aware you would be here," Mavis said as she kept her head bowed.

"That's quite all right little vampire. There is no need to bow. I am merely a guest and tonight is your night. Besides I was not expected to be here. However, with what happened to you and your new husband, I wanted to come on behalf of my daughter and apologize for the trouble my Azelea caused you." Poseidon gracefully bowed in front of Mavis and Johnathan. Something that was very unexpected for Mavis but he did apologize.

"Thank you your majesty," Mavis said. Poseidon turned his attention to the Johnny. The king out stretched his arm to shake the human's hand.

"And to you Johnathan, is it?" Poseidon asked as Johnny just nodded. "I sincerely apologize for what Azelea did to you personally. There is a law in my country that forbids us from taking advantage of anyone, especially humans."

"Th…thank you, King Poseidon," Johnny said nervously.

"Do not be scared, son. I am a simple man just trying to right the wrongs of his daughter. I bid you two congratulations on your wedding and bless many good years come to you. I must be off," Poseidon said.

"Are you not staying for the reception?" asked Mavis.

"Sadly child, I must leave and attend to many important and pressing matters. I wish I could but my country needs tended to. Farewell," he said as he walked past the newlyweds with his guards slithering right behind.

Dracula saw the king heading for the exit after witnessing the end of the encounter between his daughter and the king of the oceans. With his speed, he ran up to Mavis and Johnny, still looking concerned.

"Mavy, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" asked her father with concern in his voice.

"No Dad, he didn't. He just apologized for what Azelea did to Johnny," Mavis said as she stared at the direction that Poseidon exited the hotel. This was concerning to Drac. He looked over at Johnathan who was also staring at the exit.

"Johnny? What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry for Azelea's behavior and that it was a crime in his seas. Then he congratulated us," replied the red head. Johnny snapped out of the sudden surprise. "I just shook the hand of a god!" he said as she looked down at his hand. "Awesome," he said as he smile grew.

"His guards were scarier than he was," Mavis commented.

"They are supposed to be intimidating. That's why they protect him. Are you sure you two are okay?" asked the vampire again.

"Yes Dad. Just shocking. Johnny, we better get to the Library quick," Mavis said.

"Right."

"Daddy?" asked Mavis as she now caught him staring at the exit.

"I am okay honey, go before you're late," replied the count. Without hesitation, the couple ran to the library as Dracula stayed behind for the rest of the wedding party and guests.

"What is your true motive, Poseidon?" he said, whispering to himself.

* * *

Monsters and humans began to file into the ballroom. All of the color schemes and decoration matched the lobby and ceremony to perfection. On the side of the dance floor, closest to the stage was the head table for the wedding party. Strewn around the room were the magical round tables, decorated with ribbons around each chair, fine cutlery and china with an live fly trap as a centerpiece. The center of the ballroom was kept open for dancing after dinner. The stage was primarily open for the band, singers, and for speeches. The rest of the stage was filled with the sound equipment.

With a short wait, the wedding party finally entered, leaving Mavis and Johnny to come in last with a thunderous applause and cheers. Dinner was served to support monster appetites and humans too with a varieties of dishes. Speeches were given to the newlyweds from close family and friends as well as the couple also thanking everyone in sharing their moment together. The beautiful cake, iced with scream cheese frosting was cut. Johnny playfully fed Mavis a piece but purposely missed her mouth, getting frosting all over her nose. Mavis, on the other hand, covered Johnny's face full of cake. Certainly worth it, he thought as they kissed after their little food fight.

The first dance of the night was magical for the newlywed couple. As the music started to play, they came close together.

 _I see your momma and the candles_

 _and the tears and roses_

 _I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle_

 _I feel my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher_

 _Don't she look beautiful tonight_

It was the first time during the night that Johnny and Mavis were able to get close to each other. Johnny pulled the vampiress close to him and put his arm around her back as he held her other hand.

 _All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'_

 _You know I wanna say them all just right_

 _I lift your veil and angels start singin'_

 _Such a heavenly sight_

 _Lost in this moment with you_

 _I am completely consumed_

 _My feelings so absolute_

 _there's no doubt_

 _Sealing our love with a kiss_

 _Waiting my whole life for this_

 _Watching all my dreams come true_

 _Lost in this moment with you_

He looked down at her with such a caring smile. She smiled right back, feeling connected to this human that was now her husband. She felt comfortable in his embrace and close to his body. She felt safe.

 _I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song_

 _Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

 _We bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus_

 _Please bless this brand new life_

 _Lost in this moment with you_

 _I am completely consumed_

 _My feelings so absolute_

 _there's no doubt_

 _Sealing our love with a kiss_

 _Waiting my whole life for this_

 _Watching all my dreams come true_

 _Lost in this moment with you_

They danced around, not a care in the world about anyone around them. They were lost in themselves. Mavis rested her head on Johnny's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. It was beautiful to her. Johnny placed his chin on top of her head, smelling the sweet smell of her hair. They did not want this to end anytime soon.

 _Lost in this moment with you_

 _I am completely consumed_

 _My feelings so absolute_

 _there's no doubt_

 _Sealing our love with a kiss_

 _Waiting my whole life for this_

 _Watching all my dreams come true_

 _Lost in this moment with you_

As the next song started, Mavis felt a slight tap on her shoulder. It was her father, wanting to dance with his daughter. Linda came up behind her son and danced with him all while daughter and father moved their dancing to the ceiling. Johnny and Linda looked up, still amazed at the abilities of vampires. Let alone not knowing that they existed until Johnny stumbled into the hotel full of monsters almost three years ago. As Johnny looked up, seeing how well Dracula and Mavis danced, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Are you okay, Johnathan?" asked Linda with a smile. Johnny looked down at his mother and smiled back.

"I'm fine Mom. I was just thinking how lucky I was to find this place. To find her," he said reminiscing of the first night and the first zing. Linda just smiled back and patted her son's cheek.

"Oh, Johnny. It wasn't luck," Linda said in a soft, motherly voice. "You were destined to find this place. That's why you travelled. Now you found someone and someplace where you belong. You found someone who loves you for who you are, that will stand up and fight for you." She smiled up to her son and continued. "Johnny, you are strong. Not only physical but you are strong in here and in here," the mother said rubbing Johnny's head then pointing to his chest as a means to tell him he is strong in spirit and love. The red head smiled at her as a tear was escaping his eyes. She hugged him deeply.

"Thanks, Mom," he said muffled by her shoulder. "I love you."

"And I love you too my son. You have grown so fast and I'm proud of who you have become," Linda responded.

The song ended with everyone applauding for the couple and their parents. Mavis and Drac started their walk down off the ceiling. While Mavis was occupied with her father, Johnny immediately rushed to the stage and took a microphone.

"Everyone, I've got a super special surprise for you all. If everyone could clear the dance floor for a moment, please? Except for you, Mrs. Loughran!" Johnny pointed toward Mavis so not to confuse calling his mother. "I would like you right in the center, please? Where the spot light is. Come on. Don't be shy."

Mavis just looked at her father with some confusion. He returned the look and gestured that he did not know about this. She then looked at the red head. She smiled at his childishness and rolled her eyes but complied with his wishes. She walked over to the spotlight, her hands folded in to each other and arms in front of her. She looked up at Johnny on stage and his large smile. He was scheming something big, and she was afraid it would back fire on him.

"There you are. Before I begin, I want to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating with us." Everyone cheered. Johnny waited for silence again and took in a deep breath. "Mavis, from knocking into you with a broomstick in a hotel full of monsters to almost losing you to protect you. Then gaining you back and traveling the world with you. You have made me happy to share my experiences and love of traveling with you. Every moment was and still is special." Johnny became silent. His emotions were running high with his speech.

"Then the unspeakable happened. We lost each other. I was broken. I thought you were gone forever. I realized it as I was stranded… for two years on an island. I realized how much you meant to me, how much I meant to you. Thinking your zing was gone forever was hard to comprehend. And how would I live on when part of your soul, your life, you… heart was taken from you?" He stopped a moment to clear his tears and nose.

"But I kept strong. I kept living. All for you. And all I had to do was think of you, dream of you. Knowing you were with me in my heart gave me the strength I needed to fight on. To carry on. To live… on. And I am so glad for it or I wouldn't have found you and you wouldn't have found me. Mavy, you are my strength. We have one heartbeat and one dream together." A beat started quietly and slowly grew in volume as Johnny continued, "This song is for you and me. It's about celebrating with what we have. Everyone is welcome to dance because it is time… to… PARTY!" The red head began to sing to Mavis who stood in the spotlight in her beautiful dress.

" _You've got the world it's in your palm! Ohhhhhh! You can't have the moment once it's gone! Ohhhhhh! No doubt, we can't slow down! What we got now! I said it's all we'll ever need;_

 _YOU'VE GOT TO UNLEASH! I just want to feel you with me! Like we both share one heartbeat. Ohhhhhh! YOU'VE GOT TO UNLEASH! Nothing's ever gonna drop this feeling! I know we both share that same dream, Ohhhhhh!"_

As Johnny finished the verse and chorus, the main beat of the song came down hard. Johnny began to jump up and down on stage with his hands in the air with the rhythm of the beat. Mavis jumped in, repeating what Johnny was doing on stage and having a great time. Monster and humans alike all started to rush the dance floor around Mavis. They started to jump up to the beat and raised their hands and tentacles. As the beat and rhythm played, Johnny repeated part of the chorus.

" _YOU'VE GOT TO UNLEASH! Nothing's ever gonna drop this feeling! I know we both share the same dream, Ohhhhhh!"_

The beat stopped and the song almost went silent except for a little melody. Everyone stopped jumping to see what would happen next. Mavis opened her eyes and saw the red head looking right at her from the stage, smiling, showing all his words came from his heart. She smiled back and waited for the next verse.

" _Just keep the fire raging on! Ohhhhhh! No one can tell you that it's wrong, Ohhhhhh! No doubt, we can't slow down. What we got now; I said it's all we'll ever need._

 _YOU'VE GOT TO UNLEASH! I just want to feel you with me! Like we both share one heartbeat! Ohhhhhh! YOU'VE GOT TO UNLEASH! Nothing's ever gonna drop this feeling! I know we both share that same dream! Ohhhhhh!"_

The heavy beat came back. Johnny started to jump up and down to get everyone to do it. All the guests and family were jumping to the beat, having a good time. Including Mavis. Johnny saw she was jumping and slowly spinning in one spot with her eyes closed. This was his one chance while she was distracted. Quickly jumping off the stage, he slowly made his way to Mavis, to his zing. Johnny repeated the chorus as he slowly made his way closer and closer to her.

"YOU'VE GOT TO UNLEASH! _I just want to feel you with me! Like we both share one heartbeat! Ohhhhhh!"_

It was strange for Mavis, with her enhanced hearing, she could hear Johnny singing into the microphone and his voice coming through the speakers. But it was like she could hear him standing right there in front of her. She stopped jumping a moment and turned around to see him. To see the red headed boy smiling and singing to her, slowly getting closer to her. He was adorable with his singing to her. He got so close he was standing right in front of her.

" _YOU'VE GOT TO UNLEASH! Nothing's ever gonna drop this feeling! I know we both share that same dream! Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhhh!"_

The beat started to fade as backup singers were the only thing heard singing "Ohhhhh!" Johnny looked into Mavis's deep blue eyes as he rested his forehead on hers. He saw everything about her that he loved, her tiny nose, very light freckles on her cheeks, eyelashes, and her small black lips.

"I love you Mavis Dracula Loughran," he said to her as he brought her closer with his arm around her waist.

"I love you Johnnystein Loughran," she said playfully and sincerely as their lips met for a loving kiss that everyone around witnessed. Applause and whistles were heard throughout the ballroom.

The party continued on throughout the rest of the evening and way into the daylight. Most of the older humans and monsters were too tired before the sun started to rise and went back to their respective rooms. As for the rest, the younger guests started to wear down as the sun rose. It was even time for Mavis and Johnny. Most of their energy had been spent having a great time. Everyone left in the ballroom bid them good luck as the couple left. Hand-in-hand, Mavis resting her tired head on Johnny's shoulder. The human put his arm around her as they looked at each other with smiles of happiness and the sense that they did it. They got married. They would be together forever.

Reaching the honeymoon suite put together by Drac, Mavis was about to open the door before Johnny stopped her. He grabbed her and brought her close. He gazed into her eyes, pulling some hair back behind her ear. She looked confused as to why he had stopped her from opening the door. She found out why. She yelped in surprise by the quick movement of Johnathan scooping her up into his arms. Mavis giggled at his show of affection. She put her arms around his neck and locked them together for support. Johnny then proceeded to open the door and carry the love of his life beyond the threshold of the door, symbolizing a new start to a perfect life with each other. Nothing mattered to them but themselves. Their gazes never left each other. Their heartbeats, in rhythm, clearly only heard by each other and no one else. And as Johnny closed the door behind them, Mavis started to kiss him as the door slowly and slowly closed until it locked.

Unbeknownst to the couple was that another pair of eyes were watching from around the corner as they entered the room. Since the newlyweds were wrapped up in themselves, they failed to realize someone spying on them. Slowly walking away from the corner, the white haired, bearded man with a golden crown stood there with a look of pure evil and hatred. He started to walk away as he spoke to himself.

"That's it. Have your celebration while it still lasts. I will have my revenge on you and your stupid human for causing my daughter pain. Just wait. Wait and see because there will be more pain and suffering for you. It will be waiting patiently." The hateful Poseidon said as he walked away with his golden trident. "Just wait and see."

* * *

 **"Like I'm Gonna Lose You"**

 **Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend**

I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

[John Legend:]

In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby

Any chance that I get

I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time

To say what we want

Use what we got

Before it's all gone

'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

[Both:]

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Hey

Whoa

I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

* * *

Other songs used:

 **"Lost In This Moment"** by Big  & Rich

" **Unleash (Life In Color Anthem 2014) [feat. Zak Waters]"** by Adventure Club  & David Solano (some lyrics changed)

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm not quite done yet so this story will not show complete. I putting an epilogue together and will publish when done. But I want the thank all of you who read my story and fell in love with it. A big thank you goes out to Gotham317 for your help and ideas. Without you, this story would not what it is. Thank you, my friend. Thank you for your support.** **And yes, there will be a sequel. Not sure when I will start writing it but there will be one soon. Until next time.**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The surf gently crested onto the white sandy beach making the salt water bubble up as it retreated back into the deep. The warm trade winds gently blew through the palms making the branches lightly sway back and forth. The smell of the salt water permeated the air giving it a cooling and crisp feeling. I breathed in the familiar scent of dozens of surrounding tiki torches that lit up the beach. I looked far into the water, seeing the moon's reflection rippled in the endless sea. And as I looked up, a sea of stars joined the ocean at the horizon.

Looking on to the right, I see the dark silhouette an ancient creature floating in the water while a dark figure jumps off and splashes into the water. It is all surreal to be back here after many years. This time, I'm not stranded. And that I am thankful for. And I am thankful for this getaway from the stresses of the hotel. As I think and stare off into the night time horizon, I hear the shuffling of the sand beneath someone's feet slowing coming up from behind me.

"What are you thinking about?" a female voice asks me. With my peripheral vision, I see someone standing next to me. I turn my head and see a pair of pale feet and legs. An arm is extended with a cold glass bottle, waiting for me to take. I look behind the bottle and to whom the arm belongs to see a petite woman, wearing a two-piece black bikini with small golden, sparkling bat shaped sequins, all covered up by a see through grey cardigan that extends down to her knees. Looking up further, I see her pale, petite stomach and belly button as I work my way up to the familiar face of my beautiful wife of roughly twelve years. She has not changed one bit except for her hair. She let it grow out a little. Now beyond her shoulders. But her bangs are still the same length so not to interfere with her vision. And I like the length. Her mesmerizing big blue eyes. Her tiny nose, light freckles on her cheeks, and her black lips hiding a pair of sharp fangs. Her raven black hair is blown by a slight gust as some of the hair settles behind her shoulders. She sees me staring and not reacting at taking the beverage out of her outstretched hand.

"Johnny? Are you okay?" she asks. This snaps me out of a trance. I look once again into her mesmerizing eyes. Her smile has faded into a face of concern, one that I caused from not answering timely enough. I take a deep breath in, smelling the wafting scent from the burning tiki torches and salty air.

"Yea. Sorry Mav. Just spaced out there. Thank you," I said taking the dark brown bottle of cold beer out of her hand. Putting the opening on my lips, I let the cold, bubbly liquid fill my mouth. The beer is cool and refreshing, along with a warmth from the alcohol in the back of my throat. Mavis sits down next to me in the sand and looks at me again, still worried.

"Soooo…. What were you thinking about?" she asked again.

"I never imagined I would be out here again," I replied.

"I know what you mean," Mavis said.

"So, how's your Dad and the hotel?" I asked knowing she made the call from the satellite phone from our new island home.

"Their good. He kind of misses your guidance on the technology. I could hear it in his voice," Mavis said with a smile on her face. I chuckled at her jab. "No. Truthfully, he really does miss us. He hasn't been this busy since we started to help him with the hotel. He almost couldn't sleep for a whole day with how busy it is."

"Well, I guess we came out here in time," I replied smiling at her and trying to hide some worry behind my eyes, hoping she did not see it. But she did.

"Johnny, you seem worried. Are you sure you're okay?"

"To be honest," I said with a sigh. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" my wife asked with concern.

"I'm afraid of becoming old. I'm afraid of… dying." I turn my head to her eyes and look at her with tear clouded vision. My vampiress looked up at me with a sorrowful expression. Saddened by the fear that I had. I bowed my head and continued to talk to my best friend, "Ever since Bela almost… killed me, I felt… weak. Powerless. Knowing that nothing could save me if something… bad happened to me. Mavis, I'm scared." I said as I started to choke on my words, holding back sobs and tears. Bringing my head back up, I looked right into her eyes as tears rolled down my cheek. "I'm scared of dying. Scared of losing you. Leaving our family with no father. I'm scared what that would do to you, having to live almost an eternity without me. What would Dennis and…"

"Shhhh," she said quietly while putting her index finger to my lips. She studied my face, her eyes shifting to my hair, eyes, nose, cheeks, mouth, my tearful eyes again. She surprised me with a hug. Her cool, soft skin against my body. But it felt warm to me. A warm, reassuring hug telling me everything will be okay. That I am loved. To not be afraid.

"Oh, Johnny," she said quietly and softly in my ear. "You will never lose me and I will never lose you. We have each other and our family." Mavis broke our hug to look at me in the eyes. She cupped my cheeks and took her slender hands and wiped tears from my cheeks and around my eyes. "You are not going to die. You will always be here." She reached for my hand and lead it to the middle of her chest. With my palm against her skin, I could feel her slow, vampire heartbeat. Her meaning that I would be in their hearts was reassuring to me. "I don't want to lose you too, dear," she said. "You mean so much to me and our family. But please don't be afraid of dying." She paused a moment to think then she continued. "That will never happen. And no matter what, have strength in your family. Know that we are here for you. Please don't be scared anymore."

She took my hand that was on her chest and removed it. Using her small fingers, she weaved in between mine as she knelt in closer to me. Her forehead against mine. "Don't be sad. I'm here for you," she whispered until she tilted her head slightly where our lips touched. Her kiss was passionate and heartfelt. We wrapped our arms around each other as we continued to kiss. Her words of encouragement running through my mind. And she was right. In a round-about way, she adopted my philosophy of "rolling with it."

As we continued to kiss, I was brought in closer to her as she lead a dance of euphoria on our lips. My Mavis knew how to talk to me and to inspire strength and courage into me. I felt that strength, that courage on her lips. I wanted more. However, that mood was broken quickly. As quickly as it started.

"Ewwww! Mommy! Daddy! That's gross!" said a shrill child's voice. We stop our kissing and look toward the water to see a disgusted and horrified face. Mavis and I realized our kissing was turning a little too… wild for the beach and especially in front of our children. Looking at each other, we giggled about how adorable and innocent our little daughter is. I turn to speak to my black, curly haired daughter.

"I'm sorry my little bat. Do you want some kisses too?" I asked my daughter, Lailah. She, in turn responded with a "Yuck!"

"Daddy, come look at my sand castle I built!" she said showing off her excitement with jumping up and down and changing the subject.

"You built a sand castle?" I asked with some excitement. Lailah nodded her head and put her hands behind as she sheepishly rocked back and forth. "Awesome!" As I was getting up, I paused a moment, almost forgetting about my wife. I turned around and looked at her and she at me.

"It's okay Johnny. Go have fun. That's why we came out here," she replied.

"Hold that thought," I said to her with a wink and a smile. She smiled back and giggled. I was always the romantic goof.

Walking behind Lailah, she skipped her way down a little closer to the water, where I saw a large mound of sand taller than me. It was sculpted just like a castle. A familiar one at that. The bridge, the main gate, entrance, the pool area, the towers. Everything looked so intricate.

"Wow! Did you do all of this yourself sweet fangs?" I asked as I stared at the large, intricate replica of Hotel Transylvania.

"Yep!" she said as she looked up at my shocked but proud face. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I so gotta get a picture of it!" I pulled out my phone and took a snap shot of the beautiful structure made out of sand to show to Mavis and the family. In doing so, I saw the time. It was close to dawn. Looking to the eastern horizon, I saw the very dim purplish light of day approaching.

"Do you think Grandpa and Great Grandpa would like it too?" Lailah asked, almost concerned.

"Of course they will, especially Grandpa. He would love it. I will send the picture I took of it to him later. But right now, it's almost morning. We need to get you to bed." I said to my five-year-old daughter, kneeling down to her as I made eye contact.

"Awww," she said in disappointment as I scooped her up in my arms. "What about my castle, Daddy?" she asked me all worried her art would be destroyed.

"Don't worry my little bat, it'll be here tomorrow. I'll have Mommy freeze it for you," I said as I put my forehead on hers.

Walking up the beach, I saw Mavis sitting in deep thought, not hearing me call her name. Only after the third time did she hear me.

"Mavis! Earth to Mavis!"

"Hmm? What's up Johnny?" she asked.

"Hi Mommy! You should see the sand castle I built!" Lailah said scrolling through my photos to show the picture and turning the screen toward Mavis.

"Holy Rabies! That looks awesome sweetie bat! Good job!" her mother praised her.

"We better get back inside. Dawn is coming up," I said, turning my head to the slowly brightening eastern horizon. "Where's Dennis?"

"Playing with Drakon out there," Mavis said. "I'll call him."

"DENNIS! Time to come inside!" yelled Mavis loud enough to be heard at least a mile away.

"Aww Mom! Just a few more minutes please?" said my ten-year-old son from the water. As quick as we called, Drakon swam up to the beach with Dennis on top of his head.

"You heard your mother. Dawn is coming up. Time for bed," I said to show my support for of my wife and being father.

" _You should listen to you parents little vampire. It will help in the future,"_ Drakon, the last of Krakens said. I never thought I would befriend a large sea beast in my life. But I found that Drakon was very gentle and wise, certainly quite the opposite from his mean looking demeanor and enormous size.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Dennis asked, turning into a bat and hovering in front of Drakon's eyes.

" _We will see little vampire. Do not worry though. I will see you again before you leave. Until then, rest and enjoy your time. Remember what I have taught you little one. Farewell,"_ said Drakon. He swam back into the deep waters of the ocean and sunk in the dark waters, out of sight.

Walking up the beach to a small, carved path, lined with tiki torches on each side to light the way, Dennis caught up to the three of us but stayed in his bat form.

"Lailah. Race you to the house!" he said, daring his sister to a bat race.

"I'll beat you this time Dennis! No cheating!" Lailah said as her weight on my arms disappeared when she became a purple mist. And out of the purple mist came a small bat, flying as fast as possible, leaving me and Mavis to walk back… together.

"So, you are okay?" she asked me.

"I am better. Thank you. How about you?" I asked right back.

"I'm good," she said.

We walked back slowly through the trees, side-by-side. Not saying a word, just enjoying the sounds of the ocean and nature all around us. I felt her lean her head on my shoulder as she took my right arm and wrapped her hands around my arm. Looking down at her, she had her eyes closed. Completely trusting me in leading her back to the tropical cottage.

"I'm glad you came out here with us. I know you kind of fear this place. But it seems like you have been able to relax. This is paradise after all. Our paradise," my vampiress said.

"I have. I really do like this place now. You know why?" I asked. Not truly receiving an answer other than a "Hmm?" from Mavis, I continued. "Because it has my three most favorite vampires in the world on the same island," I said smiling down at her. She looked up at me and smiled. We both stopped walking to face each other. Her hair and cardigan swaying in the breeze. I took my hand and moved some out of her vision and behind her ear. She was so stunning in the poorly lit path. Her face gleamed in the tiki torches. She smiled up to me.

"I love you Johnnystein," She said.

"I love you, Mavy Wavy."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like to thank all of you readers who read my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Seeing other people love your writing gives me a lot of pride and accomplishment. A special thanks to Gotham317 for their many ideas for the story.**

 **For the future, there will be a sequel. But before I write that, I have some other projects to complete. But do not worry. I will never give up on it and you will see the sequel. And I may also revisit Hotel Castaway. Maybe add to it. More detail, more dialogue, more everything. But until then. Thank you and don't forget to "Roll with it!"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own or say that I own any character related to Hotel Transylvania and Hotel Transylvania 2. Any original characters (OC's) of my design are owned by me. If you would like to use any of my OC's, you must have my consent to do so. Thank you.**


End file.
